


Phoenix Rising

by Kai_Maciel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherhood, Coming of Age, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Identity Issues, No pairings - Freeform, Rebirth, adoption drama, not yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Maciel/pseuds/Kai_Maciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. </p><p>He needs to turn Sasuke back into normal. That's the right thing to do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream's End

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this story for a while, but I lacked both the time and the inspiration to think of a decent plot. Any ideas or constructive criticisms would be appreciated. I'll try to keep the characters as "in character" as possible. Obviously, that can't happen for Sasuke but I'll give my best not to make him very OOC. I've found several stories with this plot but none with the direction I'll make this story go, which I hope it will be very interesting and different. This story is also on my account on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Also, I'm Portuguese so English is not my native language even though I've been learning it since I was seven. If I made any mistakes please forgive me and inform me, I'm trying to improve it. Well... enjoy!
> 
> PS: This is not yaoi
> 
> I do NOT own Naruto.

 

**Dream's End**

夢の終わり _(Yume no owari)_

**Prologue**

When Tsunade announced the death of Uchiha Sasuke, the whole room was filled with silence.

All ninjas in the room knew that, eventually, Sasuke would be killed, but the news were still a shock. Especially for those who had graduated with him.

Shikamaru sighed deeply and watched Ino cry softly while Choji stroke her back. Not far behind them, Neji and Tenten stared solemnly at the Hokage with a resigned expression. As for Lee, he could only stare at the floor.

Shino remained impassive and Kiba glanced at Hinata who could not disguise the pain she felt for Naruto and the rest of Team 7.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and looked at her sorrowfully. Both knew that the death of Sasuke could not be avoided, nevertheless meant the end of the original Team 7. Never again would all be together, never would they complete more missions together ... The dream that they had tried to achieve for nearly four long years of hard work had died during the first hours of the morning of July 23. By the hand of Uzumaki Naruto.

The person who had endeavored so much to bring Sasuke back, who never stopped believing in him ended up being forced to be his executioner.

Sakura felt her eyes burn and throat tightened at the thought that Naruto would have to bear that burden for the rest of his life, and could not help but feel guilty. After all, she herself had been unable to kill the former teammate.

Sai and Yamato remained slightly apart from Sakura and Kakashi, knowing that nothing they say could comfort them. They needed time to mourn the death of Sasuke before they could continue with their lives.

After warning all these ninja, Tsunade dismissed them and returned to her new cabinet. When Shizune asked her if she needed anything she asked her to fetch some reports. When the assistant left, Tsunade took the letter she received from Naruto and burned it. Then she invoked the frog that had brought her the letter and gave him the letter she had written in secret.

* * *

Thousands of miles from Konoha, Naruto had just read the letter that Tsunade had sent him. After burning it, he sighed with relief. Everything had gone as planned.

He knew that right now, the name of Sasuke Uchiha was being erased from the Bingo Books around the world. The villages would cancel the orders of his capture and assassination and, over the years, they would forget him and the crimes he had committed.

Naruto felt guilty as he remembered his team and all the friends he had left in Konoha. He sincerely was hoping that Sakura was not crying. He knew she was stronger than she looked and would eventually move on, as she did when Sasuke betrayed Konoha when they were children.

Naruto knew he would not be able to return to Konoha so early or even have contact with the companions he had left. After all, he had lied to them.

Beside him, lying on the sheets of an old futon of the small room of the inn he was staying, Sasuke was fast asleep.


	2. Decision

**Decision**

決定 _(Kettei)_  


_Several months earlier_

Uzumaki Naruto woke up from his nap due to a mighty bang on the wall of his apartment. The building next to his was still being rebuilt after Pain's attack and the constant noise irritated Naruto to no end. All he wanted was a nap!

Cursing to himself, the blond slowly got from his bed and went to the balcony. The sun was about to go down and the sky was changing into a bluish pink color. The streets of Konoha were still filled of people: men having cold drinks, women shopping and chattering and children playing. Naruto couldn't help to smile at a group of little boys who talked excitingly about how they were going to be ninjas.

"I'm going to be super strong!" yelled one of them. "Just like the Sannin! Everybody is going to know my name!"

"Baka! You're not even in the academy yet!"

"I'm going to do it! You'll see!"

"My Nii-san said that I'm very good at throwing shurikens" said one of them, glowing with pride. "I'm going to be great shinobi just like him and Otou-san."

Another kid jumped in front of his friends and spread his arms.

"I want to be a great ninja hero" he said "Just like Naruto-sama!"

The other boys started laughing claiming that there was no way he could be that strong.

"Naruto-sama saved the WORLD! My Tou-san said he is the most powerful ninja in the world! There is no way you can be like him"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Naruto-sama is going to be next Hokage! So stop saying stupid things!"

Naruto laughed a bit as the kids disappeared behind a corner. Konoha was still being rebuilt after Pain's attack but, fortunately, the village didn't suffer any heavy damages during the Fourth Ninja War. He had managed to keep it safe.

Madara was dead. Akatsuki was disbanded. Kabuto disappeared…

Sasuke…

Naruto's eyes became empty, remembering his former comrade. He came back to his room, sat at the edge of his bed and picked up his favorite photo. Unlike reality, pictures don't change regardless of the passage of time.

" _Sasuke… I really wished I could've saved you…"_

His fight against Sasuke was the most difficult and intense battle that he had ever had. When Naruto claimed victory, Sasuke was lying down on the floor baffled, unable to believe that he had been defeated by the Dobe he always loathed.

Naruto had reached out his hand to Sasuke, filled with hope that he had saved him from his hatred, his darkness… By acknowledging his strength he was sure Sasuke would realize Naruto's friendship. Instead, Sasuke glared at him, his eyes filled with murderous rage and shame before disappearing into the woods.

And Naruto… had let him go.

As an international criminal, Sasuke was searched for months by every single village in the world. Their orders were to kill on sight, but Sasuke was never found, it was like he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Until two months ago…

"Guren-san! Let's go eat something!" yelled a familiar child's voice from outside.

"Calm down… We'll eat in a second."

Recognizing the voices, Naruto left his house and ran into the packed street. Walking not too far from him, he saw them.

"Guren! Yukimaru!" cried the blond ninja, running towards them.

Guren looked surprised before giving Naruto a wide grim, Yukimaru merely smiled happily.

"Well, well… long time no see" said the proud woman, while holding Yukimaru's hand gently at the same time.

"Naruto-san!" exclaimed Yukimaru.

"It's nice to see you at last!" declared Naruto remembering the last time he had seen Guren: falling into a lake surrounded by her own crystal. "You guys really scared me."

"I'm sorry Naruto-san… We didn't mean to scare you…" Yukimaru looked truly upset.

"Bah! It's okay! I'm just glad you're fine!"

Guren smirk grew even more. "Still the same idiot!"

"So what brings you guys here? Are you sightseeing?" asked Naruto, curious. Guren and Yukimaru looked at each other, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We… We came to Konoha to deliver some information" explained Guren. "We just came back from your Hokage's office."

Naruto blinked.

"Information? About what?"

Guren sighed loudly.

"About Uchiha Sasuke …"

Naruto felt his heart beat faster and his mouth became dry.

"How many did he… kill this time?" he asked.

Guren looked Naruto in the eyes and paused. How could she tell him this?

"About 300 villagers and a few ninjas… "

Naruto felt his eyes burning. 300? It was even more than the last time!

"We were passing by when we saw the survivors trying to flee from the village. I told Gozu to look after Yukimaru and I went there. The Uchiha… he was… laughing around the corpses, screaming your name."

Naruto gulped.  _"Not again…"_

"He also appeared to be talking to his brother and parents like they were there cheering him on… Then… he dismembered a child… I hope she was already dead…"

Naruto couldn't hear it anymore; he didn't want to hear more. But he had to, he had to know Sasuke's atrocities because… Sasuke was killing _because_ of him.

"I am so sorry Naruto."

It wasn't hard to notice that Sasuke was responsible for the obliteration of the villages. He was recreating the Uchiha Clan Massacre in each one, and taking great pleasure with it. Most wounds had been done by the Chidori; Kakashi had made the observations himself. The jutsu he had created to protect loved ones, was now being used to destroy them. Naruto knew his sensei felt guilty for teaching Sasuke the jutsu he used to end so many people's lives.

" _But not as guilty as I am."_

Sasuke was trying to draw him into battle. The accounts of survivors of the twelve villages that he had wiped out were essentially all the same: a red-eyed boy had entered the village and declared that he would reduce it to dust. When villagers tried to attack, he killed them before engaging with all others. Men and women, young and old, nothing stopped the Uchiha, all who crossed his path got killed by being stabbed by his Chidori, burned alive or crushed by a black monster that engulfed him like a protective demon, Susanoo.

And Sasuke would just laugh. The boy that Naruto thought and admired like an older brother, for whom he would willingly give his own life, had become a monster. Sasuke screamed for Naruto while killing, declaring that he was the strongest, that Naruto was a coward, a weakling who had managed to win out just by a matter of luck.

"You see Naruto?" he shouted with a devilish smile disfiguring his once attractive face. "You were never stronger! Never! Come fight me and I'll show you! COME AND FIGHT ME, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Naruto had wanted to intervene but Tsunade would not let him, it was too dangerous and would be giving Sasuke exactly what he wanted: attention and sense of power over him. Other ninjas had intervened, not only from Konoha but from all villages known. The death toll rose, insanity gave strength to the last Uchiha alive.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. After saying goodbye to Guren and Yukimaru, went directly to the new office of the Hokage. The building was very similar to the previous one and still smelled of fresh paint, but Naruto was so fixed that he didn't even noticed it's new look or the curious stares of the ninjas who he crossed paths with. At the Hokage's door, he opened it with a bang.

Tsunade and Shizune were in the office, both surrounded by mountains of documents that threatened to fall upon them like an avalanche of white papers. Seeing the young blond, Tsunade frowned angrily.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" she shouted intensely, while Shizune flinched.

"Baa-chan... I can't sit back any longer! I'm going to find Sasuke, even if it is without your permission!"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and huffed irritably. She had a feeling that Naruto would show up today.

"We've had this conversation, Naruto" she said, trying to keep herself calm. "Am I just supposed to let you go and fight him?"

"I'm the only one who can defeat Sasuke!" Naruto replied. "You said it yourself."

"But you want to defeat him  _alone_! Can you imagine the stupidity of what that means? "

"Sending more ninjas against him will only result in more dead... Sasuke... Sasuke is my responsibility; I want to deal with him alone."

Tsunade rested her elbows on the table and looked Naruto in the eye. The boy had grown, there was no doubt about that, nevertheless Naruto was still a boy, and boys make mistakes.

"Are you able to kill him, Naruto? Would you accept the mission to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha? "

Naruto gulped. The question hit him like a slap.  _Could he kill Sasuke?_

During the war he had been as close to die as to kill his best friend, and he knew he would be able to get both. But going after Sasuke now would not be a mission to convince him to return home… he had no home, too many crimes had been committed. The whole world wanted to see him burn ... and he would not stop until the whole world burned.

Naruto imagined his original dream, Team 7 gathered laughing together, preparing for a new mission. Kakashi-sensei with his pornographic book in hand, Sakura-chan among them smiling, Naruto always trying to draw attention to him while Sasuke called him  _Usuratonkachi_. They should all be Chuunins by this now; Sasuke would probably be a Jonin. They would have the longest record of successful missions, Sasuke would eventually rebuild his clan, Sakura would become the best medical ninja on Earth and Naruto would be named Hokage.

That was how things should have happened...

Remembering the old team, Naruto finally realized the harsh reality. He had been so stupid, so naive. Itachi was right; he was just a child full of impossible dreams.

_"The Sas_ _uke I knew will never come back... the hatred of the Uchiha consumed him completely."_

"So… Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up and stared at the Hokage with a dejected determination.

"Yes Baa-chan. I accept. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There... what do you think? I admit there isn't much action on this chapter but I think I should give Naruto a bit of a back story. The first chapter was a prologue, a glimpse of a near future if you like.


	3. Reborn from the ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert: Sasuke's swearing (which is happening a lot in the manga lately... well acording to Mangastream), a bit of gore and a detailed age regression.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers about recent chapters.
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

**Reborn from the ashes**

リボーン灰の中から  _(Hai no naka kara umarekawaru)_  


It was nearly five o'clock when Naruto woke up from a restless sleep filled with nightmares. Unhappy, he sighed, got dressed and had breakfast although the food insisted on getting stuck in his throat.

His humble baggage consisted of a backpack with a few changes of clothes, some food, a blanket, several scrolls, and some weapons.

After finishing breakfast, Naruto grabbed the backpack that was lying on the bed and began to head towards the door… it was then that he noticed the picture of his team. The young blond caught in the frame and stared at the photograph.

* * *

_The elderly photographer had just finished preparing the camera and stared at the young genins impatiently. Kakashi-sensei had to calm the two boys if he wanted the picture taken today._

" _Okay, then! Let's take a picture so settle down" Kakashi said to his new, and very bad-tempered, students._

_"_ _Why do I have to take a picture next to_ _**him** _ _?" Naruto muttered, pointing angrily at Sasuke._

_"_ _That's my line, usuratonkachi." Sasuke replied grumpily._

_"_ _C'mon… this is a regulation" Kakashi said, trying to calm them down enough._

" _But I'm happy_ _to be able to take a picture with Sasuke-kun" Sakura turned to Sasuke, smiling with all her might._

_Naruto smiled immediately._

" _Me… Me too! I'm very happy to take a picture with Sakura-chan!" the blond said._

_Sakura's smile vanished._

" _Sensei…" she said. "Leave Naruto out."_

" _AH! No…" Naruto cried, horrified by the idea._

_Sasuke chuckled, so Naruto turned to him again._

" _Don't laugh!" the aggravated blond shouted._

" _What?" Sasuke answered back, frowning._

_Kakashi sighed. He prayed to all gods that the team would improve, or else he would need an earlier retirement. They were supposed to be ninjas, not a bunch of spoiled brats._

_As the photographer prepared to take the photo, Kakashi grabbed the heads of two boys and forced them to keep quiet._

" _Stop it, you two" the sensei said, turning their head towards the camera. "You're troubling the photographer, can't you see? Hei! This going to stand for remembrance, so smile!"_

_Sakura stood in their midst, s_ _miling radiantly for the camera, while the two boys glared at each other._

" _Smile, please!"_

_And the photographer took the picture._

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory and looked at the clock. It was five-thirty in the morning.

He opened the drawer of the dresser and put the photo inside, downwards.

* * *

On reaching the gate of the village, Naruto was prepared for the possibility of finding someone he knew who had found out about his mission. Tsunade had given him her word that she would let him go alone and not let know anyone about his whereabouts or on his mission until its conclusion. No one would interfere.

When passing through the gate he made sure that was not being followed and threw himself in the trees. He didn´t want to tell his friends for various reasons that he knew to be a little selfish on his part: if they knew, they would want to go with him and help him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate their aid or thought he was superior to them, quite the contrary. Naruto didn't want to risk seeing any of them killed by Sasuke; he could never live with the guilt. If someone had to die that would be him.

_"Forgive me, Sakura-chan"_  he thought bitterly.  _"Forgive me for being one to end our dream to have our team back."_

Feeling his eyes burning, Naruto cursed himself and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.  _"Stop being such a baby! Tears do not solve anything! "_

Thanks to his high stamina, Naruto didn't need two weeks to reach the Land of Mountains, a very populated small country, north of the Land of Fire. He forced himself to eat and sleep because he knew he needed to, but whenever he saw a devastated village or a grief-stricken survivor in one of the many villages that constituted the country he would travel without breaks before collapsing with exhaustion.

According to Tsunade's reports, Sasuke attacked the villages from dusk until dawn, and always on nights of full moon. He was trying to recreate the massacre of the clan with him in control of the situation. Naruto had stopped wanting to understand how Sasuke's mind worked, but he knew that his heart demanded that others suffer as he suffered. In addition, Sasuke knew that sooner or later, Naruto would get involved.

_"He thinks of me as stupid and predictable."_

During a brief stop at an inn, Naruto heard rumors of a young ninja who was heading west, towards the highest mountains in the country. People were worried, what if it was the criminal who was attacking the villages?

Naruto stared at a calendar hanging in a souvenir shop and felt his throat tighten up. It was July 22 and a night of full moon.

Sasuke Uchiha's birthday eve.

Forgetting to eat breakfast, Naruto rushed to jump into the trees.

It was already night when he saw the smoke rising up in the dark sky. Naruto's feet felt sore but he struggled to walk even faster, the soldier pills had finished hours ago and he cursed himself for not bringing more.

It was too late to save the village; none of the small houses had survived the Katon. Naruto felt his stomach turn when he detected the smell of burning flesh. Upon entering the village, he had to protect his face with his arms, the heat was too strong to breathe but he had to make sure the villagers had survived.

"Is anyone here?" he shouted as loud as he could.

Feeling something under his feet, Naruto almost jumped. The corpse of a young girl was right in front of him, she had been dissected. Naruto had stepped on what was left of her intestines.

"Sasuke ... No ... No ... No ..."

Before Naruto could react he heard a desperate cry amid the deafening noise of burning wood. Following the screams (and ignoring the corpses) Naruto arrived to what was left of a mansion which should have belonged to the village leader. A woman was kneeling on the floor clutching a boy who appeared to have no more than five years old. They were both covered in soot and blood which Naruto guessed belonged to bodies that were right in front of them: a man and an older boy.

It was then that he saw him. Uchiha Sasuke was in front of the burning mansion, his chokuto pointed towards the woman.

He was much slimmer than Naruto remembered, his hair was dirty and scruffy, his clothes filthy with grime and blood. But the worst was his face, his Sharingan was activated and he wore a huge smile of satisfaction on his face, like a demon out of hell.

"Please ... Have mercy ..." sobbed the woman at his feet, grabbing the terrified child. "Please..."

"Mercy? Why should I spare you? I killed all the others, why should I let you live? "Sasuke asked, looking at the woman as if she was trash.

"My son... please spare my son ... you can kill me ... but ... not Kosuke. I'll do anything. Please! I have already lost my husband and my oldest son..."

Sasuke's gaze didn't reveal anything other than disdain for that woman and her son who sobbed clutching her skirt. His smile faded and his habitual expression of indifference returned.

"You do not deserve my attention" he said coldly. "Get out of my sight before I regret it!"

Trembling, the woman picked her son up and ran down the street. When she was about to reach the corner, Sasuke activated his Chidori and threw himself against her back. Naruto grabbed his wrist at the last instant and the woman, surprised, almost fell to the ground.

"Run!" Naruto shouted. "Run away while you can!"

Without needing any encouragement, she got up and disappeared amid the smoke.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist and moved away from the kunai that almost hit him. Sasuke had used his other hand to attack. With a safe distance, Naruto finally looked his best friend in the eye.

"So you finally came ... I wondered how long it was going to take for you to show up" Sasuke said with a sneer stamped on his lips. Naruto remained silent, there was nothing more to say.

Sasuke didn't like the reaction.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Naruto? We finally met after months and you have nothing to tell me? No screams? Not gonna ask me why I killed all these people? Not going to convince me to go back to your precious village so we can be a big happy fucking team? "

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"There's nothing more I can say to you, Sasuke. I know that now... "

"Are you playing wise, Naruto? Who do you think you're fooling? You think you're so special for having beaten me, don't you? You're not worth shit! If it wasn't for the Kyuubi, you would only be a second-class ninja! "

Naruto remained silent. Kakashi-sensei had told him that Sasuke had a superiority and an inferiority complex, so he believed himself as superior to all others but crumbled completely when he was defeated. He despised those who were weaker than him and hated those who were stronger, obsessively thinking in new ways to kill them and be able to convince himself that he was the strongest once more.

Naruto's silence made the Uchiha's little patience ran out completely. Sasuke jumped into the fight with Taijutsu followed by several Chidori. Naruto wasted no time and entered into Sage Mode, using the energy that one of its clones stored outside the village.

The battle was intense and both eventually moved slightly away from the village. Sasuke had already invoked the Susanoo but Naruto would not use the power of the Kyuubi. He had had luck and wasn't hit by any Amaterasu, but he knew that luck was running out.

His suspicions were confirmed when he made the mistake of staring at Sasuke in the eyes. His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was ready for his next attack.

"Tsukuyomi!

Then it happened.

Naruto knew almost instantly that something had gone wrong with the genjutsu. Instead of finding an environment of torture, Sasuke and he were surrounded by thousands of black feathers. But the strange thing was that the feathers were coming out from his own body!

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes wide open.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"I ... I don't know...!"

The feathers changed direction and enveloped Sasuke completely, swirling around him like a tornado. Sasuke tried to use Susanoo to escape, but as soon as it touched the feathers the creature let out an animalistic cry and disappeared entirely.

"No! Fuck! No! What are you doing, Naruto? Son of a bitch! What the fuck is this technique? I cannot activate the Susanoo! "

Naruto was as amazed as Sasuke.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Liar!"

Before Naruto could counter-argue, the black feathers stopped leaving his body. Those which hadn't whirled around Sasuke began to merge together resulting in a black form.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes were wide with astonishment. The black feathers had formed a human figure they thought would never see again: Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

Naruto couldn't help thinking that it was a genjutsu. Itachi was dead! It wasn't possible! The last time they had seen each other was when Kabuto ressurrected him with Edo Tensei.

Could it be Sasuke's genjutsu? If it was… why did he seem so surprised about it? In what way could Itachi be torture to Naruto?

"It's been a while, Naruto-kun ..." Itachi said softly.

"Itachi? You... you died! Is this a genjutsu? "Naruto asked.

"It's not a genjutsu" he explained calmly, without looking at his younger brother. "Although you could say it was thanks to Sasuke's genjutsu that I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi! Stop talking to  _him_! "Sasuke muttered. Itachi ignored him.

"You remember our last meeting?"

Naruto noticed at last. It was all a result of the raven that he had swallowed that day... this was the "power" that Itachi had given him.

"For this power to manifest; Sasuke had to use Tsukuyomi against you, using my eyes. These were the necessary conditions."

"You mean like that crow with your friend's eye?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Yes. You're determined to save Sasuke, so I placed a second power within you just in case."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted behind them. "Nii-san! Let's kill him together, Nii-san! When he dies, we can destroy Konoha! They will never laugh again, we will kill them together and cleanse the name of the Uchiha! Tou-san will be so proud of me, he will finally look at me! "

Itachi stared at his brother filled with sadness.

"I never wanted things to end this way, Naruto-kun" he explained. "All I wanted was for Sasuke to return to the village as a hero ... he was the only one of our clan that hadn't been corrupted by greed, so I placed all my hopes on him."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Itachi was being honest, he knew it.

"Our father was so obsessed with power that forced me to betray the village. While he ensured that I remained strong and faithful to the clan, Sasuke was ignored almost completely. It didn't matter that Sasuke was the best of his class at the Academy, or if he needed a family member to accompany him ... our father didn't see him. He was too obsessed with making the clan the new leaders of Konoha. "

" _Stop talking to him!_ They always put us aside, "yelled Sasuke, ignoring what his brother had said except for what he wanted to hear. "They've always despised the Uchiha! We are stronger, smarter and more gifted than anyone in that stupid village. But they will pay, right Nii-san? They will wish they had never messed with the Uchiha!"

The black feathers began to spin faster. A beam of white light came out of the tornado and grabbed Sasuke's arm. After that it grabbed his leg. Within seconds, Sasuke was completely immobilized by ropes of light.

"Naruto-kun ... I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. From tonight on... you won't have to fight against Sasuke anymore. "

Sasuke tried in vain to free himself from the ropes.

"Nii-san! What's happening? "He shouted, starting to feel frightened by that bizarre situation. His mind, twisted by madness, noted vaguely that Itachi not only was ignoring him but also could have something to do with black feathers.

A white light surrounded Naruto and he became aware of small blue orbs getting out of his body towards Sasuke. He began to feel dizzy and very, very tired.

Before losing consciousness Naruto still managed to look at Itachi, who was smiling at him with his usual gentleness.

"Please... take care of my little brother."

Naruto fainted.

Sasuke continued to attempt to free himself from the ropes, but these seemed to cling to him with even more force. Several blue orbs that his Sharingan identified as chakra, surrounded the tornado's feather. Sasuke felt an electric shock run from head to toe, and suddenly, his head felt much lighter.

Itachi approached his brother and looked deep into his eyes. At first, Sasuke's lips were compressed with fury, staring with a withering gaze, but this was gradually fading, giving way to a confused and exhausted expression.

Sasuke felt very angry, sad, betrayed ... but ... he just couldn't remember why. His brother kept looking at him impassively. Why didn't he help him?

"Nii-san... What...?"

"Shhhh... Calm down Sasuke "he replied."It'll be alright."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be detained, but he couldn't remember how he had got there. Had there been a fight? He didn't remember having struggled. His brother was there with him so he was safe, right? There was someone else there... or had he imagine it? Sasuke felt so confused. Itachi had died ... no ... he was alive, he had been a spy for Konoha and with Madara, killed all the clan members ... Itachi had killed the clan ... Sasuke had to kill and avenge them all ... that's why he had ... joined the Akatsuki? No ... had joined Orochimaru and left Konoha ... to get stronger ... Naruto had come after him to stop him ... Itachi was after Naruto in Konoha and he went out to them ... Gaara had escaped from the Chuunin Exam and he had to defeat him, but Naruto and Sakura were here too... Kakashi taught him the Chidori but he could only use it 3 times a day ... the cursed seal gave him power, but it was very difficult to control… the snake man bit him in the neck ... the whole team was going to die, the snake man was too powerful ... he was going to participate in the Chuunin exams, but had no major concerns, the only opponents was worried about were Gaara and Rock Lee ... He had survived the needles of the masked boy ... Naruto would eventually die if he did not act faster ... the man against whom Kakashi fought was very strong ... Zabuza... Naruto almost died on the way to their first mission outside the village, what an idiot ... why did he have to belong to a team of idiots? Goddamn team ... an idiot and an annoying girl...he didn't need a team! He worked better alone ... he really had to graduate that year, he couldn't waste time... when he would graduate? Could he really do it?

Itachi's eyes peered Sasuke as his life turned backwards. As years disappeared from the body of his brother and his mind became barer. Sasuke forgot Madara and Akatsuki, the truth about the Uchiha; he forgot the fight against Itachi and all the techniques he had learned from Orochimaru. Finally, he forgot that he had betrayed Konoha...

Sasuke's eyes, which hitherto remained with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated, changed into a matured three tomoe Sharingan, then two, one ... until his eyes turned black as coal. Sasuke had forgotten how to activate the Sharingan.

His arms and legs were becoming increasingly smaller, his bones contracted, the muscles that he had gained after weeks of training faded, becoming smaller and weaker until they were swallowed by his white shirt and pants which threatened to drop to the ground along with the rope that he used as a belt. His face was becoming less defined, giving rise to the appearance of a child. The vocal cords shrunk, making his deep mature voice become higher. The hairiness he acquired during puberty regressed and disappeared, leaving only light fuzz. His permanent teeth came back into the gums: first the molars, then canines and finally the incisors. Baby teeth returned but eventually also returned to their place above the adult dentition.

Sasuke's pants fell on the floor and his shirt barely clung to his increasingly smaller body. His hair grew back into his skull leaving only a bit of thin raven hair on the top of his head. His legs' muscles became weaker and he collapsed backwards into a sitting position. Baby fat continued to appear on his thighs, upper arms and neck. Sasuke finally became unable to sit and fell on his back with his now giant shirt covering him. His arms and legs lost their coordination as his muscles lost strenght and control, his movements becoming large and jerky.

Sasuke forgot all ninja techniques that he ever learned; he forgot what "ninja" meant. He didn't know his address, how to do mathematical calculations, how to read or write, how to draw, how to distinguish the passage of time, how to distinguish people and objects, how to dress... Forgot the name of his brother and parents, forgot the name of things... they were objects with colors, colors without names... forgot his own name... he forgot all words...

His body forgot how to feed himself. He forgot how to breathe as his lungs became deflated and filled with amniotic fluid...

Finally… darkness. He didn't know anything.

* * *

 

Naruto woke up with a big headache. Still stunned, he asked himself what kind of bed he had fallen asleep. He had twisted his neck and his back ached.

Rising, a sharp pain in the back of his head made him groan and take his hand to his wound.

"Did I hit my head?" he asked before realizing that he had slept on weeds outside. "What the hell?"

The sun was rising behind the mountains. Its rays illuminated the small clearing where Naruto was, making him puckered brow to get used to the light. He could hear the waters of the stream nearby and smelled the dew wet grass.

He also felt the unmistakable smell of burnt wood.

Village... houses burned... Sasuke...

Finally recalling, what had happened the night before, Naruto stood up with a jump and looked around. The clearing was deserted and there were no signs of Itachi or Sasuke. The feathers which came out of his body had also disappeared.

_"Was I dreaming?"_  he thought.  _"No… it wasn't a dream. ... But then, where is Sasuke? "_

Had Itachi killed his brother? If so, where was the body? What happened last night?

He then noticed a small circle of scorched grass a few feet from where he was. Sasuke's sword, still wet with dew and stained with blood, shone beside it.

Naruto moved towards the circle. The memory of the black feathered tornado came back to him like a flash; whatever had happened to Sasuke it had been there. As he got closer, Naruto felt his heart beating faster, he felt out of breath. Then he saw the clothes...

They were Sasuke's clothes, he had no doubt. The white shirt was stained with blood, soil and filth, his purple pants right above it. One of the sandals was bare by the pants, while the other was concealed under them. The owner of the garment in question couldn't be seen anywhere.

Naruto kept walking, his head full of unanswered questions. Where was Sasuke? What had Itachi done? Would he have made Sasuke disappear? He was not aware of any technique that was capable of erasing a person without leaving any trace ... But Itachi was known to be a genius; he might have created a technique. The Sharingan was capable of everything...

Sasuke's clothes were right in front of him. For a moment, Naruto laughed at the thought of a furious Sasuke walking around naked, demanding his clothes back. The idea that Sasuke had died hit him with the strength of a kunai in his chest. The laughter turned to sobs and Naruto fell to his knees in front of the clothes that had belonged to his best friend. Tears were soon running down his cheeks, falling to the already wet ground. The sobs became screams of hurt.

The blond ninja's eyes were so swollen that he didn't even notice the tiny movement under Sasuke's shirt. Something small was trying to get rid of dirty cloth. Naruto suppressed a sob when he heard a muffled whimper right before him.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked around looking the one making the noise. A few seconds later, he heard a cry. Following the sounds, realized that the cry came from Sasuke's shirt. He finally noticed the movements underneath the tissue . With his hand trembling, Naruto grabbed the shirt and moved it slightly.

His blue eyes opened with surprise and disbelief. Lying in the middle of the shirt, screaming with all his strenght, was a newborn baby boy. His purple skin was covered with some kind of transparent slime and blood; his eyes were closed tightly and filled with tears, his tiny arms and legs waving in the air helplessly.

A child had been born into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The regression is done. I'll explain why Naruto's chakra was used eventually. I'm also sorry for the very lame fighting scene, those are my weak points.
> 
> The idea of the "feathered tornado" came from the opening scene of the D. N. Angel anime, which I thought was very strange and yet beautiful at the same time. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review!


	4. Freak out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! Like I said, I'm trying to keep the characters "in character", so Naruto doesn't know squat about babies and even less about pregnancy (he thought Kurenai was fat!).
> 
> By the away, during this chapter the day is July 23. Sasuke would be 17 (now he is 0) and Naruto is still 16, his birthday is October 10th.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Naruto.

 

**Freak out**

訳の分からないことをする  _(Wake no wakaranai koto o suru)_

_Fea_ _r._

_He was so scared._

_He had been comfortable in the darkness, which was the only thing he remembered. He vaguely recalled being in a warm, wet and dark place for a long time and then... pain. Lots of pain!_ _The darkness was safe but he remembered that it felt bad... He didn't want to go back there, so he tried to get out but it hurt so much... And then it was over._

_But this new world was too scary._

_He felt something rough and uncomfortable all around him. Moving, he noticed something on him and panicked. He didn't want to be there! He was afraid! An unknown "thing" was over him and he couldn't get it out! The emotions were too strong and he did the only thing instinct told him: cry._

_For the first time_ _, he opened his mouth and screamed. His lungs were filled with air, and he knew that he was breathing. He felt something warm in his eyes that slipped down his face._

 _During what seemed like an eternity, nothing happened and he cried even louder. The fear he felt for_ _the unknown increased to the point of being unbearable. All we wanted was for the fear to disappear. He felt so bad..._

 _Finally, the unpleasant_ _"thing" was gone and a brilliant white light illuminated his face. He thought he heard something but the sounds were too faint. Finally, he felt a new sensation that upset him, cold. His wet and clammy skin shuddered with the air stream. He couldn't open his eyes, the light was too strong._

 _So_ _he screamed for comfort, for safety._

 _He felt something hot touching him and picking him up in the air before leaning into something equally warm. After several movements, something soft was wrapped around his cold little body. He felt a scent that didn't belong to him but to the much bigger person who was holding him. His tiny nostrils inhaled the odor, wanting to know it because instinct told him that this was_ _the closest to safety he would be._

_Finally, he stopped crying. The person holding him made several sounds, his voice was pleasant and he liked it. When trying to open his eyes, he could barely see except for the silhouette of the person who held him. Feeling safe with this person, he closed his eyes again and fell into a blissful sleep._

* * *

Naruto could not believe his eyes: in the middle of Sasuke's clothes, was a newborn baby.

He blinked several times, closed his eyes and pinched his face. No, it wasn't a dream. The baby was still before him, crying his eyes out. Naruto wondered if it was a genjutsu, but that didn't make any sense.

Realizing that the baby was real, Naruto wondered who it would be. Where did he come from? Why was he there?

The child continued to cry. It was a tiny creature; his purple skin was already becoming pinker but he still looked weird! He looked like a hairless dog except for the thin raven hair ...

" _Raven_ _hair?"_

Naruto was startled and looked at the baby more closely. The idea seemed ridiculous but he couldn't get it out of his head. First, Itachi appears out of nowhere, then uses an unknown technique and now he finds a baby in the exact place where Sasuke had been...

_"No way! It's impossible! "_

The baby continued to cry, his helpless little body shaking with cold and fright. His lips were trembling, his fists pressed against his face as if to protect himself, his feet dangling in the air. His chest and belly rose and fell as if he was having trouble breathing.

Naruto stretched his arms towards him and touched his sticky belly as if to make sure he was real.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The infant showed no signs of having heard him. His hands and feet were blue with cold. Naruto was afraid to pick him up. He didn't know how to do it… what if he hurts him? But a wail of anguish from the little boy forced him, almost instinctively, to put a hand under the child's head and another under his butt, raising the baby in the air and cuddle him close to his chest.

He was so light and so small!

"Sasuke ... it's you, isn't it?" the blond asked the baby who seemed to calm down a little when he was picked up, but didn't answer Naruto. "What the hell happened to you? Why do you look like this? "

The baby calmed down but was still weeping and shaking with cold. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke (and he was sure it was Sasuke!) was still crying. Was he injured?

Naruto examined his best friend's body in search of wounds. The blood that covered the baby did not look like his ... While looking at the place where Sasuke's belly button should be, Naruto shouted: Sasuke had his gut out!

Naruto panicked when he noticed a long strip of meat that coming from Sasuke's navel. He even tried to put him back but couldn't... it was as if the thing had been born from his belly.

"What the...? I didn't make this wound Sasuke! How the hell did you hurt yourself like this? What do I do? What do I do? "

Sasuke continued not answering. Sobbing and wailing of cold, the baby snuggled closer to Naruto, one of his hands clinging to his coat for warmth.

Desperate to make Sasuke feel better, Naruto took off his jacket with his free hand and wrapped it around the baby boy.

"Don't worry, Sasuke" the blond ninja said, cradling the child in his arms. "Everything is fine... you're going to be okay..."

Gradually, the baby stopped crying. His onyx eyes, filled with tears, opened softly and stared at Naruto.

"You'll be alright, Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke kept staring at Naruto with a look of awe his face, but he seemed calmer. Naruto continued rocking Sasuke back and forth, not really understanding why it comforted the boy.

"You don't need to be afraid ... I'm here."

The baby closed his eyes again. Shortly after, his breathing became regular, falling asleep.

Naruto, convinced that Sasuke was in pain, thought that he had fainted. Panicking, he looked from one side to the other as if in search of someone to help him. There wasn't a single village within a radius of 50 km.

"What am I going to do?"

Desperate, Naruto did the only thing he remembered. Landing Sasuke carefully, Naruto bit his thumb until it bled and made the hand seals before playing it on the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In the midst of a cloud, came a dark orange colored toad. Seeing Naruto, the toad smiled boldly.

"Yo? You haven't called me for a while..."

"Gamakichi! No time to talk "interrupted Naruto, returning to pick up Sasuke."I need you to do me a Reverse Summoning!"

Gamakichi blinked, uncomprehending.

"Huh? But why so suddenly...? "

"Hurry!"

"Okay, okay ... calm down, dammit!"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Then he noticed the sword and the clothes.

"Wait!" Ordered the blonde to the toad that was about to leave.

"What now?"

"Use your Katon against these clothes."

"What? What do you think I am? You burn your garbage! "

"This is serious, Gamakichi!"

"Right, right" inhaling deeply, Gamakichi burned the clothes Sasuke had worn out. When the flames were gone, all that remained were ashes.

 _"Perfect"_  Naruto thought.  _"No one will find our trail."_

"Anything else?"

"No ... You can do the summoning."

With a blast of smoke, Gamakichi disappeared. Naruto picked up the sword and looked at the sleeping infant.

"Sorry Sasuke ... I promise I'll buy you some new clothes."

Sasuke continued to sleep. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, cursing Gamakichi for the delay. Sasuke life was in danger, for crying out loud!

Finally, Naruto was surrounded by smoke and disappeared. In the clearing, all that was left were ashes from Uchiha Sasuke's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naruto! Can you guess what the "long strip of meat coming from Sasuke's navel"really is? ^_^
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	5. Count on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to keep Sasuke as realistic as possible, babies are cute but sometimes they can be pretty disgusting. And Naruto has to cope with a very weird situation: it's not just a baby, it's Sasuke! The cool rival he always wanted to emulate, so it's kinda hard for him. I hope this doesn't make the story boring, but Naruto needs to be like this until he can accept what happened or else it wouldn't feel real, right?

**Count on**

頼りにする  _(Tayori ni suru)_  


Mount Myōboku hadn't changed at all since Naruto's last visit. A cool green paradise, especially for the frogs that lived there.

Gamakichi was in front of Naruto, watching him with curiosity and some annoyance.

"I brought you here. Now would mind explaining me what the hell is going on? "the frog asked, before noticing the bundle that Naruto held in his arms."What is that? A baby?"

"I'll tell you later! I have to go to the sennin Jii-chan! "

Gamakichi gave him a sly glance.

"Naruto! What have you done? Don't tell me you got into trouble? "

Realizing that Gamakichi was insinuating, Naruto blushed like a tomato before yelling Gamakichi to shut up and to get out of his way.

Fukasaku and Shima were enjoying their breakfast when they heard the angry voices of Naruto and Gamakichi.

"Look who came to visit us!" Fukasaku said happily. "It's good to see you, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto approached the toads which, in turn, immediately noticed the boy's exhausted look. They also frown upon seeing the baby.

"Jii-chan Sennin, I need your help! He's dying! "Naruto shouted in panic.

"Wait, Naruto-chan! Who is dying? And who is this child? "

Gamakichi laughed.

"Naruto knocked someone up."

"Shut up" growled Naruto. "This is serious! He will die if we do nothing! "

"Who will die?" Shima said, now very curious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to the baby. "Him!"

The frogs gasped deeply and stared at the sleeping infant not wanting to believe their ears.

"Are you saying that this baby is Uchiha Sasuke?" Fukasaku said.

"This is exactly what I'm saying! I'll explain later ... Sasuke is seriously hurt! He has his guts out!"

The frogs looked at Naruto's orange jacket. If Sasuke had been gutted, the jacket would be soaked with blood… which wasn't. Actually, Sasuke looked perfectly well.

"Come into the house" Shima ordered. "Let me see it!"

Naruto obeyed and went inside the small house where he used to live during his senjutsu training. Shima jumped over a small couch and ordered Naruto to land Sasuke on it, then carefully, removed the coat, revealing the child's abdomen.

"You see? He has a great piece of intestine coming out. Can you save him? Should I take him to a hospital? "

Shima picked up the "gut"gently. Feeling cold, Sasuke began to whimper.

"Naruto-chan…" she said."This is not his gut."

"Huh?"

"Honestly ... do you know anything about babies? This is a piece of the umbilical cord. "

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not understanding what Shima had said.

"So… It's not his gut?"

"Of course not."

"So ... he's not in danger?"

"No. He is perfectly fine. "

"And this thing..."

"The umbilical cord."

"This ... is this normal?"

Shima rolled her eyes.

"You mammals are born with the cord. It is what connects a baby to his mother when he is in her belly. What do you think your belly button is? "

Naruto shrugged.

"The belly button is the scar from the umbilical cord" she explained.

Fukasaku stared at his wife in amazement.

"Kaa-chan ... you know a lot about mammals' babies."

Shima swelled with pride.

"Of course! Female mammals are living proof of a woman's strength! "

Naruto approached Sasuke and looked at the cord. If Sasuke was not in pain, why was he crying so much a little while ago?

"So what happens to the cord?" Naruto asked. "He's not keeping it, is he?"

"Well no" Shima replied leaving the room. A few seconds later he returned with scissors in hand, approached Sasuke and grabbed the cord.

"Here!" she said to Naruto, handing him the scissors.

Naruto grabbed the scissors and, realizing what was about to happen, he opened his eyes wide and he drew back.

"What? I'm not cutting it! "

"Yes, you will! Stop being a coward and cut his umbilical cord. "

"But ... that's disgusting!"

"Disgusting? This is one of the most beautiful things you humans can experience! "

"I don't want cut it! Shouldn't we give him a painkiller or something? It's gonna hurt him. "

"No, it won't. The baby doesn't feel the cord ... now stop being such a wimp and cut the damn cord! "

Shima's voice tone of didn't allow discussions. With his hand trembling, Naruto approached the umbilical cord, grabbed it with his left hand (slightly shaking) and cut it with the scissors in his right hand.

As predicted by Shima, Sasuke didn't even budge. Naruto grabbed the cord and threw it in the trash bag before running to the bathroom and washing his hands.

An hour later, Naruto had finished telling all that had happened since his departure from Konoha until he reached Mount Myōboku. They were sitting on the kitchen floor drinking an oddly tasty herbal tea, while Sasuke was lying asleep in the next room. Fukasaku crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his apprentice.

"This Itachi guy must have been an extraordinary ninja. I never heard of any technique that could turn an adult into a baby... It must have been some kind of rejuvenation jutsu... " the old toad said.

"I don't care about that jutsu!" Naruto replied. "I have to find a way to revert it. Sasuke can't stay like this! "

"Idiot! If we find out what was the jutsu used, we'll know if we can reverse it. "

"And how do we find out? I didn't hear Itachi say the name of the technique. "

Shima turned to Naruto.

"What was the last thing he said?"

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remember. He recalled the black feathered tornado, ropes of light to involving Sasuke, Itachi telling him that he would not have to fight against Sasuke anymore...

"He said:  _please ... take care of my little brother_."

The couple looked at each other. If Itachi wanted Naruto to take care of his brother, he wouldn't use a reversible jutsu...

In the next room, Sasuke woke up and began to sob. Shortly after, he was screaming with all his strength. Naruto left the kitchen and came running to the baby.

"What's wrong?" the young ninja asked, holding Sasuke in his arms. "What happened, Sasuke?"

As before, Sasuke showed no signs of having heard him and continued to cry. Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy, if Sasuke wasn't in pain then why was he crying? Naruto believed that his former comrade must have been furious with the whole situation: the great Uchiha Sasuke's body reduced to a helpless baby, in the lap of the person he claimed to hate above all others. In this case, it was expected that the international criminal glared at him or even tried to attack him.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked again. His voice had risen due to the concern he felt. As a result, the baby cried louder. "Are you kidding me? Because I'm not laughing! "

In response to the cry of angry Naruto, the child cringed. He cried so much that began hiccupping. Naruto blinked, confused.

_"_ _Is he afraid of me?"_

"Sasuke stop it ..." he said with a more gentle tone, rocking the baby. "Come on ... this isn't funny. You're acting like a..."

Naruto gasped at the thought that came to him. Sasuke didn't even seem to realize that he was talking to him, continuing to sob.

"... a real baby."

Naruto sat on the couch, snuggled his orange jacket better around the child and pulled Sasuke's head against his face. He expected Sasuke to reject him by pushing him with his hands, or even trying to bite him, but he didn't. In fact, the baby calmed down, enjoying the warmth that radiated from Naruto.

When he finally stopped crying, Naruto pulled the child away from his face, wiped the trail of tears from his face and placed him on his lap, facing him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto's face, not with contempt or anger, but with an expression of interest ... and innocence.

"You know who I am, Sasuke? Remember me? "

The baby did not react.

"Sasuke you ... you know what I'm saying, right? If you understand what I'm saying then say something! Oh! You don't have teeth, huh... then shake your head, wave your hands; blink three times... do something. Give me a sign! Any sign!"

The frogs, who were watching the whole scene from the room door, entered and approached them. Sasuke looked from one side to another, but his vision was very limited so he focused once again on Naruto, pleased with his funny face.

A drop of sweat trickled down Naruto's forehead.

"Sasuke... Do you know who  _you_  are?"

Sasuke shook his arms and gurgled, a small string of drool dripped down his chin. Raising his right hand, he placed it on his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Naruto-chan..." Fukasaku whispered. "I don't think he remembers."

But Naruto already knew. Sasuke not only had lost his memory but also behaved like an actual baby. The sense of loss shook the blond ninja. In a way, the Sasuke he knew was gone.

"Naruto-chan..." the old frogs muttered, noting the unfortunate implication in the eyes of their student.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular. "What will happen to Sasuke now? I felt prepared to kill him, I swear I was. But I wasn't prepared for  _this_! What do we do? "

The baby seemed to sense something was wrong because his dark eyes watered and he began to whimper.

Shima sighed before taking action.

"Well, first things first. Let's give this kid a bath. I would also burst into tears if I were as dirty as he is."

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"What? I'm not that dirty! "the offended blonde replied. Shima shook her head.

"Not you! Well... you should also take a shower... but we'll deal with you later. I was talking about the little one" she pointed to Sasuke. "I'm sure he'll feel much better after a good bath."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. He always liked cleanness; he even used to bother Naruto about not having bathed when they went on missions. He called him abhorrent (whatever that meant).

However, when Naruto extended the baby to Shima she glared at him with an angry expression.

"What do you think you doing?"

"Well... wasn't he going to take a bath?"

"And you're expecting me to bathe him? I'm too short; you'll have to do it!"

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. "Me? Why me? "

"You're the only human here, and it takes some skill to handle an infant. If a frog were to give him a bath, he could end up drowning."

"Forget it! I won't bathe Sasuke! It's too weird!"

"So you're going to abandon him? When he needs you, you turn your back on him? "

Her words struck him like knives.

"No... That's not what I meant ..."

"Naruto-chan, I understand you're saddened by what happened to your friend. But imagine if he had become quadriplegic! Or if he had hit his head and remained in a coma or retarded for the rest of his life? What would you do? Let him die because he was not the person that you knew? "

"... Of course I wouldn't let him die... but..."

"You accepted this mission because you wanted to stop him, right? You did it, may not be in the way you thought you would but you managed to stop him. He's not a threat anymore... he can't hurt anyone else. And he needs you... who else can he count on?"

_Sasuke ... Sasuke is my responsibility; I want to deal with him alone._

Naruto turned to look at the unhappy baby in his arms who was sucking on his hand in an attempt to soothe himself. This wasn't the Sasuke he had met at the Academy or during his days as a member of Team 7. Nor was the traitorous criminal who he had fought against, that destroyed so many lives and shattered his team's hearts for power... No, this was a different Sasuke, but it was  _still_  Sasuke.

"There's nobody else" continued Shima. "He is all alone."

With a sinking heart, Naruto approached Sasuke to his chest and cradled him. Shima was right; Sasuke had no future after all he had done. There was no place he could go, nobody would ever accept him.

_"_ _Except for me…"_

As a sign of agreement, Naruto went to the bathroom.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

"Gah! I can't do this" Naruto yelled, refusing to look at his best friend. His  _naked_  best friend, lying on top of a bath towel.

"Oh, please!" Shima muttered in exasperation. "It's not like you're washing a toilet! You'll bathe a baby! "

"It's Sasuke! I can't bathe Sasuke!"

The bathroom was warm, but the baby was already feeling cold and shivering.

"You're the only one who can do it! The poor thing is already freezing, so hurry up before he catches a cold. "

Swallowing, Naruto picked the boy up and placed him inside a bowl full with hot water, keeping his head in the surface with one hand. Sasuke didn't react well to water and began crying again.

"What the...? You always liked baths, Sasuke. And now you're being all weird about it!"

"Take this smaller towel and rub his skin to see if you strip this disgusting slime of."

Naruto obeyed and started rubbing the child's skin with a white towel and a little soap. He washed his back, belly, chest, legs, arms, head and face, the latter resulting in a tantrum by the screaming boy. He was about to take Sasuke from the bowl when Shima stopped him and pointed to the baby's pelvic area. Naruto blushed from head to toe.

"Please... Don't make me touch it! Anything but that! I don't wanna wash his...  _stuff_."

"You're not waiting for him to wash himself, are you?"

Red and sweating Naruto did what he had to do, while looking to the side.

 _"_ _You better thank me for this, teme!"_ he thought.

After drying Sasuke, Naruto wrapped him in a blue blanket that Fukasaku had lent him and laid him on a futon surrounded by pillows. Shortly after, the baby went back to sleep. He looked much better now that he was clean.

 _"S_ _he was right"_  he pondered.  _"The bath helped..."_

Naruto lay on the ground next to Sasuke, who slept peacefully with his tiny fists closed. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but the kid looked kind of cute. He reached out to Sasuke and touched is hand. To his surprise, the infant grabbed his finger tightly with his whole hand.

Naruto's shocked expression turned into a warm smile. He snuggled closer to Sasuke and caressed his tiny head with his free hand. Naruto just wanted to rest his eyes for a little while; he hadn't eaten or slept well for days. He would rest his eyes for five minutes and then he was going to take a shower and eat something...

Three minutes later, Uzumaki Naruto had fallen asleep. Fukasaku and Shima looked at their apprentice and smiled, deciding to let him rest. They both looked so peaceful and at ease… like a parent with his child.

After what seemed to him like a few minutes, Naruto woke up with Sasuke's cry. Rubbing his swollen eyes, Naruto approached the futon and gasped.

The sheets that surrounded the baby's bottom were dirty with a sort of greenish brown liquid.

"What the hell is this thing?" Naruto screamed in panic.

Fukasaku and Shima burst into the room.

"What?" Fukasaku said.

"Sasuke has a green thing in the sheets ..."

The frogs both looked to the futon. Fukasaku grimaced, obviously disgusted. Shima nodded, as ifs he knew exactly what was going on.

"It seems that Sasuke-chan has to go to the bathroom" she said, looking slyly to Naruto.

The blond shuddered in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto didn't know that Sasuke turned into a baby mentally as well.
> 
> Oh! And the greenish thing is called Meconium (the earliest stools of an infant). Well, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Naruto's Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again I would like to thank you for the reviews and favs! This chapter is a bit bigger.
> 
> I promise a bit of more action in future chapters.
> 
> BTW, "Gama" means frog or toad. I'm also be using the japanese terms for a parent so:
> 
> Mama: mama/mommy Papa: papa/daddy (usually used by babies, young children and girls)
> 
> Kaa-chan: mommy/mom/ma Tou-chan: daddy/dad/pa transmits a feeling of endearment (usually used by young children)
> 
> Okaa-san/Kaa-san: mom/mother Otou-san/Tou-san: dad/father
> 
> Haha: mother Chichi: father (formal)

**Naruto's Resolution**

ナルト の解像度  _(Naruto no kaizōdo)_  


One of the Myōboku Mountains burst into pieces when the gigantic and heavy body of Gamabunta was tossed against it. The frog stood up and cursed loudly, staring at Naruto who was watching with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Ah! Ah! I won again, Gama Oyabun! "the young ninja exclaimed.

Gamabunta jumped from the remainder of the mountain to a lake, disguising very badly irritation he felt.

"Bah! I'm not in my best days "he justified, while washing himself in the lake."I drank too much sake last night!"

Naruto jumped out of the rock where he was to the lakeside. His Sage Mode disappeared.

"Excuses, excuses ... Why don't you admit that I'm stronger than you, Oyabun?"

"Hmpf! You need to grow a lot to be stronger than me, brat!"

"Huh? But beat you. Twice! "

"Two out of three is not a great victory."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Very well! So let's see out of five! "

Gamabunta turned his back. He would never admit to the kid that he was exhausted and, very probably, he had broken two ribs. Instead he pretended to be bored and started walking away.

"I have no time to waste on unnecessary challenges." He said before diving into the lake and disappearing into the waters.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! At least admit defeat, OYABUN! "

Annoyed at having been ignored, Naruto decided to return to Fukasaku's home. Maybe he would finally manage to convince Gamaken to fight him.

After arriving in Mount Myōboku, he trained with virtually all frogs. He learned some new jutsu and improved the techniques that he already possessed, his new challenge was to dominate the Hiraishin no Jutsu, a technique that his father Minato created. However things were not going very well, Naruto was not exactly an expert on seals...

"Tadaima!" He said before entering his teacher's house and taking off his black sandals.

In the kitchen, Shima had already started preparing lunch (Naruto avoided thinking about the bucket of worms that she had asked him the previous evening) while Fukasaku drank tea at the table. Both frogs greeted him with a smile.

"O kaeri nasai, Naruto-chan!" they replied in unison.

Naruto decided to go to the room he shared with Fukasaku and changed his clothes, throwing his pants and dirty T-shirt in the laundry basket. When he returned to the kitchen, Fukasaku pointed him to sit down with his hand.

"How was your morning, Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku said.

"It went well, I guess ... I defeated Oyabun but he acted like it was only by luck!"

Fukasaku laughed.

"Good luck in trying Bunta-chan to congratulate you! You should sit and wait; he will never admit that defeat. "

Naruto sniffed and pouted.

"He is just a bad loser."

Realizing that the house was particularly silent, Naruto stood up and walked to the living room where it was the wood crib that Fukasaku had made by hand, delicately carved with many decorative frogs. However, apart from several blue blankets, the crib was empty.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

* * *

"Gamatatsu! Higher! "Gamakichi exclaimed.

"Ok, Nii-chan" the younger frog replied, raising his tongue even higher in the air. Clinging to the tongue that rose and fell, Sasuke laughed with delight.

Both frogs liked to take him, secretly, in order to play with the baby at ease. After all, they never had a human baby on Mount Myōboku, and the kid was actually fun to play with.

Gamakichi didn't say it to Naruto, but he never liked Sasuke. Maybe it wasn't quite right to judge him, after all he had never spoken to guy (he also doubted that the Uchiha would pay him any attention) but didn't like what he saw of him. He thought of Sasuke as rude, egotistical, greedy and, above all, evil. How the hell Naruto considered him his best friend, Gamakichi could not understand. The guy was aloof with everyone!

The baby squealed of joy when Gamatatsu's tongue rose in the air. His little arms waving as if he wanted to fly.

Gamakichi also laughed. The Uchiha could have been a waste of DNA, but this baby knew how to have fun with the frogs.

Gamatatsu lowered the infant and placed it on the floor, where the latter observed the frogs with an inquiring expression.

"What we do now, Nii-chan?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Hmm ... Let me think ... Ah! I know!"

Gamakichi grabbed the baby with his right hand and raised him until they were at eye level.

"Gaaaaahh ..." Sasuke babbled, trying to touch the frog's face. "Baahhh... Daaahhh..."

"Ok kid! I'm going to teach you how to talk," said the frog older.

"Eh? But he doesn't say anything, "replied Gamatatsu.

"That's why we're going to teach him. Sasuke say:  _Gama_!"

"Beeehhh" the boy murmured, waving his arms and legs.

"No. Gama! Can you say Gama?  _Gama_! "

"Gaah Buh Dah..."

"Gama!"

"Daah ... Daah... Gaahh... "

"Ga-ma! Gama! "

"Gaahhh... meeehh... "

"Gamatatsu!" the frog younger exclaimed, infuriating his brother.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching him to say my name."

"Why the hell is he going to learn your name?"

"It's a good name. It will be his first word. "

"His first word will not be your name."

"Oh! Why? It's cute..."

"Eeeeeh... Uuuuhh..." groaned the baby, making the brothers stop arguing. Sasuke's lips were trembling and his face was getting red, which meant that he was about to throw a tantrum. Both frogs were horrified.

"Nii-chan, you scared him."

"Me? It's not my fault! Crap! What we do now? "

The baby began to fuss and whimper. As much as Gamakichi rocked him, he showed no signs of calming down.

"So there you are!" a voice said in the distance.

The frogs turned just in time to see Naruto move towards them. Gamakichi sighed with relief and turned the baby to face Naruto.

"Look! Look Sasuke! It's Papa!"

The little boy looked at Naruto the very moment he came near them and lifted his tiny arms to be picked up. Naruto also stretched out his arms and held the child, causing Sasuke to grab onto Naruto's jersey and lean his head against his shoulder, cooing softly.

"Whew! Glad you came Naruto" the elder toad admitted.

"Gamakichi! Do not take Sasuke without telling anyone! I'm tired of looking for you every day! "Naruto replied.

"We were just playing with him."

"Yeah! We've been teaching him how to talk "Gamatatsu said.

"How to talk?"

"We wanted him to say " _Gama_ " but it didn't work ... I think the kid is a little slow" Gamakichi said. Naruto glared at him.

"Sasuke is  _not_  slow!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez ... you are such a protective papa! "Gamakichi teased, causing Naruto to blush with embarrassment.

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"Deeeh ..." Sasuke whispered, annoyed. Naruto stopped arguing with Gamakichi and rubbed his little back trying to calm him down.

"I know!" he thought as he pulled the wallet from his pocket and showed it to the boy.

"Hey Sasuke! It's Gama-chan! "he said shaking his frog shaped wallet. As expected, the baby stretched out his arms and grabbed the wallet. A few seconds later he had put it in his mouth.

Naruto could not help but laughing, he didn't mind the drool. Long ago, he had removed all the money of the wallet and filled it with dry leaves to give it volume. Gama-chan was Sasuke's first toy, and though he had bought some new toys, Gama-chan continued to be his favorite.

With the boy entertained, Naruto said goodbye to the frogs and returned home. It was late December aand the weather was considerably colder. Naruto hoped Sasuke would not get a cold and mentally noted that he had to buy him warmer clothes.

Sasuke had grown over the past five months, which relieved Naruto. He had been afraid that the jutsu that Itachi used turned Sasuke into a permanent baby, but after only a few weeks since he had brought the boy to Mount Myōboku he noticed Sasuke had grown several inches and was getting heavier.

The first weeks had been chaotic! He didn't know squat about babies and believed Shima would assume the "mother" role and take care of the little boy. Man… he was wrong!

Shima knew very little about how to take care of a human child. Naruto was not exactly a genius, but even he knew that you shouldn't feed a newborn with worms. As a result, he left Mount Myōboku and ventured into baby stores for the first time in his life.

Saving the world had earned him a large monetary compensation, but more than half of the money he received was still in Konoha, hidden under his mattress. For that reason, he didn't want to waste his remaining cash in the shop.

When he entered the store he felt immediately out of place, there were women everywhere! Mothers with small children, pregnant women, grandmothers, aunts, sisters ... he was the only guy there. But before he had time to flee, the employee cornered him.

"Good morning! Can I help with something? "she asked with a smile.

Naruto felt himself sweating from every pore.

"Ah... I... I need baby stuff."

"Well... you're in the right place. Have you something in mind? "

"Ah..." he remembered that Sasuke was sleeping at home, wrapped only in a blanket and an old cloth to serve as a diaper."I think... Clothing and diapers."

The employee took him first to the diaper section. Naruto was dumbfounded, how the hell was he supposed to choose diapers? There were diapers from a thousand different brands, and they were not even by ages! How would he know how much Sasuke weighed?

"Is there a problem?" the employee asked, noticing his embarrassment.

"I don't know how much he weighs... How do I choose the diapers?"

"Your mother didn't give you a list?" the employee Asked. She had assumed that the boy had come to buy supplies for his new sibling while his mother was busy at home.

"Huh? No ... I don't have a Kaa-chan. "Naruto said, confused.

The maid nodded solemnly. A nervous teenager on a baby store and didn't come to buy for a sibling... and also seemed very inexperienced.

 _"A teenage father"_  the employee concluded.  _"At least he is involved in raising the child."_

"How old is the baby?" He asked.

"About a day"

"Was it born chubby?"

"Ah... No, not really. Small and light... Looks like a bald rat! Is it normal? "

A drop to sweat trickled down the woman's face.

"It's normal..."

Eventually, he chose a cheap brand of diapers for babies between 3 and 6 pounds before heading for the clothing section. Naruto didn't know why the employee had followed him instead of helping other customers, but he was grateful.

"It's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"A boy"

When choosing the clothes, Naruto avoided every one that was too colorful or vivid. He couldn't imagine Sasuke wearing them. He picked black, white, purple, beige and different shades of blue. But he couldn't resist a small orange colored t-shirt with a leaf drawn in the middle.

After buying a bottle, Naruto put several packages of baby formula in the shopping cart.

"If the baby was just born, I would advise the mother to breastfeed during the coming months" she advised.

Naruto blushed.

"He doesn't have a mom... She died..."

The woman looked at him with pity.

_"Poor boy_ _... he will have to raise the child alone."_

"I am so sorry... In that case, I suggest you take this brand of formula. They say it's pretty good! "

When Naruto finished shopping and paid, the employee handed him a small book. Naruto read the cover:  _Baby Care for Idiots_.

Naruto looked at her with bulging eyes.

"The book is free" she said with a smile.

Although he should have felt offended, the book was a great help and Naruto stopped freaking out every time Sasuke started crying. Still, Naruto knew that he wasn't fit to take care of a baby.

When he arrived home after going shopping, Sasuke was screaming while Shima tried in vain to calm him down and Fukasaku covered his ears with both hands. As the cloth they used as a diaper was still clean, Naruto assumed that the baby was hungry so he tried to prepare the baby formula... but he let it burn. It took two more tries and a scald on his arm until Sasuke finally could drink his milk...

Naruto approached the bottle's nipple slowly into the newborn's mouth. As soon as the nipple brushed his cheek, Sasuke's sucking reflex allowed him to extract the milk. The baby sucked the warm milk eagerly, feeling satisfied as it filled his hungry stomach... until he threw up an hour later on Naruto.

After a week of "training" Naruto started to get the hang of it. He rarely burnt the formula, stopped putting the diaper backwards and learned to place a towel on his shoulder when he had to make Sasuke burp.

Naruto also realized that the baby had changed. At first, when he wasn't sleeping he was crying because he was hungry or needed to have his diaper changed. After a few weeks, Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed more curious when he was awake, watching everything and everyone as if he was trying to understand them, especially Naruto. The boy was able to spend hours looking at him.

The book said that babies liked to look at bright colors, and Sasuke loved Naruto's blonde hair. Only a few months old he would constantly try to grab his hair and touch it. To please him, Naruto used to rest his head on the boy's belly and let him touch his hair at will.

It had been a surprise when Sasuke, at the time a month old, smiled for the first time. Naruto was having dinner with Fukasaku and Shima while the infant was lying against some pillows away from them. Naruto had the idea to train every day with the frogs and challenged Fukasaku to a battle.

"Come on, Jii-chan Sennin! It'll be fun! We no longer fight against each other since my first training in senjutsu. "

"I don't want to spend the day fighting you, Naruto-chan."

Naruto laughed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I understand... I guess you should retire someday..." he teased.

"What? Are you insinuating that I'm old! "

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. Do not feel bad, we all age someday"

"Baka!" the old frog cried hitting Naruto's head with his cane.

"Itai! That hurt like hell! "Naruto growled."I didn't say anything..."

Naruto was interrupted when he heard a loud sound coming from where the baby was and they all looked at it the same time, wide-eyed. Sasuke was laughing, an actual laugh that had nothing to do with the grimace of scorn that Naruto remembered. He had never seen Sasuke laugh that way, had chuckled during their times as Team 7 but never laughed.

"Ah! You think this is funny? You think is funny when I get hit in the head with a stick? "

Fukasaku looked at the crane and hit Naruto again.

"Itai! Why did you do that? "Naruto yelled, not understanding.

"Look at Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke was still laughing, enjoying the scene. Naruto couldn't help it and also laughed; he got up from the table, picked up the baby and brought him to the grown-ups.

 _"I should have guessed... The only times that you smiled was when I said or did something stupid so you could make fun of me"_  he thought nostalgically.  _"I wonder how many times you laughed after you left us... the closest thing I saw was your crazy grimace and laughter when you fought against someone."_

Seeing that everyone around him laughed, Sasuke continued to smile at them, knowing he was doing something right that grown-ups approved.

Naruto turned the baby to face him and smiled raising the child at his eye level.

"You're a brat, you know that?"

In response, the baby pulled his hair.

* * *

Naruto had imagined it would be impossible to take care of Sasuke even though he had lost his memories and behaved like a baby. For example, he had seen Sasuke naked half dozen times and had always been in public baths… now not only he saw him naked every day but also had to clean his ass every day. How could someone so little make so much crap?

There were times when Naruto watched Sasuke waiting for his declaration that it had all been a trick, but it never happened. Not even Uchiha Sasuke would stand idly while somebody took his temperature the baby way or you poked a finger in the diaper to see if it was dirty. It was very strange to see Sasuke in this form, so dependent and innocent, and Naruto missed the Sasuke he had met at the Academy and during their missions.

However, it was very easy to like  _"this Sasuke"._  When the boy was not crying or fussing like a little demon, he was really cute and fun. Naruto realized that he liked to cradle him and spend time with him; he also liked to give him his bottle because he made very funny faces while drinking milk. He was nice to play with, so he had gotten him some toys.

Naruto realized that when Sasuke was agitated or frightened, letting him hold his hand helped calm him down. He was surprised when, in one of those occasions, Sasuke grabbed his finger with his two little hands and brought it to his mouth to suck on it. He had been disgusted at first, but noticed that the boy was much more serene, gazing at him with his big onyx eyes. On that moment, Naruto felt very close to Sasuke.

It was a strange and unfamiliar feeling that Naruto could not name. About Sasuke, he felt admiration and animosity over the years at the Academy, when they started to be part of the same team these feelings progressed to friendship, rivalry and brotherly love... when he defected from the village in search of power he felt anger, sadness and helplessness to bring him back, but he never hated him and didn't think he was able to regardless of the atrocities he committed.

Naruto looked at the child who he held in his arms. Sasuke had fallen asleep, still clutching Gama-chan. With one hand, Naruto tucked in his dark blue sweatshirt.

Over the past few months, Naruto's feelings changed again. They were not being replaced because the affection he had for his former companion was still there, but they had become... different. Naruto didn't know why or how. He wanted to protect Sasuke, look after him, and make sure he was secure and happy.

Was it brotherly love? He used to imagine Sasuke as his older brother, but when trying to imagine Sasuke as a younger brother, well... it didn't feel right. He felt attached to the baby, as if he belonged to him. Whatever new feeling he felt was he still considered Sasuke family.

When they reached the house, Shima had finished preparing lunch and the table was already set to start eating. Which meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to escape and eat the "human food" he had bought.

"It's about time" Shima said. "Lunch was getting cold."

 _"I_ _'ll have to eat that crap again..."_  he thought as he sat at the table, with Sasuke lying on his lap.

"Hm? Aren't you placing him in the crib? "Fukasaku asked as he poured a generous bowl of caterpillars.

"If I do that he'll wake up. I'll let him sleep on my lap for now, I don't mind. "

Fukasaku smiled.

"I see ..."

Shortly after, they started eating, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was awake and recognized the angry cry that meant he was hungry.

"Baa-chan sennin could prepare a bottle? I think Sasuke also wants to have lunch. "

* * *

_Sasuke_ _...It was that sound again._

_Every time they approached him they would make that sound. Sasuke._

_He c_ _ame to realize that this sound meant they were talking about him or to him. His identity ... He was Sasuke._

_In the beginning,_ _he didn't understand a thing the grown-ups said. They were just confusing sounds, said in tones of voice that he understood as being safe when they were in a low smooth tone, or dangerous when they were high. But with the passage of time he became more aware as his hearing and vision improved so that he could explore the unknown world around him._

_It was a world full of sounds, colors and strange people. He began to realize that he saw the same people every day and they took care of him, feed him and gave him attention. This led him to trust them. He had come to know them by the different smells and voices, but there was one person who drew his attention._

_Somehow, this person was different. The touch, smell, voice and appearance were different from the others. This person was almost always with him… looking after him. It made him feel safe and protected. This person was his favorite._

_He knew instinctively that he had a connection with that person. He knew they were similar, the same species and, therefore, he felt attached to that person._

_He_ _knew it was his parent._

_Something told him that was not his mother. He couldn't justify that certainty but he didn't doubt it. The person didn't smell like milk, it wasn't mother. The smell, the low voice, the stronger and tough body indicated something else... It was the other parent, the male._

_His father._

_Papa_ _... that was the sound they made when pointing to that person. They also called him other names but they were too many and difficult to remember or speak. So he memorized the word._

_That person was Papa._

_Sasuke woke up because his stomach hurt, he was hungry. When he started whining he recognized the voice and the smell of who held him._

"Look who woke up! Don't worry Sasuke, you'll have lunch in a minute  _"he said._

_Sasuke didn'_ _t understand what he had said, but his familiar presence made him feel safe and happy. When he saw the bottle getting closer he felt his mouth salivating, anticipating what was going to happen, he raised his arms to grab the bottle and began to suck the nipple as soon as it touched his lips. He was pleased to feel the hot milk fill his hungry stomach._

_Sasuke looked at Papa. His_ _hair was so funny; he felt a sudden urge to grab it. When Papa smiled, Sasuke felt very happy because he knew his father had noticed him._

"See! You won't starve!" _He said._

_The baby's fingers moved along the bottle and grabbed Papa's much larger hand, enjoying the warmth and affection that radiated from him._

_All his_ _baby instincts told him the same thing, he had a connection with this person and all he wanted was to be cared by him. He was this person's son..._

_This was his father..._

_"My P_ _apa..."_

* * *

Sasuke had finished drinking the milk and Naruto decided to let him sleep on his lap, with his face buried in his shoulder. Shima failed to resist "the lovely image" and examined the baby's black hair.

"Damn! It never comes down?" she said while trying making Sasuke's tiny spikes of hair on the back of his head to come down.

"That's how is hair is" Naruto said, laughing.

"Hmpf..." the frog snorted.

Fukasaku took the opportunity to draw attention Naruto's attention.

"Naruto-chan... we need to talk."

Realizing that the matter would be serious, Naruto laid Sasuke in the crib and followed the frog master into the garden.

"What is going on, Sennin Jii-chan?"

"I received a letter from Tsunade-chan ..."

Naruto gulped.

"What did Baa-chan said?"

"She asked if we had had some contact with you over the past five months. When Sasuke-chan's attacks stopped they hoped would be a matter of weeks till you returned to the village, but you disappeared without a trace. They sent patrols looking for you, even your sensei tried unsuccessfully to find you. "

Naruto nodded, filled with guilty. He didn't mean to worry his friends.

"You have been declared  _missing in action_. Because Sasuke-chan also disappeared and the body was never found, they think perhaps you both died. Or…"

"That I also defected" Naruto added. Fukasaku nodded.

"Naruto-chan ... what answer do you wish me to give her?"

Naruto sat on a rock and stared at the blue sky. Inside the house, Sasuke should have fallen asleep.

"I can't tell them the truth. Not yet... I also cannot bring Sasuke to Konoha, it would be too suspicious. The only thing I can do is to keep looking for the name of Itachi's jutsu."

"But the frogs that went in search of information found nothing. Even Jiraiya-chan's contacts knew nothing… "

Naruto's body tensed and he buried his face in his hands.

"Naruto-chan we're not going anywhere like this... We need help. Someone with acquaintances, with access to forbidden information... someone you could trust and who wouldn't betray you or Sasuke-chan... "

Naruto's eyes widened and he rose so fast it scared the old toad.

"What was it?" Naruto-chan! "

But rather than elucidate, Naruto ran inside, grabbed a scroll and a pen and began writing a letter.

* * *

The hooded figure moved slowly through the storm. It was dark and the waning moon poorly illuminated the winding path. Which was perfect, given that the individual didn't want not be seen, much less followed.

Between two large boulders lay a miserable hovel, almost destroyed by the elements. Through the small covered window a glimmer of light could be seen inside the housing, which meant that he was being waited.

He opened the old door slowly and entered the hut. Inside there was another guy, also hooded, seated at the table next to a burning candle. Upon seeing the visitor, he withdrew the hood, revealing a smiling Uzumaki Naruto.

In response, the visitor also removed the hood. Naruto smiled even more.

"I'm glad you came" the blonde ninja said. "Gaara..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Naruto decided to contact someone. And Sasuke pretty much made up his mind about who Naruto is.
> 
> I'll be going on vacation with my family for two weeks, so it will a bit harder to write but I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review!


	7. The Chakra Thread

**The Chakra Thread**

チャクラのスレッド ( _Chakra no sureddo_ ) **  
**  


When he removed the hood, Naruto pointed a finger for Gaara to sit in his chair in front of him, separated by the old table. The Kazekage was the one who had proposed that place: an abandoned shack a few miles from Sunagakure. Outside, sheltered from the sand storm, Gamakichi waited impatiently, toads did not belong to the desert.

"You came alone?" Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Nobody followed me. I also didn't tell anyone about the letter that you wrote. "

"I knew I could count on you. Thank you... "

Gaara rested his elbows on the table and stared at his friend. Naruto had grown since the last time he saw him, didn't appear to have starved or faced difficulties. In other words, he did not show signs of fatigue from a rogue ninja.

He had been startled when a frog appeared on top of his desk with a letter around the neck with a stamp that read:  _"Open when you are alone. Naruto."_

Only when he arrived at home, locked in his room, did he open the letter.

_"Gaara,_

_I hope you can read this letter without anyone finding out. I don't know if you know (you should know) but I've been missing for five months._

_Tsunade Baa-chan gave me the_ _mission to eliminate Sasuke as he continued to destroy villages to attract me. She didn't want to, but I ended up convincing her to give me the mission._

_I found Sasuke and fought against him, however, a_ strange thing _happened and that prevented me from returning to the village._

_I have_ _**not** _ _deserted the village! I will never betray Konoha or any of my friends. I was wondering if I can talk to you alone, I need help._

_You can give me your answer with the toad. And please do not tell anyone that I contacted you. Even Baa-chan._

_Thanks,_

_Uzumaki Naruto"_

Gaara knew he was betraying Tsunade's trust by hiding the information that Naruto had contacted him. But finally agreed to the request Naruto and arranged a meeting.

Now that they were face to face, Gaara could only think of one question.

"What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto stroke his forehead.

"Ah... Where shall I start? I don't know how I'll tell you this..."

"You said you had fought against Sasuke. Temari told me that squads were sent to search you and that they had lost your trail in the ruins of a village in the Land of Mountains."

"Well... I fought against Sasuke there. Then I asked Gamakichi to summon me to Mount Myōboku."

Gaara nodded slowly. Now everything made sense.

"You were there all this time?" Kage said.

"Yes. I mean... I go out occasionally to go shopping, but always in small villages and never for a long time" Naruto replied.

"You were hiding."

"Yes... It wasn't my intention. But I had no choice. "

Gaara put his hand underneath his mouth and watched Naruto. He had to ask!

"Did you kill Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He was not expecting to have to tell him so soon.

"I ... Not exactly ..."

If he had eyebrows, Gaara would pucker them.

"Not exactly?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I... didn't kill him..." Naruto finally said.

The young Kazekage sighed deeply. Naruto had matured but was a fact that he thought too much with his heart. Gaara didn't blame Naruto, he saw Sasuke as his best friend and the blond loved him as if they were family. However... Sasuke was a threat to the lives of many innocent people.

"The attacks stopped after you're gone" Gaara said. "If Sasuke did not die, then what happened?"

Naruto looked at his hands and sighed.

"Did you convince him to stop, Naruto?"

"No..."

"Where is he?"

Naruto looked up and stared at his friend. His blue eyes were solemn.

"Right here"

Before Gaara could answer, Naruto bent down and lifted a basket that was under the table. The young Kage got up and looked inside the basket with wide eyes: a raven-haired baby was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a blanket.

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto laughed. "It's the first time I see you like that! It looks like your eyes will pop out of your head."

The Kazekage pulled himself together and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto... You're telling me... that this infant is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto nodded.

"It's Sasuke teme, alright..."

"How...?"

"While we were fighting, Sasuke used the Tsukuyomi genjutsu but instead of working, Itachi appeared before us."

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke's older brother? "Gaara asked, confused. Naruto nodded.

"I know he died... But before he died we had a sort of conversation in a genjutsu. He asked me if I was willing to kill Sasuke to protect Konoha. When I told him I'd save Sasuke and protect Konoha at the same time, he made me swallow a crow and said that he had transferred some of his powers... When Sasuke attacked me those powers were activated. "

"What happened next?"

"It was very confusing... black feathers went out of me and did a whirlwind around Sasuke. Then I felt as if my chakra was being stolen and I lost consciousness. When I awoke it was morning ... I was alone and there were no signs of Itachi. It was then that I found Sasuke's clothes on the floor and I approached them and saw him! He was... like this. I couldn't kill him, Gaara! Not in that state! So I took him with me."

Gaara sat down again, moving a hand across his eyes. Naruto wasn't lying, that baby was Sasuke Uchiha. He could feel his chakra even though it was so small it could pass unnoticed.

"You gotta believe in me, Gaara. I..."

"I believe in you..." the Kage interrupted."I understand why you did it, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, relieved.

"However" Gaara continued. "Hiding in mount Myōboku is not the best solution. Whatever happened to Sasuke, you're lying to your village."

"And what do you want me to do?" Naruto said, frustrated. "I cannot simply hand over Sasuke! I also can't kill him!"

Naruto's cry woke up the baby who started to sob. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, who was dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts, waving his little bare feet, and cuddled him. Gaara stared at the two with curiosity in his face.

"Sorry Sasuke! Its okay "the blond whispered to the child who clung to him and started to suck on his thumb.

Sasuke was attracted by the bright light of the candle and turned to stare at it. His dark eyes fell upon Gaara, filled with amazement.

Naruto smiled sadly and looked at Gaara.

"He lost all his memories... I think the jutsu transformed him into normal baby. Now that I think about it, besides me, he never saw another human being. You're the first one!"

Naruto got up and came over to Gaara. The Kage looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anxiety when he handed him the child.

"Hold him! Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

A little apprehensive, Sabaku no Gaara took the baby on his lap. Both boys looked at each other in astonishment.

"Baahh..." Sasuke muttered, grabbing the white robe of the Kazekage and staring at his red hair, trying to grab it. "Daahh... Behhh..."

"His eyes..." Gaara muttered at last. Naruto blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke's eyes... are pure. I never imagined seeing him with an expression like this. "

"What did you used to see?"

"Pain, anger, loneliness... the need to prove his existence to the world."

"You identified yourself with him" Naruto said, remembering the Gaara that he met during the Chuunin exams.

"My eyes were like that... yours too" Naruto looked confused. "You had your feelings hidden, but it was visible."

"I think you're right..."

"My eyes have changed, Sasuke's not... they got even worse. His soul was as black as his eyes. He told me that his goal was in the darkness. "

"Gaahhh... Buuhh... "Sasuke gurgled, grabbing a lock of red hair and pulling it. Gaara, however, leaved him be and allowed the baby to put his arms around his neck.

"This child is untainted. There is no darkness in him" the red-haired ninja he said. "You've been taking care of him?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. It was a nightmare at first, but I think I got the hang of it" Naruto knelt down to so Sasuke could stare at him. The baby smiled and touched his whiskered face with his little hand.

To his astonishment, Gaara realized Sasuke's look on Naruto was filled with love. A child's love for his parent.

"Does Sasuke grow old?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. I was scared because I thought he would stay a baby forever, but he is growing normally"

"What do you intend to do?"

"I'm... looking for the name of the jutsu that Itachi used to make him younger. I couldn't hear the name of the technique so I had trouble. None of Ero Sennin's contacts heard of the jutsu. That's why I liked to ask you whether you could help me... "

Gaara placed Sasuke in another arm.

"Never heard of a technique like this."

Naruto looked down, disappointed.

"But I will try. If I find something, I'll inform you. "

"Really? Thank you!"

"Will you inform the Hokage?"

Naruto tensed.

"No ..."

"You have to inform her, Naruto. You're betraying the village by hiding information. "

"Once I find the jutsu, I'll tell her the truth."

"And what will you do with Sasuke if you discover the jutsu?"

"I ... I'll find a way to turn him back to normal."

"You'll bring back a murderer?"

Naruto felt his throat close as he observed the child smiling to him while rubbing his face.

"I have to... It's the right thing to do" he said sadly.

"If Sasuke returns, you will fulfill your mission and kill him?"

Naruto gulped. His heart ached.

"Yes ..."

Gaara promised to give his best to find out the name of the jutsu before handing Sasuke to Naruto. While moving away from the cottage, the Kazekage recalled the expression of joy he saw in Sasuke and sighed. Finally, his body vanished into sand.

Inside the hut, Sasuke looked drowsily at Naruto, his heavy-eyes opening and shutting. Naruto sat in his chair and pulled the boy's face to his shoulder. With his free hand he stroked the baby's hair.

Gaara and Tsunade's words sounded in his head.

_"Are you able to kill him, Naruto? Would you accept the mission to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha?_ _"_

Naruto closed his eyes.

_"If Sasuke returns, you will fulfill your mission and kill him?"_

A solitary tear trickled down his cheeks and fell in the sleeping baby's cheek. Naruto felt his head heavy and fell into to slumber.

Without either of them noticing, a seal formed in Naruto and Sasuke's chest. Covered by the clothes, it was invisible. On Sasuke's back, also emerged a black bird's image, a phoenix.

Naruto's chakra waved and accumulated in his abdomen, forming a small lump that turned into a chakra string which in turn lengthened to join Sasuke's navel.

For several minutes, the teenage ninja's chakra was transferred to the child. Sasuke's few chakra undulated, slightly disturbed. However he received the new chakra, assimilating it and making it his own.

The majority of chakra element consisted of lightning; he did have a small percentage of affinity for the fire element. The arrival of the new wind element disturbed the existing ones, spinning each other until they founded stability. Within minutes, the wind element rushed through Sasuke's chakra channels with the remaining peacefully, although in very small quantities.

Naruto's chakra continued to merge with Sasuke's. The baby's chakra changed, assimilating it to perfection. Its three elements, lightning, fire and wind, ran in harmony as if he had been born with them.

Sasuke didn't even feel his new chakra. The boy curled up against his father's neck, continuing to sleep content.


	8. Making Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a character development one. I hope it's not too boring! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favourites.
> 
> Gamariki is the Drag Queen frog that appeared him the fillers (Naruto hated his guts). Naruto is 17 years old.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Making Bonds**

作成債 (Sakusei-sai)

_February 13th_

As a typical citizen of Konoha, Naruto disliked rain. January was cold and gray, February was freaking rainy.

Tired of coming to Fukasaku's home soaked to the bone, Naruto finally decided to follow Sakura's advice and train his mind. He got several scrolls on ninjutsu and genjutsu, in an impulse he also ended up buying every book Jiraiya ever wrote. He began to see the writing of his former master with other eyes, smiling sadly as he thought about the old perv and the fact that his Tou-chan had read those books with so much delight. However, his favorite was still The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi.

He had been upset at first because he never got used to read and tended to get distracted with anything or ended up falling asleep. But when he began to be interested in the plot he could easily lose track of time.

On a rainy night on February, Mount Myōboku was overwhelmed by a strong storm. Naruto, Fukasaku and Shima were having dinner (Naruto managed to make a human meal just for him) when Gamakichi and Gamatatsu knocked on the door, begging to let them stay overnight. The brothers got a smaller form and joined dinner.

Sasuke was sitting in a blanket not far from them, leaning against some pillows and a colorful blanket covering his belly and legs. His hands were holding a doll, biting it, chewing it and covering it with drool. Since he had begun his teething, his gums were red and swollen which made him groan in pain if he couldn't find something to chew.

* * *

_Tired_ _of chewing the toy, Sasuke dropped it and eventually it rolled down the blanket away from his reach. As he was able to sit alone he tried to catch it but failed._

_He_ _could see the grownups talking and eating. The delicious smell made him salivate even more than usual. He was hungry; his mouth hurt and he could not catch his toy..._

_He began to whimper. He wanted milk, he wante_ _d to stop the pain in his mouth and he wanted to be picked up! His moans turned into screams._

"Sasuke"  _a voice called._

_Sasuke recognized his name and looked up. His father approached him, knelt down and stretched out his two hands. Sasuke held out his arms and let his father_ _pick him up._

"Maah! Daahh! Dah! " _he yelled as papa stroked his back gently._

"Sorry Sasuke! Just a little bit and you can drink your milk, okay?"

_When papa_ _came to the table and sat on the ground, Sasuke was cradled in his lap and rested his head on his arm. Sasuke had his arms outstretched to grab the bottle and soon began to suck. Milk was warm and tasty but Sasuke could not ignore the smell of grownups' food._

_When he finished drinking his milk, his father put a towel on his shoulder and made him burp_ _by patting him on the back. As Sasuke was still awake, his father decided to lay him in his lap while he ate the rest of his supper._

_Sasuke couldn't stop looking at_ _the full spoon of rice that Papa took to his mouth. He was still hungry! So he got up and sat on his father's lap, resting his arms on the table. Just ahead of him, was a bowl of steaming rice._

"Huh? Sasuke? Won't you go to sleep? " _his father asked._

_Sasuke grabbed the bowl and took a few grains of rice._

"Sasuke! What are you doing? You can't eat my food. "

_Sasuke looked at his dad, who still had a spoonful of rice. He also tried to grab it._

"No. Sasuke no! You can't eat it. "

_Unable to grab the spoon, Sasuke put his hand_ _with rice in his mouth. Despite having only one tooth, he tried to chew the grains of rice._

"You're still hungry?"  _his father asked._

"I think the kid wants the big boys' food"  _the orange frog replied, who Sasuke remembered being much bigger._

* * *

Naruto grabbed the boy and prepared more baby formula; he then grabbed brown rice and mixed them to form a kind of puree. Sasuke watched him intently, as if trying to see what Naruto was going to do.

"Let's move on to solid food, huh?" he asked smiling at the seven-month-old. "Just don't throw up on me, okay?"

With the mash finished, Naruto returned to sit at the table, put down the mash, used a kitchen towel to make a bib and sat Sasuke on his lap, facing the meal. Naruto filled a spoon with the mash and approached the baby's mouth.

Sasuke looked at the spoon and Naruto with such a confused expression that Naruto could not stop smiling.

"Come on! Open your mouth! Ahhh! "the blond exemplified, opening his mouth wide. Sasuke opened his mouth and began to chew the mixture.

"That's it! Very good!"

A little bit of mash slipped down his chin and fell to the bib, but Sasuke finally swallowed the rice porridge. In response, all adults at the table smiled and congratulated him. The baby giggled with joy seeing that the grownups were proud of him.

Naruto continued to give him spoonfuls of porridge, sometimes Sasuke tried to grab the spoon and tried to eat alone. When he finished, he had his bib, face and table dirty with mash but Naruto merely cleaned up and raised the boy who put his arms around his neck, leaning his head to the chin of the proud ninja.

"He's growing up" Fukasaku said with a smile on his face.

Naruto nodded. It was strange to be so happy with something as simple as the fact that Sasuke was now able to eat solid food, he couldn't understand why he felt so proud.

Without thinking what he was doing, Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead for the first time in his life, feeling no shame at all. The act seemed perfectly normal to him.

"That's my boy!"

* * *

It was nearly 2 am when the storm began. In Fukasaku's small house, everyone was sleeping. Naruto shared a room with the two frog brothers, while his teacher was sleeping with his wife in the next room. In the living room with the door open, Sasuke slept on his crib, lying on his stomach with his face turned towards the window. A flash lit the sky, followed by scary thunder.

Sasuke woke up startled by the sound and opened his eyes to the window where the rain was pouring furiously. He instinctively clung to Gama-chan, trying to comfort himself. The room was dark and the flashes of lightning casted ominous shadows against the wall. The baby had tears running down his cheeks, shaking and moaning in fear.

With his elbows, he slightly managed to raise his head and shoulders and looked from side to side. Except for the bars of the crib, he could see nothing beyond the darkness. When a new thunder sounded, he cringed. The boy felt alone and unprotected, he felt panic painfully building up inside him, Papa was not there and he could not see him anywhere. The dark shadows and thunder startled him so much that he wet his diaper.

 _"Papa... Papa_ _..."_  the child thought, his lip trembling. He wanted his father so the monsters would go away and not hurt him, so he tried to call him.

"Aaaahh... Daahhh... Dah! Dah! Dah! Paahhh... Dah! Da-Da! DADA! DADA! DADA!" the little boy screamed for his father. He knew that it wasn't the sound that the grownups made, but he wasn't able to speak better.

A very loud thunder made Sasuke cower against the blankets, whimpering and trembling in terror. He could not stand it anymore; he opened his mouth and yelled with all his might.

Naruto fidgeted on the sheets, trying to ignore the noise but eventually awoke and sat up, rubbing his swollen eyes. The toads also awoke.

"What the hell is this noise?" Gamakichi mumbled.

"Thunder?" Gamatatsu murmured before yawning.

Losing the torpor of sleep, Naruto realized that the "noise" was Sasuke crying.

"It's Sasuke" he said before getting up and head to the room where the baby was crying miserably.

Naruto turned the lights on and went to the crib, picking up Sasuke and cradling him against his chest. The child clung to him but continued to cry, opening his mouth to another wail.

Naruto rocked him back and forth but nothing seemed to soothe Sasuke. The blonde finally found that the diaper was wet, but Sasuke never used to cry like that when he needed a diaper change.

"What is it, Sasuke? What is it? "Naruto asked the child crying in his arms."Are you hurt?"

For a moment, Naruto was truly scared. What if Sasuke was sick?

A new thunder echoed in Mount Myōboku, causing Sasuke to shiver and scream, hugging Naruto harder.

"The storm? Are you afraid of thunderstorms? "

As if to demonstrate, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's black t-shirt with even more strength when he heard another thunder. Naruto smiled, relieved.

"So that's it! Don't worry, Sasuke. It's only lightning"

Sasuke continued to whimper so Naruto continued to rock him. It was ironic that Sasuke was afraid of lightning, since it was his chakra element.

"There... there... It's alright. I'll stay here with you. I won't let them hurt you. "

Naruto's presence and his soft voice made Sasuke quiet down, feeling more secure. The baby looked at Naruto who was smiling at him.

"That's it! No more crying. You are very brave, right? You don't need to be afraid. "

Sasuke cooed, but he didn't seem so scared. Naruto landed Sasuke in a blanket, stripped him and took away the dirty diaper before the child got a rash. When Naruto went away to fetch a new diaper and a wet cloth, Sasuke began to cry, frightened by the possibility that Naruto had disappeared and was never coming back.

"I'm here!" the blonde exclaimed, entering the room. Sasuke stopped crying.

Naruto found it strange that he no longer felt embarrassed by cleaning Sasuke. He assumed that had ended up getting used to it.

"We're family, right? And families should help each other "Naruto said, while cleaning Sasuke and changing his diaper."You know Sasuke… it's strange, but I don't regret taking care of you. I mean... you are still you but... I think we became closer. And that's good, right? "

"Baaahh..." Sasuke muttered, with a string of drool running down his chin.

Naruto laughed and wiped his chin. He thought that it would be enough to put the boy in the crib that he would eventually fall asleep, but when they tried it, Sasuke clung tightly. It was still rumbling and the boy was afraid of being alone.

"Huh? Still don't want to sleep? Hmm..."

Conformed, Naruto turned off the light in the living room and went back to his room. Turning up the light, the two brothers began to grumble before noticing that Naruto had brought Sasuke with him.

"Why is Sasu-chan here?" Gamatatsu asked while Naruto sat on his futon, lying Sasuke in his lap and with his little head resting on his arm.

"He is afraid of thunder" Naruto explained. "I could not leave him alone."

"I didn't expect less of our favorite Papa" Gamakichi joked.

"Stop it, Gamakichi!" Naruto mumbled.

In their room, the sound of rain was barely audible, but Sasuke was still awake and still groaned with the thunder. Naruto let him grab his hand and smiled at him when the baby started sucking his finger, but the kid couldn't sleep.

"I don't know what to do" Naruto blurted out "He doesn't fall asleep..."

"I know! What about a bedtime story? "Gamatatsu asked.

"What?" Naruto and Gamakichi asked at the same time.

"When I was little, I always fell asleep after a bedtime story."

"Not a bad idea," the elder toad agreed. "Naruto, tell him a story."

"Me? I don't know any bedtime stories. Besides, Sasuke doesn't even understand what we say."

"You got any better ideas?" Gamakichi answered. "You must know at least a story or two..."

"I don't remember any..."

"Make one up then! Or tell a true story. What matters is that Sasuke fall asleep"

Naruto stared at the boy that sucked his finger. As if sensing, Sasuke also looked at him. The baby's eyes were still filled with tears. They were so different from the eyes that he saw seven months ago!

_"W_ _ould y_ _ou have been like this if your clan had never been massacred, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke stopped sucking on his finger and took it out of his mouth; however, he had no intentions to let go of Naruto's hand. When Naruto smiled, the boy reciprocated his smile.

"A story, eh? Ah... Once upon a time... there was a group of boys and girls who wanted to be ninjas. A ninja is a great warrior who works completing missions and defending his village so all the children were eager to be a ninja."

Sasuke continued looking at him, listening to the story. Naruto continued.

"To be a ninja, they had to graduate from the academy and then the children were divided into teams. One of those teams had a very pretty girl, a mischievous boy and a boy who was a genius. Despite all the three being very strong, the team was not working well.

The pretty girl was in love with the genius boy and just wanted him to look at her, the mischievous boy only pulled pranks and the genius boy didn't like anybody and wanted to do everything alone.

One day, their sensei (who thought they were all jerks) gave them a test: they had to take away the bells he wore on his belt. The student who could not take them until lunch would be trapped in a trunk and watch everyone else eat.

The pretty girl, who was very intelligent, noticed that there were only two bells and their sensei told them that if they could not take the bells from him, they would go back to the academy. The mischievous boy tried to take the bell first and attacked the sensei, but lost. The pretty girl, who wanted to impress the genius, was deceived by an illusion and genius, who thought he was better than his teammates and sensei, was also defeated. The mischievous boy, filled with hunger, found the hidden lunches and tried to rob them but it was a trap and sensei arrested him in the trunk.

The sensei told them they could try again after lunch and forbade them from giving food to the mischievous boy or else he would fail them and went away. However, the mischievous boy was so hungry that his stomach would not stop snoring. Then the genius gave him his lunch and said they would try to take all the bells together and since the mischievous boy was starving he would be a hindrance. The pretty girl also offered her lunch.

When the sensei came, very angry, he told them..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he had fallen asleep. The two brothers were also snoring, leaning against one another. Naruto sighed.

"Seriously ..."

He thought of taking Sasuke to lie on the crib, but finally laid him next to him. He pulled the blanket over them and leaned against the baby.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke" he said and turned off the light.

When Naruto was sleeping, Sasuke's hand grabbed his finger.

* * *

_March 9th_

March started slowly, rainy and boring. Naruto was bored to death with nothing to do. he missed Konoha, his friends, his sensei, the missions (he would accept any mission in that moment, even a D rank) and eating ramen!

Every morning he longed for the weather to improve in order to train, he had left Mount Myōboku sometimes and ventured into the villages just to see other human beings, however, whenever he thought of Sasuke he hurried to return. It was increasingly painful to be separated from him; he worried if he was hurt, sick, if he was sad and crying.

Naruto realized that Sasuke could already distinguish him from the others. When he needed something, the baby always turned to the blonde. When Naruto disappeared from sight, Sasuke would soon begin to whimper.

Naruto liked the new closeness he had with the boy, but knew it would only make the separation more painful. Every day he asked Fukasaku if there was correspondence about the jutsu, and every day found himself relieved by the negative response. It was wrong, he should want Sasuke back to normal even if it meant losing him.

Fukasaku had finally written Tsunade and told her that Naruto had not contacted them. Gaara also hadn't informed the Hokage so there were still ninja squads looking for him and Sasuke. He couldn't bring Sasuke to Konoha and take the risk that someone found out what had happened and tried to take revenge on the Uchiha. Sasuke had created many avengers, so determined to kill him as himself had been to kill Itachi a few years ago.

When Shima proposed that Naruto should go to the hot spring to bath he accepted at once, a good bath would soothe his nerves.

"I'll just get my towel!" He said while looking in the drawer that contained the clothes he ended up buying for him.

Ready to leave the house, he passed by Sasuke's cradle, who looked at him curiously. As Naruto walked away Sasuke began to sob, waving his arms through the bars. Naruto turned around and looked at the baby.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked, approaching the crib. Sasuke stopped moaning and raised his arms in his direction.

"I think Sasuke-chan wants to go with you" Fukasaku said with an amused smile.

"To the hot springs?"

"Why not? It'll be fun! A good bath in a hot spring is a great way to establish bonds."

Naruto turned to Sasuke who still had his arms outstretched.

"It can't be helped," the blonde said, picking up Sasuke. "I think it will be good for you to take a walk. Right, Sasuke? "

"Baahhh! Glah!" the boy gurgled.

The hot springs of Mount Myōboku were much larger than Naruto had imagined. It had been constructed so that the giant frogs like Gamabunta could also bathe in the water without spilling any. The gentle steam rose from the water as a fine mist. Many frogs' statues surrounded the hot springs, serving as fountains.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, impressed. "This place is huge!"

Not wanting to waste time, Naruto went to the locker room, taking Sasuke with him. After undressing and undressing Sasuke, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the water.

"Behhh Bahhh" Sasuke muttered as Naruto sat at the less deeper part of the hot springs, sitting on Naruto's lap.

"Ahhh... Nothing like a bath, don't you think Sasuke?"

The water was up to Sasuke's chest. With both hands he began to splash the water, giggling in satisfaction while Naruto smiled at him indulgently.

"It's been awhile since the last time we took a bath in a hot spring. Glad you're having fun."

"Gaah! Gah! Behhh! "Sasuke laughed.

Some frogs were also taking a bath, relaxing. But nobody seemed to notice Naruto and Sasuke's presence.

Naruto filled his hands with water and poured it over Sasuke's head, washing his face and hair. He wondered what would Sasuke fan girls in Konoha say if they knew that Sasuke Uchiha was sitting naked on Naruto Uzumaki's lap in a hot spring, and laughed.

"I think your fans back home would faint if they knew it, Sasuke!"

The boy turned to Naruto and saw him laughing and began laughing too. The baby rested both hands on the blonde's belly and inspected his abdomen, touching his belly button, the firm abdominal muscles and diaphragm. Ticklish, Naruto burst out laughing.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Don't tickle! I don't... ah! I can't stand it!"

Seeing the older boy laughing, Sasuke laughed louder and leaned his head against Naruto's stomach.

"You are a rascal, you know?"

"Maahh!" Sasuke replied, continuing to examine Naruto's torso.

"Hey! Want to see something? "Naruto asked. Concentrating a little chakra, his seal appeared. Sasuke looked amazed at the seal, touching the black designs with his little hands.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

A commotion coming from the side made Naruto shout, grabbing Sasuke protectively. A frog entered the hot springs, squealing with joy and pleasure.

"Baths! A good beauty bath was just what I was needing after a hard day's work! "shrieked a shrill and forced voice. Upon approaching the water it jumped.

_"Oh, shit!"_

Gamariki emerged from the water and let himself float.

"A good bath is the key to a woman's beauty" the frog screamed.

"Gamariki-san! What are you doing here? "Naruto asked, not hiding his displeasure.

Gamariki noticed Naruto and gave him a look filled with contempt.

"Naruto..." he said between his teeth, his voice again threatening and male."Yet here are you? I thought you were gone. "

"I have as much right to be here as you!"

"Don't make me laugh! There is no bath that could make you more attractive, "the frog replied, with a sneer on his painted lips ."You're as ugly as ever!"

"What?"

"If only Jiraiya-chan had taught you good manners... you're a naughty brat, without class. You will never find a girlfriend like that! "

"You have nothing to do with that, you freak!"

"What did you call me, you son of a bitch?"

"Dah ..." Sasuke gurgled, making them both look at him. To Naruto's horror, Gamariki let out a shriek.

"GYAAH! But who is this pretty baby? That baby's so beautiful! "

Naruto pulled Sasuke against him, but Gamariki approached them.

"That little thing is so cute! Looks like a little angel! Where you came from, little man? "

"His name is not  _"little man"_  is Sasuke!

"Sasuke, huh? It's a beautiful name. What's a boy as beautiful as you doing with Naruto?" Gamariki blinked his long eyebrows and glanced at Naruto. "Is it possible? Who was the unfortunate girl who you got pregnant, Naruto?"

"He's not mine!" Naruto shouted red like a tomato.

"As I thought... A beautiful thing like him could never have come from your testicles."

"EH?"

Gamariki turned his face to Sasuke. "Won't you come home with me, Sasuke-chan? Gamariki-chan will take good care of you! "

"What nonsense are you talking about? Sasuke is not going anywhere!"

"Bad Naruto must be been treating you so bad, poor baby... But I'll be a good mama to you" Gamariki blinked an eye and licked Sasuke's face.

The baby shuddered and clung to Naruto, weeping.

"See what you did? You scared him! "Naruto exclaimed, pressing Sasuke against him.

"He is just not used to a female presence... Come here, sweetie!"

Gamariki opened his mouth and pulled Sasuke of Naruto's arms with his tongue, giving the latter a kick which sent him several feet away. Seeing that Naruto was gone, Sasuke began to cry.

"Uwaaah! Uwaaaah! Daah... Dada! Dada! Waaah! Uwaah!"

"Aw! Don't cry, my pretty! I'll be the best mom you could want! You are so cute I could eat you!"

Gamariki stretched his lips and prepared to kiss the baby. Sasuke cried even louder. Naruto stood up water in horror.

"Sasuke!"

However, before Gamariki could kiss the child, Sasuke choked himself with a little saliva and vomited in the frog's face.

"AAAAAHH!" Gamariki yelled, letting go of Sasuke to be able to wipe his eyes and dropping him. Fortunately, Naruto could catch him in time.

"You evil child! My eyes! My beautiful eyes! "Gamariki shouted. Naruto took the opportunity to flee.

"All right, Sasuke! I couldn't have done it better!"

* * *

When Naruto came home, Shima began to question him.

"What happened in the hot springs? We heard a scary scream; it looked like someone had died! "

Naruto merely smiled as he laid the sleeping baby in his crib.

"It was sort of like that."

"Did Sasuke-chan behaved?"

"Oh, yes! He behaved very well. "

Shima returned to the kitchen.

"Tou-chan wants to see you, Naruto" she said before disappearing.

Naruto went to Fukasaku's room. When he entered, he felt a heavy heart. The frog master was holding an open letter, the seal of Sunagakure printed in one corner.

"The jutsu was discovered, Naruto-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the true nature of the jutsu is revealed. Sasuke's fate is also sealed. I hope you liked it and feel free to review!


	9. Black Phoenix, Red Phoenix

**Black Phoenix, Red Phoenix**

黒鳳凰、赤鳳凰 ( _Kuro hōō, aka hōō_ ) **  
**  


The Shiraha clan reached its peak nearly sixty years ago, since then it fell into oblivion.

According to the information that Gaara had sent him, the Shiraha clan was the only ninja's clan in the whole Land of Trees, a small country that preferred the cultivation of fruits and livestock to war. Therefore, the abilities of the clan were eventually forgotten and ignored as rumors and the ninja clan began to devote itself to research. In the present, the clan didn't have a single ninja.

There were some records about the techniques that the Shiraha clan used during the First Great Shinobi World War, including techniques for rejuvenation and memory loss. The opponents lost years of theirs lives both in body and in mind, making them easier targets to combat. However, there were so few ninjas to use those jutsu that most people thought that the stories were lies to scare the big nations and give more prestige to the clan than it deserved.

The Shiraha clan didn't want publicity, at the risk of being invaded by countries much stronger than them. For this reason, they tried to keep unknown. They built their houses on top of a mountain and avoided to leave.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree towards the Fushichō Mountain where, according to rumors, the two hundred members of the clan still lived. He only had brought a backpack full of provisions and some weapons. He held Sasuke in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. The child had already fallen asleep and awakens several times. At that moment, the boy was awake and watched, amazed, the tree branches above him.

Naruto was lost in thought; he had always known that this day would come. Soon, Sasuke would return to normal and everything will return to its rightful place... it was the right thing to do, that always had been the original plan. Even if it meant losing his baby...

_"My baby?"_  Naruto thought surprised by that strange feeling again. " _What am I thinking about? He is not mine! Why the hell do I think of him as "mine"?"_

Trying to forget those disturbing feelings, Naruto focused on the journey. Finally, he managed to glimpse a cluster of white houses on the mountain top.

"We're here!" Naruto said as jumped from the tree to the floor, right in front of an old rusty gate with the insignia of a bird drawn in the middle. "We must be careful, Sasuke. We don't know if they are friendly or not... but don't worry, I'll protect you. "

With one hand, Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pocket and jumped over the gate. To his surprise, there wasn't a single guard. Inside a small hut, which should serve as a guard post, an old man was fast asleep in a chair, holding a bottle of liquor.

"I think these people have no enemies for a long time..."

"Bah! Glah! "Sasuke gurgled, impassive.

Naruto continued down the road until he reached the village. Most villagers had been shopping in the many local shops in the village. Children played in the streets, women spoke with each other and the men were laughing and flirting with the beautiful women passing by.

Naruto turned to an old lady who was selling fruit.

"Sorry... Baa-chan! Could you give me some information?"

The woman looked at him with a smile.

"But of course, my boy. What do you..." the old woman's eyes widened while looking to his Hitai-ate and went away from him."Ninja... NINJA!"

Alerted by the screams, all the villagers turned to Naruto. Noticing his forehead, panic settled. Women and children ran into their houses while the men grabbed anything they could use as a weapon.

"What is a Shinobi doing in our village?"

"Damn ninjas! Don't think we'll surrender with ease! "

"Where are your companions? Let them come; we'll die to defend our village! "

Naruto raised a hand, trying to calm them.

"I'm not going to kill anyone," Naruto said. "I'm only asking for information!"

"You can't trick us, brat!"

"Go back to your village!"

"What is going on in here?" yelled an authoritative voice.

The crowd moved away to let a middle age man pass. He was tall and robust; his brown hair was caught in a horse-tail. His eyes, a cold blue, stared at Naruto as if studying him.

"Mamoru-sama!" several villagers cried at the same time.

The man, Mamoru, practically radiated power. His whole bearing indicated that he was a respected member of the community, possibly the leader.

"Chichiue, this ninja invaded our village," a boy not much younger than Naruto yelled. He had the same eyes as his father.

"Easy, Nozumo..." Mamoru replied, looking intensely at Naruto. "A Konoha ninja, eh? I haven't seen one in years. What does the Land of Fire want with our humble clan?"

Naruto took a deep breath, grateful for Mr. Mamoru calm. However his son, Nozumo, seemed ready to punch Naruto with slightest provocation. Those people were not ninjas, but the warrior blood spoke louder.

"I have no intentions of invading your village or to fight with you, all I want is to ask some questions" Naruto said.

"Our clan moved away from the shinobi world for many decades, boy. We have no reason to help your village "Mamoru replied, crossing his arms around his chest.

"I'm not here because of my village," Naruto retorted. "I came here for me. I liked to talk to your leader. "

The villagers began to complain but Mamoru stopped them by raising his palm.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Mamoru seemed surprised.

"I thought the Uzumaki clan was extinct... what a surprise. It is best to talk in private."

"Chichiue! He is dangerous! "Nozumo shouted.

"He brings a child with him... I don't think he has come to destroy us. Naruto-kun, please follow me. "

Naruto followed Mamoru, passing by the angry villagers. They climbed many stairs to reach a white-painted house, this one with the insignia of a bird painted in the wall. Ivy was covering one half of the crest.

"Our clan's symbol" Mamoru said, noting Naruto's curiosity. "The legendary phoenix!"

They entered a room that was to function as a library and an office. Thousands of books and scrolls were stored neatly on shelves in alphabetical order.

Mamoru sat on the desk and asked Naruto to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Okay, boy. Say what you want from us."

"I would like to know more about a jutsu that your clan has perfected many years ago ..."

"Could it will be the rejuvenation jutsu?" interrupted Mamoru. Naruto stared at him open-mouthed.

"How do you know...?"

"A few years ago, a young ninja from Konoha as you came to our village in search of information. When we refused to let him see our records he assaulted our kinjutsu library and disappeared. "

"He stole the records?"

"No... We checked that he had just read them and went away. What is the interest of Konoha in our Kinjutsus? What right do you have in stealing our techniques?"

Mamoru seemed genuinely offended. Naruto started to sweat.

"This ninja who assaulted you... was he pale and had hair black?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly."

"He was a missing-nin. He didn't steal from your library on behalf of Konoha! "

"He  _was_? That means he died?"

"Yes ... he died a year ago."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, asking his attention. Naruto gave him his hand to keep him entertained.

"It's very strange that a missing-nin had requested the same information as you. You said you came by yourself; are you also missing-nin? "

"Well, no... I am not! Listen, I haven't come to cause you any problems, I just want to know more about the rejuvenation jutsu. It is very important!"

"It was declared a forbidden jutsu, no one even knows if it works! Please, leave our village."

"But ..."

A door behind Naruto slowly opened and a little girl and an old lady entered the library. The old lady impressed Naruto; she was dressed in a golden kimono and wore several gold rings on each hand.

"Thought I heard voices," the old lady said, smiling at Mamoru and Naruto. The girl dropped her hand and ran to Mamoru.

"Otou-sama, obaa-sama told many cute stories" the girl yelled clinging to Mamoru's legs. Only then she noticed Naruto. "Who are you?"

"Oh ... my name is Naruto, nice to meet you.

"My name is Yumi! Oh? It's a baby?" Yumi asked, noticing Sasuke. "What's his name?"

"Sasuke"

"He's cute"

Naruto couldn't help but laughing. Even with seven and a half months old, Sasuke continued to dazzle girls.

"Mamoru, why didn't you tell me we had visitors?" the old lady said. "I could have made tea!"

Mamoru turned to the woman.

"Hahaue… I did not want to have you bothered. Besides, they were leaving. "

The woman smiled and approached Naruto.

"My name is Shiraha Hikari " she introduced herself, bowing. "I am the Shiraha clan's leader."

Naruto got up and returned a clumsy bow.

"Nice to meet you... My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Mamoru, why don't you bring Yumi to the house? I liked to talk to this young man"

"Hahaue! This is...? Is it not better to call the guards? "

Hikari shook her head. "It is not necessary; I just want to talk to him."

Mamoru looked at her and Naruto, apprehensive. His glance said  _"if you hurt my mother, I'll kill you with my own hands."_  Nozumo took after his father.

"I'll be back soon" Mamoru said, leaving the library with his daughter by the hand. Yumi nodded to Naruto.

"Bye, Naruto-san! Goodbye, Sasuke-chan! "she said before disappearing through the door.

"Now that we are alone, could you tell me why you wish to know more about our kinjutsu?" Hikari asked, obviously she had heard everything. "And how do you know the young man who robbed us?"

"The ninja that stole from you… his name was Uchiha Itachi" Naruto explained. "He... he used your jutsu! I don't want to know how to use it, want to know how to reverse it! "

Hikari nodded slowly. Her black eyes, which contrasted her long white hair, found Sasuke's.

"I see... Follow me, please. I want to show you something"

* * *

Naruto followed the old lady by a secret door that opened behind a bookcase. A staircase led them increasingly lower; Naruto could feel the smell of mold and moisture getting stronger as he advanced down the stone stairs, illuminated only by a few candles that were lit with Hikari's jutsu. It seems that the Shiraha clan still had one ninja left.

"Baa-chan… how much further is it?" Naruto asked.

"We are almost there"

Shortly after, they arrived to a huge underground flag. A giant metal symbol was the only decoration of the pavilion: two Phoenix, one black and one red, facing each other. The Black Phoenix was upside down, the Red Phoenix side up.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed. The Phoenix were so elaborate, the blue eyes of both were made with sapphires and the feathers had gold edges.

"This was our clan insignia one hundred years ago," Hikari said, approaching the emblem. "The phoenix is the symbol of rebirth and new beginnings, which defined well our clan because we specialize in jutsus that can rejuvenate a human being" Hikari turned to Naruto. "I must assume that our young Itachi used the jutsu..."

Naruto nodded. Hikari came over and bent down to look in Sasuke's eyes.

"This kid... he used the jutsu on him?"

"Yes..."

"How old was the boy when the jutsu was released?"

"Seventeen years old"

"He went back to what age?"

"I don't know... I think he became a newborn, he had the umbilical cord and everything!"

"Then he lost seventeen years of age..." Hikari remarked, looking at Sasuke. "Tell me everything that happened"

Naruto told her everything that happened. The old woman merely nodded solemnly and didn't interrupt. When he finished his story, Naruto could feel his heart racing, the time had come.

"That's it, Baa-chan. Sasuke lost all the memories he had and behaves like a baby ..."

"Can I hold him?" Hikari asked.

"Uh... Sure..." Naruto replied, handing her Sasuke.

Hikari grabbed Sasuke and pulled off his sweater, looking at his chest and back. Later, she concentrated her chakra in the palm of her hand and touched the boy's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking his chakra..." after a few minutes she stopped."The jutsu that was used is called the  _Black Rebirth of the Phoenix Technique_  "the old lady pointed to the phoenix emblem in black."It's one of our most powerful techniques... it consisted in removing years of the life from an adversary, whether in body or mind. The more years it removes, more chakra is needed. You must have a lot of chakra, my boy" she said, looking at Naruto."Since young Itachi was dead, it was your chakra that he used. That is why you fainted... a common ninja would have ended up in a coma. "

"So that's why... Can you reverse the jutsu, Baa-chan?"

Hikari looked down and stared at Sasuke, who was waving his arms and legs in the air.

"The jutsu removes years from people as if they never existed. They lose their physical abilities, maturity, knowledge... it's all cleared to start again. The cells are rejuvenated, they lose body mass, the brain suffers a shock because the dead brain cells come back to life and the existing ones become younger, cognitive abilities disappear as the memories... "

Naruto heard the old lady, trying to understand what she said. But the words mixed up in his brain.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean that the person becomes like a blank canvas... The jutsu is permanent and irreversible."

Naruto felt the ground moving beneath him. His heart beat wildly; his head ached and he began to pant. Hikari approached him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Permanent...? The jutsu is permanent?" Naruto stammered, not wanting to believe it.

"I am very sorry, kid."

Naruto raised his hand to his face. During all those months he always believed that Sasuke would return to normal, that the situation was only temporary...

"Are you really sure? There's just no way to turn him back to normal?"

"There are jutsus that can age a person, but are dangerous and inhumane. Even if they could age him to his former age, his memories and his maturity would never return. He would be a baby trapped in a body of an adult. "

"His memories... the memories will never come back?"

Hikari shook her head.

"It's possible he will have some dreams about the memories, maybe some feelings of déjà vu. But his memories were lost forever. "

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still waving his arms and legs in the air, cooing innocently. Uchiha Sasuke, the Academy genius, his teammate, his friend, his rival was gone... forever. Since his defection, Naruto lived clutching to those precious memories of his friendship with Sasuke. Now that Sasuke lost his memory, it was as if the fragile bond that united them as friends had finally broken.

"He will never remember us," the blond sobbed. "Sasuke is never going to remember our team, our adventures, our friendship... It's over... Our bond disappeared."

Naruto began to cry. He cried for him, Sasuke, Sakura and for all the memories that now were only his. Hikari watched the boy fell on his knees and weep, his heart broken. She let him cry at will, patting him on the back.

Sasuke managed to get up and sat on the floor. He stopped smiling when he noticed that Naruto was crying, he was filled with a great sadness but was not able to understand why. Shortly after, he also began to shed tears.

"Your bond is not gone, my boy," the old lady said. "A bond is only broken when two people give up on it. Your friend is not dead, he may have changed, he may not be able to remember, but it's still there. Your bond has not disappeared, it changed."

Naruto wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"But... we were connected by our memories..."

"A bond is more than memories. While you're important to each other, your bond won't break. You can strengthen it, create new memories, he is still the same person. The jutsu has not changed that!"

Naruto finally noticed that Sasuke also began to cry. It was as if he saw him with different eyes now. Sasuke was a normal child, not an adult under a jutsu; he was a child that would grow up like any other. As if he had actually been born seven and a half months ago. Naruto stopped seeing the baby as an illusion of his former rival, but as a real child, a real Sasuke.

Hikari prepared to pick up Sasuke, but Naruto moved first and held him. The boy stared at Naruto with his big black eyes.

Hikari continued to observe them, and eventually spoke.

"Forty-five years ago, the leader of our clan was my great-uncle. He was a good leader, strong and dedicated, but as he grew older, he'd become obsessed with the rebirth jutsu. When he was nearly eighty years old, the members of our clan decided it would be better for him to retire and leave the leadership to a younger member. For that reason, he decided to use jutsu to become younger and stay in power.

He gathered fifteen members that were suitably dedicated, wrote a diary to leave instructions to his  _"New"_  self and performed the jutsu, removing the chakra from the members who supported him. However, something went wrong..."

Naruto, who had turned to stare at her, widened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He had planned to lose fifty years, that's why he gathered so many members and also not to kill anyone. But everyone has different levels of chakra, and my great-uncle didn't understand that. Instead of losing fifty years he lost seventy-eight years of his life! He was reduced to a two year old baby, unhappy, confused and without any memories of his past.

The clan was enraged; nobody knew what to do with the child. They all despised my great-uncle, they found him arrogant and greedy and many thought he had what he deserved. Not even his supporters wanted to keep him... the little boy was stuck among the adults who ignored and insulted him.

At the time, I was only twenty-two years old and I was not married. I was allowed to enter a meeting and it was when I first saw him: sitting in the corner, sucking his thumb and crying. Nobody cared about him and left him alone and despised.

When I got near him, he curled up against the wall, afraid that I was going hit him. I told him not to be afraid of me and he told me that no one liked him because he was a bad boy. I told him I thought he was not bad and I was sure he was very nice… it was then that he threw himself into my arms and called me  _Mama_ , over and over again. I fell in love with him and I ended up being the one to adopt him. I never regretted taking on Mamoru, he was my greatest blessing."

"Mamoru? Mamoru-san is your great-uncle? "Naruto asked, in disbelief.

"Exactly"

"Does he know?"

"No... All clan members were forbidden to tell him the truth. And I never had the courage to do so. He was nothing more than my son."

"Was he happy?"

Hikari smiled.

"I think so."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and stroked his hair.

_"Are you gonna be happy this time, Sasuke?"_

"There's something else you need to know, boy" the old lady continued. "Would you take off your sweater?"

"Heh? For what? "

"You will know soon..."

Naruto obeyed and undressed with one hand while the other held Sasuke. When he was topless, Hikari examined his chest.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for? "the blonde asked.

"Just as I thought... that Itachi must have been a genius for doing it..."

"Done what? What are you talking about, Baa-chan?"

Instead of answering, Hikari put her hand on Naruto and Sasuke's chests and whispered a few words. Suddenly, there was a seal on Naruto's chest. Several characters formed a circle near Naruto's heart. The same seal also appeared on Sasuke's chest.

"What is this?" Naruto asked. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Itachi was the one who did it, it is his work. Look at the baby's back. "

Naruto gasped when he saw a huge image of a black phoenix on Sasuke's back, from his neck to his ass.

"What is this?"

"These are the accommodation seals" Hikari explained. "Our clan uses these symbols for a different jutsu than the rebirth one. I believe that Itachi managed to unite the two jutsus into one..."

"Accommodation...? What does the jutsu do? "

"It's another technique that our clan has developed: Red Phoenix: Clan Integration Technique."

"What... Oh?" Naruto was amazed when a line of chakra came out of his body and clung to Sasuke's navel, being absorbed by it. "My chakra is being absorbed by Sasuke? What the hell is going on here?"

"He is not absorbing your chakra; he is turning your chakra into his."

"What?"

"The  _Red Phoenix_  is a technique that our clan used when we wanted to receive someone to a clan. When a member of a clan could not conceive a child, they hired us to perform this jutsu in the children who they wanted to adopt. The jutsu transforms the adopted child in a true member of the clan, transferring him or her all their powers and Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto paled. Sasuke, meanwhile, tried to grab the chakra wire.

"What is happening to Sasuke?"

"He is assimilating your chakra. What are his chakra elements?"

"Ah... fire and lightning."

"And yours is the wind element?"

"Yes ... how do you know?"

"Because the baby assimilated your element. At this point, the boy has fire, lightning and wind element that you transferred to him. "

"Sasuke has the wind element?" Naruto yelled. "But I didn't do anything!"

"The seals that Itachi put in you are responsible for giving the baby your chakra. He has little affinity for the wind element, but it is increasing. The more chakra he assimilates, the greater the chances of him being able to use your skills in the future... Basically, this is an adoption technique, it is performed to turn him into a member of your clan and your family."

"A-Adoption? I'm adopting Sasuke?"

"The jutsu is not complete" Hikari explained. "For the adoption to be completed you have to give him more than your chakra, you gotta give him your blood. Thus the child becomes truly your son."

"Son? I... Sasuke is not my son! We are friends, rivals... He cannot be my son!"

"The jutsu does not turn children into biological children! All the characteristics that they inherited from their parents remain; this is just a stronger form of adoption. It doesn't change the child; it only adds a few traits from the adoptive parents. We call the biological father "Flesh Father" and the adoptive father "Blood Father" because his blood is going to run through the child's veins."

Naruto didn't know what to think. It was a lot of information at the same time! It was a shock to know that Sasuke would have to grow all over again and that he had to make a new bond with him, but knowing that Itachi wanted him to adopt Sasuke... be a father...

"I can't! I can't be his father! I can't!"

Hikari looked sadly at Sasuke, who looked at Naruto unaware of what was wrong. Hikari pulled out a red kunai from her pocket and gave it to Naruto, and then she muttered a few words and a new line of chakra appeared. This time the line left the seal on Sasuke's chest and stretched out until it got to Naruto. In the middle of Naruto's seal appeared a red kanji:

父

Chichi... Father...

In the middle of Sasuke's seal, also appeared two kanji:

息子

Musuko... Son...

Hikari pointed to the chakra line that bound Naruto and Sasuke's chests.

"This is the bond that this baby wants to establish with you," she explained. "He could have wished for a bond between siblings, between cousins or even between an uncle and a nephew. But he wants you to be his father; this is the feeling that he nourishes for you. If you wish to establish that bond with him, all you have to do is put a little of your blood on the Phoenix symbol in the baby's back and jutsu is completed" Hikari pointed to the red kunai. "If you want to break the jutsu and the adoption you have to cut the chakra string that links both your hearts... That way, you reject him and the bond between you two as a family will be broken."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The Black and Red phoenix idea came from Beyblade Season one (Black Dranzer and Dranzer). I guess Kai Hiwatari must have a huge fan girl base like Sasuke!
> 
> Shiraha means "White Feather".
> 
> Mamoru means "Protect".
> 
> Fushichō means "Eternal Bird", which is another way to say Phoenix.
> 
> Hahaue and Chichiue are very polite ways to say mother and father. Musuko means son.


	10. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

悲劇 ( _Higeki_ )

Naruto watched the rain falling through the window. He had rented a small wooden house that had belonged to a farmer until his ninety-six years of life. When he finally died, his daughter started to rent the house and went to live more comfortably in the village.

The young ninja looked dejected and worried, next to him were a bowl of instant ramen only half eaten. Naruto had lost his appetite.

He had sent a letter to Fukasaku through a frog but he couldn't bring himself to write neither Gaara nor Tsunade. How could he tell them? He didn't even know what to do!

Sasuke was taking a nap in the next room. Instead of sleeping together as they had done in recent weeks, Naruto decided that it might be better for them to be apart for a while. He couldn't think straight! It had happened so much! How could he be Sasuke's father? Why were they imposing that bond with him?

Sasuke was his friend, his best friend. He could not be his father! Damn, Naruto was only seventeen-years-old. Never crossed his mind to have children, let alone have Sasuke as his son. He was not a father!

Also, he couldn't help thinking about the Sasuke that he had met when they were friends on Team 7... when it all made sense. That pain he felt when Sasuke attempted to kill him in the Valley of the End; all the sadness, betrayal, anger, helplessness... those feelings were still so fresh as if they had just happened yesterday.

_"You can_ _break the jutsu"_  said a voice in his subconscious.  _"If you don't want to be his father, take the kunai and cut the chakra string! Your problems will be over! You'll be free!"_

The red kunai was in his orange pants' pocket. While sitting, he felt the weapon touching his flesh as if to remind him that he could end the jutsu if he wanted to. He even had picked the kunai and got closer to Sasuke, but for some reason, he was unable to do it and hid the kunai back as if it hurt his eyes.

Sasuke began to cry in the next room. Naruto tried to ignore the crying baby, frightened by the feelings that Sasuke had for him, and also by his own feelings. Sasuke continued to cry, probably hungry. Naruto eventually got up and dragged himself up to the next room. Sasuke saw him and hastened to raise his arms for Naruto to grab him. Naruto held the child against his chest, feeling that weird feeling again who he knew it wasn't friendship. When Sasuke saw the bottle of milk, Naruto realized he was right; the boy was starving.

When the meal ended, Naruto landed him against his shoulder and made him burp, eventually the baby smiled. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Baahh... Gaahh ..." the child babbled.

"Look at you, all happy! I think your life will be very simple in the coming years, huh? Just eat, sleep and play, you lucky teme!"

Sasuke continued to look at him with a smile. The baby looked so happy and so cute that Naruto also smiled as he stroked his raven hair.

"Daah... Gaahhh... Paahh... Paah... Papa!"

Naruto stopped stroking his hair and loosened his hug greatly.

"Sasuke...? What did you say? "

"Pa... Pa-pa... Papa... Papa!"

Naruto felt his whole body tense and his heart pounding with panic.

_"This is the_ _bond that baby wants to establish with you"_

The blond landed Sasuke on the futon and stood up, moving away from the baby.

"Papa?"

"No, Sasuke... I'm not ..."

" _But he wants you to be his father; this is the feeling that he nourishes for you."_

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto with a confused expression on his face. The blond continued to move away. Sasuke had said his first word, he called him... called him father.

"Papa?"

Naruto opened the bedroom door and ran out. Sasuke was alone in the dark room; the confusion he felt was replaced by fear. He began to yell for Naruto, he wanted him to come back... But the blond came out of the old house into the rain, and asked a frog to take him to Mount Myōboku.

Sasuke continued shouting long after Naruto was gone. He felt fear, despair, sorrow... he felt abandoned. Unlike what had happened four years ago at the Valley of the End, this time it was Naruto who turned his back and fled while Sasuke yelled for him to return.

The baby cried and cried, but without success. The heavy rains triggered a landslide just above the old shack. The mud swept all before it, when it went inside the hut and it collapsed with a deafening bang, Sasuke was still screaming.

* * *

Fukasaku was home alone when they Naruto burst in. The boy was pale and out of breath; his clothes were soaking wet and his hair messy.

"Naruto-chan... What's wrong?" the old toad asked.

Naruto approached his mentor and knelt on the floor, his heart beating furiously against his ribs.

"What's wrong?" Fukasaku asked again. "You look awful!"

"I... I don't know what to do..."

"Do what?"

"Sasuke... he... he called me  _Papa_."

Fukasaku blinked. He had read Naruto's letter, so he knew everything that had happened in the Shiraha clan. The old Toad knew Naruto had to make an important decision, he also understood his student's feelings of panic and confusion.

"When?"

"Right now... He called me Papa. Sasuke called me Papa! Me! His rival! Not long ago we fought against each other. We were enemies... we were best friends! And now Uchiha Sasuke wants me to be his father!"

"Naruto-chan..."

"I cannot be his father, Jii-chan sennin. I can't! "

"Naruto-chan... why are you running away?"

Naruto almost coughed with the shock from the words.

"Running away? What are you talking about? I didn't run away! "

Fukasaku sighed and looked his pupil in the eye.

"You are running away from yourself. You are hiding your own feelings for Sasuke-chan."

"What? I don't...! "

"Let me finish!" the old toad interrupted. "You are using the memories you have of your friendship with Sasuke-chan to deny how you really feel about him now."

Naruto was speechless.

"I already knew that Sasuke-chan sees you as his father for months! We've all seen it... And if you stopped lying to yourself and looked at your heart, you would realize the truth. You cannot live in the past, Naruto-chan."

"I don't live in the past!"

"Yes, you do. You grab desperately at your memories of the Sasuke-chan you knew so you can close your eyes to this. That was Sasuke-chan's big mistake, those who live in the past have no future."

Naruto sat down and buried his face in his hands.

_"Was it true? I'm running away? "_

"I can't change my bond with Sasuke" Naruto said finally. "I can't go from friend to father!"

"Why? Why are you afraid that your friendship will end if you considered Sasuke-chan something else besides your friend? "

Naruto blinked in surprise. It was exactly what he felt.

"Naruto-chan... what do you feel  _at this moment_  for Sasuke-chan?"

"He... he is so small... I like to be with him. When I'm not, I'm too worried. I want him to be happy; I want to protect him... "

Fukasaku rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That is a father's love, Naruto-chan..."

Naruto looked at his old mentor open-mouthed.

"A father's love...?"

"You love him, Naruto-chan. It's so obvious that it even hurts... You love him like a father loves his son."

"But... I'm not his father..."

"Yes, you are! You have been his father since you brought him to this house almost eight months ago. The bond that binds you is as real as if he was your biological child. "

"But ... how can I take care of Sasuke and pretend that he is my son?"

Fukasaku forced Naruto to look him in the eye.

"Because you're not pretending and you know it. Sasuke-chan is your son and you are his father!"

Naruto rested a hand on his chest. A son... he loved Sasuke as his son? Why did his heart tell him that was true? Was that the feeling he had for Sasuke? That strange feeling that he could not name?

_"I'm_ _his father?"_

"But... even if I do love him, even if I'm his father... what if he ends up unhappy again? What if I raise him badly? I am not a responsible adult! I have no idea how to be a father! I will eventually mess up everything! If Sasuke grows up miserably because of me ... how can I live with that? "

"You have been a wonderful father in the last months. As long as you love your son, I am sure it will be okay. By the way, who did you leave Sasuke-chan with?"

Naruto stood up with a leap, horrified by what he had done. He had left Sasuke alone in an abandoned house!

Naruto shot out of Fukasaku's house and made a frog summon him to the Land of Trees. When he arrived, he immediately thought he was in the wrong place, he couldn't see the hut anywhere, just mud...

It was then that Naruto felt his blood freeze in his veins. The chimney of the hut was buried beneath tons of mud and completely demolished.

"SASUKE!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there! This time, it was Naruto who betrayed Sasuke and defected. And yeah, Naruto is in denial!
> 
> Feel free to review and tell me what you think!


	11. Don't go!

移動しないでください！( _Idō shinaide_!)

Naruto went towards the buried hut, screaming Sasuke's name without stop. Besides the rain's sound, he could not hear anything.

"No, Sasuke... No..." the blond moaned, lifting his hands to his face in despair. "Where are you?"

Nothing. Not even a faint cry.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to control himself and think.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, gathering up as many clones as he could. The original and clones immediately began to dig the mud.

Naruto excavated, removed pieces of wood, stones and mud without stopping for what seemed like hours. His hands were scratched and filled with cuts, but he continued ignoring the pain.

 _"Please,_ _Sasuke ... Don't be dead! It's all my fault, don't die... please..."_

Naruto's clones were not having better luck. They were all removing the rubble without rest, but found nothing. Naruto felt increasingly desperate as the minutes passed. He didn't want to find a corpse, anything but that...

One of the clones had just removed a tree stump when he thought he heard something. At first, he thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but realized that the sound was real.

"Quiet!" he cried to all the others. Everyone was sent back to silence, the original rose in anticipation.

Clone stood again to listen. First he heard nothing but finally managed to hear something like a groan beneath the rubble.

"There's something here!"

The original ran faster than any clone and arrived at the scene. Several clones helped him to raise the huge wooden plank. The wailing sound was getting closer.

"Quick!" the original ordered. "Help me with this!"

They all raised the piece of wood and thrown it away. Naruto looked down and almost fainted. Sasuke had been protected by the planks that had formed a sort of box around him, protecting him from dying stuffy or crushed. The baby was crying almost hoarse, he was wet and dirty, but didn't appear injured.

Naruto dispelled the jutsu and fell on his knees, grabbing Sasuke against him.

"Sasuke... Sasuke… What a relief..." Naruto muttered, cradling the baby against his chest. "I'm so glad you're alive… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke gradually stopped crying. He had been so afraid! He cried but nobody had come. He thought he would die there, all alone in the dark... But his father had come! He was here, he had returned and Sasuke knew it was going to be okay now. The infant clung to Naruto´s sweater with all his might, afraid that his father would leave him again.

Naruto took off his coat and wrapped it around Sasuke. The boy was cold and trembling, he had to take him to a doctor. But for now, Naruto merely held Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I'm so sorry... It was all my fault, forgive me..."

Sasuke couldn't understand what Naruto had said, he just felt happy that he was there. His father was so warm and strong. Sasuke liked him so much... the baby curled up against Naruto, enjoying all the love that radiated from his father, feeling safe and happy.

"Papa..." the boy stammered. Now that he was safe, Sasuke managed to finally fall asleep.

Naruto had tears running down his dirty face. He hated himself for having left Sasuke alone, he could have died!

Still crying, Naruto began to run towards the village's hospital.

* * *

 

_Three days later_

Sasuke had a slight fever after having been saved from the rubble. There was nothing serious and the doctor and nurses thought it was a miracle he had survive just with the flu after a cabin and many tons of wood, mud and rocks had fallen upon him.

Naruto had both hands completely covered in bandages. Most cuts and grazes had healed, but the fingers, which had been raw and his nails which had separated from the flesh, would take some time to heal. Naruto didn't care about the pain; the guilt he felt was harder to heal.

After entering the hospital, Naruto asked the nurse if he could visit Sasuke. The nurse was a middle-aged friendly woman who was always delighted to see him. It was rare for a young man to care so much about a baby; most teens would rather be having fun with their friends or flirting with girls.

"He's much better today," the nurse said kindly. "I'm sure the doctor will discharge him tonight."

"Good..." Naruto said.

Sasuke had been in a nursery with two other babies, in a room with six cribs. The mothers of the two other babies had already left, so Naruto was alone. Sasuke was in the crib next to the window.

"You can stay as long as you want" the nurse said. "If you need anything, just call," and left the nursery, closing the door behind her.

Naruto moved to Sasuke's crib and sat in a chair beside him. The little boy slept peacefully, lying face down with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hello..." Naruto murmured softly not to wake the babies. "They told me you're better..."

Sasuke continued to sleep. Naruto looked at his wounded hands and rubbed them against each other.

"I think I better say this now while I have the courage... please forgive me ... Sasuke. Forgive me! I abandoned you... I was a coward. I ran away from you and you almost died because of that, it was all my fault...

You don't remember but we were great friends. At least for me, you were my best friend. You were so strong and cool! I wanted to be just like you. And I want you to know, you bastard... I never hated you for leaving. Never, not once.

These last months... well, I liked being with you. You are so smart and cute that I'm sure you'll become a fine young man. I hope this time you may grow up happy, Sasuke. I want you to be happy, make friends...you don't need many, as long as they are true friends. You gotta be more careful this time; I don't want you to hurt yourself. Do  **not**  eat many strawberries because you're allergic. Be careful with girls, they won't leave you alone in a few years. Study hard and follow your dreams. And don't give up no matter what happens..."

Naruto stood up and stroke the baby's black hair.

"I can't stay with you... I can't. You need a family… a real family with a mother and a father. You need brothers to play with and a nice house, maybe a dog or a cat...

I met a family who wants to have a third child. The mother is very nice and beautiful, you'll like her... the father is also very cool and loves his children and wife, their two children are twins and they also want a little brother to play with. They all have black hair and black eyes like you, so you definitely won't feel different. They live in a big house with a garden; they even have a tree house, isn't that great? "

Sasuke woke up. Naruto stood watching him open his eyes slowly and yawning. When the baby finally noticed Naruto he looked at him with his big sleepy eyes.

"This Land is very far away from the ninja world... Probably the inhabitants don't even know what a ninja is. On one side is a waste, you were such a gifted shinobi... but maybe it's better this way. You can live in peace without the need to fight against anybody. "

Sasuke began to laugh and raised his arms. Naruto grabbed him and sat in the chair. The baby's arms were around his neck and Naruto patted his back, feeling the weight of separation.

"Will you remember me? Probably not... But I want you to know that I'll never forget you, Sasuke. Never..."

Sasuke, oblivious about what Naruto was saying, merely rested his head against Naruto's blond hair. The baby went back to sleep smiling.

* * *

During sunset, Naruto was already at the gate of the Minamoto house. The family that he had observed and studied during the last three days had gone to a picnic and would be home soon.

When they arrived, they would find Sasuke.

Naruto went through the gate and went down the terrace towards the doorstep. He could smell the flowers that Mrs. Minamoto so carefully planted in the garden surrounding the house and in the flowerbeds along the windows.

Sasuke was asleep, wrapped in a blanket. As Naruto approached the door he realized what he was about to do.

 _"I'm doing what's right for Sasuke"_  he said to himself.  _"He is not safe with me; I'm not what he needs. What matters is that Sasuke is happy."_

The doorstep was right in front of him. Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping face of and hugged him, knowing that it was the last time he would see him. The tears began running down his cheeks, falling on the baby's red blanket.

"Goodbye, Sasuke..."

Before cowing, Naruto landed Sasuke on the doorstep and walked off with his head down, repressing a cry.

Sasuke finally awoke. He didn't recognize the place where he was and could only see a huge door and the sky getting dark. With some difficulty, he unraveled the blanket and sat down, looking from side to side. Feeling alone again, the baby almost started crying until he saw Naruto's unmistakable blonde hair moving away.

"Daahh... Gaah! Daaah! "the boy exclaimed, stretching his hands towards Naruto, but the latter continued to move away.

Sasuke wanted to go to his father. When trying to go down the doorstep, the baby ended up face down, lifting his head and chest with his arms outstretched. Sasuke wanted to move and go to his father that continued to move away. Perhaps it was a game; if he got to him, his papa would be happy and proud of Sasuke.

Straining the knees, the baby stood on all fours. After that, his right hand stretched forward, the left hand stretched further and, instinctively, he pulled his right knee and moved forward with his right hand... he was moving.

Naruto continued to walk, unable to stop the tears from falling. He still felt the warmth from Sasuke's small body, but the decision had been made. He couldn't...

"Papa..."

Naruto stopped suddenly. Could have sworn he had heard...

"Papa!"

With wide eyes, Naruto turned back. Sasuke had woken up and left the blanket... crawling towards Naruto.

Sasuke was crawling!

The baby smiled at Naruto, glad for getting his attention. Even more determined, Sasuke continued to move forward.

"Sasuke... you..." Naruto murmured, while Sasuke keep crawling towards him. "Stop! Don't make this more difficult than it already is..."

But Sasuke continued to crawl.

"Pa... pa... Papa..." the baby said, stretching out his right arm, asking him to come to him.

Naruto retreated several steps, shaking his head as if to reject what Sasuke wanted from him. Sasuke's expression changed, the baby was surprised and confused. He could not understand why Naruto was moving away.

"Papa?"

Naruto turned and began running towards the gate.

Seeing that Naruto was running away from him, Sasuke still stretched his arm harder in a futile attempt to reach him. Sasuke continued to crawl, but Naruto was getting farther away.

He was going way... His father was leaving him! He was leaving him and would never return.

"PAPA!" Sasuke shouted, now with tears running down his blushed cheeks. "PAPA! PAPA! "

Naruto could not ignore the screams and turned around. Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears and he still continued to crawl towards him.

The baby could hardly breathe amid the sobs of despair, the hurt evident in his eyes.

_"Why?"_

"Go back... please Sasuke. Go back... I..."

But Sasuke moved forward. He was tired, his arms and legs hurt but he didn't stop.

  
_"Don'_ _t go. Please don't go!"_  


Naruto took a step back, shaking his head. Sasuke tried to crawl faster, but slipped and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but his arms would not obey him. He didn't take his eyes off Naruto the whole time.

_"Don't leave me..."_

Naruto turned his back and took a step forward. Sasuke lowered his head and huddled against the floor crying desperately, heartbroken.

Naruto stopped and clenched his fists tightly. After turning around he observed the child crying.

Without thinking, he took a step towards Sasuke. Then another. And another... When he realized, was already a meager two meters from the baby.

"Sasuke..." he murmured softly.

The baby opened his eyes and looked up in disbelief, still sobbing and sniffing but the crying stopped. Naruto let himself fall on his knees and Sasuke continued to stare into his eyes, tears still running down on both their faces. Finally, Naruto held out his arms.

Sasuke merely looked at the arms, fearing it was a lie. But Naruto continued with arms outstretched, welcoming him. Slowly, Sasuke gathered strength in his arms and legs to be on all fours.

More confident, Sasuke crawled in his direction. The sun had set and the sky had acquired a shade of blue and pink, the stars shining in the sky.

Sasuke crawled into Naruto's arms and they hugged in the dusk, fitting as two pieces of a puzzle.

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's face and two tears fell on the baby's black hair.

This time, Naruto felt the seal forming underneath the sweater and noticed the chakra wire coming out of his body only to be absorbed by Sasuke. With one hand, he pulled Sasuke's shirt up, revealing his back. The symbol of the Dark Phoenix gradually appeared.

With the other hand, Naruto picked up the red kunai from his pocket. The chakra line that united their two hearts became immediately visible.

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's chest and closed his eyes; his two little hands clutched the blond's coat hard, smiling.

Naruto could not stop looking at the chakra line. It was so thin. A small cut with the kunai and everything would be over; it would be so easy...

Naruto raised his kunai in the air and brought it down with force...

...piercing his hand, which held Sasuke's back.

The blood ran down his hand and fingers, hot and sticky. Naruto watched the red liquid touch Sasuke's pale skin and running down his back.

The Black Phoenix turned red as blood and gave a faint glow. Naruto felt a shock from head to toes when his coat and shirt were opened suddenly, causing the small amount of chakra that he was donating Sasuke to became huge and explosive, passing to the baby with an alarming speed. Naruto's blood merged with the Phoenix's symbol, which stretched its wings gloriously before shrinking in it and be absorbed by the boy's skin. The blood quickly reached Sasuke's bone marrow where it multiplied.

Naruto's blood merged with Sasuke's, the baby's AB blood type received Naruto's B blood type and the Uzumaki's DNA was mixed with the Uchiha's.

Naruto held Sasuke against him as the jutsu was completed and his chakra and blood began to belong to the baby's body, making them true blood relatives. When it finished, Naruto felt the flow of chakra diminish and disappear. The seal of the Phoenix was gone on Sasuke's back along with both seals from their chests and the chakra line that united their hearts. They were no longer necessary since they had fulfilled its function.

Naruto was panting and tired, but when he looked at Sasuke he could not stop smiling. The baby opened his onyx eyes and looked curiously at Naruto, who let him grab his blond hair. Naruto could feel his son's heart beat in unison with his.

His son. Sasuke was his son.

 _"My son, he_ _is my son!"_

Sasuke placed his hands on his father's chest and smiled delightedly.

"Papa… Papa…"

" _I am his father... I'm Sasuke's father. He is my child."_

Naruto leaned his forehead against his son's forehead, causing Sasuke to giggle and grab a lock of his father's hair.

"I guess… I'm your Dad now, Sasuke" Naruto told him tenderly. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?"

* * *

Naruto wrote two letters, one to Gaara, not forgetting to thank him for all the work he had to learn the jutsu and for having kept his secret, and another to Tsunade.

Naruto told her everything that had happened and what he had decided to do. They still had to deal with some details, but the Hokage finally agreed with his plan. So, Naruto sent a frog to Konoha with Uchiha Sasuke's sword and Tsunade announced to the world that the last Uchiha was killed by his former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki.

Over time, people would eventually forget Sasuke's atrocities and continue with their lives. But Naruto couldn't return to Konoha and take the risk that people would found out the truth about his adopted son. As Sasuke grew up, ninjas, especially his friends and teachers would be suspicious. He didn't want Sasuke to grow up surrounded by the contempt and hatred that Naruto had lived during his childhood.

As painful as it was for Naruto, they would have to live out of the village for awhile, at least until things calmed down. So Tsunade announced that Uzumaki Naruto, the war hero and candidate for Hokage, would follow the example of his master Jiraiya and travel the world for an indefinite period of time.

The blond in question had just read the letter Tsunade wrote him after giving the "news" to his friends and teachers. Naruto felt guilty for worry them, but knew he had no other choice at the moment. When the time came, he would take his son home with him.

The baby was fast asleep on an old futon in a room of a motel that Naruto rented while taking all precautions on their future. The young ninja sighed deeply, yet was frightened by the responsibility that expected and the difficulties that would they would face… But when he saw Sasuke sleeping so peacefully, Naruto felt more relieved.

The young father lay down beside the baby and slept with his son in his arms.

* * *

In an icy prison in the Land of Iron, the samurai were running from one side to another. Two very dangerous prisoners had escaped from their cells, burst the prison wall and escaped. The snow covered up their footsteps and eventually the samurai couldn't get them.

After a year and two months in a High Security Prison in the Land of Iron, Suigetsu Hōzuki and Jūgo were free.

Apart from that war had begun and ended, they had no information about what had happened in the rest of the shinobi world. Sasuke and Karin had disappeared and never tried to free them.

There were rumors in jail about Sasuke being ahead of Akatsuki with Madara and that he was the only one to survive the war. About Karin they didn't heard anything, she might as well be dead.

Whatever happened to them, Suigetsu and Jūgo were arrested as terrorists while Sasuke Uchiha, the person who formed the team and that united them, left when they lost their usefulness.

Oh, no! They would not be passively waiting for the death sentence! They had the intention to know all that had passed since their "leader" had left them under the rubble. Sasuke Uchiha had a lot of explaining to do.

 


	12. Operation Fox Hunt

操作キツネ狩り ( _Sōsa kitsune kari_ )

_Two years later_

_29th March, Konohagakure_

Haruno Sakura woke up with a huge headache. She felt her head heavy and her brain made into mush, her stomach was spinning and she felt her eyes swollen.

 _"What the hell happened last nigh_ _t?"_  she asked herself as she got out of bed. An empty bucket was conveniently placed next to the pillow.

Sakura put her hand in her face and sighed. As a medical ninja, she recognized the signs of a hangover, even if she didn't want to admit it. A little dizzy, she managed to drag herself to the bathroom and washed her face. When she saw the mirror she saw a young pale and sick girl. Her pink colored hair, which recently she decided to grow back, was in disarray and without glow, her green eyes red and swollen.

She finally remembered. Sakura had gone to celebrate her ninetieth birthday at a restaurant along with Ino, Tsunade and Shizune. Sai, Kakashi and Captain Yamato already had given her congratulations but could not come to dinner. Now that she thought about it, Sakura was glad that they hadn't come. The last thing she remembered was drinking a bottle of sake without stopping.

"Holy shit..." she muttered to the mirror.

"You can say that again!"

Ino was leaning against the door of the bathroom with a radiant smile on her lips. Her long blond hair was perfectly combed and stuck in her usual horse-tail, her clothes were clean and prim and proper... while Sakura was exhausted, nauseated and with a huge stain of vomit in her nightdress.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" she said sourly.

"I did the favor to drag you home, drunk like a fish, after we left restaurant. While you staggered and shouted nonsense I undressed you, dressed you with a pajama and lay you in bed. But before you vomited all the way from the restaurant to the apartment entrance. You threw up at 4 am again... "

"Shit ..."

Ino shrugged.

"It's for you to learn to not drink before you're 20."

"It was Shishou who told me to drink a bottle!"

"But she told you not to drink the next five."

"Five? No! "

"Oh yeah!"

Sakura covered her eyes, trying to remember the previous night. All she could remember was a group of waiters shouting... something.

"Tell me the truth: did I make a fool out of myself?"

"You want me to tell you the truth or tell you that you I didn't make a fool out of yourself?"

"Oh shit!" Sakura sat on the toilet seat and looked at Ino. "What happened?"

"Well ... first you begun to grumble and complain that you had put on weight since last month. After complaining about that you told Tsunade-sama she was not giving you any missions lately. Finally, you complained about Naruto. "

"What did I said about Naruto?"

"Oh, the usual... that he should have returned to Konoha, has passed two years and eight months since he left, what the hell he is doing, why he doesn't return to Konoha as he should... the usual. "

"I see..." Sakura replied, rising. "Tsunade-sama was angry with me?"

Ino shook her head.

"No... she laughed! Said you were welcome to the adult women world! "

Sakura laughed and followed Ino to the door.

"Tonight..." Sakura whispered so no one could hear.

"I'll be there," Ino said. "Goodbye!"

After Ino was gone, Sakura took a painkiller and took a bath. It was hard to believe that she finally bought her own apartment. It was nothing special, but was hers alone! Living alone was an important step in adult life and she felt proud of herself.

Of course Naruto and Sasuke already lived alone since childhood...

As always when she thought about her teammates, Sakura felt a wave of pain in her chest. She was furious and felt betrayed when Naruto had left Konoha to kill Sasuke, not because she didn't understand he had to kill him, but because he didn't have the courage to talk to her.

Only three days later she found out that Naruto had left, when she went to his house to see if he was okay. When she asked the Hokage about Naruto, she discovered that he had decided to kill Sasuke on his own and didn't want any help.

Kakashi also had been sad with the decision, but didn't feel as betrayed as Sakura. Their sensei came to accept Naruto's decision and said to Sakura that they had to trust him.

When the attacks ended in the Land of Mountains, everyone in Konoha had assumed that Naruto had completed his mission and that Sasuke Uchiha was dead. However, Naruto didn't return home. Days, weeks and months went by, but Naruto did not return. He had disappeared just like Sasuke.

Tsunade sent squads to seek him; Sakura and Kakashi did also go, but found nothing. Naruto's trail, like Sasuke's, ended in the last village Sasuke destroyed. And since it had been weeks since Naruto had left, the tracks were lost.

It was as if the two had vanished from the face of the earth. Obviously, they began to formulate hypothesis about what happened: Naruto could have defeated Sasuke and was injured or dead, they could have killed each other, could have allied themselves and fled...

Anyone who dared to believe in the latter case in front of Sakura ended up unconscious and bleeding. Naruto would never follow Sasuke, there was no brotherly love that would make Uzumaki Naruto betray the village.

 _"I know him! Naruto would never join Sasuke-kun... and Sasuke-kun would never let Naruto ally with him"_  Sakura thought while washing her hair.

However, as the days passed, Sakura began to fear the worst. There was a huge possibility that both her Team 7 friends had fought and died together... as Naruto said he would.

Eight months after Naruto has gone, and soon after Sakura turned eighteen, Tsunade assembled all the ninjas in the village to announce that Naruto had contacted the village and declared that he had killed Uchiha Sasuke by bringing his sword. Sasuke's body was destroyed and Naruto would travel the world.

The Hokage forbade them from looking for Naruto. Sakura and all her classmates and teachers wanted to know more details about what had happened and why Naruto only contacted Konoha after eight months, but Tsunade simply told them that Naruto had been resting and was already in good health.

Sakura wondered what kind of injuries would have been for Naruto to take 8 months to heal. It was all too suspicious. The Naruto that she knew would not go around the world when the village needed him.

The young ninja returned to the room wrapped in a towel and put her casual clothes. Apart from some reports, she had the day off.

On the desk were two photos: one of the new Team Kakashi, who they took after a mission in which she, Naruto, Sai, Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei were smiling for a photograph in front of Ichiraku Ramen. The second picture was of the original team 7.

Despite everything that had happened, Sakura mourned Sasuke. His death saddened her as much as Kakashi's in a way that no other team could understand. When looking at the old photo, Sakura could not suppress her eyes from filling with tears.

Sasuke was dead. Naruto had disappeared. And she, again, was left behind and spaced out.

Sakura wiped her tears furiously and rushed to leave. This time there were not going to leave her behind!

After passing the hospital and finishing some reports, Sakura decided to visit her Shishou, hoping not to have humiliated herself last night as much as she imagined. When passing through the halls of Hokage Residence, Sakura crossed with the members of Team Kurenai: Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Oh! Hello "Sakura greeted.

"If it isn't Sakura" said Kiba as Akamaru barked at his side. "It's been awhile."

"Good morning" Shino said, simply.

"Good morning, Sakura-san" Hinata greeted softly.

"Your mission went well?" Sakura asked.

"We completed the mission in record time!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We just talked to Tsunade-sama" Hinata said.

"Well..." Kiba continued. "Hinata was eager to hear news about Naruto."

Hinata blushed like a tomato "I..."

Sakura's body was suddenly tense.

"News? How so?"

"Tsunade-sama... received a letter from Naruto-kun last night..." Hinata said a little embarrassed. "I thought... I thought you knew, Sakura-san..."

"I didn't know... Thanks for having warned me, goodbye" Sakura pulled away, then stopped and turned to his colleagues. "Don't forget..."

"Yes! Tonight! We didn't forget! "Kiba exclaimed.

As Team Kurenai left the building, Sakura knocked gently at her mentor's door. She could not show up too anxious, or Tsunade could come to be suspicious of her motives.

"Come in!" the Hokage ordered, looking up from the scrolls she was reading when she saw her student. "Oh Sakura! What brings you here? "

"Good morning, Shishou. I came to deliver the reports from the hospital"

"Leave them on the desk... Shizune will see them later. How do you feel? "

Sakura blushed. She knew the teacher was referring to the binge.

"Much better than when I woke up."

Tsunade smiled.

"There's nothing like our first hangover to feel like an adult!"

"I hope I didn't embarrass you..."

"It would be very difficult to embarrass me after all the nonsense I've ever done. Enjoy your time off!"

"Thank you, Shishou... I heard... that Naruto wrote you."

Tsunade was a little tense but smiled at her.

"Hinata told you, huh? Yes, indeed. The letter arrived yesterday. "

"Why didn't you say anything at dinner?"

"I didn't want to disturb you in your birthday party. You're always angry when Naruto writes. "

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Could you tell me what he wrote, please? Is he okay?"

Tsunade put down her brush on the table and stared at her student. Sakura had become a great ninja in recent years and the Hokage felt an immense pride and affection for her, like she was her little sister. However, Sakura was still only 19 years old.

"He said everything was fine and is learning many new techniques. He wishes you a happy birthday and said he missed everyone here in Konoha. "

"He said when he is coming back?"

Tsunade sighed. Sakura asked always the same questions: when will Naruto come back and where is he.

"No, he didn't say. He also didn't say where he is. "

"But ... how long is he going to travel? It has been almost three years! "

"That's up to him. Naruto is no longer a child and has the right to travel a bit after all the sacrifices he made for Konoha. "

Sakura felt a bit embarrassed by her outburst, but did not give up.

"I know he has the right to travel... but it doesn't sound like him, Shishou. Naruto wants to be Hokage! He loves Konoha and he had already traveled with Jiraiya-sama. Something doesn't sound right ... Would not it be better to have someone look for him? Just to confirm that he is okay? "

"We've had this conversation, Sakura. Naruto is a trusted ninja and I gave him permission to travel without being disturbed and I hope you will not ignore my orders. "

Sakura lowered her head. No point arguing anymore.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry... "

"You have no reason to worry Sakura, believe me. When you least expect, that brat shows up."

After Sakura left her office, Tsunade leaned against the chair and sighed. Keeping Naruto's secret of was not as easy as she hoped.

Naruto's letter had come from a distant land called Land of Sun, a little-known peninsula with no ninjas, which subsisted on trade and tourism. What she had told Sakura was true; Naruto wished her a happy birthday and said he had missed them all. He also told Tsunade that had mastered many new techniques and Sasuke's new developments.

Tsunade recalled when she received Naruto's letter, two years earlier. She felt stunned, confused, angry and not knowing what to do about it. For this reason, demanded Naruto to meet with her outside of Konoha.

* * *

_Tsunade was sitting on a bench near the forest surrounding Konoha. Naruto's letter was tucked in one pocket completely crumpled._

_After months of concerns with that mischievous kid, Tsunade received the most bizarre letter of her life. She needed to see Naruto with her own eyes to understand. She also had to see Sasuke._

_A shadow emerged from the trunk of a tree. Tsunade rose from the bench. Finally, Naruto Uzumaki appeared in front of her, smiling as always._

_"Hello Baa-chan" he greeted cheerfully, as if nothing had happened._

_Naruto was a little taller than the last time she saw him in her office but appeared healthy and well fed. But the Hokage's attention was fixed on the bundle that the young ninja held in his arms._

_"Naruto... That is...?"_

_Naruto looked at the bundle and smiled sadly._

_"What I wrote was true, Baa-chan."_

_"That's Sasuke?"_

_Naruto nodded._

_"Want to see him?"_

_Tsunade approached Naruto and he handed her the bundle into her arms. The Fifth Hokage stared, open-mouthed, the baby asleep in the blankets, the resemblance with Sasuke Uchiha was astonishing._

_"Unbelievable! This child is Sasuke? "_

_"It's true."_

_"And the Shiraha clan's jutsu did this? I cannot believe it ... I thought the rebirth jutsu was a legend. How Itachi did know about it? "_

_Naruto shrugged._

_"I have no idea..."_

_Tsunade continued to gaze at the sleeping baby. She could not believe that child was the international criminal who they had fought against. The baby looked healthy, was clean and warm enough. What shocked her most was his peaceful expression as he slept._

_"You have been taking care of him?_

_"Yes."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto taking care of a baby? That is scary ..."_

_"Hey! I take good care of him! "_

_"That's what surprises me" Tsunade felt the baby move and looked at him. Sasuke was awake and looked startled and sleepy at the stranger who was holding him. "Oh! He woke up ..."_

_Sasuke could not take his eyes off the pretty lady who was holding him, rubbing his chubby little hands._

_"Beehh... Gaaah..."the boy gurgled._

_Tsunade was also surprised. How could this innocent and adorable baby be Uchiha Sasuke ?_

_"So he lost his memories..." the Hokage murmured as she unwrapped Sasuke's blanket and laid him on the garden bench to examine him._

_While the medical ninja checked his reflexes, vision and hearing, Sasuke started to get nervous and whimpered at that stranger. Tsunade blinked, surprised._

_"What's wrong, little boy? I'm not hurting you. "_

_Sasuke cringed when she tried to him pick up and cried even louder. Naruto came over and stood in front of Sasuke. Seeing his father, the baby calmed down and stretched his arms so Naruto would hold him._

_"Papa! Papa! "Sasuke exclaimed, clinging to Naruto._

_"Look at you, huh?" Naruto said to the baby in his arms. "You don't have to worry. Papa is not going anywhere! "_

_Tsunade was amazed. Naruto was behaving like a true loving father, stroking Sasuke's back until he cooled off. The baby seemed very happy in the arms of the ninja that he had tried to kill several times and now loved with all his heart._

_Sasuke had really become Uzumaki Naruto's son._

_"The jutsu is truly extraordinary, he became a perfectly normal baby," Tsunade said. "There is nothing to indicate that he was previously an adult."_

_Naruto nodded slowly and returned Sasuke to sit on the bench for Tsunade to continue to examine him. After a few minutes, the doctor pulled out a syringe from her pocket and ordered Naruto to hold the baby._

_"You're going to take his blood?" Naruto asked. "Why?"_

" _Sasuke is a new person now and will need new documents. I will open a new file for him and I need all the data I can. Now hold him tight! "_

_Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Tsunade poked him with the needle, causing the boy to scream in pain and try to flee. When Tsunade handed him over and put a plaster on the sting, Sasuke curled up against Naruto's chest still crying in pain._

_"Naruto... are you sure you want to travel? Wouldn't it be easier to get back to Konoha with Sasuke? We could help you..."_

_"Thanks, Baa-chan. But I want Sasuke to have a happy and carefree childhood. It is too dangerous for him to return to Konoha ..."_

_The baby continued to cry softly. Sasuke put his thumb to his mouth and sucked on it, leaning his head against his father's chest._

_"But... I want to bring Sasuke back to Konoha one day. This is still his home, I just want him to be welcome "Naruto stared at the Hokage's eyes."Baa-chan... Could you still accept Sasuke as a Konoha shinobi?"_

_Tsunade looked at the baby and sighed._

_"The kid was a genius the first time," she said softly. "From the strategic point of view it would be a huge waste to give up a ninja so talented..."_

_"Thank you, Baa-chan! You won't regret it! Sasuke will be a great ninja! "_

_"If Sasuke wants to become a ninja, he will be welcome in Konoha" Tsunade said with a serious tone. "I hope you won't try to "recreate" the UchihaSasuke you knew, Naruto. That's wrong; you should let this kid be whatever he wants! "_

_"Of course I'm not going to force Sasuke; he can be whoever he wants! I'm just saying that if he wants to be a ninja I liked that he belonged to Konoha. I'll let him grow normally! "_

_Tsunade approached Naruto. Seeing her, Sasuke was worried that she would return to make another boo-boo. But Tsunade merely stroke his raven hair._

_"I think after all that this kid went through, he deserves a normal childhood without traumas," said the Hokage. "I will agree with your plan Naruto, but with conditions..."_

_Naruto blinked confused._

_"What conditions?"_

_"First, you'll write me every month and you must tell me everything you did and how Sasuke is growing. Second, every year you will receive a visit from me or from the Kazekage for us to examine Sasuke with our own eyes. Are we clear? "_

_"I ... Okay, I accept. I'll invoke a frog to get you. "_

_"Good. I'll be responsible for Sasuke's documents and..." Tsunade pulled an envelope from her pocket and gave it to Naruto. "This is my statement of how you're not a missing-nin and gives you permission to work on behalf of Konoha where you want. I also added some money. "_

_"Thank you"_

_"Ah! And Naruto... "_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do not feed him exclusively with Ramen!"_

_Tsunade waved Naruto goodbye and returned to Konoha._

* * *

In the present, Sakura decided to sit on a bench near Konoha's gates. She didn't expect the Hokage to tell her where Naruto was, but she was still disappointed. They were teammates; they were classmates since they were children. Why couldn't she know where that orange idiot was? Naruto was childish, irresponsible and very naive. How the hell could they let him leave Konoha alone?

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Konoha was not the same without Naruto.

"Depression does not suit you well," a voice said. Sakura looked up and saw a red-haired ninja with glasses.

"Karin ..."

Karin sat next to Sakura and stretched her legs. Despite not being a Konoha ninja she stayed after the war ended, doing chores with the interrogation squad.

"No news about Naruto, huh?"

"Tsunade-sama received a letter yesterday. He said he's fine... "

"But didn't say where he was."

Sakura nodded. "That big jerk... Why doesn't he come back already?"

Karin shrugged. Sakura stared at the gate, one of the few things that survived the war against the Akatsuki.

"It was here in this bench..." Sakura muttered. Karin sat up.

"Huh?"

"I declared myself to Sasuke-kun here on this bench, when we were thirteen. I must have been the last person to see him before he walked away from Konoha to join Orochimaru ... I felt so alone that day, I would have done anything for Sasuke-kun not to leave me. But he left anyway... because I meant nothing to him. And now I lost Naruto too..."

Karin looked at her for several minutes.

"Will you let him leave you behind?" the redhead asked.

"Of course not! Not this time! "

Karin smiled at her and stood up, throwing her a bouquet of flowers to her lap.

"Do what you have to do" she said before moving away.

More determined, Sakura grabbed the flowers and went to the ruins of the Uchiha clan. All buildings, including Sasuke's former home had been sealed with jutsus and barriers to prevent people from entering. The name of the Uchiha had become synonymous with power-hungry monsters due to Sasuke and Madara's atrocities.

Itachi's name, however, was written into the memorial stone. Uchiha Itachi was buried as a hero of the village while Sasuke was scorned as a traitor and a murderer. So Tsunade handed the Uchiha's sword, the last thing left from him, to Kakashi and Sakura who stabbed it in a rock near the Uchiha clan's ruins to serve as a grave.

When she reached the rock, Sakura knelt and carefully placed the bouquet on the front of the slightly rusty sword. In the rock were carved the words:

**Tomodachi ni aisa rete**

_Beloved Friend..._

A grave that Sakura and Kakashi made not in memory of the Sasuke who had died, but for the Sasuke who lived in their memories as member of Team 7, as a student and as a friend.

"It's been awhile since the last time you came here, Sakura..." said a voice that Sakura recognized immediately.

Kakashi approached his student and also looked at the sword.

"I know that Naruto wrote" Kakashi said softly. "I imagine that Tsunade-sama has not said anything about where he is."

Sakura stood up and cleaned the dirt from her knees.

"No, she didn't say anything... as always."

Kakashi watched her for a moment before speaking. "Sakura... you know what the Hokage would do if she discovered what you are planning?"

Sakura turned to her sensei with eyes wide open.

"How...?"

At that moment, Sai jumped out from behind a tree.

"Sai! You bastard! You promised not to tell anyone! "

"Sorry, Sakura... but I had to tell."

Sakura was about to punch him but Kakashi stopped her.

"Calm down Sakura"

"I don't care if you have told everyone" the kunoichi growled. "I'm going to search for Naruto and drag his sorry ass back to Konoha, even if I must do it alone!"

"There is no need for it" Kakashi said calmly. "Nobody will stop you from searching for Naruto."

Sakura looked at her sensei gasped.

"You will not stop me...? Why?"

"Kakashi-senpai wants to join you," Yamato said, jumping from behind another tree. "And so do I!"

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We all think that Naruto would not leave the village except for a very compelling reason" Kakashi explained. "Maybe Tsunade-sama knows more than she told us, or maybe Naruto didn't tell her the whole truth. I think it is better we join you and prevent you from doing any nonsense."

"Kakashi-sensei... That means that you'll help us?"

"I think its better."

A figure green jumped from trees making Sakura scream with fear.

"You can count on me too!" Guy exclaimed doing his famous pose. "The fire of youth will allow us to find Naruto-kun!"

"Guy-sensei too..." Sakura mumbled a little embarrassed. "Who else knows?"

Kakashi whispered in the ear of his student.

"Guy is noisy but he is effective, Lee will work much better with him," the sensei said. "Kurenai also knows but won't be able to participate because of her baby."

Sakura nodded resigned.

"Well… the more the merrier."

* * *

Near midnight, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and Team Guy met in a culvert that Shikamaru discovered beneath the Forest of Death. All ninjas were kneeling around a world map marked with several pins. The walls were full of documents, notes, maps and scrolls. All the information that they had managed to gather about the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto , without the Hokage finding out.

They would continue their missions as usual, but take advantage of every opportunity that came when they left the village to look for clues on Naruto's whereabouts.

When they found him, they shall go fetch him.

Shikamaru rested his elbows on the table and turned to the other shinobi.

"Tonight we start Operation Fox Hunt!"


	13. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nature Vs Nurture, huh? That's an interesting question... What makes us ourselves? Our DNA? Our upbringing? Or maybe both? Would you still be "you" if you had been raised by another parents? What would change and what would remain?

ひとりじゃない ( _Hitori Janai_ )

The Nikkō village was not renowned.

Although the beaches of the of Land of Sun were known throughout the world as paradisiacal and perfect for the holidays, the village went unnoticed when compared to larger cities with long cared beaches, luxurious hotels and restaurants and tourists with money to spare.

Nikko was small and had only one hotel, five restaurants and three cafes. Most of the inhabitants were fishermen or farmers but there were also several seaside shops selling towels, parasols and cheap souvenirs to the few tourists who chose to spend their holiday in a land far quieter.

Harada Aiko lived, like her entire family, in the village all her life along with her daughter. Together they rented rooms to tourists, however, Aiko knew her daughter, Kyoko, wanted the splendor and excitement of the big cities and hated that annoying little land where the most exciting thing that happened during the week was the old baker being caught cheating his wife with a girl half his age.

Kyoko wanted to leave the village and meet interesting people, especially interesting and mysterious boys. The only tourists who showed up asking to rent a house were old! She was 17 years old and had recently broken-up with a classmate who thought that sailing was more exciting than being with her. While her mother prepared a flower display and the remaining employees were cleaning the office, Kyoko decided that she was tired of silly little boys. She would start dating men!

The office door opened and a figure entered. After looking from one side to another, watching the pictures of apartments and villas for rent, the figure went to the counter where Kyoko was distracted doing crossword puzzles.

"Ah ... Sorry ... I was wondering if I can rent an apartment?" the person asked, compelling Kyoko raise her eyes from the crosswords.

"Take your pick, we have everything ..." Kyoko was speechless when he noticed who was speaking to. "...vacant."

In front of her stood a young man not much older than her... and he was gorgeous. His blond hair was slightly long, with extraordinary blue eyes, a beautiful masculine face with three strange marks on his cheeks that reminded her of whiskers. His skin was lightly tanned and he had a tall, slender and slightly muscular body.

Kyoko was practically drooling.

"Ah ... miss?" the young man asked, with his deep sexy voice.

Kyoko blinked and blushed slightly.

"Sorry ... I didn't hear the question."

"I asked if I could rent an apartment."

"We have many apartments available" Kyoko said. "Just see the photos and decide."

The young man nodded and turned to a placard with houses pictures. Kyoko took the opportunity to unfasten two buttons of her shirt and combed her hair. Behind her, the other employees looked excitedly at the good-looking stranger, barely containing their anger that Kyoko was the one talking to him.

"So..." Kyoko whispered, deliberately dragging their breasts against the table. "You must be new around here... I don't remember seeing you in the village."

"Oh ... It's true! I just arrived ... it was a long trip and I need a place to sleep. "

"Really? Well... if you want to learn more about the town don't be afraid to look for me. I know every corner. My name is Kyoko, what's your name? "

"Naruto. Nice to meet you, Kyoko "Naruto greeted, with a friendly smile and completely oblivious to the girl's advances.

"Naruto-san... if you want me to show you some places I could ..."

"Kyoko!" Aiko muttered approaching her flirting daughter. "Why don't you get the stock? I can handle it here. "

"But Kaa-san ...!"

Aiko glanced so serious that Kyoko turned away and went to the store, ignoring the giggles of her colleagues.

"My name is Harada Aiko and am the owner of this establishment," she introduced herself. "You said you wanted to rent an apartment?"

"Yes, I did."

"For how long? Two weeks? A month? "

"Actually, I was thinking more between six months to a year if possible."

Aiko stared at the young man, surprised.

"You're not on vacation?"

"No. I have traveled a lot and liked to settle down for some time... "

Hidden from the eyes of their mistress, the girls sighed with satisfaction. It was not every day that the village received such a handsome man.

"So..." Aiko continued. "I wonder if you want ..."

"Birdie!" a voice shrieked behind them. A boy about 2 years old enthusiastically pointed to the painting of a yellow parakeet on the office wall. "Birdie!"

Naruto smiled at him. "Yeah ... It's a bird. "

The boy was glad to get Naruto's attention and again pointed to the painting.

"Yellow Birdie!" the child cried.

"That's right, it's a yellow bird" Naruto congratulated. "Come here to greet the nice lady."

The boy looked at Naruto and Aiko with some nervousness. Timidly, he approached Naruto and hid behind his legs. Naruto laughed and stroked his hair.

Aiko knelt to be at the child's level.

"And who is this?" she asked sweetly the boy who hid his face against Naruto's legs. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Naruto gave him a pat on the back for encouragement. "Come on! Tell the lady your name. "

The boy looked at Naruto and then at the lady, but didn't leave behind the legs and clung to the orange pants of the elder boy.

"Sasuke..." the child said shyly.

"Sasuke, huh? And how old are you, Sasuke-chan? "

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who smiled and encouraged him to respond. Sasuke looked at his hand, and raised two fingers for Aiko to see.

"Two years! You're already a very big boy! "

Sasuke moved from Naruto legs, but still clinging to his pants. The older boy smiled a little self-conscious and placed a hand on the child's head.

"He's a shy one, huh?" Aiko said, getting up.

"Well... we have been camping in the forests for a long time. He is not used to to seeing new people and is very apprehensive "explained Naruto.

"I understand" Aiko nodded. "I'm sure he will make many new friends here. We have a playground near the beach and a nursery. "

"That's good. When I start work, I didn't know who could look after him ... "Naruto said.

Aiko blinked a little confused.

"It's just you two?" she asked.

"Well ... yes ..."

Sasuke started to pull Naruto's pants.

"Papa! Papa! "the child called.

Aiko was surprised but didn't comment. She didn't expect someone as young as Naruto would already have a son.

"What is it?"

"Me hungry"

"You're hungry? We'll have lunch soon, okay?"

"Hungry. Me hungry! "

Aiko smiled at the boy's insistence. Behind her, the girls were disappointed, an attractive guy with a young son was not what they were expecting, but they had to admit that the kid was really cute, though he didn't resemble his father.

Sasuke had black hair with a blue tint, hovering on both sides of his face and over his onyx eyes. His skin was lighter than Naruto's. He wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts and sandals.

Naruto pulled out Gama-chan of his pocket and gave it to his son for him to be distracted. Sasuke grabbed the frog-shaped wallet and sat on the floor playing. Meanwhile, Naruto spoke with Aiko on the apartment he wanted to rent. A few minutes later, Aiko gave him the address of the apartment, the keys and Naruto signed the contract. With his backpack on his back he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, come on! Let's go! "he said to his son, who got up and ran to Naruto.

"Papa piggyback!" the boy exclaimed, raising his arms.

"We're tired of walking, huh? I think it can't be helped... "Naruto said, lifting Sasuke up and sitting him on his shoulders with a leg on each side. The boy laughed and clung to his father's blond hair. Naruto put Gama-chan in his pocket.

"Sasuke... say goodbye to the ladies!"

Sasuke stared at lady Aiko and the group of girls laughing behind their desks and hided his face behind his father's hair.

"Come on Sasuke. Be nice... say goodbye to the ladies, or they will be sad..."

Entering the game, Aiko pretended to cry. Sasuke turned to look at the ladies, with red cheeks, and waved them goodbye.

"Bye-Bye" the child waved goodbye.

All the women waved and smiled.

* * *

Naruto walked through the small and ancient streets of the village with Sasuke piggybacking. The little boy stared in wonder at the shops, people and houses. Beyond Mount Myōboku and some pensions by small forest, Sasuke had never seen anything that resembled human civilization.

Naruto knew it was his fault. He was too much worried about the possibility of someone recognizing him and Sasuke, so he decided to spend most their time in forests and camps. When the weather became too cold or rainy, they returned to Mount Myōboku.

A few weeks ago, Naruto decided they could no longer hide in the woods like animals. He longed to be with other people, to be able to eat in a clean kitchen, bathing in a bathtub and sleep in a real bed!

Also, it wasn't healthy for Sasuke not know anything about the world beyond the trees. The child had to live with other people and play with other children.

Sasuke had grown up. When he was a baby, Naruto could only see similarities with the Sasuke Uchiha that he had known. Now, two years and eight months old, was able to see glimpses of the adult that Sasuke would become in the future.

His raven hair had grown exactly the same way as in the past, and Naruto decided to keep the same hairstyle he had in his previous life. He had to admit that was what looked better. His voice was still high like a child's, but Naruto was already aware that it was becoming lower. In a few years, Sasuke would have his deep voice back.

It was still too early to know if his personality had changed or remained the same. But at least some tastes have not changed; Sasuke still liked Onigiri with tomatoes. However, much to Naruto's surprise, certain tastes had changed completely.

Last week, Naruto found a convenience store along the roadside as they walked. Eager to eat a good meal and sit on a padded bench, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and headed to the store.

The elderly couple that ran the store was nice and immediately liked Sasuke. Naruto bought an onigiri for his son and ate a bowl of Ramen. It wasn't bad, but it didn't compare to the Ichiraku Ramen in Konoha.

After finishing his meal, Naruto decided to eat a double ice cream, like those he used to share with Jiraiya. Sasuke had finished eating his onigiri and had his cheeks filled with rice grains.

Naruto took the ice cream's plastic role and started licking it with great satisfaction. He missed eating sweets!

Beside Naruto, Sasuke stared at him with an expression of curiosity on his face. The boy had never seen an ice cream and was attracted by its bright colors. Also, his papa was eating that dessert and Sasuke wanted to imitate him.

Naruto felt Sasuke was watching and turned.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The boy continued to stare at the ice cream.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the dessert.

"Huh? This? "Naruto looked at the ice cream in his hand."This is an ice cream."

"Ishe cweam ..."

"No, no... it's I-ce. Ice cream. "

"Ice ... Ice Cream"

"Yes! Very well! "

But Sasuke continued to look at ice cream. Naruto wondered if Sasuke would want to try it, but Sasuke didn't like sweets... at least he didn't used to like.

Naruto finally separated the ice cream in two and gave half to Sasuke who grabbed the wood stick with both hands. The boy continued to look at ice cream and touched it, shuddering as he discovered it was very cold.

"Cold..." the boy said very surprised.

"It's very cold. You gotta lick it" Naruto said, illustrating with his half. "Like this!"

Sasuke watched Naruto licking ice cream and then, almost frightened, gave a small lick.

Naruto thought that Sasuke would hate the taste and throw the ice cream to the ground. To his surprise, the boy licked again. Shortly after, he was devouring ice cream with delight, dirtying his entire face.

"Eh... is it good?" Naruto asked, when Sasuke was almost over.

"Good! Good! Ice cream good! "the toddler exclaimed with a big smile."Papa me want more."

Naruto was shocked but laughed, giving the rest of his ice cream to the boy. Apparently, in his new life, Sasuke had come to like sweets… like his new father.

That thought made Naruto feel strangely happy.

After eating the ice cream, Naruto wiped his son's messy mouth and watched Sasuke examine the souvenirs that the store sold, while he was paying the meal.

"Papa!" Sasuke yelled, looking at different posters.

Naruto looked at the boy but did not move, so Sasuke ran to his father and grabbed his hand, pulling him.

"What is it, son?"

"Papa, look!" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto to a poster of a beach with a blue sea. Sasuke pointed to the waters, the same color as his father's eyes. "What's that?"

"This?" Naruto pointed to the poster. "This is the sea."

"Sea..." Sasuke repeated without taking his eyes off the colorful poster. "Sea ... blue! Blue!"

"The sea is blue. Very well, you're very smart! "

Attracted by Sasuke's excited screams, the shop owner approached them.

"Our land has beautiful beaches," the old lady explained with a smile. "Why don't you take your little boy to the beach one day?"

Out that simple suggestion, Naruto decided to live for awhile in a small, isolated village where the two could go unnoticed. Now, with Sasuke pointing to everything he saw trying to learn their names, Naruto realized he had made the right choice.

Parenting was a constant worry. He wondered constantly if he was making the right choices, when he should scold or give in to Sasuke, what he should teach him...

On the street, the blonde became aware of the gazes the girls and women gave him. For a moment he was concerned, he didn't look at himself in the mirror for months!

 _"I mi_ _ght look weird... "_ Naruto thought, a little depressed. Not realizing that the women's gazes were filled with lust.

When they reached the apartment block, Naruto stopped and pointed to the first floor balcony.

"This is our new home, Sasuke!" said to his son cheerfully.

"New home?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto went up the stairs, came to the door and opened it. The apartment was exactly what he wanted, a space not too small, completely furnished with kitchen utensils included, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and two bedrooms: one for an adult and another for a child.

Naruto landed Sasuke on the ground and held his a hand, carrying him from room to room. Finally, they reached the room that would be Sasuke's.

It was a white painted room with a small low bed. He had a closet filled with boxes for his toys and a dresser.

"You like your new room, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, while his son inspected the empty drawers. "You see these boxes? You'll keep your toys here. "

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Toy! Mine toy..."

Naruto nodded and bit his thumb until it dropped blood. Finally, he summoned a small frog in the middle of the room.

"I'm counting on you" he said to the frog, which opened its mouth and vomited several suitcases and bags to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto grabbed a small bag and turned the contents on the floor. Sasuke shouted out of joy when he saw all his toys and started playing immediately while Naruto unpacked.

Sasuke followed his father from room to room, dragging his toys with him. While Naruto unpacked his clothes in the bedroom closet, Sasuke felt a slight pressure and realized he had to pee. But he wanted to play with his toys... I didn't play with them for a long time, so he tried to ignore the urge.

Papa had already told him that he wanted Sasuke to tell him whenever he wanted to pee or poop, but Sasuke thought it was much easier to just do it the diaper. So when the urge became unbearable, he merely peed and kept playing. But he had drunk too much water... and saw too late that the urine had leaked from the diaper and shorts to the floor.

The child felt himself blush with shame. He knew he should have warned his father because that was what big boys did and he had peed down his legs like a little baby.

He didn't want Papa to be mad at him ... he didn't want to be a baby.

Naruto finished unpacking his things and decided to place the books on the shelves of the living room. However, when leaving the bedroom, he realized that Sasuke had fled in the opposite direction, closing his new room's door.

"Sasuke?" he asked, as he opened the bedroom door, but didn't see his son anywhere. Sasuke had hidden, obviously, under the bed.

The toddler tried to hide from his father the best he could without making any noise, but could not avoid the stream of tears from running down his face and began to whimper.

Naruto sat on the floor beside the bed and looked underneath it. Sasuke groaned and covered his wet pants the best he could.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. "Why did you hide?"

Sasuke did not answer and Naruto realized that his son was crying.

"Come on, Sasuke ... what happened?" seeing that Sasuke looked away, Naruto became suspicious. "It's okay. Come to my side... "

Naruto handed him a hand. Sasuke looked at the hand for a moment before gaining the courage to speak.

"Me wet..." Sasuke admitted, clutching his father's hand.

"Ah..." Naruto pulled Sasuke out of bed and noticed the wet pants. The boy lowered his eyes overflowing with tears, weeping with shame and sorrow for having disappointed his father.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke under his arms, grabbed some clean shorts and took him to the bathroom. Sasuke felt his father's silence as a sign that he was angry with him. His lower lip trembled and several tears streamed down his blushed cheeks. To his horror, he felt pressure in his bladder again and was unable to prevent the pee from coming out... at the very moment that Naruto was taking off his pants and diaper and leaned him against his chest.

"FUCK!" the blond yelled as he realized that his shirt was all wet with urine. Sasuke began to cry and buried his face in his hands.

Naruto repented immediately he had yelled when heard Sasuke's distressed cry.

"No, I'm sorry, Sasuke... don't cry!" he apologized, landing Sasuke gently in the tub. "It's okay..."

But Sasuke continued to cry sitting in the tub, forming a small ball of sadness, fear and shame.

Naruto also felt horribly. Why did he have to scream? Why was he always making mistakes with his son?

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, Naruto knelt beside the tub, and patted the boy's raven hair.

"It's okay Sasuke... Don't cry... I'm sorry I screamed at you."

Sasuke groaned a little when Naruto touched him, but didn't get away. Gradually his sobs became fainter and he looked fearfully to his parent.

"No like... No like more..." the child sobbed.

"Like what, son?"

"Papa ... Papa no like Sasuke more."

Naruto felt his heart tightened. "No... Sasuke that's not true... Papa loves you. Papa will always love you! "

"Me wet..." the child moaned. "Dirty... Me bad..."

"No, you're not bad Sasuke."

"Wet..."

"It's okay, Sasuke. Papa is not angry with you... It was just an accident..."

"Me wet... dirty..."

Sasuke continued to moan and sob. Naruto turned on the warm water and when it began filling the tub he poured a little soap. Seeing that Sasuke was still unhappy, and after some thought, Naruto stood up and began to undress.

Sasuke stared at Naruto while he undressed and was surprised when his father got in the tub with him. Naruto smiled at him, hoping to ease Sasuke. The blond took the shampoo and poured it in the child's raven hair and began to rub it.

"We're both dirty, eh Sasuke? So let's take a bath together. You see? Papa is washing your hair! Want to try washing your hair alone like a big boy? "

Sasuke looked at his Papa's eyes, not knowing if he was angry. But as Naruto was smiling, Sasuke felt a little better.

"Like this, Sasuke" Naruto took his son's little hands and placed them on his head. "Scrub… Scrub... Scrub..."

"Scrub... Scrub..." Sasuke repeated, moving his hands as his father's moved.

Naruto gave him a huge grin, encouraging him to continue. Sasuke also laughed a little.

"That's right, Sasuke!" Naruto encouraged, also putting a little shampoo in his blond hair and rubbing it. "You are going very well!"

Sasuke felt the weight on his chest relieve. His Papa was proud of him!

Naruto grabbed the shower and washed the soap from Sasuke's hair. The boy wiped his face and approached his father, trying to grab his blond hair still filled with soap. Realizing what Sasuke wanted, Naruto lowered his head and let his child wash his hair, glad that he was excited.

Sasuke sat on his father's lap and they ended up washing. Naruto came out of the tub first, wrapped in a towel and dried quickly. After putting on his pants, he grabbed another towel; took Sasuke from the bathtub and dried him. Before he put a clean diaper, Naruto grabbed his son and sat him on the toilet, holding him not to fall.

Sasuke stared at his Papa without understanding what was happening.

"Listen to me, Sasuke... I'm not angry at you for having peed your pants. Don't be scared to filth your pants, okay? Next time, tell Papa that you have to go pee. I will teach you to go to the bathroom like the grown-ups! "

The toddler merely stared at his father, trying to understand what he was told. Naruto pointed to the toilet.

"When you want to pee or poop, you tell me so I can teach you go to the toilet, okay?"

"Toilet?"

"Yeah! But if you cannot hold it and you mess your diaper, don't be scared. You'll get it someday. "

Sasuke didn't understand everything his papa said, but he knew he had to tell him if his diaper was dirty so papa would teach him to go to the toilet, like a big boy.

Naruto took his son from the toilet and gave him a big hug, feeling Sasuke's small arms involving his neck.

"Papa loves Sasuke very much" Naruto said with a grin.

In response, Sasuke also smiled and buried his face in his father's neck. Those words he understood very well... so the child clung to Naruto, enjoying his father's warmth.

* * *

It was already night when Naruto came from shopping and cleaned everything. Sasuke was exhausted, so they ate a light dinner and prepared to go to sleep.

As always, Sasuke watched his father while he washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When Naruto went to the bathroom, Sasuke also followed, pulling a small chair to stand at the sink, and imitated his father as he washed his teeth and face.

Naruto picked his son up and took him to the bedroom where he put on his pajamas. Sasuke ran to the closet and pulled out a picture book and took it back to Naruto.

"Papa tell story "Sasuke asked, handing the book.

Naruto grabbed the book and put Sasuke in bed. The boy leaned against his father to see the images from the book while Naruto told him the bedtime story, occasionally pointing to a picture and telling him its name.

Before Naruto finished the story, Sasuke had already fallen asleep. Naruto stood up slowly, tucked the sheets and left the room quietly.

Already in his own room and looking at his reflection in the mirror, Naruto almost choked. The resemblance he had with his father was incredible! Never had he realized that his face had become more defined in recent years. He didn't cut his hair out of laziness but he had to admit that it looked sort off good. The shape of his eyes and the little rounder face who he inherited from his mother gave him a more youthful and relaxed expression, but apart from that, Naruto had become just like Namizake Minato.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a little proud. "I look like Tou-chan! I think I'm also taller ... Sweet! "

With a youthful joy, Naruto threw himself onto the bed. After months sleeping outdoors, he was finally in a soft and fluffy bed.

The young blonde turned off the light of the candle and covered himself with the sheets. He had many things to think about; he needed a job, so he would soon submit to the town hall as ninja. He would have to do small and boring jobs like the D Rank missions, but had no choice. He also had to take Sasuke to the nursery school.

Naruto had made the decision not to tell his son that he was a ninja. He wanted Sasuke to have a normal childhood so, until he was ready to understand, he would raise him like a civilian. After that, they would see...

* * *

_Sasuke had a bad dream._ _He dreamed that he was in a very big house with many rooms. In the dream, Sasuke ran around the house and opened all the doors and saw all the rooms, but there was no one else there. When he came to the kitchen, he saw a great meal so he ate the food but had no one to talk to... He also found many toys, but there was nobody to play with him._

_He was alone. He had everything he wanted but he was alone._

_Across the window was a very bright and warm light, so Sasuke went to see it. On the street was an ongoing party where a group of boys and girls laughed, joked and talked. They seemed so happy that Sasuke wanted to join them and get out of that cold and dark house. However, he couldn't open the door to leave. He ran to the window and slammed his fists against the glass desperately trying to break it or for the kids to notice him, but nothing worked._

_The children began to move away. Sasuke started screaming, asking them to return, to take him away from there, to save him from that dark and lonely place. But the children continued to move away and disappeared._

_Underneath a red and white crest, Sasuke cried. He was all alone..._

 

* * *

 

Near 3 am, Sasuke woke up. He had cried during the dream and was scared to be alone. The boy left the room and went to Naruto's bedroom. Upon entering he saw the silhouette of his father in the bed and came over. With a little effort, he climbed onto the bed.

Naruto stirred slightly but didn't wake up. When Sasuke lifted the sheets and lay down beside Naruto, the latter stretched his arms and hugged him. Sasuke felt his troubled heart calm down and lost his fear.

Wishing to feel his father's warmth, Sasuke grabbed his shirt and leaned his head against his chest. The child finally fell asleep in his father's arms, feeling loved and warm.

Sasuke knew he was not alone anymore.

The next morning, the nightmare had been completely forgotten.

 


	14. Heartbeat

心臓の鼓動 ( _Shinzō no kodō_ )

After years fleeing and hiding, Suigetsu and Jūgo got the luxury of eating a hot meal in a small town without fear of being recognized. The Ninja world had more things to worry about, and the escape the Taka members had not been a very controversial subject.

Jūgo didn't care to spend the rest of his days in the forest, but Suigetsu was sick of it and forced him to go to a bar. After all... what better place to gather information than from a bunch of drunken ninja?

Suigetsu had already killed several men who had dared to try to assault him and managed to get a new sword. The young man still enjoyed a good fight until death, especially if it involved decapitations, but he couldn't draw attention and thus avoided unnecessary deaths.

He learned this from Sasuke.

Suigetsu was not expecting to feel so betrayed. After all, Sasuke had created the team as a means to achieve their objectives. They were not friends or companions ... However, they had begun to enjoy the company of each other and worry. Even after three years, Suigetsu missed belonging to the team. It had been... fun.

Before they had been dumped like garbage.

While Suigetsu ate his yogurt and thought on the beating that he would give Sasuke, Jūgo kept all his emotions to himself, feeling used and discarded.

Near them, a group of Kumo ninjas was talking excitedly. The two Taka members merely ignored them until they heard the surname of their former leader in the emerging conversation.

"The last war ended with many good ninjas!"

"It's true!"

"And to think that everything began with the Uchiha, huh? Those bastards knew how to mess with the world! "

"Yeah ... but now that all of them have become worm's food, they will never mess with anything else!"

Jūgo opened his eyes and Suigetsu rose, approaching the ninja group.

"Worm's food?" Suigetsu asked. "What are you talking about?"

The group of ninjas stared at him.

"You're kidding us, kiddo? Everyone knows what happened! Let us drink our sake alone and go back to your mommy. "

"Why you son of a ..." Suigetsu prepared to strike with the sword, but Jūgo rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down... The truth is that we've been away for some time," Jūgo told them. "Therefore we don't know everything that happened during the war. Could you tell us? "

One of the Kumo ninja studied him for a moment.

"Bah! Why not? If you pay the next drink, I'll tell you how Nyūji here began to cry like a baby during one attack! "

"Hey," shouted the man called Nyūji, offended.

Suigetsu realized what his companion was doing and asked the maid a new round of sake. The Kumo ninja drank alcohol with pleasure and when they finished they were all in a good-mood, crimson and chatty.

"What is that you boys want to know, huh?" One asked, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

"The last thing we heard was that Sasuke attacked the Kage Summit and then ran away," Suigetsu said.

"It's true... Shit! That kid was not right in the head! Our Raikage gave him a good beating but he managed to escape. Then he went after that sly old man... how is he called? "

Jūgo intervened "Danzo ..."

"That's it! He went after Danzo and they fought... and then he killed him along with a girl. "

Suigetsu and Jūgo's eyes opened in surprise.

"A girl?" Suigetsu asked. "What girl?"

"I heard that the Uchiha ran after Danzo with a girl who was a sensor or something... She also healed him during the battle, but when Danzo made her hostage to try to save himself the Uchiha pierced them both. That motherfucker was as cold as an ice cube! "

Jūgo tensed like a rock, while Suigetsu threw himself against the chair.

Karin was dead. She had healed Sasuke, she had helped him, she was in love with him... and Sasuke had killed her without hesitation or remorse.

Suigetsu was trembling with fury. They were objects, all of them! Sasuke had used them all, deceiving them and making them think they were a team and that meant something to him.

Lies! All lies!

"What... what happened next?" Jūgo asked.

"Well... after killing that bastard Danzo and his teammate, he returned to Madara Uchiha. The war started and he fought against Naruto Uzumaki and lost. "

"Naruto? The one who defeated Pain? "Suigetsu asked surprised.

" _Sasuke's_ _former teammate?"_

"The very same! After losing, the Uchiha lost his mind and went on to kill innocent civilians. Uzumaki came to him and killed him, end of story! "

The Taka members rose from the table in silence and left the bar.

"Dead!" Suigetsu shouted, breaking the trunk of a tree into pieces. "That bastard is dead! How does he dare to die? I want be the one to kill him!"

Jūgo sat on a rock and closed his eyes. A small bird landed on his left shoulder.

"Damn son of a bitch!" Suigetsu continued to yell. "He left us! Killed Karin! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck it!"

Jūgo remained impassive while his companion destroyed the tree with a blind fury.

"I wish I had killed him! I would cut him limb from limb, slowly... and then tore that traitor's black heart and crushed it with my own two feet! "Suigetsu growled.

Suddenly Jūgo went up with a leap. The bird had landed on his shoulder fled.

Suigetsu looked at his companion. Would Jūgo have one of his famous furies? Suigetsu didn't need one now ... He was nervous enough!

"Jūgo? Hey! What's happening? "

Jūgo looked down and then stared at Suigetsu. The giant was pale as a sheet.

"The heart... his heart..." Jūgo murmured.

"Huh? What heart? "

"Sasuke's heart... his heart is beating."

Suigetsu opened his eyes wide and his sword fell to the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"I felt his heart beating ..." Jūgo said. "I gave him my flesh when he was injured fighting the Eight Tails. I cured his chest! So ... I can vaguely feel that his heart still beats. I don't know where; don't know how, but his heart is still beating. "

Suigetsu approached his teammate, trying to understand what he just said.

"What does this mean, Jūgo? What are you talking about? "

Jūgo looked Suigetsu in his eyes.

"Sasuke's heart is still beating, Suigetsu. He is alive. "

* * *

_Four months and two weeks later_

_August 18Th_

Sasuke woke up with a bright light on his face and narrowed his eyes. Soon after, he felt a hand shake him.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! It's morning! "

Sasuke pulled the sheets over his head and grumbled. He was having such a nice dream…

"Come on, Sasuke! You have to wake up! "

But the child remained stubbornly lying beneath the sheets.

"Well... if you want to stay snoozing, I don't think I can take you to the beach today..."

Sasuke opened his eyes and threw the sheets back, wide awake.

"I'm awake!" the child shrieked, jumping out of bed.

Naruto was next to the dresser with a huge victory smile on his face.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna stay asleep forever "Naruto told him."Good morning!"

Sasuke ran into his father's arms and gave him a hug.

"Ohayō, papa!"

Naruto opened dresser drawers and pulled out the clothes he would dress his son. Sasuke sat on the bed and began to take off his pajamas by himself. When Naruto checked the pull-ups, he saw that Sasuke had managed to stay dry all night.

" _That's my boy"_  Naruto thought.

"Papa! Go to beach? "the child asked as Naruto helped him get dressed.

"We're going after breakfast."

"You not work?"

Naruto smiled at him and tousled his raven hair.

"Not today."

Sasuke also smiled and followed his father into the kitchen. When Papa had to work, Sasuke had to go to the nursery school and only returned home in the afternoon.

The nursery had many boys and girls like him and some were older. The sensei was a lady named Izumi who liked to tell stories and taught them songs and games. Sasuke was afraid of her the first day and cried when Papa had to go to work, but now he liked her. After all, he had only met her when he was two years old, he was three now!

Sasuke was surprised to see other children like him and felt a little nervous when Izumi-sensei told him to go play with them. He found out that boys were like him and played with toy cars and build towers with cubes, wore pants and had short hair. Girls were different because they wore dresses, liked flowers and dolls which looked like babies.

When they all went to the nursery pool and Izumi-sensei stripped them all to wear the swimsuits, Sasuke found that the other boys had a pee-pee like him but the girls had nothing.

One day, Sasuke had seen one of the grown-up boys (he was already 4 ½ years old!) peeing standing up. Sasuke was confused because he and the boys in his class pee sitting on the potty. When he asked the older boy why he was standing, he had told him that only girls pee sitting down. Boys pee standing up because they had a pee-pee!

When Papa picked him up, Sasuke liked to tell him everything he had done and then played with his father the games they had learned.

But today he was not going to the nursery school and the two would play on the beach, like Papa had promised!

After they had eaten breakfast, Sasuke felt the urge to pee. But his dad was in the bathroom.

"Papa?" Sasuke called, grabbing the doorknob and going slowly.

The child was pinned by the door. Papa was also peeing standing up!

Naruto realized that Sasuke had entered and immediately shut the zipper of his pants.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded. "You have to knock on the door when someone is in the bathroom. It's rude. "

But Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, with a strange expression. Naruto went over to his son.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Papa, you got a pee-pee?" the child naively asked.

Naruto blushed from head to toe.

"Ah! I... Yes, I do... why? "

"I got a pee-pee too!"

"Ah... Ok..."

"Boys got pee-pees and girls not. Right? "

" _God help me!_ _I don't wanna have this conversation Sasuke!"_

"Yeah."

"Boys pee standing up?"

Naruto finally understood.

"Ah! That's what you wanted to know? Well ... yes. Boys pee standing up. "

Sasuke crossed his legs uncomfortably as his little bladder was even fuller. Naruto realized his son's body language.

"Want to go to the bathroom, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded but when he came to the toilet he stopped again. The child blushed slightly embarrassed and glanced at Naruto.

"What's wrong, son? Want me to help you sit on the toilet? "

Sasuke shook his head vigorously.

"No! I wanna pee alone! "

Naruto laughed, but nodded. The traits of the old Sasuke still remained, that kid wanted to do things for himself.

"Ok, then!"

Sasuke looked at the toilet and but still didn't move. Instead, he turned again to Naruto, with a lot less petulance.

"Ano... Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I no wanna pee sitting down more..." the child said.

"You don't?"

"I wanna pee standing up like a big boy! Like Papa! "Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto tried not to burst out laughing.

"Okay," agreed Naruto, repressing his laughter. He didn't want to embarass his son.

Sasuke took off his pants and pull-ups and looked at the toilet as if it were an opponent to defeat. Naruto leaned against the doorway with an amused smile his lips.

 _"_ _You can do it, teme!"_  he thought.  _"Damn… Some things never change! Who knew you were so proud even as a toddler?"_

The child gulped. Sasuke didn't know what to do next... but he wanted to impress his father! He couldn't give up.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to look at him. "Now I'm the one who wants pee again ..."

Naruto went over to his son and moved him slightly.

"Sorry Sasuke! But your Tou-chan also needs to pee" Naruto exclaimed as he relieved himself.

Sasuke looked at his Papa and looked at his own body, amazed at the differences and similarities. Papa was a grown-up! He was tall and had muscles.

The three-year-old looked at his little hands. They looked so small when compared to his father's…

When Naruto finished, he noticed that Sasuke was still watching him. The blonde felt a little uncomfortable but tried to appear relaxed.

"Oh... sorry Sasuke... you can try."

Sasuke tried again and, recalling how his father had done it, he succeeded. The boy felt himself swell with pride! He had been able to pee standing up, like a man.

"I knew you could do it!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the child to the lavatory where they both washed their hands.

"Papa? I'm a big boy now? "

"Yes. Very big! I'm so proud of you."

Naruto noticed Sasuke blushing with pride and washing his hands enthusiastically. The Uchiha learned quickly and, most likely, Sasuke inherited those traits from his biological parents.

When he grows up, he would be just like them: a genius, which wasn't something Sasuke could inherit from Naruto.

Naruto honestly didn't believe that Sasuke would inherit any of his traits. He couldn't compete with the extraordinary qualities of the Uchiha clan, which made him feel a little saddened.

The child had just washed his hands and clung to Naruto's shirt.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"When I'm big, I wanna be like you."

Naruto froze. Had he heard him right?

"Huh? You want to be like me?"

Sasuke nodded with a huge smile that made Naruto open his eyes in amazement. Sasuke's smile was just like his!

"Why, Sasuke?"

"'Cause you're my Papa and I'm your son. I wanna be just like you!"

Naruto opened his eyes wide.

"You're the coolest, Papa!"

Naruto's expression of amazement gradually changed to a smile. With one hand, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pick him up, making the child laugh with delight.

The blond remembered all those lonely days in his childhood, when he had no one to impress and no one who would want to congratulate him on anything. He had no friends, no family... He wished that Sasuke could be his friend because he was an orphan like him, therefore, they could be able to understand each other. But they didn't...

Sasuke was so perfect at everything and so popular... Naruto wanted to surpass him! Sasuke was his inspiration, his reason to get stronger... He just wanted Sasuke to acknowledge him.

Team 7 was his first family. He loved them all so much... that's why he just couldn't allow Sasuke to break his bond with him. It phisically hurt to see Sasuke reject his friendship with such comtempt. Saying that it was a hindrance... considering their bond a weakness that needed to be severed. Thinking that Naruto was nothing more than loser than didn't deserve his attention...

Like that fatidic day on the roof...

* * *

_"Ha!" laughed 13 year old Naruto._

_"What's so funny?"_ _Sasuke_ _asked ._

_"I'm not laughing because it's funny. I'm just psyched because today is the day when I finally beat you." Naruto declared, excited for his opportunity. Sasuke was really fighting him!_

_"What did you say? Don't talk nonsense, you inept loser!" Sasuke replied, his scorn reflected in his black eyes._

 

* * *

 

Sasuke went down his father's lap, and went to pick up his new beach toys. But when he came back to the living room, he noticed that his father looked wierd. He was so still... like a statue.

* * *

_"You! An idiot like you has no business acting all high and mighty!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Ha! What happened to the calm, controlled, Sasuke? Am I making you nervous? It looks you picked a fight with me and now you're too scared to go through with it. Is that it?"_

_"Let's just do this."_

_"Before we fight, put on your forehead protector. I'll wait." declared Naruto._

_"I won't need it."_

_"I don't care. Just put it on!"_

_"You won't even be able to scratch my forehead!" Sasuke stated.  
_

_"Come on. You know putting on your headband is a testament to fighting on equal terms as a Leaf Shinobi."_

_"There you go, acting all high and mighty again. You don't honestly believe that we're equals?"_

_"Heck yeah I do! All this time I never once thought that I was inferior to you in any way!"_

_"You're a complete embarrassment!"_

* * *

Sasuke approached his father slowly, but the latter did not even budge. Naruto stared at the window looking away, his fingers moving as if with spasms.

"Papa?"

* * *

_On the Valley of the End..._

_Naruto jumped across the gorge and landed on Sasuke._

_"Not so fast! You're going to tell me your comrades risked their lives for nothing?" Naruto screamed. What the hell had happened to Sasuke? Why was he like this?_

_"My days of playing ninja with you kids of the Leaf Village are done." Sasuke said._

_Naruto couln't believe this..._

_"Chouji... Neji... Kiba and Akamaru... Shikamaru... Fuzzy-brows... They all risked their lives to come after you!"_

_"Well, good for them."_

_Sasuke's eyes were dark and cold. Like he was dead inside. He felt nothing!_

* * *

The raven haired boy got closer to Naruto and gently clung to his shirt. However, his father didn't even blink.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, starting to feel a little scared.

Naruto didn't react, his mind was very far away.

* * *

_"Shut up! What do you know about me, with no parents or siblings? You were alone from the start! What the hell do you know! We suffer from our bonds... You don't know how it feels to lose them!"_

* * *

"Papa... why are you so still?" Sasuke asked. The child blinked when he realised that Naruto was crying. "Papa, why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

* * *

_"I have different bonds. Bonds of hatred with my older brother. Numerous bonds mislead oneself and weaken the most important desires and cherished memories."_

* * *

"Wake up! Papa, wake up! Don't cry!" Sasuke screamed, very worried. He had never seen his father cry before... he couldn't understand what happened. "Please..."

* * *

_"You're still a kid, Naruto. Revenge is everything to me. If I can carry out my revenge, it's no concern of mine what happens to me, or to this world."_

_Sasuke, I..._

_"_ COME BACK!"

Naruto came back to his senses when Sasuke hugged his legs with all his strenght. The little boy was crying and shivering, not wanting to let go of Naruto.

The blond looked at him a bit absent minded before his mind cleared up.

"Sa... Sasuke...?" Naruto finally asked. "What...?"

Sasuke hugged his father tighter. "Don't be sad, Papa. Please don't cry..."

Naruto realized his tears and and returned to the present. Sasuke was just in front of him... not on the hospital roof, not on the Valley of the End. He was right there.

And he was crying, for him.

"Why are you so sad?" Sasuke asked with tears running down his cheeks. "Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"Ah... No, Sasuke... don't worry. I'm okay now!" Naruto answered, cleaning his tears.

"You're crying! You never cry!"

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said, trying to calm the child down. "I was just... thinking about someone..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes. The boy was scared... Did a mean person hurt his father?

"Someone hurt you?"

Naruto smiled gently and cleaned Sasuke's tears.

"Don't worry. It was a long time ago... I promise I won't cry anymore."

Sasuke lowered his head but still clung to Naruto. His tiny fists grabbed his shirt with all the strenght a child could have.

"You can cry..." Sasuke said softly.

"Huh?"

"It's ok... You can cry, Papa. But I'll hug you 'til you're all better, ok?" the child said, making Naruto blink in surprise. "I won't let that person hurt you again."

The blond started crying again and pick up Sasuke, hugging him tight. They were a family and Sasuke... no, his son was here.

"Thank you... Sasuke."

* * *

When Naruto went to get their lunch, Sasuke peered into the bag and looked disappointed.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"My lunch is just the onigiri?" the child asked, pouting.

"Yes ... isn't it your favorite food?"

"Yeah! But... I wanted to eat something else too..."

"What?"

Sasuke pointed to the shelf.

"Can I eat Ramen?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Good Lord, Sasuke! You really are your father's son! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter when I found out that when kids are 3 years old, they start to become gender aware, and I thought "Sure! Why not? This could be fun."
> 
> Sasuke still remains very competitive, he wants to able to do like the other kids or like Naruto, who he also wants to impress. Remember when he tried to impress his birth father Fugaku?
> 
> I'm sorry if the chapter ended up a little inappropriate... It's normal for a child to be curious about his gender and others. Also, Sasuke is three years old now, that's why his speech improved and he also likes to hear stories which improves his development. Sasuke is a smart kid and has a lot of talent, but he is not a child prodigy. A child prodigy is a kid who can do adult level tasks, like Itachi or Kakashi.
> 
> See you next time! I hope you like it!


	15. Whirlpool Paper Fans

うずまきうちわ ( _Uzumaki uchiwa_ )

Sasuke and the other children in the nursery school had to play inside the classroom because it was raining a lot.

Typically, on mid-morning Izumi-sensei would let them go to the playground where they could play in the garden, the swings, bars and slide. But as it was raining, the sensei told them they had to stay inside. One of his classmates, a boy with dark brown hair named Akira, had tried to escape the sensei and flee to the playground but was caught and was punished to face a wall.

Sasuke had gone to fetch the cube box and had been entertained building a huge castle. Later he would try to find the crocodile-shaped plush to pretend it was a monster invading the castle. Next to him, the other boys also played with cubes and toy cars while the girls were playing houses near the doll's house.

"Sasuke-chan...?" one of the girls asked.

Sasuke looked up from his cubes' castle and stared at the girl. She had bright orange hair and big brown eyes. The boy remembered that she was called Rina.

"Sasuke-chan! We'll play houses" said Rina laughing. "Come play with us!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't wanna."

"Oh, come on!" Rina insisted.

"No!"

Rina was known for her insistence. She was the youngest of three boys and was used to being the princess who could have anything she wanted if she screams enough. Since Sasuke arrived at the nursery school she had decided that he would be her boyfriend.

"I want you to come and play with me!" Rina cried. "Now!"

Sasuke was already getting angry. He didn't like Rina, she was noisy and annoying. He just wanted her to leave him alone!

"But I don't wanna play with you! You're boring!"

Rina started to scream and cried even louder. She used to always get everything when she wept, but Sasuke sat and laid his tongue out.

"What's going on in here?" Izumi-sensei said. Rina pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Sensei... Sasuke... is a meanie. He won't play with me..." Rina cried.

"She's annoying" the black haired boy protested. "She won't leave me alone, sensei!"

Izumi separated the two children and decided to call the rest of the class to the paintings corner.

"Okay, boys and girls!" Izumi-sensei said with a big smile. "Today we'll paint a very special object."

The children gazed up at the sensei while she took many paper fans from a large bag and distributed the by the class.

"You know what this is?" the sensei said.

"It's a fan!" A boy named Shun replied. "They are to make the fire more bigger."

"Very well, Shun-chan!" Izumi-sensei congratulated. "But don't say "more bigger" it says "bigger "... This is a paper fan. And since it is all blank you will paint it as you like. Then we'll hang it there on the scoreboard for everyone to see them, okay?"

"Hai, Izumi-sensei!" the children replied in unison. And they immediately got crayons and draw in their fans.

Sasuke stared at his blank fan without knowing what colors he should use.

"Are you having problems, Sasuke-chan?" Izumi-sensei asked.

"Sensei... I don't know what colors to choose ..." the boy said.

"You can choose any color," the sensei replied. "Don't worry."

"But..."

"Sensei!" another girl cried. "Ryota stole my pencil!"

"Liar! Hitomi is lying, sensei! The pencil is mine! "

"No, it's mine!"

Izumi walked away from Sasuke to separate the two children who were already pulling each other's hair.

"Kids stop that! Do not fight here! "

Sasuke continued to watch its fan. He wanted the fan to be amazing for people to notice it when they passed by the score.

The paper fan...

"Uchiwa ... Uchiha ..." Sasuke whispered softly. He had the feeling that he had said that word before, but couldn't remember where.

With his right hand, Sasuke took a red pencil from the box and began painting the top of the uchiwa with it. When he finished, he was looking at a half red and half white fan in his hand. He couldn't help thinking that he had already seen that uchiwa somewhere.

When Izumi-sensei told them to hand over the fans and that they could finish the painting in next the morning, Sasuke shrugged and stopped thinking about it.

After having lunch, the sensei picked a fairy tales book and they sat around her to hear the story.

"Does anyone know the Momotarō story?" Izumi-sensei Said.

"Īe, sensei!" the children answered.

"Well, once upon time… a little boy came to Earth inside a giant peach, which was found floating down a river by an old, childless woman who was washing clothes there. The woman and her husband discovered the child when they tried to open the peach to eat it. The child explained that he had been sent by Heaven to be their son. The couple named him Momotarō."

The children listened very interested.

"Years later, Momotarō left his parents for an island called Onigashima to destroy the marauding oni (demons or ogres) that dwelt there. On his way, Momotarō met and befriended a talking dog, monkey, and pheasant, who agreed to help him in his quest. At the island, Momotarō and his animal friends penetrated the demons' fort and beat the demons' leader, Ura, as well as his army, into surrendering. Momotarō returned home with his new friends, and his family lived happily from then on."

After the sensei finished the story, Ryota shouted, very excited.

"Sensei! Sensei! Momotarō's parents gave him that name because he came from a peach?"

"It's true," said Izumi-sensei. " _Momo_ " means peach and " _Tarō_ " means eldest son. Momotarō means  _Peach Boy_. "

"Our mommies and daddies also give us names like that!" one girl said. "They called me Midori because my mama loves the green color!"

"It's a beautiful name, Midori-chan. Your name means " _green_ "" the sensei said, making Midori blush with joy.

"Izumi-sensei! What does your name mean? "Akira asked.

"Well... I think it means "fountain and spring." It was the name of my father's mother."

The children continued to ask the sensei what their names meant. Sasuke was also anxious to know and could not wait for his turn.

"Now me! Now me!" yelled Sasuke along with the other kids.

"Ok... Now is Sasuke-chan's turn..." said Izumi-sensei, flipping through a book full of name meanings. "Let me see... Sa... Sa... Sasu... Sasuke, here it is! Your name means "help or assistance."

"Help?" the child asked.

"I think your Tou-chan wanted you to be a person who helps others" the sensei said.

While the other kids learned their names meanings, Sasuke was thinking about his name. Many of his classmates had names of their parents' friends or relatives.

 _"Why_ _did Papa named me Sasuke?"_  he thought with curiosity.

"Izumi-sensei!"

"Yes, Hideki-chan?"

"Our papa and our mama also have names like us?" Hideki asked.

"You really are a baka, Hideki-chan!" a girl named Shizuka muttered. "Of course they have!"

"They have?"

Some children nodded and began to boast that they knew, but Sasuke remained silent. He never thought that his father had a name... he was Papa and nothing else.

"Your parents also have names like you" Izumi-sensei explained patiently. "It was their parents, your grandparents, who gave them the names. By the way ... do you know your last name? "

The kids were a little confused.

"What is a last name, sensei?" Akira asked again.

"A last name is your family name. Your parents give you that name from them because you are their children and belong to the same family. Many last names also have special meanings. "

"Sensei! I know my last name" yelled a kid in the front row.

"You know, Osamu-chan?" the sensei said.

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. Osamu knew everything, was the best at drawing and won every game! All his classmates and sensei congratulated him all the time, it wasn't fair!

"My last name is Matsumoto!" Osamu said chest swelled with pride. "And it means " _a pine_   _tree_ "!"

"Very well, Osamu-chan!" Izumi-sensei said. "I'm very impressed!"

The other children also congratulated Osamu, saying he was amazing and very smart. Sasuke remained silent and pouted.

* * *

Naruto's last mission had gone well. The heavy rains had brought down a large palm tree near the beach, and it had fallen right on top of a fishing boat. The fisherman and his wife had come to hire him, very anxious to remove the palm tree and when Naruto finished the mission in two minutes, they paid him generously. With the extra money he could buy more things for him and Sasuke.

When passing by the grocery store, he took advantage and bought more expensive steaks and some cakes. They were going to celebrate tonight.

With his umbrella, Naruto went to the nursery school, hoping that Sasuke had spent the day well. Sasuke was really upset to see him cry a few days ago and Naruto had promised himself that this would not happen again.

Parents should soothe their children and not the opposite, although he had felt truly happy that he and Sasuke were so close.

The yellow walls of the nursery appeared behind the corner and Naruto quickened his pace. Several parents had also come for their children and some waved and greeted him. The whole village knew about the blond ninja who had come to spend a season with them.

Naruto went into the nursery school and closed his umbrella. After going through some corridors, he found his son's classroom and knocked on the door.

Izumi-sensei opened the door and smiled at him "Uzumaki-san! Good afternoon! "

"Hello Izumi-sensei. Sorry for the wait..."

"Don't worry. Today the kids were distracted... I'll call Sasuke-chan "Izumi turned to the group of children who were behind her."Sasuke-chan! Your Tou-chan is here! "

Sasuke stood up on a bounce and ran for the door. Seeing his father, the child jumped him into his arms.

"Papa!"

"Hi there! How was your day? "Naruto asked stroking the toddler's back."You didn't trouble Izumi-sensei?"

"He's no trouble at all" Izumi said. "Sasuke-chan is one of our better behaved children."

Sasuke blushed slightly, and continued to grab his father's jersey.

"Although today... He had a quarrel with Rina-chan" Izumi-sensei said with an amused smile.

"Rina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's a bore!" Sasuke screamed, grumpy. "She's always clinging to me! It's annoying!"

Naruto smiled as he recalled Sakura's various attempts for Sasuke to notice her. Some things never change.

" Rina-chan is always saying to Hitomi and Midori that you and her are going to get married!" Izumi teased.

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted furiously. "Never! Never! Never!"

Naruto and Izumi laughed indulgently.

"She won't be the last, Sasuke-chan" Izumi-sensei said. "You're so cute that many girls will want to be your girlfriends!"

Sasuke shook his head vigorously.

"No! Girls got cooties!" the child exclaimed, hiding his face against his father's tummy.

Izumi and Naruto laughed with the child's mortification.

* * *

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and took him home. Sasuke complained how Rina was annoying and told his daddy about the Momotarō's story. He also told his father about the paper fans.

"You know, Papa? You know? We're painting paper fans... Uchiha..."

Naruto flinched slightly. It was the first time Sasuke stated his family name since he had been born for the second time. Naruto wondered what kind of feeling he would have...

"Uchiha, huh?"

"We're painting them, Papa!" Sasuke exclaimed glad the rain had allowed him to go piggybacking on his father's back. "Izumi-sensei will put them on the big scoreboard! The one in the hallway! "

"I know. Have you already finished ours? "

"Not yet... we'll end them tomorrow, but mine..."

Naruto positioned umbrella better.

"Mine only has one color..."

Naruto knew before Sasuke spoke.

"I painted the top red. I don't know what to draw ..."

Naruto nodded. Like Hikari-baa-chan had said, Sasuke would have Déjà Vu and some dreams about his first life. The image of the Uchiha crest had been a key part of his life.

"If you don't know what to draw, you could leave it like that" replied Naruto.

"No..."

Naruto was surprised.

"No?"

"It's very empty... I want... more..."

Naruto smiled. "I see ..."

Father and son walked in silence. Sasuke leaned his face against his father's hair and stared at the gray ocean amidst the old houses.

"Papa...?"

"Hmm?"

"Today we were also talking about names..."

"Names? What names? "

"Our names. What they mean..."

"Ah"

"Sasuke means " _help_ ", you know?"

"Really? I didn't know that. "

"It means "help" and assista... assistin..."

"Assistance?"

"Yes!"

Naruto remembered Team 7 first missions.

 _"_ Help _, huh? It fits with you, Sasuke. I always knew I could count on you. "_

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Why you called me  _Sasuke_?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to stare at the child. "Don't you like your name?"

"I like it... but I wanna know why you chose  **that**  name."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He had not chosen Sasuke's name, his mother did. Sasuke was the name of the third Hokage's father. But... technically, Naruto could have changed Sasuke's name if he wanted.

"Your name... is a memento."

"Me... Memento? What's that?"

"It's something that reminds us of someone special. Your name is a memento of a friend of mine."

Sasuke blinked and lifted his head slightly.

"A friend?" the child asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied with a wistful smile.

"How is your friend like? Is he cool? "

"Very cool!"

"And I'm like him?" the child asked, excited.

"Yes, very alike. In a few years you'll be as cool as he was. "

Sasuke smiled and grabbed his father's neck harder.

"But you know, Papa...?"

"What?"

"I think you're cool too."

Naruto laughed.

"So, as my heir, you'll be cooler than I ever was!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Back home, Sasuke was playing with his toys in the living room while his dad was making dinner. Outside on the balcony, were several pots that they had bought and planted several plants because Naruto loved to water plants. But Sasuke was responsible for one of them, a small tomato plant that was still too small to give tomatoes, his favorite fruit.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered Osamu and how he learned his last name and what that meant. He didn't wanna lose against him!

"Sasuke! Come help set the table! "Naruto called from the kitchen.

Sasuke ran to the table and tried to imitate his Papa to put the dishes, platter, bowls and chopsticks.

"You're very quiet" Naruto noticed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ah... I..." the toddler stammered, with a slight pout. "There's a boy in my class that I don't like at all!"

Naruto stared at his son, confused.

"A boy? What did he do to? "

"He didn't do anything ... it's just ... he's good at everything!"

Naruto stopped.

"Eh?"

"His name is Osamu and he is good at everything! He does everything well and always wins! It's not fair!"

To Naruto it was like hearing an echo of his own childhood. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying those words though.

"And you also want to win."

"Yeah! I won't lose to Osamu! "Sasuke exclaimed."I'll beat him! Then they'll all see  **me**!"

Naruto chuckled. It was like watching a mixture of the competitive Uchiha Sasuke, who could not lose against anyone, and Uzumaki Naruto, the showoff who doesn't quit.

"Don't laugh!" Sasuke muttered embarrassed.

"Ah! Ah! Sorry Sasuke... I'm not laughing at you. Is just that you remind me of when I was your age."

Sasuke looked perplexed at his father. Papa had been his age? He could not believe it. Like it was hard to think he had a name. Papa was always Papa and he couldn't see him any other way.

"You were a little boy too?" the child asked.

"Of course! All adults were children one day."

"Na-ha! You're lying! "

"I'm not! I was a baby and a kid like you. I went to the Academy and played with the other boys. I hated losing and I got very angry every time someone beaten me."

Sasuke was shocked. He could not imagine his father as a boy like him. It was too weird.

"Close your mouth, son" Naruto told him while he closed the toddler's mouth with his hand. "Or a fly might go in!"

As they ate the steaks which Naruto had bought, Sasuke continued to think. How could his Papa been a child? How was he like? And then he remembered that he didn't even know how he was called...

"Papa! Tell me your name?" the child said suddenly.

Naruto swallowed the rest of his steak.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that so all of a sudden?"

"You have a name too, right? Like mine? "

"Oh yes... Everyone has a name."

"And was your Papa who gave you the name?"

Naruto helped Sasuke cut the steak into smaller pieces "Yes... it was my Tou-chan who named me. Ero-Sen... My godfather had written a book and my Tou-chan liked the hero of the story so much he that he gave me the same name. "

"Really? What's your name?"

Papa looked at Sasuke in the eyes and smiled at him kindly.

"Naruto"

"Na-ru-to" Sasuke repeated slowly. "Naruto..."

"Exactly… My full name is Uzumaki Naruto. "

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes with amazement, while his father went to get the cakes that they were going to eat for dessert.

 _"Uzumaki ..."_  he thought.  _"Last name... Uzumaki ..."_

"Whirlpool" Sasuke said. "Uzumaki means whirlpool!"

Naruto stroked his black hair.

"Believe it, dattebayo!"

* * *

_That night, Sasuke dreamed of water._

_He was sitting next to a lake and threw stones at_ _it as the breeze ruffled his hair and several leaves fluctuated in the waters._

_Above him, on a road, was_ _another boy like him. The boy looked at Sasuke and grimaced, Sasuke replied with another frown. They both stared at each other until the boy pouted and went away._

_Sasuke also pouted and continued to gaze at the lake. But he was smiling..._

 

* * *

 

"Boys and girls!" Izumi-sensei called. "It's time to deliver your uchiwa!"

All the kids lined up to deliver their paper fans. When Sasuke handed his, Izumi-sensei seemed surprised.

"Wow, Sasuke-chan" said the sensei. "This is one of the prettiest I've ever seen!"

Sasuke added to his paper fan many eddies. The uchiwa's red top was full of white swirls and the white bottom was filled with black swirls.

"It's a very nice pattern, Sasuke-chan" his sensei said, putting his paper fan on the scoreboard. "But why swirls?"

"'Cause that's what my last name means!" the toddler exclaimed. "I know my whole name now, sensei!"

"Oh yeah? What is it? "

Sasuke smiled at her, glowing with pride.

"Uzumaki Sasuke."

* * *

"AH! I love dumplings!" Tenten exclaimed, swallowing several at once.

"Tenten, you shouldn't eat so much! We have to arrive at Konoha in the morning! "Rock Lee said, getting a cold gaze from his fellow teammate.

"There you are with your impossible ideas again!" Tenten muttered. "You know how many miles are from the village? It will take us at least two weeks to return. "

"But if every effort is made, I am sure we can do it!"

Neji approached his friends and sat on a bench.

"Give it up Tenten, just let him believe what he wants" the young Jonin said.

Their mission was complicated; they had to protect the daughter of a daimyo who was moving from her homeland to her groom's land. After nineteen kidnapping attempts, ten of murder and five of theft, the ninjas were exhausted and couldn't wait to return home.

"Here's your tea," the owner of the small shop near the road where they had stopped said.

"Thank you" they replied.

"You are all ninjas? You seem so young to venture into a job so dangerous" the old lady said.

"Don't worry about us" Tenten said.

"Being a shinobi can be dangerous, but there's no better way to live life at the fullest!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji merely drank his tea.

"I guess it's an adventurous life" the old woman answered. "There was a ninja who came here that said the same thing."

"Really?" Lee asked.

"Yes ... it was a lovely young man. Very energetic and full of life! He was so hungry he bought six packages of instant ramen! "

Neji choked with his tea and started coughing. The other two stared at the old woman with bulging eyes.

"Ramen?" Tenten Asked. "He asked for Ramen?"

"Tell us, this ninja was blond and had blue eyes? Was he dressed in orange?" Lee asked, restless.

"Well... I think so. Yes... he was definitely blonde. He also had some marks on his cheeks that looked whiskers ..."

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed "He was here!"

"Ma'am, can you tell us how long this ninja came here?" Neji spoke.

"Now let me think... it was more or less in last year's winter."

"He said where he was going?"

"He didn't say... but he said that he was traveling through the forest" the old lady pointed to the woods behind the store. "He went that way!"

Team Guy was unable to find any more clues, but came back to Konoha more impatiently than before.

After three years of searching, they found a clue about Naruto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!
> 
> Rina's name means "jasmine flower", I thought it would be a nice contrast.
> 
> Osamu's name is from Digimon 02, Ken Ichijouji's child prodigy brother. I believe in the american dub, they named him Sam, here in Portugal we received the series from Spain which was translated directly from the japanese version.
> 
> The Momotarō story was taken directly from Wikipedia. It's a very famous fairy tale in Japan.
> 
> According to the manga, since Jiraiya made Naruto's name up, he became his godfather.
> 
> Dattebayo has no literal English translation; however, "Believe It!" was used in the English dub to mimic the lips movements. And no... Sasuke won't inherit that verbal tic!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffy...


	16. The forest, the cat and death

森林、猫と死 ( _Shinrin, neko to shi_ )

_November 6th_

Autumn arrived cold and rainy. The trees changed from green to shades of red and yellow, filling the streets with leaves.

It was almost 8 am and Naruto was making breakfast while yawning. Sasuke, on the other hand, held a bowl filled with milk and went to the living room balcony, trying not to spill.

Carefully, he opened the window and put his bowl on the porch.

"Sasuke? Come eat your breakfast" Naruto called, turning to the balcony. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for him to come today."

Naruto understood and smiled. Their balcony was leaning against the roof of the next house, where a black cat with a white ear used to sleep his naps before going to hunt rats.

Since he found him sleeping on the roof, Sasuke tried to convince the cat to come to him, but with no success.

"There he is!" the child exclaimed, when the black cat jumped gracefully from the old oak tree to the roof next door. "Come here kitty! Come on!"

The cat looked uninterestingly at Sasuke and lay on the tiles.

"Kitty! Here! I have milk for you!" Sasuke insisted, raising the bowl. "Come here! I'm not gonna hurt you. "

The black cat lifted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"That's it! Come here!"

With a yawn, the cat got up and went away with an irritated look.

"Oh... he went away..." the toddler lamented, putting the bowl sadly on the floor.

Naruto went over to his son and knelt beside him.

"That cat is a loner" the blonde said. "He prefers to be on his own."

"But I wanna us to be friends... Why doesn't he want to be my friend?" Sasuke asked, feeling depressed.

"Come on... Don't feel bad. Let the bowl there ... maybe he'll want to come drink milk later" Naruto told him, grabbing the boy's hand. "Don't give up!"

* * *

The masked man was in a bad mood. He had paid a fortune for a crappy boat ticket which should take him to the capital of Land of Sun, but a storm had forced the ship to dock at a tiny port in the middle of nowhere.

And they refused to give him back the money!

"Sorry, sir," the captain of the boat said. "But we made the trip as the agency has hired us. There are no refunds! "

"You must be kidding me!" the man growled. "I paid you to take me to the Taiyo city! Not the middle of nowhere!"

After 15 minutes of shouting, insults and threats, the man grabbed his knapsack and went his way to the nearest village.

An old plaque, almost out of ink marked the village of Nikko to 15 miles away.

* * *

Despite the day being cold, the children were allowed to play on the playground.

While Izumi-sensei was talking to Tomoyo-sensei, the kindergarten teacher of the 4 year old kids, and with Suzuki-sensei, the kindergarten teacher of the five years old kids, all the children laughed and played.

Sasuke was building a sand castle with Ryota and Akira, but he could not forget the cat that lived on the roof. He really wanted to play with him.

Near them, the four-year-old boys were playing ball and made too much noise shouting to each other.

"Watch out!" one cried.

Sasuke and the other classmates looked at the red ball as it passed over their heads and fell across the fence, right in the middle of some bushes.

"Oh, man!" the boys shouted, running towards the net that served as a fence.

Sasuke, Ryota and Akira also stood up and joined the others.

"Where's the ball?"

"There! In the bushes! "

"Takuya, you big baka! Why did you kick the ball so hard?"

"It was an accident!" Takuya defended himself.

"Now you have to go get it."

"What?" Takuya squealed. "No way!"

"What is it, Takuya? Are you afraid of the monsters? "

"It's not that ..."

Sasuke turned to his classmates "Monsters?"

"It's true," Akira said. "My Nii-san told me that monsters live in the forest behind the fence. That's why the sensei won't let us go play there! "

"My mama said a boy once didn't silent to the sensei and fled into the woods and never came back!" Ryota said. "The monsters got him and ate him!"

Sasuke stared at the woods. He and his Papa had lived in forests when he was very little, so he could not remember it very well. But that forest was dark and scary, monsters could live there... like the demons that Momotarō had defeated.

Demons that ate children...

"If you are so brave then get the ball back, Takuya!" one of the boys challenged, pointing to a hole in the middle of the net.

Takuya was livid.

"Me?"

"I knew it! You're afraid! "

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then go get the ball!"

Takuya looked with fear to the hole in the net and to the mocking smiles of his friends. Filling up his chest, the boy went to the hole and passed it.

More children had joined in the net, watching Takuya approaching the forest. Everyone expected a monster to emerge suddenly and devour him.

Takuya gulped but continued to advance. With shaking hands he grabbed the ball...

The sound of leaves stirring made them all paralyze with fear. By the bushes where Takuya was, the leaves moved.

Takuya retreated several steps, trembling. But he stumbled on a rock and fell backwards.

At the same time, a crow came from the foliage. All the children screamed, attracting the attention of the kindergarten teachers.

Tomoyo-sensei led Takuya to the classroom and told him she was going to tell everything to his parents. Ryota started to cry and clung to Izumi-sensei.

"You cannot go to the forest," the sensei told them. "It's a very dangerous place."

Akira and Sasuke followed their sensei into the nursery, while Ryota cried in her arms. For the children, the worst nightmare was getting lost in that Forest of Death, alone with the monsters…

* * *

When Sasuke returned home the first thing he did was run towards the living room balcony. To his great joy, the black cat was drinking the milk!

"Kitty!" the child exclaimed, opening the sliding window and headed for the cat.

The animal arched his back, raised his fur and hissed when Sasuke tried to approach him.

"Don't be scared" Sasuke told him handing his pale hand. "I just wanna be…"

The black cat hissed and scratched his hand. Sasuke started screaming, grabbing the wounded hand, and the cat jumped from the balcony to the roof and disappeared among the leaves of the oak.

Naruto ran to the balcony and noticed Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What is it? "Naruto asked.

Sasuke ran into his father's arms and showed him the scratch. Naruto caught the toddler in his arms and carried him to the bathroom to wash the cut.

"There... There... Don't cry. It's just a scratch, it'll heal soon" Naruto said softly as he washed the wound and put a plaster on it.

Sasuke clung to his father's chest and wept with pain. He had seen his own blood and that frightened him a lot.

"The cat scratched you, huh?" Naruto realized while stroking the child's back.

"Why? Why did he... *Sniff* ... scratched me?" the boy sobbed. "I just wanted ... I just wanted to be his friend ... ... and he hurt me ..."

" _I felt the same way too, once."_

Naruto recalled having those same feelings when he fought against Sasuke, a lifetime ago.

* * *

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck and closed his fist. Naruto could already feel the lack of blood on his head, but that was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart._

_Sasuke was killing him… He was actually killing him. And he smiled while doing it._

"Maybe I was the only one who thought...thought we were friends."  _Naruto thought._

" _I told you, it's too late, Naruto!" Sasuke said._

_The Uchiha's Chidori went through Naruto's chest. A stream of blood came down the blonde's torso and up his throat._

"If that's the case, then how stupid am I Sasuke? I can't help it but... I don't know why... I don't know why, but... But I just can't bear the thought of seeing you taken away by someone like Orochimaru." _Naruto thought as his vision began fading…_

 

* * *

 

As Sasuke's tears ran through his face, Naruto placed his hand in the child's head.

"I know that, son... but the cat doesn't know that you want to be his friend. He doesn't know you or trusts you..." Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears with his thumbs. "Give him some time and don't force him. He'll like you."

Sasuke snorted and choked back a sob "Really?"

"You'll see... does it still hurt?"

"A little..." Sasuke said.

Naruto took Sasuke to the living room and sat on the couch, with his son on his lap. Maybe if he told him a story, the boy would lighten up.

The blonde opened the closet to get the books and noticed that something had fallen from one and floated to the ground.

It was a photograph and it made Naruto smile.

"Wow man!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the picture. "I didn't remember I had this."

Sasuke turned to his father.

"What?"

"I found a picture of us" Naruto said handing the photo to Sasuke so that he could see.

In the photo, Sasuke recognized Gama Jii-chan and Gama Baa-chan with whom they spent their winters, two giant toads, that he remembered being Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, also smiled for the photo. In the middle of the picture, was a blond boy with a big grin holding a baby close to his chest.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and pointed to the picture.

"You know who they are?" Naruto asked.

"I know! They're Jii-chan and Baa-chan and the frog brothers..."

"And these two here in the middle?"

"Ah... I don't know..."

"Are you sure? Don't you recognize them? "

Sasuke looked at the photo more closely. The blond boy had spiky hair and like his Daddy, but it was shorter, he also had the same blue eyes, and whiskers marks...

"Is that you, Papa?" Sasuke asked very surprised.

"Sure am!"

"You were different! You look smaller!"

"That's because I grew up a lot! And do you know this baby? "

The baby had black hair and black eyes like Sasuke.

"It's me! That baby is me?"Naruto nodded. "Wow! I'm that baby! "

"Yes you are! You also grew up a lot. "

Sasuke looked at the photo in wonder.

"Ne! Ne! How was I like when I was baby?"

"Well... You were very little and noisy. You cried a lot and I couldn't sleep… You also pooped a lot in your diaper. That was gross!"

"Papa!" Sasuke screamed, getting red.

"Sorry Sasuke! But you were also very smart and cute! I had fun taking care of you."

"Did you like me, Papa? The baby me…"

Naruto blinked. It sort of seemed like the old Sasuke asking him if he was too hard to handle.

"It was hard sometimes… but I loved every second of the baby you." The blonde answered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto attentively "Do you still… love me? Like when I was a baby?"

Naruto smiled at the child's need for him to prove his affection. Children needed to know they were loved… And, from what Itachi had told him, Sasuke's birth father wasn't very open-hearted.

"I love you even more each day!"

Sasuke blushed slightly and hugged his father. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Stay there, Sasuke" Naruto said, turning toward the door and opened it slowly.

In the hallway, was a middle-aged very breathless woman.

"Uzumaki-san... sorry to disturb you at this moment... but it's an emergency. A fishing boat is stuck in the rocks... my husband is there and..."

Naruto nodded gravely.

"I understand... I'll be there soon."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san" the woman replied, before disappearing down the stairs.

Sasuke got up from the sofa and went into the hall "What's is it, Papa?"

Naruto went to his son and got his coat.

"Some men need my help. I have to go."

"You're going to work?" the child asked, very disappointed. "Now?"

Naruto didn't accept work after bringing Sasuke from the nursery. But that was an emergency.

"Sorry, son... I'll have to go out a little while. You'll stay with Mayu Baa-chan until I get back ..."

"Oh... But I wanted to play with you..." Sasuke whined.

Naruto put on his sandals and helped Sasuke with his before leaving their home and go up the stairs. The blond patted the door of the upstairs neighbor, who opened with a gentle smile.

"Oh! Naruto? What a pleasure to see you. Need something? "the old woman asked.

"Hello Mayu Baa-chan ... I'm sorry to bother you at this time, but I need to go out for a bit. Can you look after Sasuke until I get back? "

Mayu was a nice and gentle old lady who was very fond of children. Since Naruto and Sasuke had moved to the building, she had offered to look for the child and help Naruto with shopping and housework.

"But of course," Mayu replied, casting a smile to Sasuke who grasped his father's hand. "We're going to have fun, right Sasuke-chan?"

"Who's there?" a deep voice asked. Soon after, Kazuo, Mayu's husband, came close to the doorway. "But if it is not Naruto? Are you working, boy? "

Naruto nodded.

"Yes... An emergency."

Mayu grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him inside.

"You can go calmly," Kazuo said. "Your boy is in good hands."

"I'll be right back" Naruto said to Sasuke. "Be good!"

Sasuke was grumpy and refused to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Kazuo asked. "Don't you say goodbye to your father?"

"Hmpf!" Sasuke snorted in a bad mood. "No! He's a liar! I don't like him anymore!"

"Sasuke-chan! You shouldn't say that! " Mayu said, but Naruto reassured her.

"It's alright, Baa-Chan. He's just disappointed. Well... Bye!"

Naruto waved goodbye but Sasuke refused to face him. The child crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Mayu pulled Sasuke into the apartment.

The walls were full up with photographs of the old couple and paintings depicting landscapes of all types: mountains, cliffs, valleys, beaches and rivers. All the closets were crammed with trinkets.

"Baa-chan?" Sasuke asked. "Where's Kosame?"

Mayu smiled at him and pointed to the living room "She is dozing by the fireplace. Why don't you play with her while I prepare you a cup of warm milk? "

"Ok" Sasuke responded by going into the room.

As Mayu said, Kosame, the old couple's dog was lying beside the fireplace and was snoring softly. Sasuke ran to her and sat beside her, patting the brown fur.

Kazuo sat in his old armchair and watched the toddler and the dog, which had now woken up and licked indolently Sasuke's hand.

"She's very nice" Sasuke said.

"She was always a big lazy, she has no energy to be bad," Kazuo said and noticed the plaster in the child's hand. "Are you hurt Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his hand so Kazuo could see the wound better "It was the black kitty that sleeps on the roof..."

"Ah ... I see ..."

"I just wanted to pat him... Why he's not nice like Kosame?"

"That cat likes to be alone," Kazuo said. "He is very naughty when annoyed... The residents of the building often call him Akuma."

"Akuma... Demon? He's a demon? "

"No! But he is as bad as one! "

Mayu entered the room bearing a tray with a bowl of warm milk and some chocolate cookies. Sasuke ran to the table and began eating with pleasure.

"You like the cookies, Sasuke-chan?" Mayu said, smiling to see the child eating so heartily.

"They're good Baa-chan... Arigato!"

"Good. You can eat as much as you want. "

"We were talking about the old Akuma, Mayu" Kazuo said. "He scratched Sasuke."

"Really? That cat has never been the same since the owner died. "

Sasuke finished drinking his milk and stared at them with a puzzled expression.

"Died?"

"Well..." Kazuo muttered, trying to find the right words. "You know what happens when someone dies, Sasuke?"

"Like the monsters that Momotarō killed? They go away forever and never come back. "

'Well... to die is just like that. It means the person disappears. "

"Good people also die?"

Kazuo and Mayu were suddenly depressed "Yes... one day they die too. Akuma's owner died when he went fishing in the sea. "

"And where people go after they die?"

"Some say they go to Heaven, which is a very beautiful place where people are always happy."

"And when they come back?" the child asked.

"They... don't come back."

"Why?"

"They can't come back..."

"But why?"

"No one knows Sasuke..."

Sasuke jumped off the chair and came near Kosame.

"Kazuo Jii-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?"

"Akuma's owner also went to Heaven?"

"I think so."

"Then why is Akuma so mean?"

"Akuma was so fond of its owner that he doesn't want to have more friends" the old man said.

"But ... he'll be lonely forever!" the child retorted.

Mayu approached Sasuke and knelt beside him.

"Sometimes, Sasuke-chan... people are mean because they are very, very sad."

But Sasuke couldn't understand. Who would want to live sad forever? If Akuma was sad and lonely why didn't he want to make new friends? It was too confusing...

Kazuo looked absentmindedly at an old photograph featured on top of a closet. Sasuke also noticed this and approached the closet to see the picture better.

It was a girl, slightly older than him, and she was smiling for the photo, clutching a bouquet of daisies.

"Who's that girl?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the picture.

"She... was our daughter" Mayu said, also approaching the photo.

"Where is she?"

"She also went to heaven a long time ago."

"But... she was a little girl!" Sasuke exclaimed confused. "Kids don't die!"

"She was just 6-years-old. She was called Nazuna and she was very sweet and funny... but she got very sick and went to heaven. "

Sasuke stood silently, watching the picture. He felt frightened and confused by the concept of the word "death."

* * *

Naruto moved slowly and carefully through the middle of the ocean waves. The fishing boat was very close and he could hear the cries of the fishermen.

"Uzumaki-san! It's Uzumaki-san!" one of the fishermen yelled.

Naruto was wearing a hood and covered his mouth and nose with a cloth to prevent water to enter his mouth. He was soaked to the bone and shivering, but had to take the boat from the rocks.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Was someone hurt?"

"No! But the boat is stuck!" one fisherman said and pointed to the rocks.

Naruto entered Sage Mode with some difficulty because of the waves and rain and started pulling the boat, trying not to destroy it. Those fishermen depended on the boat for a living.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled as the ship rose into the air and landed gently in the water.

"Awesome!" the men cried.

"Can you reach shore?" Naruto asked, breaking Sage Mode.

"We think so!"

"Thanks, man!"

Naruto smiled under cloth and began to head towards land. Then he saw a figure walking on water... like him.

" _A ninja!"_  Naruto thought.

The unknown shinobi was hooded, so Naruto could not see his face. Noticing Naruto, his body suddenly became tense and ready to attack.

For some time they both just stared at each other, with the waves and rain passing through them furiously.

A particularly violent wave was all it took to make them discharge each other. The fight started slowly but with intense Taijutsu, evolving to punches and kicks more purposeful.

Naruto didn't know for sure why he had to beat that guy but, if possible, he had to know where he came from.

The fishermen eagerly watched the fight. It was the first time they saw a clash between ninjas and they were entertained. Between them, they began to make bets on who would win.

Naruto continued to fight but it was getting difficult. His opponent was good, and he could have sworn he had already fought with someone like him before...

 _"Playtime is over!"_  he thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried, creating five clones.

The clones attacked the unknown man but he soon was able to defeat three with his Taijutsu. Naruto and the other two clones were launched into the air; the other ninja did the same.

"Rasengan!"

"Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm!"

Both adversaries stared in disbelief. When their two attacks crashed into each other, the explosion threw them in opposite directions and eventually they sunk into the sea.

"What just happened?" one of the fishermen asked.

"Did they kill each other?"

Naruto washed up and saw that the other shinobi did the same. They coughed and stared up wide-eyed. Very gently, they uncovered both their faces.

"Naruto!" a boy with straight brown hair cried.

"Sora!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Sasuke was very angry. It was time for dinner and his father hadn't returned yet. He dined with Mayu and Kazuo and when his father would finally arrive he'd have to go to bed and they wouldn't play anything.

 _"_ _Papa is an usuratonkachi!"_  Sasuke thought angrily.

The toddler was trying to play with Kosame, but she was asleep. Grumpy and grouchy, Sasuke got up and left the living room towards the kitchen.

"The storm got worse..." Mayu murmured as she washed the dishes.

"It's true. The waves are going to be huge, tonight will be dangerous." Kazuo said.

"I hope Naruto is okay" Mayu said. Sasuke stood behind the door. "The sea is so dangerous..."

"Naruto is a strong boy!" Kazuo said. "He'll be fine!"

"I hope so... What would Sasuke-chan do if his father died at sea?"

Sasuke felt a painful weight on his chest.  _"Died?"_

"Don't think about that, Mayu."

"Naruto is so young ... But even young people die. On top, Sasuke-chan was angry with him. It would be a horrible way to say goodbye to each other. "

Sasuke's fury disappeared and was replaced by cold and absolute fear. The child let he slip to the floor and started crying tears of sorrow, anguish and guilt.

* * *

"Holy shit, Naruto! This was the last place I expected to find you!" the young monk exclaimed, drinking his soup with satisfaction.

After the fight at sea, the two boys dragged themselves dribbling a restaurant in the village to dry up and talk freely.

"Same here, I was not expecting to see you" Naruto said. "There have been... what? Four years? Time flies!"

"I hardly recognized you! You no longer look like an idiot kid" Sora took a sip of his sake. "Now you look like an idiot... man."

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he displayed a dangerous smile. "I may be an idiot, but I can still kick your sorry ass."

"You wish!" Sora said. "But tell me… what are you doing here? You are on a mission from Konoha? "

"Sort of... Tsunade-Baa-chan gave me permission to travel for some time."

"Traveling? You? Decided to follow my example, eh? Okay... Now tell me all the news! How is Asuma-ossan? Does he still have a beard?"

Naruto looked away "Asuma-sensei... died."

Sora stopped eating and looked at Naruto.

"Died?"

"Akatsuki killed him..." Naruto turned to stare at Sora. "Chiriku-san too..."

Sora opened his eyes and then diverted them with violence, but Naruto could see them watering.

"I'm so sorry, Sora."

"I didn't even know... Damn! I didn't even think that they could die. I never thanked Asuma-ossan personally... I didn't even say goodbye to Chiriku-sama and he taught me everything I know..."

Sora ran his fingers over his head with a sadden expression.

"They died like heroes" Naruto continued. "They fought until the end."

"I did not expect less from them..."

Sora asked for details about the struggles against Hidan and Kakuzo. After a few minutes he seemed more spirited. Eventually the conversation turned to Naruto.

"So you are working here in this wasteland? How long?"

"Hmm... Since April... so for about seven months."

"Wow! I never imagined you pleased to do small jobs..."

"I needed the cash!"

The waitresses in the restaurant watched Naruto eagerly while trying to gain courage to go talk to him. Finally a tall, curvaceous one went to his table shaking her generous hips.

"Need anything else, Uzumaki-sama?" she asked with a sexy voice.

"Eh? No thanks... could you bring the bill, please? "

"Sure" she said turning away.

Naruto turned to the table, and drank his tea, completely oblivious to the girls that drooled all over him.

Sora shook his head.

_"Naruto... you're really short-sighted!"_

"Need a place to stay the night, Sora? You can sleep in my house."

"No thanks. I already rented a cottage near the sea. Tomorrow I'll meet you... I'll be your competition from now on!"

"Good luck, but I don't intend to lose" Naruto paid tea and rose up. "I have to get going."

"Ahhh... Don't you want to celebrate a little? We're 20! Let's have fun! "

"I have to go home" Naruto simply said. "My son is waiting for me."

"Oh come on! You could... YOUR WHAT?"

Naruto mentally kicked himself. He had spoken too much!


	17. Bonds

絆 ( _Kizuna_ )

Naruto paralyzed and felt a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

 _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _"_ he thought, dismayed by his slip of the tongue.

"Naruto... what did you just say?" Sora asked again. "You have a son...?"

"Ah... I..." Naruto stuttered. It was too late to deny. "Yes... I have."

Sora stood up and continued to stare at Naruto as if he had been born another head.

"How did that happen?" Sora asked, immediately getting bright red. "I mean... I know how  **that**  happened; I don't need you to explain the "process". What I mean is... what the hell happened?"

"Well... it's quite complicated and difficult to explain."

"Was it with Sakura?" Sora asked.

"No! It wasn't!" Naruto exclaimed blushing.

"Was it with one of the other girls there in Konoha? Was it with that shy girl with the white eyes? Or with the blonde with the horse-tail? "

"It wasn't with anyone in Konoha!" Naruto shouted, feeling his face on fire. "Stop trying to guess!"

"Oh! It was with someone from outside, eh? "

"I told you stop trying to guess!"

"Ok! Ok! The kid's mother is here with you? You came here to live "quieter"?

"Eh... no she's not here" Naruto said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"So where is she?"

"She died... a long time ago..." Naruto replied, technically he was not lying he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Sora said ceasing to smile.

"It's ok..."

"Then... what about the kid? How old is he?"

"Three years."

"Three? Wow! You had a son when you were seventeen? Early..."

"Hey! You have nothing to do with it!"

"Sorry, I was yanking your chain. But this is really amazing! You raising a child? And alone! The guys in Konoha must have been crazy when they found out! "

Naruto and Sora left the restaurant and began walking down the streets, under their umbrellas.

"Actually... except for Tsunade Baa-chan none of my friends knows" the blonde said, looking straight ahead.

"They don't know? Why?"

"It's ... complicated."

"Do you think they will pass judgment on you? They're your friends, they will understand."

"I know... It's just ... I'm not ready to tell them yet."

Sora became aware of his friend's discomfort and changed the subject "What is his name?"

"Huh?"

"Your kid! What's his name? "

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke, huh? I've heard that name somewhere... "

Naruto stared at the rainy black clouds. Probably it would thunder.

"Sasuke was a member of Akatsuki who started the war."

Sora stared at Naruto unable to understand.

"And why did you named him after a criminal?"

"Because before he became a criminal, he was my best friend."

Sora realized the sadness in Naruto and became silent  _"You were betrayed, right Naruto?"_

"Tomorrow I want you to meet him" Naruto said with a smile. "You'll like him, I'm sure."

Sora returned his smile. He remembered the time he lived with his father, Kazuma.

"I cannot wait."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sora, Naruto rushed to go home. It was almost ten o'clock and Sasuke should be really grumpy.

 _"I had no choice, t_ _eme. We can't always have everything we want"_  Naruto thought _."If he makes a tantrum, I'll really have to punish him, if even it hurts me."_

Naruto had been a little hurt when Sasuke told him that he no longer liked him, but tried to think of it as the result of a childish tantrum. After all, Sasuke was little more than a baby who talked and walked.

The blonde climbed the stairs and knocked on the neighbor's door.

"Naruto! You're here!"Mayu said, opening the door to let him into the house.

"Sorry about the delay, Baa-chan. But something came up. "

"We're just happy you're fine... With the storm we feared the worst."

"Everything went well! All the fishermen returned home. Sasuke behaved well? "

Mayu looked back at the door of her bedroom.

"Sasuke-chan behaved very well and has dined with us" the old lady said.

"Thank you for your trouble."

"There was no trouble... but ..."

"What?"

"Well ... after dinner, Sasuke-chan started screaming and crying all of a sudden" Mayu said with a worried expression. "We tried him to tell us what was going on but he just sobbed and was unable to speak."

Naruto stared at the old lady, concerned and surprised "Was he sick? Was he hurt? "

"We tried to see if he was injured but we did not find anything... He didn't told us he was sick. He just continued to cry and refused to leave the hallway. "

"The hallway?"

"We also couldn't understand. There was no way to him take away from the hall... finally he ended up falling asleep. Kazuo is with him in our bedroom. "

Naruto went to elderly couple's room and knocked on the door. Kazuo opened it and greeted him before the he let Naruto towards the inside. Sasuke was lying on a pillow; face down and with his eyes still swollen and red.

"He's sleeping like a rock" Kazuo said. "He was worn out."

Naruto took the child out of bed and took him in his arms. When passing a hand across his forehead, Naruto deduced that Sasuke had no fever.

_"Did he_ _have a Déjà Vu? Did he saw something scary from his past? "_

"Jii-chan... did Sasuke talk about something in particular? Something that might have frightened him? "

"Now that I think about it, Sasuke noticed the photo of our late daughter and made us questions about death. I tried to be as careful as possible... and he didn't seem scared. Only two hours later he started crying..."

_"Was that it? Sasuke's life had been full of death... the death of his parents, his brother's, the deaths that he himself had caused… "_

"I see. Thanks for everything, Jii-chan. And sorry. "

Naruto said goodbye to the neighbors and went home. He landed Sasuke still dressed on the bed and decided to take a bath before bedtime. After getting a bath towel and his pajamas, the blonde ninja went to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

In his room, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was no longer in the neighbors' lobby. The child stood up and realized that he was in his own bed. With a jump, he got out of bed, walked to the window and pulled the curtains. It was still dark and raining outside, a lightning appeared in the clouds and thunder followed.

Sasuke felt frightened by the storm and remembered what Baa-chan Mayu and Kazuo Jii-chan had said.

_"The storm got worse..." Mayu murmured as she washed the dishes._

_"It's true. The waves are going to be huge, tonight will be dangerous." Kazuo said._

_"I hope Naruto is okay" Mayu said. "The sea is so dangerous..."_

_"Naruto is a strong boy!" Kazuo said. "He'll be fine!"_

_"I hope so... What would Sasuke-chan do if his father died at sea?"_

_"Don't think about that, Mayu."_

_"Naruto is so young... But even young people die. On top, Sasuke-chan was angry with him. It would be a horrible way to say goodbye to each other. "_

Sasuke felt his chest suddenly tight and his lower lip began to quiver.

"Papa... Papa..." the child sobbed with his eyes full of tears.

Sasuke left the room and went running to the kitchen.

"Papa?" he called, but the kitchen was empty and cold. "Papa, where are you?"

After leaving the kitchen, Sasuke searched for Naruto in the living room and in the bedroom, but his father was not anywhere. The 3-year-old child continued calling for him but with no response.

Sasuke went to his father's bed and began to weep and groan. It was all his fault ... his Daddy was gone forever because Sasuke had been mean and called him names. Now he would never see him again ... he couldn't say he was sorry...

 _"What have I done?"_ Sasuke thought struck with horror and guilt over what he had caused.

Naruto had just left the shower and dried his hair with the hairdryer. He felt much better now that was he was dry and warm and without that damn fish smell embedded in his skin.

The young shinobi left the bathroom and thought he heard soft groans. Naruto opened Sasuke's bedroom door but the latter was not there. It was then that he realized the sound was coming from his room.

Naruto went into inside and turned on the light. Sasuke was lying on his bed, clutching a pillow and crying his eyes out.

Naruto came and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he rested a hand on the child's back.

"Sasuke?"

The child opened his eyes and turned slowly. When he saw Naruto sitting next to him, he was speechless.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, but the child continued to look at him as if he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong? Are you feeling bad? "

Sasuke threw himself into Naruto's arms and began to wail again. The boy had his hands fisted on his father's shirt and buried his face in his chest. On the other hand, Naruto merely placed his hands on the child's back and let him cry at will.

"What happened, Sasuke? Why are you crying?"

Sasuke continued to sob. His tears wetted Naruto's pajama shirt front, but he didn't care.

"Shh... It's okay... Don't be scared" Naruto whispered softly, stroking his small back. "Papa's here... Tell me what happened. "

The two continued embraced for some time without saying a word. Gradually Sasuke's sobs decreased but the child still hugged Naruto tightly, refusing to separate from him.

"Sowy... Sowy..." Sasuke stuttered between sobs.

"Huh?"

"Sowy... Sowy... Sowy..."

 _"Sorry?"_  Naruto realized. "Sorry for what, son?"

"Sowy... Sowy..."

Sasuke continued to apologize over and over again, which shocked Naruto at least. Sasuke never asked him for forgiveness, in his first life it he would have considered an apology as a humiliation because it would degrade himself under someone.

Saying that he was sorry was a sign of weakness for Sasuke. But now...

"Why are you saying you're sorry, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted but didn't remove his head from Naruto's chest, as if he was ashamed to show his face.

"Sowy... Sorry... I was… I was mean to you..." Sasuke replied. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sorry... sorry I called you names... sorry I said that I didn't like you anymore... sorry... sorry... sorry..."

To Naruto it was as if Sasuke was apologizing for everything and not only for his tantrum... but for all the insults, for all the painful words, for all that contempt.

"Sorry… Sorry…"

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and smiled soothingly. That was the answer he had for his son and his best friend... because they were the same person.

"I forgive you..." said Naruto."I'll always forgive you."

Sasuke hugged him back. Finally, the child found the courage to look his father in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to... I don't wanna you to die... please don't die..."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Finally, he remembered the conversation with Kazuo.

"Don't worry. I won't die anytime soon."

"I don't wanna you die..."

"Nobody wants to die, Sasuke. But we all die one day. "

"No! You won't die!" the child cried.

Naruto smiled again sadly.

"Everyone is born and dies, that is life."

"But I don't wanna you to die..." the toddler repeated."And I don't wanna die."

Naruto sighed softly before speaking "Everyone dies, and that's why we lose people we love most... But just because that person has disappeared it does not mean that it ceased to exist."

Sasuke looked at him without understanding "What do you mean?"

"When a person is important to you, you establish a bond with that person."

"Bond? What's a "bond"? "

"A bond is a link between two people. Even if you are separated from that person, even if it disappears you will always be connected" Naruto explained.

Sasuke seemed lost in thought. Naruto knew that in his first life, Sasuke had dedicated himself to despise and break all the bonds he had created, considering them a nuisance in his search for power and need for vengeance. The only bond which he had clung to was of hatred.

"I had a teacher..." said Naruto. "He was amazing and taught me many things. He also helped me a lot and I liked him as if he was my grandpa. But one day, he died and I was very sad. But then I realized he never left me... as long as I remember him and the moments we spent together, he will not fade and he will always stay with me" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face in his hands. " _That_  is a bond."

"A bond..." the child repeated, trying to understand what Naruto had said."And we have one too? A bond? "

Naruto nodded.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked while looking at his body.

"A bond cannot be seen" Naruto said laughing. "It's something that you feel" Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest. "Here!"

"The heart?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's.

"Yes... If you think of me, I'll never leave your heart."

"I don't know if I get it..." Sasuke said, slowly. "It's hard..."

Naruto stroked his raven hair "You'll understand one day, when you're older."

"Papa? "

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck and kissed his cheeks, trying to demonstrate his affection for his father. The toddler felt suddenly sad for Akuma. The black kitty didn't have a bond with anyone… which was very sad. Who would want to spend his life all alone?

* * *

_Konohagakure_

After another diplomatic mission, Temari was ready to return home.

The young 23 year old kunoichi enjoyed traveling, especially to Konoha. It was a very different village from Sunagakure, with their large colorful buildings and huge fresh trees. However, her village would always be her home.

Temari would have preferred to leave after the shops had opened to buy some candy for herself and her brothers. But this wasn't possible and they wouldn't any gifts this time.

It was wonderful to be so close now. It had taken some time but the Sand Siblings had become a true family celebrating birthdays, eating together, making dinner together, work and have fun together.

Thanks to Naruto and Gaara.

Temari could never thank Naruto enough for what he had done for her family. He saved her brother twice. And Gaara worked harder than anyone to change and become a person instead of the weapon that their father wanted to develop.

After the Konoha ninjas were gone when they saved Gaara, the three had returned to the Kazekage's Mansion where Temari, after years repressing, finally broke like glass.

Right after they were alone, Temari turned her back to her brothers and began yelling at them that they had scared to her to death and never to repeat it. Then she started to bawl like a little girl and hugged Gaara. The boy had been hesitant on how to react to that unusual situation but eventually, very slowly, he hugged her back. Kankuro simply laughed and they ended up sleeping in the hallway until Baki found them.

After four years, Temari thought they had improved their relationship, and when she got home, she would drag Gaara from his office and they would have dinner the three together.

"I see you're already leaving"

Temari looked ahead and noticed Nara Shikamaru, leaning against a wall watching the clouds in the morning sky.

"Have you come to say goodbye to me?" Temari said with a sly smile. "You could be sleeping like you love so much."

"It's a drag, but my job is to accompany you in Konoha" Shikamaru pulled away from the wall and stared at the kunoichi. "I like doing my job well."

"Hmpf" Temari snorted, but accompanied him to the Konoha gates.

"I saw Kankuro two months ago" Shikamaru said. "Is it true that he will teach classes on puppetry?"

"He's the best specialist in Suna since Chiyo-baasama passed away. It's natural to want to teach the next generation. "

"Next generation, huh? We are all adults now..."

"It's true. Speaking of adults… have you heard from Naruto? "Temari asked curiously.

"He sends letters to Hokage-sama, but she says nothing from its contents."

"That's strange... I thought he was just traveling. Did she give him a secret mission? "

"Who knows? Gaara doesn't know anything, does he? Being Kazekage and all, maybe... "

"When we speak about Naruto he just shrugs and says he trusts him and believes that he is okay. He does not seem worried... "

"The Hokage too... But we can't all be as faithful as Gaara is in Naruto..."

Temari blinked. They had just arrived at the gates and moved a few meters.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Shikamaru looked around; making sure nobody was listening "The truth is that we have been looking for Naruto for some time."

"What? But the Hokage forbade... "

"Even our senseis are worried... Naruto would not travel without reason after have killed Sasuke. Even if I wanted to run away for a while, he would not be absent for three years. "

"I guess so. And how do you plan to find Naruto? "

"We've already had" said Shikamaru. "We heard eyewitnesses who saw him in the Land of Mountains and going towards west, to the Land of Sun. After this country only ocean exists, so Naruto has to be there."

"But that land is vast and has lots of cities."

"Naruto would not go to big cities, too many people coming and going who can speak about him. We believe he went to the smaller villages... we have three in mind: Hiatari, Yuubae and Nikkō.


	18. Darkness from a Sad Heart

悲しい心の底から闇 ( _Kanashii kokoro no soko kara yami_ )

Naruto walked slowly across the busy street, waving the old and new customers and greeting acquaintances. Sasuke wanted to walk, so he marched beside his father, holding his hand.

Sora appeared next to a florist, sitting in the stairs. Seeing them, the monk stood up and smiled to his friend.

"'Morning!" Sora greeted.

"Yo?" Naruto replied. "You came early."

Sora came up to Naruto "I like to start the day early. I've been talking with the mayor and I'm ready to start working. Hmm?" the monk noticed the raven haired child, who immediately hid behind Naruto's legs. "Is that your kid?"

Naruto smiled and turned to the toddler.

"Sasuke... This is my friend" Naruto said. "You want to greet him?"

Sora knelt down and looked at the timid child.

"So you're Naruto's son? I'm Sora, nice to meet you."

Sora handed his hand. Slowly, Sasuke placed out a small, pale skinned hand to shake the young monk's much larger hand.

"Hajimemashite, Sora-san" the boy greeted. "I'm Sasuke"

"Sasuke, huh? Are you going to the nursery school?" Sora asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"We better hurry, or Izumi-sensei will get mad at us" Naruto said. "Meet you in the village's square, Sora."

"I'm there! Nice to meet you Sasuke" Sora said, disappearing through the crowd.

The young monk was surprised with the child. He thought the kid would be a mini Naruto, annoying and hyperactive, but Sasuke was very different. The boy was cute and polite... very shy too. Physically, he looked nothing like Naruto.

 _"_ _He must take after his mother then"_  Sora thought.

But he had to admit, the kid and Naruto looked like a real family. Naruto revealed himself to be a good father.

* * *

Sasuke liked to play in the sandbox. It was fun to build castles, bridges and moats. Sometimes he even made sand monsters. An image that insisted to appear on his head was that of a giant raccoon filling a forest with sand, but that was silly. Who would be scared of a sand raccoon?

That morning, Sasuke was the only one in the sandbox. His other classmates were scattered across the playground, playing other games. But Sasuke didn't mind playing alone, that way, he could make a very big castle!

A cry was heard by the swings. A four year old girl had fallen on the floor and had skinned both arms and both knees. All the senseis ran to her and asked her if she was okay, but the girl just cried. Many kids were curious when they heard that she was bleeding and went to see her.

Sasuke also felt curious and wanted to sneak, but if he got out of the box another kid could come in and destroy his castle... And the castle was getting so cool. It looked like one of the castles of the emperors that his father showed him in a book.

"Meow!"

The black-haired boy turned around. Akuma was there! The kitten was by the forest bushes and chasing a little brown mouse.

"Akuma!" Sasuke shouted, but the cat ignored him and continued to pursue its prey. But the mouse disappeared among the foliage.

Akuma continued to smell the trail that the mouse had left in the ground and stood by the bushes. Sasuke forgot his castle and ran to the fence, sticking his little fingers through the wire.

"Akuma! Don't go there!" the child yelled.

The black cat turned and stared at Sasuke with his usual haughty attitude.

"Don't go to the forest! It's dangerous!"

But Akuma turned his back, jumped into the bushes and disappeared.

"Akuma!" Sasuke called worried. "Akuma, don't go!"

For some time, he didn't hear a single noise except the sound of leaves and the occasional song of a bird. Until...

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWW!"

Sasuke felt the hairs rise on the back of his head. The cry was Akuma's!

"Akuma! Akuma!"

The cry stopped and the forest was silent again. Sasuke waited, hoping that the black kitten could come out again; perhaps it was nothing... maybe he was just a little hurt or felt frustrated for losing his lunch.

"Akuma? Akuma, are you there?" the child asked.

Time went by but Akuma never showed up. Sasuke felt his legs shaking... Monsters! The monsters had caught Akuma!

Sasuke continued to stare at the trees in the forest. The wind made the branches creak and a black crow flew into the sky, cawing. The child stared at the hole in the net...

"Akuma..." Sasuke muttered. He could not leave the kitten there alone, he had to save him. "I'm going, Akuma!"

Without anybody seeing him, Sasuke got to the hole in the net and went through it, tearing a piece of his jersey that became stuck to the metal wire. The boy continued and went through the bushes, trembling with fear.

"Akuma? Akuma, are you there?" Sasuke Asked.

After the bushes, there were more dark and scary trees. The trunks were very thick, the roots came out of the ground like tentacles and the foliage was so broad that there were almost no sunshine. Sasuke continued to move through the tall grass and rocks, very slowly and always searching for Akuma.

Or for the monsters...

"Akuma! Akuma! "

He couldn't see the black cat anywhere. Also he didn't hear any sound... not even birds. The forest was dead silent.

The child turned away from a particularly large tree and tripped on one of its roots, falling on top of weeds and dirtying his hands and clothes with dirt.

"Ow..." Sasuke groaned, putting himself on all fours and looking forward.

He then finally spotted Akuma. The kitten was lying on the high grass.

"Akuma!" Sasuke yelled, getting up and awkwardly approaching the cat.

Sasuke was surprised when he realized that Akuma didn't budge. The black kitten was lying on the floor, with his legs stretched forward. His mouth was half-open, showing his white and sharp teeth. The child came near the cat and shook it.

"Akuma? Akuma?"

As much as Sasuke shook him, the kitten would not budge. The three year old child didn't realize that the animal's chest didn't rise nor fell, or that he was unable to feel his heart beating... or that his mouth wasn't inhaling air.

Sasuke didn't understand that Akuma was dead.

"Akuma! Akuma wake up! Let's go home!" Sasuke continued to call.

The boy was so focused on the cat that did not notice the movement among the grass. The creature slipped between the plants and bit the child's calf.

"Arhh..." Sasuke cried quietly, immediately starting to shake. His black eyes stared at the white snake, with its teeth in still in his leg until it let go and disappeared again.

Sasuke fell to the ground. He could not stop shaking and could not move his legs or arms. The pain spread from the leg to the rest of his body and he felt more and more cold.

"Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaah! "Sasuke groaned.

The pain was unbearable. His heart beat wildly against his ribs, he had trouble breathing and his skin felt cold with sweat. His stomach started to turn and Sasuke felt like vomiting.

"Aaah! Aaah! AAAHH!" the child screamed when an incredible headache made him feel dizzy.

Sasuke's vision became blurred. Before he lost consciousness, the boy heard voices in his head.

 

" _ **Sasuke, were you planning to kill Naruto? Why must you insist upon being superior? Chidori is not a move to be used on someone from the same village. Why did you act so childish?"**_

" _ **Don't do this, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family, and friends, but, if you were gone, Sasuke-kun, it would be the same thing for me.**_ _ **As being all alone."**_

  
_**"** _ _**It always hurts my heart to melt a good-looking guy... But you're going to have to die.** _ _**"** _

" _ **Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."**_

  
_**"** _ _**You need to have patience if you want to achieve your goal.** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**You think you're so cool! And those eyes make me sick! Always judging me... and my art! You have no appreciation of the beauty of my work... and it makes me want to kill you!** _ _**"** _

" _ **Sasuke... Forget about revenge."**_

  
_**"** _ _**If you attack Konoha... I will have to fight you... so save up your hatred and take it all on me... I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**For the sake of the ninja world, for Konoha I cannot let you live.** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**I float...like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!** _ _**"** _

" _ **It**_ _ **had already been decided that the moment you abandoned the village, you would become our new leader. Please forgive the rudeness we displayed earlier."**_

  
_**"** _ _**I can't let you die... You're all I have left to remember Kimimaro.** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**No matter how far Orochimaru fell, he still loved him... Now I know how the Third Hokage felt.** _ _**"** _

_**"You're quite a lady's man, aren't you Sasuke?"** _

  
_**" _With that vision of yours, and chakra more ominous than my own... You're the spitting image of Uchiha Madara_** _ _**_from the elder days..._ "** _

" _ **I**_ _ **don't care if you are one of the legendary Sannin, the great shinobi of legend, I swear take one more step towards Sasuke and one of us will die here!**_ _ **"**_

  
_**"** _ _**Cower in awe! Cry your heart out! Because my art... is an EXPLOSION!** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for.** _ _**"** _

  
_**"** _ _**How impressive. A thousand foes stand before you and you don't even bat an eyelid."** _

  
_**"** _ _**Someone who can't even save a friend isn't fit to become Hokage...** _ _**Isn't that right... Sasuke?** _ _**"** _

"Pa... Papa..."

The last thing he saw was a ghostly vision of a snake man smiling at him evilly.

* * *

Naruto and Sora worked well despite the constant bickering. It was good to talk to a friend, and Naruto was having fun while competing with the monk.

"It's almost lunchtime," Sora said, stretching his aching and tired arms. "How about a break?"

"Huh? You're getting tired, Sora? You have gone soft..."

"Idiot! I never get soft! I can still keep up for three hours! "

"I'll keep up for four more hours!"

Both their stomachs snorted, making them blush with shame.

"Maybe... a little snack won't do any harm..." Naruto muttered, not wanting to stare Sora in the eyes.

"Yeah... maybe just a soup..."

The two friends jumped over a wall and began to proceed quickly to the nearest restaurant. When they arrived, Sora sat at a table outdoors and began to read the menu while Naruto took off his coat.

"Uzumaki-san!" one woman shouted, running down the street.

Naruto recognized her was one of the nursery's employees. And she seemed very concerned.

With a leap, Naruto went to her. The woman was panting but able to speak.

"Uzumaki-san... An accident happened... Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto felt his body tensing and he grabbed the woman by the shoulders.

"Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke?"

"He fled to the woods behind the nursery... When he was found he was unconscious... he was bitten by a snake..."

Naruto had his heart pounding with panic. He could not believe it! Sasuke was...

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, almost yelling.

"Izumi took him to hospital."

Naruto jumped to the nearest roof and ran as fast as he could to the village's hospital. When he entered the glass doors, he went immediately to the ER reception but he didn't need to request information. A nurse, with whom he had worked for, took him immediately to a white hall. A door with the red signal was on, meaning that an operation was taking place.

In one of the wooden benches, Izumi-sensei cried softly with a scarf covering her face. Seeing Naruto she stood up, wiped her tears, and stared at the ninja filled with concern and regret.

"Uzumaki-san... I... brought Sasuke-chan as soon as I could... I'm so sorry ..."

"Will Sasuke be ok? Where is he?"

Izumi pointed to the door down the hall.

"The doctors took him to do a blood test and try to prevent the poison from spreading throughout the body... They still haven't said anything since we came..."

Naruto buried his face in his hands and sat on the bench. He felt his throat dry and his legs trembling due to terror.

Izumi stood up. She didn't feel worthy of approaching Naruto as she was responsible for Sasuke and failed.

"What..." Naruto sobbed. "What happened?"

"During recess... one of the children hurt herself on the swings. While we were busy taking care of with her, Sasuke-chan escaped through a hole in the fence... we hadn't had time to fix it. When I called the kids... I noticed that Sasuke-chan was gone. We called for him but nothing. Then I noticed that a piece of his shirt was in the fence's hole and I ran to the forest... it was then that I found him. He was unconscious, moaning and having seizures. Beside him was a black cat... dead. "

Naruto remembered the black kitten with which Sasuke wanted to be friends with. Finally he understood what had happened; Sasuke had gone after the cat.

"You know what snake bit him?"

"I didn't see the snake anywhere... it disappeared..." Izumi began to cry. "Oh my God... Oh my God..."

Half hour later, Naruto told Izumi to return to the nursery. The other children needed her and there was nothing she could do for Sasuke. Sora came by and made Naruto company.

Finally, a doctor with a gray ostentatious beard left the room and turned to Naruto, who rose immediately.

"Are you the father?" the doctor asked.

"Yes ... How is he? Is he gonna be okay?" Naruto asked.

The doctor looked exhausted but struggled to stand firm.

"We believe the boy was bitten by an unknown snake species," the doctor explained. "We tried all our antivenins, but without results. The boy's blood pressure is getting higher and he does not stop squirming. We are going to try to create an antivenom from his blood... is the only thing we can do right now. "

Naruto took a hand to his head and leaned against the wall. Never wanted to have Tsunade with him so badly like at that moment... if Sasuke died, he...

"There's a strange thing..." the doctor continued. Naruto turned to face him. "The boy seems to be having hallucinations... he keeps talking nonsense. He's also always grabbing his neck... but he was bitten in the leg. "

Naruto opened his eyes in disbelief. He remembered the Chuunin exams perfectly; when Sasuke writhed in pain due to Orochimaru's bite.

The day Team 7's fate was changed forever...

A yell came from the infirmary. The doctor and Naruto ran into the room just in time to see two nurses trying to keep hold of Sasuke, who squirmed in his hospital bed, screaming hysterically.

The doctor went to the child and tried to examine him, but Sasuke started kicking everything he touched, always with one hand grasping his neck.

The same place where the Cursed Seal had been.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, feeling pinned by the door.

"No! Stop! No!" Sasuke shouted, scratching a nurse's face of with his free hand. "Go away! Don't come any closer! "

Naruto got out of his torpor and proceeded towards his son, although a nurse tried stopping him. With both hands, he grabbed Sasuke and pressed him against his chest. The child continued to shudder and scratched Naruto's neck, but he did not quit. Instead, he turned to the doctor.

"Doctor... is there venom that affects the brain?"

"There are many... but what...?"

"Are there any cases of a poison that creates painful visions...?"

The doctor opened his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Yes there is... I'll look this up and try to create the antivenom. Uzumaki-san... it is best for you to leave. We'll give him a sedative. "

Naruto shook his head, trying to keep the child quiet.

"I think I can calm him down. Give me a chance, doctor! "

"Uzumaki-san..."

"Please..."

The doctor looked at the ninja for a few seconds but nodded.

"Very well... leave them alone" the doctor ordered the nurses.

Sora looked at Naruto in the doorway and the latter waved his head. The monk also nodded and left the room. Naruto was left alone with Sasuke still screaming, scratching his skin and kicking him in the belly.

The blond laid in bed, always clinging to Sasuke. One of the scratches and was bleeding profusely and stained their clothes and sheets. Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke, even when the toddler poked his fingernails on his face. Naruto knew exactly what horrors the boy was reliving.

"Sasuke! It's okay" Naruto yelled. "You're safe! Nobody will hurt you! "

"Leave me alone! Go away!" the child cried, grabbing his neck with both hands. "Ahh! Aaah! Aaaah! "

"Sasuke!"

"Oro... Orochimaru ..." Sasuke groaned.

"I knew it..." Naruto muttered. "Sasuke! He cannot hurt you! You're strong and I'm here! "

Naruto continued hugging Sasuke, knowing that the boy was trapped in a world of dark echoes from his past.

* * *

_Sasuke was alone in a dark world._

_There were dark waters around him, dangling around his ankles. But he couldn't see anything else... just water and a black sky._

 

"Where...? Where am I?" _the boy moaned._

_"How disappointing, Sasuke-kun_ _..." a squeaky and cold voice whispered._

 

"Who's there?"

_Sasuke felt something crawling beside him and cried._ _It was snakes. Thousands of black snakes, sliding around him and merging together to form a human figure: a very pale man with black hair with a very cruel smile._

_"You thought that you were strong, was it not Sasuke-kun?_

 

  
_"_ Who are you?"  _Sasuke asked._

_A vision overlai_ _d the black world. Sasuke saw the same man next to a burnt tree with a scroll in his hand._

_"My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, complete the examination as if your life depended on it. In other words, you will have to win against my subordinates. The three sound ninjas. "_

_Sasuke's head ached. He couldn't understand those visions and snake man's words didn't make any sense..._

_A voice came next to Sasuke, along with another vision... a pink haired girl._

_"What are you talking about? We don't want to see you ever again."_

_Sasuke grabbed his head when a new wave pain and nausea overcame him. Those visions and voices were not his. He just wanted them to fade away._

 

"Leave me alone... I wanna go home. Leave me alone... "

_The black world_ _vanished and returned several times, replaced by more frightening visions and voices that Sasuke had never heard in his life. He didn't know those people, why was he seeing them?_

 _In both_ _visions, the snake man... Orochimaru ... stretched his huge neck towards Sasuke. The boy wanted to escape but his body was paralyzed and powerless, the monster came and bites him in the neck. Sasuke screamed in pain and grabbed the wound._

_Beside him, the vision of the girl came up again and she shouted._

" _Sasuke-kun...You! What have you done to Sasuke-kun?"_

_Orochimaru looked at Sasuke._

" _I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke-kun will seek me out. He'll desire my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess" Orochimaru hissed._

 

"Go away!"

" _You_ _are just like me Sasuke-kun... You wish power more than anything. Your soul and your heart are as black as mine. "_

_Sasuke saw confusing images and unfamiliar voices. A man with a mask covering his face, a blond boy, a man with glasses, a man with an orange mask..._

_But what troubled the child most were the blood visions... so much blood._

_"You are a monster, Sasuke-kun."_

 

"No ... That's not true ..."

_"Look at yourself then_ _..."_

_Sasuke looked at his reflection in dark waters. From where Orochimaru had bitten him, pitch-black spots emerged and spread through his body. His left eye became yellow and black. Like a demon's…_

 

"No... NO!"

_Sasuke found himself killing people. He saw a girl say_ _ing that she loved him and he replied that she was annoying. He saw a blond boy chasing him. He was killing a redhead girl and an old man. He saw a pale man smiling at him before falling to the ground dead._

 

"STOP!"

_Sasuke also heard voices talking, but he could understand them. He didn't know those people._ _He didn't know those voices._

 

  
_**"** _ _**You have the same eyes as I do... the eyes, filled with hatred and death, that long for strength... just like mine... your eyes tell me how badly you wish to kill the one who put you through the hell called loneliness."** _

"Stop it!"

" _ **Sasuke-kun! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it. Every day would be a joy. I can give you happiness! I'd do anything for you, Sasuke-kun, so please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here... with me... and if you can't... Take me with you, Sasuke-kun."**_

"Shut… Shut up! I don't wanna hear this!"

" _ **Well, I've seen a lot of people like you, and the fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic. You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."**_

"I don't understand…"

  
_**"** _ _**You may have the same eyes as your brother, but you perceive things differently. You do not value Itachi's sacrifice. Instead you just throw your anger at anything and everything. You have wasted the Uchiha clan's sacrifice.** _ _**"** _

"Please… Please stop…"

_Sasuke didn'_ _t want more visions. They were all so dark and cold. So scary. Sasuke felt disturbing feelings and the eagerness to kill everyone, a hatred so intense it made his head ache, he felt superior to everyone and felt he did not need anybody. He was better off alone... forever._

"I'm not like that! I'm not like that! "

 _He was alone. He didn't_ _need anybody. Friendships were for wimps who need protection... his purpose was revenge. They would all feel his hatred! All of them would die!_

 

"THAT'S NOT ME!"

_The_ _sinister feelings were so strong that Sasuke thought he was going to die just for experiencing them. He felt angry, arrogant and cruel! But lonely... he felt so alone._

 _It was then_ _that he saw them. Strings ... many blue lighted strings came out of his chest and joined many people's hearts. Sasuke knew that these people were friendly and cared about him... they were attached to him by that connection._

 _Bonds_ _... Those were the bonds he had with those people._

_"Losers! You're all losers..." Sasuke said with contempt._

 

"What?"

_Sasuke realized that some of the_ _strings became thinner._

" _My days of playing ninja with you kids of the Leaf Village are done" Sasuke said with the same cold and haughty voice tone._

 

"I don't... I didn't mean this..."

_Sasuke groaned when some of the_ _strings broke and faded. The people, whose faces he could not distinguish, stared him with cold and hurt eyes before disappearing._

 

"Wait! I didn't mean it! "

_But the words kept coming out of Sasuke's mouth. He spoke again with the same voice that was not even his. The voice that came from his lips was deeper, like an adult's._

_"Do you think I need your friendship? Your love? How pathetic!"_

_More strings_ _were severed. More people looked at Sasuke filled with hatred and contempt for his cruel words and left. Sasuke wanted to ask them to come back, that it was a mistake. He couldn't control his mouth!_

 

"I'm not the one talking! This isn't me!"

_"My_ _goal is in the darkness. I do not need weaklings around me to distract me from my goals! Get out of my sight! "_

_The strings continued to break as more people gave up on Sasuke and went away. The toddler was terrified and wanted to stop... but it was like a monster was living inside his body, controlling him. The monster was transforming Sasuke into someone like him._

" _I_ _don't need a future with any of you."_

 _Finally,_ _only three people remained. Sasuke knew that they were very special to him... precious. Those people loved him._

 _Yet_ _, the monster spoke again._

 _"Get lost!_ _I don't need you! You're nothing but pathetic weaklings who dare to get in my way. I hate you! "_

 

"No... I don't hate..."

_The_ _strings became even thinner. Sasuke felt his heart heavy and filled with pain._

"Don't go... Please, I want you to stay... Don't leave me."

 _But the_ _dark monster was too strong and spoke through Sasuke again._

_"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! I'm so anxious to kill you that I'm shaking with excitement! If only you knew how much I hate you... I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!"_

_Two of the strings were severed and the people have also vanished. Sasuke wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. His chest was tense with pain... these people were dear to him, he loved them and they were gone, because of what he had said..._

_One person remained in the dark with him. The string that bound them still shone as brightly as in the beginning. Sasuke could not understand why... after all the horrible things he had said, why was that person still there with him?_

 

"Who... who are you?"

_The person_ _... a boy, he was a boy, was smiling at him kindly. Sasuke felt that the boy understood him and cared about him. That boy was very special to him._

" _So_ _it's you, hopeless little knucklehead" the dark monster scoffed._

_The boy continued to smile and approached Sasuke, but an electricity wave left the raven's body and hit the other boy, throwing him into the air and making him fall several feet away._

_"Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage? If you had the time to be chasing after me, you should've spent that time training or something" the monster said with a grimace.  
_

_The boy stood up slowly, full of wounds that_ _Sasuke's_ _lightning had caused him. But he never stopped smiling and still tried to approach him._

 

"Why? I hurt you... "

_The monster laughed, fi_ _lled with scorn and contempt for the boy._

" _Like_ _I already told Sakura, it's over. Just leave me alone. "_

_The boy continued to move forward, leaving a trail of blood in the water._

_"Wake up before it's too late!" the boy said._

" _I_ _have woken up, don't you see? That guy who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship, he was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search of power. It's not the future I dream of any more, only the past. That's where my dream lies" the monster said and launched another lightning against the other boy._

 _The boy screamed in pain and was_ _even more injured; a trickle of blood ran down his mouth. But, once again, he moved forward._

_Sasuke felt a mixture of bewilderment and confusion. He couldn't understand... that boy was so hurt. Why didn't he just leave?_

_"Why? Why would you go this far for me?" the monster asked, also confused and surprised._

" _This_ _is one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I'll stop you!" the boy said, approaching him even more._

 _The_ _(blond?) boy was determined. Sasuke could see it clearly in his blue eyes..._

 

"Those eyes..."

" _Come_ _, Naruto! If that's how it is, I'll just have to sever that bond" the monster said, ready to pounce._

 _Naruto_ _..._

_The boy threw himself against Sasuke and managed to stay upright despite several lightning hit him. The blond boy was seriously injured but didn't give up and moved towards Sasuke, extending a hand for him to grab._

_"What the hell_ _are you?" the monster asked._

_The blond boy smiled._

" _Y_ _our friend!" and handed him a hand._

_Sasuke stared at his hand and at blond boy's friendly smile. Very slowly, Sasuke also raised a hand and gave him a handshake._

_T_ _he blond boy's hand of was so warm... so familiar..._

_Suddenly the monster re-emerged. With his other hand, he grabbed the blonds' neck and lifted him into the air. The boy's blue eyes were filled with shock and sadness..._

" _I_ _told you, it's too late, Naruto!" the monster growled and, with the hand which he had gave a handshake seconds earlier, pierced the boy's chest._

_The blond boy began to bleed from the wound and from his mouth; his blue eyes were blank and filled with sorrow because of that betrayal. Tears ran down his whiskered cheeks, mingling with the blood._

_The blond boy was dying._

_Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto._

 

"Papa?"

_The monster laughed_ _with disdain and drooped Naruto into the black waters, which swallowed him until he disappeared._

 

"Papa? Papa! NO!"

_In the w_ _aters, Sasuke saw his reflection. And he saw a monster._

* * *

Naruto continued rocking Sasuke, but the child would not stop squirming.

"Come on, Sasuke! I know you can win this!" Naruto exclaimed.

The sound of the machines was frantic because Sasuke's heart rate was too accelerated and his blood pressure was getting higher.

"Oro... Orochimaru ..." Sasuke repeated.

"He can't have you! Not this time! I won't lose you this time. "

Sasuke grabbed his neck and he shouted again.

"Sasuke!"

"Cursed… Cursed Seal..." the child stammered. Naruto realized that Sasuke was watching the echoes of his erased memories... confused records that should be terrifying for a three year old child. "Power... revenge..."

 _"Shit! Why tho_ _se memories?"_  Naruto thought.

Sasuke's hands dropped his neck and clung to Naruto's chest.

"Relax... It'll be alright, Sasuke. Try to wake up!"

"Go away!" Sasuke yelled. "Leave me alone! Go away! "

"No! I won't go away! Never again! I'll stay with you no matter what happens! Whether you like it or not! Never tell me go away again! "

Sasuke continued to have seizures, but stopped kicking and waving. His eyelids were tightly closed and his face twisted with pain.

"I would do anything to save you from that suffering, Sasuke... I don't know what to do..." Naruto groaned, starting to feel powerless over the situation.

Naruto realized that Sasuke had started to cry. Several tears ran down his pale face and the boy began to sob. The pain expression was also filled with great sorrow.

"I... I didn't mean to..." the toddler moaned.

Naruto opened his eyes with astonishment. As he moved slightly from Sasuke, the child clung to him fiercely.

"No! Don't leave me..." Sasuke whimpered. "Don't go..."

Naruto hugged Sasuke harder.

"I won't leave you. I'm here and not going anywhere. "

"I'm not like that..." Sasuke continued to moan and cry. "I don't wanna be alone..."

Naruto felt his eyes watering as well.

"You're not alone, Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Bonds ... severed bonds... I'm alone..."

"You never severed our bonds. You're not alone, teme! "

"Na... Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was stunned; Sasuke was seeing echoes of him.

 _"Maybe... Maybe this will work_ _..."_  the blond thought, hoping not to be making things worse.

"I said I'm not letting you go to Orochimaru! That's why I said I'd break your arms and legs if I had to! I'm never gonna give up on you! Don't think I'll leave you alone, teme!"

"Naruto... Naruto..." Sasuke sobbed. "Papa..."

"Sasuke?"

"Papa... Papa... I want Papa…"

Sasuke was coming to his senses. Memories of his present were mixing with the erased ones.

"I'm here with you, son. Papa is right here... You're not alone" Naruto said gently, placing a hand on the child's chest."Do you feel it now? Our bond? "

* * *

 _Sasuke knelt and h_ _ugged himself. He was a monster... he was a horrible monster like the snake man._

_And he killed his most precious person._

 

"Papa... Papa..." _the child cried._

_The monster roared with contempt. He didn't mind being alone ... it was better! He didn't need anybody._

 

"I'm alone... I don't wanna be alone."

" _No_ _matter what darkness lies ahead, I will pursue this path. Whatever happens, I will obtain power... Even if I become a monster."_

 

"I wanna go home... I don't wanna stay in the dark anymore."

_The monster remained silent, stuck_ _in his own feelings of superiority and greed. He had to pay a price for his power._

 

"Papa... I want my Papa..."

_The monster also fe_ _lt sad. He felt... empty._

_"What do I do now? I'm already strong... I got rid of them all. What do I do now? "_

_The monster felt panic._

_"I already have everything, what I do now? What is my goal now?"_

_The monster was crying too._

_"Who am I now?"_

_A light appeared in the distance. Sasuke raises his head slightly to see it._

_The boy was back. He was hurt and exhausted but was back and alive. Naruto was alive..._

 

"Papa?"

_Naruto moved against the lightning barrier involving Sasuke like a dome. With both_ _his hands, he tried to break the barrier._

_"Sasuke! I'll take you out of there" yelled Naruto._

_The lightning barrier injured even more Naruto's hands, but he didn't stop. The monster remained quiet, but his hatred for the blonds' insistence didn't disappear._

_"What? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you care so much about me?"_

_Naruto managed to open the barrier and went inside the dome._

_"Because you're my friend" he said._

_A crack opened in the black ceiling and a shine of light illuminated them. As Naruto advanced towards Sasuke, the cracks continued to appear._

_Sasuke finally noticed the bright string that united their two hearts. The bond hadn't been severed after all..._

_Naruto began to run and hugged Sasuke tightly. The monster was confused... He couldn't get that blond boy, or that bright and warm feeling that surrounded him._

_T_ _he cracks kept appearing and the darkness disintegrated like dark glass. Light enveloped them and all those sinister thoughts and feelings vanished._

 _When the two_ _boys entwined their index finger and middle finger, the monster gave into the warmth with a tear running down his face._

* * *

About 8 am, the sun came through the thin hospital curtains, illuminating the bed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes with the light and opened them slowly. When his vision became clearer, he noticed that Naruto was lying next to him still asleep.

The child looked at his right hand and noticed that their index finger and middle finger were still entwined.

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto.

"Papa?" the toddler asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but eventually opened them, seeing two onyx eyes fixed on him.

"Good morning, Papa" Sasuke greeted with a small smile.

Naruto remembered the events of the previous day and fell off the bed.

"Ow!" The blond groaned, massaging his neck. "Damn! What a pain!"

"Papa! You okay? "Sasuke asked, trying to get up, but every muscle in his body ached.

Naruto stood up and stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. The boy was still very pale and looked sickly, but he had awoken.  _He was awake!_

"Papa?"

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly and tried to suppress his tears. He felt so relieved...

"Yokatta! Yokatta, Sasuke! "Naruto exclaimed, clasping the child against his chest. "Thank Goodness!"

Feeling his father's familiar warmth, Sasuke began to cry and hugged him back.

"I was scared..." the child whimpered."It was dark and cold... I was alone."

Naruto sat up in bed with his son on his lap, like when he was a baby.

"It's ok... You're safe now..."

"I saw... I saw a snake man... he was a monster... he said I was gonna be a monster too... I don't wanna be a monster..."

"You're not a monster, Sasuke."

"I was gonna be a monster... my neck hurt... then I started to say very mean things to my friends... I was very mean... and they went away and left me... I didn't wanna them to go..."

Naruto uncovered Sasuke's left shoulder "See? You don't have anything. It's is gone, you'll be fine. "

Sasuke noticed that the black mark that was not in his neck anymore, it had vanished. But then, he noticed the bloodstains on his hospital clothes and on his Daddy's clothes. With a sob, Sasuke became aware of the scratches on his father's face and neck, and looked at his little hands, full of blood between the nails.

"I hurt you ..." the child sobbed, horrified. "I hurt you ..."

Naruto looked at the scratches "Oh! This? It's only scratches; they will heal in no time. "

"I hurt you... I hurt Papa..."

"It's okay, Sasuke. Seriously, I'm fine. You were very sick, so..."

"Don't hate me... Please don't hate me..." Sasuke groaned.

"I don't hate you, son. Never!"

"Don't hate me... I love you so much, Papa. Don't go away... "

Naruto patted his back, as the sobbing child clung to his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke." Naruto forced Sasuke to look him in the eyes. "I love you too."

"I saw... I saw the bond..." Sasuke muttered. "The others broke... but ours didn't."

"I told you we had a very strong one" Naruto said with a smile. "Nothing can break it."

Sasuke was feeling sick again and was afraid to fall asleep. He didn't want to see those frightening visions again or the monster.

"The monster inside me... he was mean and scary... but he was very sad too. He said he didn't want anyone but he was lonely" Sasuke said.

"Everyone has a monster hidden in their hearts, we have to defeat it to be happy" Naruto explained.

"And my monster? What happened to him?"

"What do you feel?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He tried to feel the monster and its frightening visions, but he couldn't feel anything. Only his own memories.

"I think the monster is gone. Who was he?" the child asked, almost falling asleep.

"The darkness of a very sad heart" Naruto said. "But don't worry... the monster doesn't need to be sad anymore, so he turned into light."

With his father's arms around him, feeling his warmth and scent, Sasuke finally fell asleep with the sun's morning rays enlightening his smiling face.

* * *

When the doctor came back into the room, his attention was drawn directly to the machines that recorded Sasuke's the vital signs. All records were perfectly normal!

The doctor told Naruto that he needed to take some blood from the child whowas so tired that didn't even wake up. After the blood sample was examined, the doctor asked to speak privately with Naruto, so they went to the hall.

"Is there a problem, doctor?" Naruto asked, worried. "Sasuke is still in danger?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about..." the doctor said."We couldn't create an antidote against the venom of the snake that bit your child. However, the effects of the poison disappeared from his body on its own... it's a miracle. That child has produced his own antivenom! He became immune to it!"

Naruto remembered when Sakura tried to stab Sasuke with a poisoned kunai. Kakashi-sensei said that it would be of no use... because Orochimaru would have already made him immune to all poisons.

 _"_ _Orochimaru's experiences saved his life today"_  Naruto thought.  _"I never thought I'd be grateful to that son of a bitch..."_

"You do not seem very surprised" the doctor said.

"My son has a very strong body. Yet he still looks sick ..."

"He'll feel feeble for some time, so he'll have to stay in bed resting. The hallucinations that he saw are going to be harder to forget... he will be very needy and scared... it is normal for him to re-develop baby behaviors. Sasuke will need a lot of support. "

"I'll take care of him..." Naruto said. "I would like to ask you if you could give me the tests' results... I would like sending them to my village's doctor. She always treated Sasuke."

The doctor nodded and fetched the reports. Inside the room, Naruto heard a whimper and a cry.

"Papa? Papa, where are you? "

Naruto re-entered the room and Sasuke calmed down, raising his arms to be picked up as if he was a baby again. Naruto lay down beside him and Sasuke curled up against him, sucking his thumb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear: Sasuke can't remember his past! What Sasuke experienced were echoes, faint visons of erased memories from his brain. He may feel certain feelings regarding the visions but they are not his memories. They're as real to him as dreams, he might remember the visions as dreams or flashbacks, but not as his memories.
> 
> The human brain is the most mysterious organ.
> 
> My God! I had a lot of work trying to find out the quotes! Can you guess to which character they belong to? ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter was kinda fun to write and I had a big laugh. I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Oh! And keep in mind that 3 year olds are usually very affectionate, when they want to ^_^

親友 ( _Shin'yū_ )

_November 10th (three days later)_

Naruto awoke to the sound of sobbing coming from the next room. With his vision still blurred because of sleep, he barely noticed that it was a little past four in the morning.

"Mmmm..." he moaned has he got up and went to the bedroom next door.

Naruto turned on the light. Sasuke was under the covers, cooing and crying softly.

 _Another nightmare..._ Naruto thought with pity, sitting on his son's bed. "Sasuke? You okay? "

Sasuke stopped cooing and became very quiet. Naruto blinked confused, usually the kid would have jumped from sheets and asked for a hug, but this time he was still silent.

"Sasuke? Can you come out under the covers? "

The child stood still and sobbed a few times.

"Come on son... I want to know why you're sad. Let me look at you, okay? "

Slowly, Sasuke pulled the blankets up and uncovered himself. The boy had wet the bed and buried his face in his hands with shame, sobbing.

"Ehh ... Sorry Papa... Unnhh... I'm sorry..." the child wailed, without the courage to stare at his father.

Naruto pulled his hands slowly; uncovering the boy's flushed face.

"It's okay," Naruto said with a reassuring smile. "You don't need to be afraid of me. Your Tou-chan also wet the bed as a kid," with his fingers, he wiped the tears from the toddler's eyes."Come on! Let's clean you up so you can go back to sleep, ok?"

"'kay..."

Naruto held Sasuke in his arms and took him to the bathroom. After undressing the child and throw the wet clothes to the laundry basket, Naruto landed him in the tub and washed his little body. Sasuke merely sniffed in silence and let his Daddy bathe him.

"You had another bad dream, huh?" the blond asked.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto grabbed the soap and started rubbing the child's legs and buttocks; Sasuke was still too young to feel embarrassed that his father was cleaning his tushie.

"If you want to tell me about the dream you can, all right? But if you don't want to, you do not have to tell me. "

Sasuke bowed while his father rubbed his back and tummy with a sponge.

"I saw snake man again..." the little boy confessed."He wants to take me away."

Naruto frowned.  _Damn you, Orochimaru!_

"It's just a dream Sasuke... The snake man can't hurt you. He's not real. "

"I'm scawed..."

"I know. It's okay to be scared, but don't worry. The snake man will not come back. "

"Pwomise?" Sasuke asked. "Papa make monsters go away?"

"Sure! Papa will look after you."

Those days, it was normal for Sasuke to use an infantile speech, especially when he was afraid; it was comforting to behave like a baby around his Daddy because he knew that he wouldn't be mad at him. And Sasuke wanted his father to coddle him.

Naruto picked up the showerhead and took the soap from the toddler's body. Sasuke stood up and grabbed his father's nightshirt.

"Ne... Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you have nightmares about the people you saw in your dream at the hospital?"

Sasuke had told him about the visions, the voices and about the strangers who he had seen while he was unconscious. The boy didn't recognize any of the people and was afraid of those strangers who spoke with him in the dream.

"No..." the child replied. "Just the snake man."

"Ok, then."

Sasuke looked away and stared at his little hand, grabbing his father's shirt. The truth was that he quickly forgot the people from the bad dream. He could not remember how they looked like, nor their names or voices. Honestly, he didn't want to remember, those people were strangers to him. Except for his Daddy...

Sasuke could not forget the part of the dream where he grabbed his Papa by the neck and hurt his chest. The boy was very scared. He also found it strange that his father looked so young in the nightmare... the Papa he knew was tall and strong, mini Papa was a lot shorter and had a silly face.

Sasuke also remembered that he had been tall in the dream; he was taller than his father... he wanted to be big when he grew up, but in the dream it felt wrong.

Papa was big and Sasuke was little! That's how things were. He couldn't be bigger than his Papa.

"There! Bath over! "Naruto said with big grin, holding a bath towel.

Sasuke raised his arms in the air.

"Papa?" the toddler cried out.

"You want to be pampered, huh?" Naruto replied, wrapping the child in the towel and taking him in his arms. "Alright! I'll cosset you a little bit, gaki."

Sasuke hugged his father as he took him back to his room and dried him. He liked being little so his Papa would hold and hug him, like they fitted perfectly into each other's arms.

In the bad dream, his father was younger and Sasuke was older, like they were the same age, which was stupid. Papa was a grown-up! Sasuke didn't want him to be a little kid; he wanted his father to be big to take care of him and be his Papa. And Sasuke was not big, he was little boy! He wanted to grow up and become a big boy one day, but the "big boy Sasuke" he saw looked very mean and scary.

When Naruto went to get clean pajamas, Sasuke saw the bandages on his neck and felt really bad. He had hurt his father... the vision came up again in his head. It seemed so real that Sasuke could've sworn it had really happened. He remembered feeling his arm surrounded by lightning, his hand piercing his father's chest and blood... blood everywhere.

He remembered thinking that if he killed him, Sasuke would become more powerful.

Naruto approached Sasuke and began to unfold the pajamas. Although his father was talking to him, Sasuke could not take his eyes off Naruto's chest, remembering the big wound, on how his Daddy looked so sad and hurt… because of him.

The image of the monster came into his mind… A monster with long dark-blue hair, dark-gray skin and eyes, claws, a black star-shaped mark over the nose and two webbed-claw-shaped wings in his back.

_**"I'm more special than you!"** _

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was very quiet and still, with his black eyes fixed on his chest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Sasuke shuddered and then, very slowly, looked at Naruto in the eye. "You okay?"

The boy simply stared at him, with an absent expression. Naruto was concerned; Sasuke was white as a sheet.

"Are you feeling sick again? Wanna puke? "Naruto asked, kneeling on the floor to be eye level with the child.

Instead of answering, Sasuke gently touched the white bandages around Naruto's neck with his little hands.

"Oh? Are you thinking about the scratch? "Naruto asked, finally understanding."It's all better now" Naruto loosened the bandages, revealing a neck devoid of wounds. "See? Healed!"

But Sasuke couldn't soothe himself. Instead, he laid his hand on Naruto's chest, on the right... slightly beside the heart.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, somewhat confused.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Naruto's chest, imagining the scene from his dream, over and over again. He tried to convince himself that it was just a bad dream and that nothing had even happened, but something in his heart told him it had been real. His lip began to tremble and tears ran down his cheeks. Without thinking, he stroked his Papa's chest tenderly, as if trying to heal the wound he had seen.

Naruto stood still and let Sasuke caress his chest, not realizing what was going on. When the child started to shed tears silently, the blond was tempted to ask him what he had but, instead, he simply stared at the heartbreaking expression on Sasuke's face and let him continue. When the boy grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it, Naruto took it out, getting topless.

Sasuke looked at his father's torso carefully. Naruto asked himself what he would be looking for. When the child began to stroke the chest near the right collarbone, Naruto understood...

It was the spot where Sasuke had impaled him, seven years ago, with the Chidori, with the intention to pierce his heart.

* * *

_Sasuke's arm went through Naruto's chest from one side to another. The_ _red blood from the blond ninja stained them both and fell into the waters below them._

_"You kept me from_ _piercing your heart at the last second... but to no avail. I went through your right lung ,"Sasuke said, pulling his arm out and grabbing Naruto's jersey with his other hand."You can't use your right arm. Even breathing is difficult. You can no longer do seals or that jutsu."_

_With his_ _blood stained arm, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck, more than willing to strangle him to get the power he sought after._

_Before Naruto's agony and sorrow_ _, Sasuke smiled wickedly._

* * *

With a gentle smile, Naruto landed a hand on Sasuke's head, hoping to ease him.

 _So that's what you_ _are worried about..._ the ninja thought.

Sasuke merely stared at his father's reassuring smile, with tears still running down his face. It was almost as if his Daddy knew what he had dreamed, but wasn't angry or blamed him.

Filled with remorse, Sasuke threw himself into Naruto's arms and leaned his face against the place where he saw the wound in the dream, crying his eyes out.

Naruto grabbed the naked toddler and sat on the bed, covering him with the towel to prevent him from catching a cold. They were both like that for some time, until Sasuke got tired of crying. With one hand, Naruto took a tissue and wiped the tears from the child's face, then made him blow his nose.

Sasuke tried to see Naruto's back and he let him. The child saw that there was no wound, stab or scar. His father was fine.

"Let's put your pajamas, ok?" Naruto asked with his usual cheerful look.

Sasuke nodded slowly and let his father dress his t-shirt, a diaper (he could have another accident) and his pajama pants. However he could not help but feel horrible and guilty, even if his dream was not real.

Sasuke still felt he had betrayed and hurt Naruto. If his Papa ended up hating him, Sasuke wouldn't be able to endure it.

"Papa?" Sasuke asked, almost inaudibly.

"Yes?"

"If I make you a boo-boo... will you... hate me?" the child asked, staring at his hands.

Naruto smiled again and grabbed Sasuke by the armpits, holding him against his chest and taking him to his bedroom. He would change the sheets in the morning.

"I couldn't hate you even you broke all the bones in my body," Naruto replied, pulling the bed sheets and lying with Sasuke still leaning against each other.

"But... what if the boo-boo is too big? What if I say bad things and call you names? What if I run away? You won't love me anymore..." Sasuke asked. He couldn't understand how someone could still love him if he did all those awful things.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and rested his chin against his raven hair. He put his arm over the boy and pulled him against him.

"I can't hate you, Sasuke,"Naruto answered.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're my precious son!" the blond exclaimed. "Parents love their children no matter how mean they get… but try not to be very mean, ok?" Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Don't worry about that. I want to see you happy and smiling. I love when you smile."

Although he couldn't understand why, Sasuke felt overwhelmed by feelings of shame, guilt, and regret... He had a sudden urge to apologize to Naruto and try to make things better. So he did it the only way a child asks for forgiveness and shows affection.

The little boy started kissing the imaginary wound, wishing with all his heart that this would help it to heal and erase the pain he saw in his Papa from the bad dream.

I _'m so sorry I hurt you, Papa… I'm so sorry…_

Naruto merely stroke his back and fell asleep.

Before falling asleep too, Sasuke felt a lot better. The boy kissed Naruto's cheek and slept peacefully.

His mind started to forget the visions again; they didn't belong to the little boy anymore. Soon, Uchiha Sasuke's remaining sinister feelings vanished, replaced by Uzumaki Sasuke's innocent and simple memories and emotions.

As his mind returned to his natural childlike state, all he felt now was a child's instinctive feelings of wanting to be near his parent, giving way to that simple and unconditional love.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto slept late. Since he brought Sasuke from the hospital he didn't go work and Sora had taken his place efficiently. That way, clients would not knock on his door asking him to do shores.

Since the village was small, Naruto also didn't need to inform anyone. The next day, everyone knew that the ninja's son had been bitten by a poisonous snake and miraculously survived.

Naruto woke up close to 10:30 in the morning when he felt his shoulder cold... he had fell asleep without his shirt. Sasuke was still sleeping, his breathing was regular and his small wrists were fisted on Naruto's chest, but he seemed serene and having no nightmares.

In recent days, Sasuke always looked tired and sleepy, partly because of the poison and because of his medication. But the boy was always scared to go to sleep fearing the "strangers," Orochimaru or the "monster", so he refused to fall asleep. Whenever he succumbed to slumber, he would wake up a few hours later, startled and screaming bloody murder.

When awake, Sasuke refused to eat and what little he ate always ended up throwing up. He didn't want to play or talk, he merely stared at nothing with a distant look on his face.

Naruto was accustomed to little sleep because of the missions, what troubled him was the terror expression in the child's face. From what Sasuke told him he'd had visions mainly about when Orochimaru had marked with the cursed seal and their battle in the Valley of the End.

Because of this, the toddler was always sad and estranged, persistently thinking about of those visions and unfamiliar feelings.

The only time he became livelier was when Naruto took him to lay Akuma to rest. Naruto went to get the cat's body and placed it in a cardboard box, and then he brought Sasuke to the village's cemetery and buried Akuma near the grave of its owner, a young fisherman named Takeo, placing a stone and flowers in the graves.

At that time, Sasuke began to cry softly. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and told him that Akuma was with its owner now and was no longer alone. This explanation seemed to calm the child down.

Naruto wrote Tsunade and sent her Sasuke's medical tests, her response came hours later. The Hokage thought, like Naruto, the visions that Sasuke saw were remnant thoughts and memories from his brain about his past life. Phantom memories...

Naruto got up and dressed in silence before going to change the child's bed sheets and put them in the dirty laundry basket. It killed him to see Sasuke with such a painful and downcast expression on his face.

Sasuke woke up shortly after Naruto had left. The boy sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes with a fist. It took him some time to realize that he was in his father's room and wearing a diaper (he felt the plastic to move underneath his butt).

He eventually remembered that he had wet the bed because he had a bad dream and, therefore, Papa had let him sleep in his bed with him. After that, he had no more nightmares... in fact, he no longer felt sad or scared, just a little tired.

With some effort, Sasuke jumped up and left the room. As he heard the sound of dishes in the kitchen, he went there. Naruto was already preparing breakfast near the kitchen sink.

"Papa?"

Naruto turned around. Sasuke stood at the doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey! Look whose up?" Naruto said, approaching the child and took him in his arms. "Ohayo!"

Before, Sasuke would simply wake up and greet him with a straight face, but this morning, to his surprise, the boy smiled at him.

"Ohayo, Papa!" the child greeted smiling, but still looked tired and sick.

Naruto was stunned but merely landed Sasuke on the chair beside the kitchen table.

"Papa?" Sasuke asked again.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry!"

Naruto almost fell to the ground.

"You ... you are hungry?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto without realizing why he was so surprised.

"I can't eat?" the child asked, confused.

Naruto pulled himself together and nodded enthusiastically, "Of course you can! What do you wanna eat? "

"Ramen!"

Naruto wanted to laugh, but tried to make a serious face "You cannot eat ramen for breakfast, silly!"

"Ooooh... then I want milk and cookies. With chocolate!" Sasuke said with a typical childish stubbornness.

"Okay," Naruto replied with a grin.

When breakfast was ready, Sasuke devoured it in seconds, nearly choking on a cookie. The kid was starving, but it wasn't that what startled Naruto. Sasuke was behaving like a child again, as if the last few days hadn't happened at all.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Ah... You... You're feeling ok? You don't feel sad? "

Sasuke slowly put his mug on the table and looked at his father "No... Why?"

"Well ... you have been so sad these days..."

"I know. But now I feel better. Ne! Ne! Papa? Let's play!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke jumped up and clung to his father's trousers, pushing him toward the door.

"You're not gonna work today, right? So, come play with me!" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto was still a little confused by what had happened. It was all very sudden.

 _"What are you, Sasuke? Bipolar?_ _"_  Naruto thought.

The child was still trying to push him to his room so they could play. Accepting the situation, Naruto shrugged. If Sasuke was happy, that was what mattered.

"Can you play? You said you're gonna play with me!" the toddler insisted.

"Ok! Ok! I'll play with you in a second. But first you have to take your medicine. "

Sasuke grimaced, sticking his tongue out.

"Eww! I don't wanna! "

Naruto went to get the syrup and prevented the boy from running away and hide.

"You have to take your medicine if you want to get well again" said Naruto, filling a spoon with the green liquid. "Come on! Say Aaah!"

Sasuke pouted and turned his face, his lips closed tight.

"Come on, Sasuke! Open your mouth. "

"No! It tastes like crap!"

Naruto's jaw dropped.

" _Sasuke_! Watch your mouth!"

"But you say  _crap_  all the time! You say many dirty words!" the child growled. "You say  _shit_  and  _fuck_  and  _asshole_  too!"

Naruto blushed slightly and blamed himself for not having been more careful with his obscene language. The goddamn kid seemed to have a photographic memory!

"Just... Just because I say dirty words, it doesn't mean you can say them."

"Why?"

"Because... because I say so!"

"No fair!" Sasuke screamed, angry and sulking. "That's stupid!"

"It's not stupid!" Naruto growled back, getting carried away with the childish fight.

"It is!"

"It's not! And stop yelling, brat!"

"You're a moron!"

"Dumbass!"

"Idiot!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto gaped and his eyes were wide with astonishment. On the other hand, Sasuke realized what he had just said and covered his mouth with both hands in horror.

The child didn't know where that word came from. He had thought it a few times when Daddy was being silly, but never said it out loud. It was as if it had escaped his lips. It seemed... normal.

Naruto was still not moving or talking, making Sasuke feel uneasy. The boy was beginning to think that perhaps he had gone too far and really offended his father. Slowly, Sasuke took his hands from his mouth.

"Papa... sorry. I didn't..."

Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing, much to the child's confusion. Naruto laughed until tears came out of his eyes and his stomach ache.

 _Usuratonkachi_... that's what Sasuke used to call him as an insult, followed by a noisy fight between the two boys. That brought him back memories from the original Team 7, a simpler and happier time in Naruto's life.

After his defection from Konoha, Sasuke never called him that again.

Before the confused expression on the child's face, Naruto hugged him, being careful not to pour the syrup in the spoon.

"Papa?" asked Sasuke. "What's wrong? You okay? "

Naruto stopped laughing and moved away, wiping his tears.

"It was nothing... Ah... I just found it funny! That's all. "

"You're not mad at me? Because I called you... that name?"

"Well... it's no compliment, but I don't mind you calling me that when you're goofing around. You know... just between the two of us" Naruto replied.

Relieved, Sasuke smiled at him and nodded. The idea seemed kinda funny.

"Okay!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well... now seriously Sasuke. Open your mouth and take your medicine."

Realizing that he let his guard down, Sasuke turned away from Naruto with a jump.

"No way!" Sasuke said, proud for having dodged in time. "You can't make me, usuratonkachi!" and closed his lips tightly.

Naruto merely smirked.

"Very smart... You are very smart. But you know what, Sasuke? "

With a quick movement, Naruto grabbed the raven's nose, and when he opened his mouth to breathe, he slipped the spoon with the medicine inside his mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

"Not smart enough... teme!"

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Sasuke went to his room and lay on the ground, face down, drawing. Papa played with him all morning and after his father finished washing the dishes, they would play more.

Sasuke knew he still couldn't play tiring games like tag or hide and seek because he couldn't run, that's why they made puzzles, read stories and played with his toys. Since he was alone now, the boy went to the crayons' box and made several drawings.

When the paper's sheet on which he was drawing ran out of space, he grabbed another blank sheet and stared at it without knowing what to draw. Finally, he drew a boy with black hair, dressed in white shorts and a blue shirt, but he didn't draw his face.

It took a while for Sasuke to realize that he had drawn his "grownup self" from his dream. Oddly, this memory is no longer frightened him.

He also ended up drawing the mini Papa, with a shorter blond hair and dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Looking at his drawing, Sasuke eventually draw the two boys holding hands... and drew a smile on their faces. Unexpectedly, this image made him feel all warm inside.

 _Best Friends_...

Dropping the drawing, Sasuke went to the kitchen where his father was cleaning his wet hands with a cloth.

"Papa! Papa!" the child exclaimed, pulling Naruto's shirt. "Hold me!"

"Huh? Eh… Sure…"

Naruto turned to the child and took him in his arms. Sasuke grabbed his Papa's neck with his arms and kissed him on the cheeks.

"Wow! You're being very nice today" Naruto said also laughing. "What's got into you?"

"Nothing ... I really like my Papa!" Sasuke cried, burying his face in his father's shoulder, smiling contented.

"Thanks, I love my son too" Naruto replied. "I'll play with you in a little bit, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and kept hugging his father. Maybe he should feel weird, but he didn't mind that his Papa was also his best friend.

 


	20. The Sly Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter was hard to write, and I'm kind of nervous with the readers reactions. Please no flames!
> 
> To understand it better: the magical fox and tanuki (raccoon dog) are creatures in Japanese folklore who people believe as tricksters. The more tails a fox has (9 being the limit) the more powerful it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**The Sly Fox**

ずるそうなキツネ (Zuru-sōna kitsune)

The day had not started well for Naruto. After breakfast, Sasuke said he felt ill and vomited everything in seconds. When Naruto gave him a tea, the boy threw up again.

An hour later, Sasuke still felt feeble and sick, his skin was wet with cold sweat and he almost fainted when he tried to get up. The doctor came to the house and told Naruto that Sasuke was probably reacting badly to the sudden gain of appetite and that his stomach had been unable to keep up with the recent meals.

Naruto laid Sasuke in bed and gave him his medicine, which the boy accepted only because he was too tired to fight back. Shortly afterwards, the child was asleep.

After eating lunch alone in the kitchen, Naruto heard someone banging on the window. It was one of the small toads that he used to be in touch with Tsunade and Gaara. Frowning, Naruto opened the window and pulled the scroll around the frog's neck. The symbol was from Sunagakure.

Even more intrigued, Naruto rushed to open the letter. He had written to inform Tsunade about Sasuke already, so he didn't understand what the Kazekage wanted.

The letter was incredibly short.

_"Naruto,_

_Summon_ _a frog. I want to talk to you urgently._

_Gaara"_

Confused, Naruto left the apartment and climbed the wall to the roof where he summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo! It's been a while!" the orange-colored frog exclaimed, even bigger than the last time Naruto had seen him. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Hi! Sasuke is sleeping. Gamakichi... I need you to go over Sunagakure."

"Huh? But the Kazekage is only supposed to visit you next year. "

"I know that, but Gaara says he has to talk to me at once. Can you go there?"

"Okay. Ja ne! "

With a puff of smoke, the frog disappeared. Naruto leaned against the wall and waited.

Five minutes later, Gamakichi reappeared bringing the unmistakable Sabaku no Gaara. The young Kage was taller and seemed to irradiate an aura of power and authority. He wasn't wearing his Kage's robe, but his "battle" clothes and his gourd of sand on his back.

Naruto smiled at him and moved towards the Kage.

"Hey, Gaara! You look great!" the blond exclaimed.

"Naruto" Gaara greeted with a nod and his usual expressionless face.

"Call me when you need me, Naruto" Gamakichi said.

"Sure! Thanks, Gamakichi. "

The frog disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving the two comrades alone on the roof. The winter sun was rather hot and the air was heavy with sea smell due to the wind which messed their hair and clothes.

"We need to talk, Naruto" Gaara said with a serious gaze.

Both young men came down from the roof and entered Naruto's kitchen through the window. It was the first time he saw Gaara that year and he had not seen the apartment yet. Naruto felt himself blush when noticed the dirty dishes on the table in the kitchen. He suspected that Gaara was pretty tidy.

"We'll talk in the living room, okay?" Naruto asked, leaving the kitchen and headed for the living room.

They sat in two chairs facing each other.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked, noticing the toys on the floor.

"He's asleep... Baa-chan told you what happened to him?"

"Yes. I learned about the snake bite... He'll be all right?"

Naruto nodded "Most likely, he should be completely recovered in a week."

"I see."

"And what brings you here, Gaara? Not that I'm not happy to see you ... but your letter said you had something urgent to talk to me. "

The redhead Kage leaned against the chair and took a deep breath before turning to stare at Naruto. It was best to be direct.

"Your peers and teachers found you."

Naruto gaped and stared at his friend as if he had not heard right.

"What? How? What happened? "Naruto asked perplexed.

"It was Temari who told me" Gaara explained. "Nara Shikamaru confessed her their plans some time ago. Apparently, your comrades were not convinced with Tsunade's explanation that you took some time to travel. They were suspicious... As the Hokage didn't tell them the contents of your letters; it only further convinced them that something was not right. The idea of doing a search team set off from your teammate, Haruno Sakura. "

Naruto took a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes.

_"Sakura-chan ..."_

"Rock Lee's team found a woman in a shop near the road that you talked to. From there, they began looking through forests and small shops in search of clues and work out what path you were following. Finally, they discovered you in the Land of Sun... They also concluded that'd be in the smaller villages," Gaara looked at Naruto in the eyes. "The members of the Konoha 11, an ANBU ninja named Sai, Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy and a member of ANBU called Yamato left Konoha a few weeks ago... will be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So fast!"

"I wanted to tell you sooner... but Temari just informed me a few hours ago."

Naruto stood up and began to walk from one side to another without knowing what to do. Suddenly, he became very tense and turned to Gaara.

"And Sasuke? They know about Sasuke?"

Gaara shook his head.

"I don't think so... No one mentioned that you were seen with a child."

"Really? Good... "

Naruto sat back in his chair with his face buried in his hands. What a mess ... what a fucking mess.

"Naruto..." Gaara muttered. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto rested his hands on his lap and took a deep breath.

"It is too early..." Naruto said. "It is too soon to know the truth about what really happened to Sasuke. He deserves a normal childhood... he needs one! He suffered nightmares about horrible things from his past and only recently managed to overcome them. Finally he's living as a child. Can't take that away from him! "

Gaara remained quiet and silent, but was staring at Naruto intensely.

"If they know, there will be questions! They will question Sasuke and confuse him. He's still too young to understand what happened" Naruto continued, more and more distressed. "I hate to lie and hide things from my friends and sensei but I have to protect Sasuke! He is only a child now; he cannot hurt anyone or answer for his crimes. I can't take risk to have him living in an environment where everyone hates him for something that he doesn't even remember doing. The horrible things he did are still very recent and he..."

"He's your son" Gaara interrupted, causing Naruto to look at him. "He is your son now and you want him to have a happy and normal life as long as possible."

Naruto stood without speaking for a few seconds but eventually nodded slowly.

"Yes ... he's my son. And I can't let my child suffer what I've suffered!"

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

"If you think that Naruto, what do you intend to do?" Gaara asked again, reopening his pale green eyes.

"I..."

"Papa?"

The two boys turned to the doorway. Sasuke was clinging to the doorknob and looked at them with sleepy eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Naruto greeted him.

Sasuke noticed that his Daddy was not alone. A red-haired man he had never seen was also in the living room. Sasuke came up to his father and climbed into his lap, leaning his head on his chest and staring into the unknown visitor.

"Who's he?" the child asked to Naruto.

"Don't you remember him? The last time he saw you were learning how to talk... Sasuke, this is Gaara" Naruto introduced. "He is my nakama!"

"Nakama? A comrade?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara approached Sasuke and knelt in front of them. Sasuke could not help but look at the man with no eyebrows... He seemed very serious and powerful. Just by looking at him, Sasuke knew he was powerful and intimidating.

Sasuke and Gaara remained silent, staring at each other for a while, to the point of Naruto starting to feel uneasy. Finally, Gaara raised a hand towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara" he introduced himself, his lips curving into a small but genuine smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke hesitated, but eventually gave him a handshake. The man could be a little scary, but he didn't look mean.

Gaara of the Desert... what funny name.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara-san. My name is Uzumaki Sasuke. "

Gaara nodded and went back to sit in his chair. Sasuke felt impressed with Gaara and regretted being sick. He didn't want him to think that Sasuke was a weak baby.

Gaara, meanwhile, was also impressed with the child. He could see remnants of the Sasuke he had known before the Chuunin exams, recognizing the look and attitude of defiance. However, the boy was still pure and his desire not to be intimidated was a way to try to give a good first impression.

"Gaara-san... you're a tanuki?" the toddler asked innocently.

Gaara blinked and Naruto almost choked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But... he looks like a tanuki, Papa!" the child argued, pointing to Gaara's face. "See? He has black rings around the eyes and everything!"

"That doesn't mean he's a tanuki, son."

"I'm a human being, Sasuke" Gaara said, impassively. "But you're right... my appearance resembles that of a raccoon dog."

"Once, I made a sand tanuki!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto and Gaara blinked in surprise and Sasuke blushed. "I ... I know that's silly..."

In response, Gaara took sand out of his gourd. Sasuke stared with wonder at the sand that swirled around Gaara.

"Wow! What's that? Magic? Did you see, Papa? You saw what he did?"

Naruto smiled at him "Yes, I did! It is one of Gaara's powers. "

"Powers?" the toddler asked. "Tanuki Powers?"

"Hn..." Gaara smiled. "I think you can say that."

Delighted by the flying sand, Sasuke turned to Naruto, putting his hands on his chest.

"Ne! Ne! Papa? You have magical powers too? Like a tanuki?

"Hm? Oh, no! I'm not a tanuki... "Naruto looked at Gaara in his eyes."I guess you could say that I'm a fox."

"A fox?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. "Like the magical foxes? Those who pull pranks and have many tails? "

"Exactly!"

"That's why you have those marks on your face? Because you have fox powers? "

"Perhaps" Naruto said with a cunning smile.

"Like the Nine Tailed Fox? The strongest?"

"Definitely the Nine Tails."

"Wow! And me? Can I be a magical animal?"

"You? And what sort of animal you wanted to be?"

"Mmm... I don't know..." said Sasuke. "But one that has to be cool! Papa! What animal do you think I am? "

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at Sasuke with a resolute expression.

"A bird..." said Naruto. "You're definitely a bird."

Sasuke did not seem very impressed.

"A bird? But the birds are weak and lame."

"Hey! It's not just any bird. You would be a Phoenix! "

"A Phoenix? What is it? "

"A phoenix is a huge fire bird" said Naruto. "It's very strong and agile! And when it dies, the Phoenix is reborn from it's ashes and lives again."

"The sacred bird of fire, huh?" Gaara muttered. "It's a powerful creature."

Sasuke had become interested. The idea of a huge fire bird seemed very cool!

"A fire bird! It's stronger than a fox!" Sasuke said, looking slyly to his father.

"Don't get cocky" Naruto replied teasingly stroking Sasuke's hair.

After all that talk, Sasuke began to feel tired again and curled up in his father's arms. When he finally fell asleep, he was still thinking about the Phoenix, flying majestically through the sky.

Naruto continued to stroke Sasuke's back as he slept. That child had no major concerns except about eating all his vegetables, brushing his teeth and behave in the nursery school. Naruto couldn't let Sasuke deal with with the harshness of the shinobi's life yet... He had promised to give him a happy childhood!

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered, staring at the sleeping child in his arms. "I can't let the truth be known yet. I'll leave as soon as possible. "

"Are you going to run away just like that?" Gaara said. "Think about it... the people of this village know that you have a young child, they know his name and his physical appearance. If your friends ask questions, they can reach that conclusion... In addition, Sasuke's scent is everywhere and your Rescue Team includes your sensei, Hatake Kakashi, and Inuzuka Kiba, with their hunt dogs. They know Sasuke's scent... they will know that he was here with you and alive!"

Naruto paled, he didn't even consider his friends' abilities. Gaara was right, escaping would not be easy and time was running short.

"So what can I do?" Naruto asked, exasperated. "I won't stay here waiting for them to find me and Sasuke. Even if I summon a toad they will know! They'll come to the conclusion that I have used Mount Myōboku as cover."

Gaara nodded slowly before getting up and took a scroll from his pocket, throwing it at Naruto who caught it with one hand.

"Then I advise you to quickly learn that jutsu" the Kazekage said.

Naruto stared at the scroll and opened it. His blue eyes opened with wonder and turned to stare at Gaara.

"This is... How did you know that I have the wind element?"

Gaara remained impassive.

"It doesn't matter. Can you master this technique quickly?"

"Yes... I don't think it's too hard... But Gaara! Even if I learn this jutsu, I don't know how I will escape them! I'm not exactly an expert on strategies."

Gaara smiled at him.

"You're not... but I am."

Naruto finally understood it and also returned a meaningful grin. Foxes and Tanuki were experts in deception, after all.

* * *

Close to six in the morning, the Konoha ninja advanced rapidly and discreetly through the streets of the Nikko village. The morning fog was so dense that even the few villagers who were in the street were unaware of their presence.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru called. "Did you catch his smell?"

"Hai! Naruto's smell is definitely on these streets. He's here" Kiba said, advancing through the streets riding Akamaru.

Not far behind Kiba, Sakura and Kakashi exchanged glances. After more than three years, they would finally see Naruto.

All ninjas suddenly stopped by a block of flats. Kiba sniffed the air and turned to Kakashi.

"The smell is more recent here... I think I found Naruto's house."

Kakashi nodded slowly and turned to Hinata "Hinata! See if you can find a ninja in these apartments."

"Sure..." the kunoichi replied."Byakugan!"

Hinata activated her Kekkei Genkai and noted the presence of several residents sleeping. However, on the first floor, she noticed the presence of someone with a considerable amount of chakra.

"I see someone on the first floor," said Hinata. "Possibly Naruto-kun ..."

Everyone was tense.

"Well... team Kakashi and Asuma, let's go! Team Guy and Kurenai, get ready to fight if Naruto tries to escape" Kakashi said. "C'mon!"

The 7 ninjas jumped to the wall next to the apartment and waited for the signal. When Kakashi nodded, they all went through the various windows from the kitchen and living room, scaring a man who was sleeping on the couch.

"Holy crap! What the hell is going on?" the man growled, preparing to fight.

All members of team Kakashi and Asuma were paralyzed, looking at the individual. It wasn't Naruto. He was a young man, about 20 years old, with straight brown hair and a monk's robes.

Sakura looked at the man carefully and lowered the kunai, slowly.

"Sora?" Sakura squealed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed, recognizing the monk who they had fought against four years ago. "Sora? The monk from the Fire Temple? "

"Oh! But if it's not the guys from Konoha? Hisashiburi!" Sora greeted them with an overconfident grin.

Yamato turned to Kakashi.

"Senpai ... could have Kiba-kun been mistaken?"

Kakashi frowned "No... I can smell Naruto in the room. He has been here recently..."

"Hmpf ... So you came looking for Naruto?" Sora huffed, turning to sit on the couch. "What bad timing."

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. Sakura came up to Sora, with her kunai ready.

"Sora... you know about Naruto? Where is he?" the medical ninja asked, glaring.

Sora returned her glare.

"Naruto has lived here since last year's April. I'm only been here since a few days ago and found him by accident. Today, he decided to leave and asked me to return the apartment keys to the landlord, that's all I know. "

"Leave?" asked Chouji.

"Where did he go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Huh? How should I know? He went west in direction to that forest" the monk said, pointing to the window to the woods behind the village.

"How long?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh ..." Sora looked at the watch. "About two hours ago."

The ninjas were immediately dispatched from the apartment and shouted to their companions who had been outside for the follow them to the forest.

"Naruto left two hours ago!" Shikamaru shouted. "We must hurry if we want to catch him. Kiba! "

"I know! C'mon Akamaru! "Kiba shouted, leading the ninjas and following Naruto's scent.

A few miles later, as they leaped from tree to tree, Neji had a hunch and activated the Byakugan.

"Kiba!" Neji shouted. "Stop!"

But Kiba didn't stop in time and stepped on the trap, activating it. Thousands of strings moved by kunais went through the forest, holding the ninjas in a metal web.

"AH!" they all cried, as the ropes held them in the air.

"What is this?" Lee said.

"A trap..." Kakashi said. "Naruto took precautions... he doesn't want to be reached."

They lost nearly 15 minutes to free everybody from all metal strings and continue. This time, Hinata and Neji were in front of the group with Kiba looking for possible traps. Until they reached a cliff.

They're about to go when Hinata told everyone to stop, just by a bridge. On the other side, was a ninja dressed in a black cape and wearing a fox mask. His blond hair waved in the breeze.

Hinata approached the bridge, staring at the ninja.

"Naruto-kun..."

Upon hearing Naruto's name, Sakura ran to stand next to Hinata. Her green eyes were fixed on the masked ninja who remained motionless on the other side of the bridge.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto lifted his head slowly and stared at them undisturbed and motionless. When Sakura tried cross bridge, Naruto motioned her to stay where she was. Sakura suddenly stopped and watched Naruto make her a sign with his hand to look down.

On the bridge's floor was a white envelope. Sakura grabbed it and opened it, reading aloud the single written sentence.

_"I'_ _m so sorry."_

"What? Naruto! What is...?" Sakura shouted, stopping when she saw Naruto throw an explosive kunai into the middle of the bridge. This kunai made hundreds of explosive tags blow up the bridge.

Sakura and Hinata were thrown back with the explosion and fell near their comrades, when the smoke cleared; they noticed that the bridge had been completely destroyed.

Naruto was still in the same position, on the other side of the cliff. Slowly, he turned his back.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto looked at her for a second before disappearing into the forest.

"Shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Naruto is determined to escape."

"What do we do now?" Sai asked.

"Let me!" Yamato said. "Mokuton!"

With his wood, Yamato created a new wooden bridge, however, when it reached the other side of the cliff, more explosive tags blew it. Naruto had hidden them in the rocks, predicting that jutsu.

"Argh! Naruto-kun... he anticipated my moves!" Yamato said.

"He got smarter..." Kakashi said, acknowledging his student's improvements. "You'll have to blow all explosive tags to create a safe bridge, Yamato. There is no other solution."

It took some time before the explosive tags ran out, Naruto had placed thousands. When they finally moved, they could distinguish the ocean on the horizon and an enormous harbor filled with ships.

"What is...?" Tenten asked.

"It's a seaport! Naruto is going away on a ship!" Ino exclaimed.

"We cannot let him go on board! Let us make haste!" Kakashi said and they all speeded up.

When they arrived at the port, the ninjas jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Naruto through the crowd who wanted to board the many ships that were moored near the port.

Finally, they saw Naruto boarding a ship.

"There!" Guy cried.

Everyone ran to the ship, pushing several passengers and crew to run through. When they were mere meters from Naruto, they cornered him in a dead end.

"It's over, Naruto!" Kakashi said.

The masked ninja raised his hands and all positioned themselves for the attack. To their horror, Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke, as well as his smell and chakra.

"A Kage Bunshin..." Kakashi said."He tricked us..."

"Kiba! Can you feel his smell?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"The smell ends here..."

"We lost him..." Neji said.

Sakura looked down and clenched her fists tightly.

* * *

In a ship that had just left from the port, Naruto was sitting on a bench along with other passengers near a window. Sasuke was fast asleep in his lap.

When his clone disappeared, Naruto lifted his head. Everything had gone according to plan he and Gaara were premeditated.

Within a day, Naruto was able to master a jutsu that was capable of removing particles of scent from any object or living being. Using the wind element, he dispersed the molecules of the scent desired. Naruto used the jutsu in his whole house and village, eliminating Sasuke's odor. He had also used the jutsu in himself and Sasuke when they left the village, so at the moment, they were both odorless.

Naruto also asked the mayor to warn villagers not to mention his son's presence to the ninjas that would look for him.

"Mmm... Papa?" Sasuke asked, waking up.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted with a smile. "It's still early, you can sleep a little."

"We're already on the boat?" the child asked as Naruto snuggled him in his blanket.

"Yes ... But you have time to see fishes in the sea. You can sleep... Oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto opened his bag. "Izumi-sensei told me to give you this."

Naruto showed the paper fan that Sasuke had made in nursery school.

"My uchiha!" the child exclaimed, grabbing the fan. "Can I have it, Papa?"

"You can! It's all yours! "

Sasuke smiled and yawned, going back to sleep quickly, leaning against his father's chest.

Naruto, in turn, stared at the port which disappeared over the horizon, knowing that his friends were there, looking for him.

"Not yet, guys... Not yet..." the blond whispered, stroking the child's back he had in his lap.

* * *

As expected, the ninja turned to Nikko and asked the villagers about Naruto. Sora was of little help and only said that Naruto had worked in the village to pay the bills from the apartment because he was tired of sleeping outdoors. As Naruto asked him, he did not mention anything about Sasuke.

At the end of the day, Sakura was tired and fuming. After questioning a group of girls who did nothing but giggle like hyenas when she asked them details about Naruto, she was ready to punch someone. Fortunately, she managed to control herself and went to the village square, which served as a meeting point.

Nobody got much information. Naruto had come to live in Nikko, he worked doing chores and went home. He was a friendly ninja, helpful and efficient... all the villagers liked him. He departed very suddenly, and gave them no explanation.

"It's not a coincidence," Shikamaru said. "He must have known we were coming."

"But how did he know?" Ino asked. "Naruto is not a sensor that powerful."

"Those traps and the clone... it was all planned to mislead us," Kakashi said. "He needed time. Shikamaru is right ... he knew we were coming. "

"But ... how?" Sakura asked. "Apart from us, nobody knows!"

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"I told Temari" Shikamaru confessed. "She must have informed Gaara."

"Did Gaara-kun tell the Hokage?" Lee said.

"I don't think so... I told Temari weeks ago! If Gaara had warned the Hokage she would have stopped us."

"So how does Naruto know?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea..." Shikamaru confessed.

Kakashi approached them.

"Regardless of how he discovered, I am sure for one thing," said Kakashi with a serious expression. "Naruto is not just traveling... he is hiding from the ninja world."

"EH?" Everyone gasped.

"Kakashi! Why do you say that?" Guy asked.

"Naruto worked very hard to escape. He didn't want to be caught or go back to Konoha. He is hiding something from us... something that I imagine to be so severe that he can't reveal it even to his closest friends. Something must have happened during his fight against Sasuke... it was since then that he began to flee."

Sakura stared at her sensei and gasped. What kind of secret would Naruto try to hide so desperately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all the readers who were anxious about Konoha 11 reunion with Naruto. It will happen! Just not yet! All I can ask is for you to trust me, I want to try something with this fiction.
> 
> This chapter ends this "arc". If I had to name the following arc it would be the "Truth Arc", because many painful truths are going to be revealed in a unexpected way.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	21. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the first chapter of the "Truth Arc". It's kinda of small, but I hope you'll like it.
> 
> On a side note, to those who watched Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin, did you know that the author claimed that if the did a sequel, Kenshin's son Kenji would be an antagonist? He would learn to imitate Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū moves just by hearing about them. While Kenshin remarks to his young son in the chapter Kenji will one day inherit the sakabatō after Yahiko, Watsuki reveals in this spinoff story, Kenji would have to fight Myōjin Shinya, the son of Yahiko and Sanjō Tsubame, for the right to inherit sakabatō after Yahiko himself. It also states that Kenji, who is a genius, would grow up to be "more twisted than Saito and more egomaniacal than Shishio".
> 
> Doesn't that remind you of someone? ^_^
> 
> Anyway, that was the reason I choose the name Kenji, for this chapter's antagonist. Enjoy!

啓示 ( _Keiji_ )

_A year and four months later_

_April 4th_

With four years and eight months old, Sasuke was no baby.

He remembered vaguely living with his father in a village by the sea when he was three. Now, they lived in another village near a mountain, but they had stopped in many other places.

His Tou-chan had told him they had to travel so he could get a job and that was why they were always moving. But Sasuke didn't mind, he had already been to many places that most kids only had heard of such as beaches, deserts, rivers and oceans.

In his childish self-centeredness, Sasuke had no idea what his Tou-chan job was, and wasn't very interested in finding out. All he knew was that his father went to work in the morning so he had to leave him in kindergarten and had pick him up in the afternoon.

However, sometimes, his daddy could not come to get him and Sasuke had to go to Mrs. Irino's home, who was the mom of one of his classmates, Irino Ryo.

Ryo was the first friend that Sasuke made when he went to kindergarten. On the first day, Ryo asked Sasuke if he wanted to go play with him and his friends. After that, he began to play together with the other boys too: Daichi, Junpei, Akito and Kenji. They used to play catch, hide and seek, go to the swings and slide. They also played samurais and ninjas sometimes.

Since his father had told him a story about ninjas, Sasuke had been amazed by these warriors. Ninjas were strong, agile and discrete. They seemed so cool and powerful in the story books and mangas that its Tou-chan had bought!

After leaving the kindergarten, Ryo's mother and other ladies took them to the playground, so they could play. The six boys enjoyed themselves but Kenji was strangely bad-tempered, he did not accept any of the other children games and when he lost, he pouted.

When were playing catch, the ball flew away and run Sasuke to pick it up. He then noticed that one kid was sitting a swing, away from them. Sasuke picked up the ball and stared at the boy, who should be more or less his age but he was all dirty and his clothes were torn. The boy stared at Sasuke with a haughty expression and Sasuke merely grabbed the ball and returned to his classmates.

"Ne?" Sasuke asked. "Who's that kid over there in the swing?"

The other boys noticed the ragged boy.

"Nobody knows his name" Ryo said. "He doesn't live in the village. He just comes and goes all the time."

"He can walk around alone?" Sasuke asked, uncomprehending.

"He's an orphan" Kenji said with contempt. "He can do whatever he wants!"

"What's an orphan?" Junpei asked.

"It's a kid who has no parents. Probably he was so ugly at birth that his mother threw him in the garbage" Kenji said, with a cruel smile.

"Ryo!" Mrs. Irino called. "We gotta go! Sasuke-chan, you'll stay in our home until your father comes to get you!"

The two boys said goodbye to their friends, and each one held Mrs. Irino's hand. But before leaving the park, Sasuke took one last look at the orphaned boy, who stared at him with envy.

* * *

In Ryo's home, the two boys were playing in the living room with various toys. Ryo's younger brother, Hisao, was only two years old and liked to play with his stuffed elephant with them. Ryo was constantly saying that he thought Hisao was annoying! He wanted to imitate him in everything and was always following him everywhere. However, Sasuke remembered that when Hisao fell down the stairs Ryo started to cry because he thought his brother had died.

"Nii-chan! Elephant!" Hisao squealed, displaying the soft toy.

Ryo snorted angrily.

"I know, Hisao... You showed that to me a million times."

"Elephant! My! "

"Good, now go away" Ryo ordered, wanting to play with his toys in peace. "Go play with Mama!"

"No! Nii-chan! Want Nii-chan! "

"But I don't want you! Go away! "Ryo shouted.

Hisao began to cry, clinging to his toy and ran into the hallway. Ryo snorted and continued to play with his toys.

"Cry baby..." Ryo muttered between his teeth.

Sasuke, meanwhile, felt sorry for Hisao. He just wanted his Nii-san to play with him, and Ryo had sent him away.

"Ryo?" Sasuke asked. "You don't like Hisao?"

"Huh? Hisao is a big baby! He is always nagging me!"

"So ... you don't like him?"

Ryo looked down and pouted.

"It's not that I don't like him... I just don't like that he's always bugging me to play with him."

"I think Hisao wants to play with you because he likes you" Sasuke said.

Ryo looked at the living room door with a sad expression. Finally, he got up and went to his younger brother's room, where he was sitting whimpering. Ryo approached him and gave him a hand.

"Ok... you can play with us but you can't scream or cry" Ryo said, pulling his brother back to the living room.

Hisao smiled and grabbed his elephant, sitting next to his Nii-chan and Sasuke. After some time, Ryo and Hisao's grandmother joined them in the living room, sitting in a rocking chair and knitting a sweater for her youngest grandchild.

"Obaa-san?" Ryo asked. "When will Tou-san come home?"

"Hm? He should be back to dinner..." the old lady replied.

"Oh... so he'll be tired again..." Ryo whined. "Whenever Tou-san works, he never plays with me!"

Sasuke stared at his companion.

"My Tou-chan said he would play with me when he came from work" the raven said.

"Oh? He won't play with you!" Ryo said. "When adults come home from work, they just want kids to leave them alone."

"Ryo!" his grandma intervened. "Adults work all day so that children can eat and have a house to live in. When they come home they deserve to rest."

"I know! I know! "Ryo replied, pouting."Kaa-san and Tou-san are always saying that."

"Tou-chan promised he would play with me!" Sasuke insisted. "He always keeps his promises."

A few minutes later, someone rang the doorbell. Mrs. Irino opened the door quickly, shouting joyfully.

"Oh! Naruto-san! Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Irino-san" Naruto greeted with a kind smile.

"Work went well? I knew you have been receiving many requests lately. "

"Everything is going great. I hope that the villagers are happy with my work..."

"Everybody feels much safer since Naruto-san came to our village," Mrs. Irino said. "Just yesterday my sister told me how you helped to carry their heavy furniture to the attic. They were very impressed!"

Naruto grinned and scratched his neck, a little flushed. He would never get used to compliments after being so criticized and denigrated in his youth.

"Really? It wasn't anything special... "

In the living room, Sasuke heard his father's voice. The child got up and ran to the lobby.

"Tou-chan!" Sasuke shouted joyfully, hugging his father's waist. "Okaerinasai, Tou-chan!"

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and took Sasuke in his arms. "How's my boy? You did you behave?"

"Huh Huh!" Sasuke nodded, clinging to Naruto's shoulders. "Let's play, Tou-chan? What are we going to play?"

"Sasuke-chan..." Mrs. Irino interrupted. "Your father must be tired. He worked all day and needs rest. "

Sasuke looked at her before looking down, very disappointed. Ryo had been right after all...

Before the disappointed look in his son's eyes, Naruto smiled indulgently.

"I said I would play with you. And I never go back on my word" Naruto said, making Sasuke his open eyes with astonishment and joy.

"Really?" the child asked.

"Of course. We can play whatever you want!"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Sasuke hid himself behind a tree, covering his mouth to smother his laughter. They were playing hide and seek in the forest around the village and he could hear his father trying to find him.

"Hmm ... I think Sasuke hid too well," Naruto said. "Maybe he's that way!"

Naruto moved to the opposite side of where Sasuke was hiding. The boy leaned against the tree, hearing the sound of his father's footsteps moving away. Laughing between his teeth, Sasuke peered through the trunk. The coast was clear!

He was about to change his hiding place when he felt a hand on his head, making him flinch.

"I found you... Sasuke!" Naruto said with a sly smile as he turned to Sasuke.

"Oooh! You found me!"

Naruto giggled and patted his hair.

"I always find you!" Naruto said and began to tickle Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to escape from his Tou-chan's hands, and threw himself against him. The two fought on the floor, rolling in the grass, shouting and waving. Sasuke also tried to tickle Naruto and the latter responded by grabbing him by the armpits and lifted him into the air. The child opened his arms and laughed with satisfaction.

The setting sun lit the mountains of red. Naruto got up from the ground, completely dirty with earth and grass. Sasuke was also filthy and exhausted, but seemed happier than ever sitting on the floor, smiling.

"It's getting late," Naruto said. "It's best to go home."

"Oh... we have to? I want to play more!" Sasuke said, but his stomach conveniently chose that moment to growl with hunger.

Sasuke blushed and Naruto laughed.

"You're all dirty and starving. What you need is a good bath and dinner "Naruto handed his hand. "We can always play later. Let's go home?"

Sasuke had so much fun that he didn't want to go home, but he was really hungry. The child nodded, grabbed Naruto's hand and stood up.

Hand in hand, father and son moved through the almost deserted streets of village. Beside them, a stream went down the hill, before flowing into a lake. Their waters shone, irradiating white and orange reflections.

Naruto remembered the many times he came home at sunset alone. His heart ached whenever he watched his colleagues in the Academy return home with their parents, while Naruto had to return to an empty house where there was nobody to talk to, to force him to eat healthy foods or bathing.

Often he fell asleep crying, wishing fervently that his parents were there with him.

When Sasuke also became an orphan, he passed by him almost every day when he came home from the playground. Sasuke never played with anyone; he just sat by the river. When both their eyes crossed, they pouted and Naruto went on his way. They never talked to each other.

At that moment, Sasuke walked cheerfully through the streets, talking about what he had done in kindergarten and what he wanted to eat for dinner. The child looked at Naruto with a big smile and Naruto smiled back, holding his hand tighter.

They were returning home together as a family. The family that Sasuke had lost and the family Naruto had longed for all his life.

Neither of them was alone anymore.

* * *

_April 5_ _th_

The four year olds' sensei was a lady named Mayura. She was married to one of the village doctors, she had a three year old daughter named Masumi and she was eight months pregnant.

Mayura-sensei had been outside the village for five months because she had had to take care of her ailing mother, who lived in another village. When she entered the classroom with her huge belly, the children cried in admiration.

"Sensei! You are so fat!"

"How did you become so big, sensei?"

Mayura smiled and her students sat in a chair in front of them, massaging her belly affectionately.

"I'm not fat, children" she explained. "I'm having a baby."

Children approached their sensei and stared at her huge belly in disbelief.

"Is there a baby?"

Mayura nodded.

"Yes ... My baby is here, inside my belly."

"Sensei! Where do babies come from? How are they born?" one boy asked.

Sasuke also approached the other children and sat on the floor like them.

"Ah... well..." Mayura-sensei tried to explain. "Babies are born from their mama's tummy."

"Eh? Babies come from the belly? How do they get in there?"

"Well ... Papa puts a seed inside Mama's tummy. This seed grows in her belly and, after several months, a baby is born. "

While the children exclaimed with admiration, Sasuke was very quiet. He didn't have a mother, he never had. His whole life was just him and his father... he never thought about his mother. He thought there was none. But if babies are born from their mommy's belly, where was his?

"Since babies come from their parents, they look like them. They may have the same eyes or even the same hair or nose" Mayura said. "Why don't you kids draw your family? That way, you can see how you are alike. "

"Hai, sensei!" the children answered, picking up the crayons and started drawing.

Kenji didn't want to draw. He hated having to think about parents or families! His father had left home to buy cigarettes and disappeared. His mother had been very worried and had him searched everywhere but without success. Everyone thought his father had been kidnapped, had an accident or died. Two days ago they had finally found him: he fled with his pregnant lover and made a new family, abandoning Kenji and his mother.

Since he discovered the truth, Kenji hated to see the other kids happy with their parents. It wasn't fair that their parents loved them while his father had abandoned him.

Rising from his seat, Kenji peeked on his classmates drawings.

Sasuke was about to finish his drawing. He had drawn his Tou-chan and himself playing in the forest, until he felt a presence behind him.

"Why are you drawing?" a voice asked. Sasuke turned and saw Kenji, smiling with scorn.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Kenji looked at the drawing filled with hatred. The damn ninja's son had always his dear father with him! Kenji hated them and their happiness.

"You can't draw a family! You don't have one!" Kenji said.

"What... what do you mean?" Sasuke replied. "Of course I have! I have my father! "

"Are you stupid? You don't look anything like Naruto-san! You are totally different!" Kenji spat the words like they were poison."You're adopted!"

Sasuke opened his eyes wide.

"Adopted...? What does that mean?"

"It means your father is not really your father! Your real parents threw you out or Naruto-san stole you from them! Naruto-san is not your father!"

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster and his throat dry.

"That's not true!" Sasuke shouted, not wanting to believe it. "You're lying!"

"So where is your mother?" Kenji asked, smiling before the shocked expression on Sasuke face. "You have no mother! You're an orphan! Your real parents hated you and dumped you!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, throwing himself against Kenji.

The two boys began fighting fiercely against each other, punching, kicking and biting until Mayura-sensei finally got them apart.

* * *

Naruto was surprised when a woman informed him that Sasuke had been sent home because he had been in a fight with another boy. Sasuke had always been so calm that Naruto could not imagine what would have happened.

The blond ninja rushed to finish the mission and returned home. Next to his apartment was one of the employees from the kindergarten with Sasuke. The boy was leaning against the wall, staring at the ground with a furious expression.

Naruto thanked the employee for having brought Sasuke and said goodbye to her. After opening the apartment door and into the house, Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why did you fight with one of your classmates?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke was still staring at his feet. "What happened?"

Sasuke raised his face and glared Naruto in the eye, causing the blond to recall the glare full of hatred that he saw in Uchiha Sasuke's.

"I'm adopted?" Sasuke asked ferociously.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock.

"Sasuke... what ...?"

"I'm not like you! You're blond and have blue eyes; I have black hair and black eyes!" Sasuke exclaimed."We're nothing alike! Nothing!"

Naruto remained silent. He did not know what to say.

"Why don't I have a Kaa-chan like everyone else? Where is she?"

"I..."

"A baby comes from the mother's belly. Where's my mother?" Sasuke continued, feeling the tears behind his eyes. "Was I adopted? Was I born to other parents?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto intensely, hoping that the latter would contradict him. He didn't want it to be true.  _Please, it could not be true!_

Naruto had to control himself not to shiver. He always knew this day would come, but he wasn't ready. He didn't know how to explain everything to Sasuke, but he knew he could not lie to him. Sasuke deserved to know.

"Was I adopted?" Sasuke asked again, his eyes shining in anticipation and nervousness.

Clenching his fists tightly, Naruto replied.

"Yes... you were."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened with shock and horror. He felt like the floor was crumbling beneath him. The child began to back away, shaking his head.

"No... No..."

"Sasuke... is not that simple. Let me explain... "

But Sasuke continued to move away from Naruto.

"You lied to me..."

The child was confused, angry and sad. He knew nothing now! The family he had was a lie!

"You're a liar! You're a damn liar" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke! Don't be mean!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mean? You lied to me! You're the one who's mean! "

Naruto grabbed the boy's arm, but Sasuke walked away filled with anger.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke growled, tears running down his face.

"Sasuke..."

"Shut up! I hate you! You're not my real father!" the child cried and ran to his room, slamming the door hard.

Naruto ran a hand through his eyes and sighed deeply. He approached Sasuke's door and almost knocked... but gave up. Maybe Sasuke needed some space, it was best to leave him alone a bit, at least until he calmed down.

Naruto went to the living room, sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Remembering the last words Sasuke said, he wept in silence.

* * *

Sasuke jumped into his bed and wept. He no longer knew who he was... it was as if his whole world had fallen apart.

His Tou-chan was not his father; he would never be like him. That hurt him so much that he thought his heart would explode. And where were his real parents? Was he like them? How did they look like? Why did they leave him?

Why? Why had this happened? Sasuke wished that nothing had happened. He hated Kenji. He hated his parents for leaving him. He hated Naruto for having lied and pretended that he was his father.

He hated Naruto for not  **being**  his real father.

When Sasuke turned to look up at the clock on the bedside table, he realized he had fallen asleep. Outside it was very dark.

Sasuke got out of bed and opened the bedroom door into the hallway. The house was completely silent and Naruto could not be seen anywhere.

The young raven went to the front door and turned the knob, opening it up.

Glancing at the empty corridor, Sasuke clenched his fists tightly and left the apartment. The child ran down the stairs and out into the deserted street.

He had to find his real parents.


	22. Hell Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several myths about adoption, one of them is that adoptees will leave the adoptive parents once they reunite with their biological parents; another is that an adoptee can never love his adoptive parents as if they were related by blood. I'm not adopted, so I can't truly understand their feelings. I wonder if any of you was so you can give me your opinion on this?
> 
> However, I don't believe those myths to be true. Maybe on some cases yes, but not all.
> 
> Also, I wrote this about two years ago. I didn't know about a lot of stuff that was revealed lately, obviously.
> 
> Warning: this chapter metions prostition and pedophilia.

地獄の夜 ( _Jigoku no yoru_ )

Sasuke ran through the streets of the village, looking at everything and everyone. After running for several blocks, he eventually slowed down and stopped at a tree, panting.

The streets were practically deserted because it was so late. Sasuke was all sweaty and hadn't brought a jacket, so he started to shiver.

When he ran away from home, Sasuke was convinced he would find his real parents. But now, he no longer thought it was so easy. He had no idea where they were or how to find them.

The boy started to walk down the streets, hugging himself with cold. A drunken man passed by him and pushed him against a wall, giving the boy a look full of anger and contempt.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" the drunk muttered.

Sasuke looked at him. He had dark brown hair and black eyes, his clothes were soiled with food and wine stains and the man smelled awful.

He could not be his real father!

Sasuke moved away from the man and continued to walk. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke began to feel scared, he did not know these streets. There were more people there, but they looked scary. Several men came from inside abandoned houses laughing, staggering and embracing women who were almost naked. The adults looked at Sasuke as if he were an insect in a soup. He wasn't welcome there!

Increasingly alarmed, the child began to walk faster. Men and women began to call him and mocking him.

"Look a lost kid! Come here brat! "

"You lost your mama, little baby? I think I slept with her last night! "

"It's official! Clients are getting younger and younger! Come here sweetie, I'll kiss you like your mother never did!"

Sasuke started running to get away from those strange and frightening people. When he looked back to see if they had followed him, he bumped against someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear! You okay, honey?" asked a lady's voice.

Sasuke looked forward. It was a very pretty lady! She was dressed in a white kimono with red and yellow flowers. Her skin was pale and perfect, with red lips, black hair and black eyes.

She was a lot like Sasuke.

The lady extended her hand to grab his and helped him get up.

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked again.

"Ah... yes. Thanks" Sasuke replied, unable to take his eyes off her.

She smiled at him.

"Thank goodness! What are you doing here alone in the street?"

She looked so pretty and nice. Maybe... maybe she was his real mom.

"Miss... are you my Mama?" Sasuke asked.

The woman blinked with surprise, but pulled herself together in time and smiled at him seductively. She always had a knack for enchanting children with her smile.

"I may have forgotten that I had lost a son" the young woman said. "A child as beautiful as you could really be my son! Come with me, my baby. Let's talk and then we can eat candy! "

The woman grabbed Sasuke's little hand and pushed him inside a house. Sasuke followed her with delight; he had met his real mom! And she was so beautiful and kind! She was perfect!

The house where they entered was full of red carpets and chairs. Several women with kimonos ran past them laughing with one or two men chasing them. A fat old man was lying on a couch with a woman, kissing her mouth and neck and stroking her ass.

A strange and smelly smoke wafted in the air, leaving the men's cigarettes that laughed and yelled dirty words as they spoke to each other. A woman grabbed a bottle of sake and began dancing in a man's lap with no pants on.

Sasuke had never seen anything like this. It would be a party just for adults? Was his real daddy there too?

A woman with a breast out of her Kimono bumped up against them and burst out laughing. She smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

"Oh! Sorry Chou" the woman said, with an inebriated smile. Her eyes focused on Sasuke. "And what have we here?"

"This little boy wants a mama" Chou said. "I think he should join our... _family_."

"Oh, yes! He should fit perfectly" the drunken woman said with a smile that made Sasuke want to hide from view. "Show him to the guys. They'll love him!"

Chou nodded and pushed Sasuke into a room where several men and two women were playing cards and drinking sake.

"Good night, guys" Chou greeted. "Look what I found lost in the street?"

Everyone turned and stared at Sasuke. The expressions of surprise became greedy smiles. One of the men approached Chou and Sasuke.

"Well, well, well... I see you found another stray puppy" the man said, looking Sasuke up and down with a pleased smile. "This one is cute! Our customers will be satisfied. "

Sasuke didn't like the way how the man looked at him and tried to hide behind Chou, but she pulled his arm strongly and forced him to stare at the man.

"Who are you?" the child asked, shivering when the man smiled, revealing black teeth because of the cigarettes he smoked and a golden tooth.

"You can call me Chairo-san" the man said. "I am the owner of this house, little buddy. You want to stay with us? We'll get you many  _special_  friends."

Everyone laughed and Sasuke tried to back away, but Chou grabbed him with even more strength. The child began to tremble and he felt tears build up behind his eyes.

Chairo found the frightened look in the kid's eyes very amusing. Each one was afraid, but they all ended up getting used to it. He laughed when he touched the boy's face and he shook it like he'd been given a shock.

"Do you like pampering, puppy?" Chairo asked, smiling devilishly. "Many of my friends love to fondle pretty boys like you."

Sasuke wanted to walk away from that house. Those people were evil and scared him. He wished he had not left his house... he just wished it was all a dream and he was right in his room, sleeping.

"No, thank you... I want to go home now" Sasuke said. He tried to flee but Chou stuck her nails in his arm and forced him to stay where he was.

"No, no, no, puppy" Chairo mocked. "This is your new home now."

Sasuke looked at Chou, hoping she would help and defend him. To his horror, Chou smiled as malevolently as Chairo. She no longer seemed pretty or nice... she looked like a wicked witch.

"C'mon, baby? Didn't you say you wanted me to be your Mama? You are going to help Mama make lots of money. "

It was then that Sasuke knew that woman was not his mother. She was mean! The child tried to escape again, grabbing Chou's arm for her to let go.

"You're not my mommy!" Sasuke shouted, with tears running down his face. "Let me go home! Get off me! I'm gonna tell Tou-chan!"

In response, Chou gave him a snap in the face. Sasuke grabbed his wounded cheek and cried in pain.

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! You're ours now!" Chou squealed with anger and contempt. "You will have many new daddies now... daddies who will love  _playing_  with you!"

Desperate to escape, Sasuke bit her arm. Chou released him and cried like a raging monster.

"He bit me! That fucking brat bit me! "

As soon as Chou dropped him, Sasuke ran out the door, escaping from the arms that tried to grab him.

"Get him! Catch that kid! "

Sasuke left the house and ran down the street as fast as he could. Behind him, he could hear men chasing him.

"Kill him! He heard too much! Kill him!"

He was gonna die. Sasuke was gonna die. Those evil men were going to catch him and kill him. All we wanted now was that his Daddy was there. He wanted to be home with him and never have run away.

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! "Sasuke shouted in despair."Help me, Tou-chan! They're gonna kill me! Tou-chan!"

The child saw an abandoned house and ran inside it to hide from his pursuers. The house was made of wood and stones and was practically falling apart. Even so, Sasuke climbed the decayed stairs up to the upper floors of the building. When the stairs ended at the attic, Sasuke hid behind a table, huddling against the dirty wall, weeping and trembling.

_"Please don'_ _t find me... Please... I don't want to die... I don't want to die ..."_  the young child thought, trying to muffle his cries.  _"Papa... I want Papa."_

Outside the abandoned building, the men smiled at their luck. If they killed the kid, it would be difficult to hide the body. When one of the men arrived with a bottle of petrol, they drenched walls of the house and threw a match. In seconds, the downstairs was in flames.

"Perfect! The building is freaking old. A small  _"accident"_  and the kid dies tragically" one man said.

Not wanting to be caught on the scene, the men disappeared. The kid had no way of escaping the burning building.

Sasuke smelled the smoke but did not move. He expected to hear the bad men climbling up the stairs, but they hadn't yet appeared. Slowly, he peered across the table and saw an orange flash and black smoke out the window. Trembling, the child ran to the window and looked down. The building was on fire and he was trapped inside.

* * *

Naruto woke up lying on the couch in the living room. Stretching, the young blond stood up and yawned.

Realizing that the house was dark, Naruto looked at the clock on the living room wall and realized he had slept for hours. Turning the lights on in the living room and hallway, Naruto went to Sasuke's room, hoping that he was calmer. If the boy was sleeping, the best would be to talk with him the next day.

All Naruto wanted was that he hadn't created an abyss between them that might never be surpassed. The ninja didn't want things to change, not after the two of them finally becoming a real family, but there was no other solution. If he lied to Sasuke, when he eventually learned the truth he would hate Naruto even more.

Naruto stopped when he noticed that the front door was open. To his dismay, Sasuke's room also had the door open. Naruto ran to the boy's bedroom and looked inside: it was empty.

The ninja also called for Sasuke and checked the other rooms of the apartment, but the child wasn't there. Naruto's dread became a reality; Sasuke had run away from home.

Naruto left the house running and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the boy in the streets.

_"Sasuke_ _... where are you? Please, be safe!"_  Naruto thought filled with concern.

Since he could not see Sasuke anywhere, Naruto stopped and entered Sage Mode. Sasuke's chakra was so low that he could barely feel it, but was still in the village.

Naruto jumped onto the street and moved quickly. After several blocks without finding a single clue, the ninja stopped to focus again on Sasuke's chakra.

"I know you" a little voice murmured.

Naruto turned towards the voice. A street kid was sitting on a wooden box in a dark corner.

"You're the ninja" the orphan said. "You're the father of that kid with spiky black hair."

Naruto approached the boy.

"Yes, I am. Have you seen that boy?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"He was talking to the ladies who like to kiss men for money" the kid said without any emotion. "After that, he fled from the men who work with them. These men like to take kids to their houses... they like touching them."

Naruto felt his insides turn into ice. He had to control himself not to grab the boy and force him to tell him everything he knew.

"Where did he run to from these men? Have you seen him? "

The boy pointed to a street.

"Thanks!" Naruto picked up a paper and wrote a message in a hurry. "Take this paper to the police, please! I can't let these men to go free."

The kid nodded.

"I know... I want them to die, too" the boy said coldly, but with fury in his eyes. "My mother worked with them. They killed her when she tried to escape with me. "

Without another word, the kid ran down the street and disappeared. Naruto also began to run, until he saw a group of men moving merrily in his direction, carrying knives and bats.

When men noticed Naruto, they stopped and waved their weapons.

"Who the hell are you?" one asked. "This is our territory. If you wanna live, you better pay."

Naruto remained silent, staring intensely at the weapons. None of them had blood stains.

"Hey! You heard me, bastard? Give us your money or we..."

The man had no time to finish the sentence. Naruto threw himself against the other men, putting them senseless with a blow. The man who had spoken with him, found himself pushed against a wall, with Naruto holding him by the collar and a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Speak!" Naruto commanded, pressing the kunai against the man's jugular. "The boy you were chasing. Where is he? "

"Arrr... I do not know what you're talking about... we did not see anyone."

Naruto cut a little skin in the men's neck with the kunai. The man's eyes widened in fear when Naruto's pupils became slits and his irises turned red.

"Do not lie to me, asshole! What did you to the kid? Where is he?" Naruto growled. "Dare to lie to me and prison will seem like a paradise compared to what I'll do to you! WHERE IS HE? "

The man began to tremble with fear and pointed to the street he came from.

"There... the abandoned mansion..."

Naruto gave him a punch and the man collapsed. Naruto threw him into the ditch and ran toward the abandoned mansion. When he saw the orange glow and smoke rising up in the sky, Naruto ran even faster.

Half the building was on fire!

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted in front of the burning house.

The inside of the house was falling apart. Wasting no time, Naruto ran into the blazing house.

* * *

Sasuke could see the flames cornering the room where he was. The heat and smoke were unbearable and the child lay on the floor coughing.

It was the end, he was going to die.

With a bang, the door's room flew against the wall and Sasuke distinguished a pair of legs, moving around the room. When Sasuke coughed again, the person turned and moved towards him. Shortly after, Sasuke felt a pair of hands grabbing him and an unknown person took him in his arms.

"Sasuke! You okay?"

Recognizing the voice, Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in amazement.

"To... Tou-chan?" the child asked in disbelief.

Naruto pressed Sasuke against his chest and came down the practically destroyed stairs. Sasuke could not believe it; Naruto had come to bring him back. After all that Sasuke said, he had come looking for him.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll take you out of here" Naruto said, trying to deviate from the flames and debris that were constantly falling over them.

When he was about to reach the front door, Naruto got his foot stuck between two rocks. No matter how much he tried, he could not free himself.

Above them, a part of the roof broke. Naruto bent, protecting Sasuke, when burned wood, stones and other debris fell on them.

"Arrg..." Naruto groaned, feeling a sharp pain. A metal chunk had pierced his back. A trickle of blood fell down his mouth.

The building was going to crumble in seconds and Naruto could not free his foot. Realizing that there was only one solution, Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and threw him out of the building with all the strength he had.

Sasuke fell on the dirt floor and skinned his arms and legs. Wincing in pain, the boy turned to the burning building, hoping that Naruto would came out behind him. However, he did not.

Before Sasuke's horrified eyes, the building collapsed with a big bang.

"TOU-CHAN!"

After the cloud of smoke dissipated, Sasuke stared that the remains of the burning building were just rocks and burnt wood. Ignoring his own wounds, Sasuke ran towards the wreckage.

"Tou-chan!" the child cried at what remained of the building. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan! "

Except the sound of wind and fire, Sasuke did not hear anything.

"Papa..."

Trembling with fear, the boy tried to remove the stones and wooden chunks, but these were very heavy. Shortly thereafter, he felt two hands grab him and pull him away from the building. Sasuke tried to free himself from those who held him; he had to save his Daddy.

"Calm down, boy. We'll take it from here" one man, who Sasuke didn't know, said.

Sasuke realized the presence of several men running towards the wreckage and remove them from the path. Several villagers had seen what had happened and had come to save Naruto.

"Leave this to us" the man reassured him. "We will find him!"

Sasuke looked back at the building's ruins. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched the villagers in search of Naruto.

"It's my fault..." sobbed the boy."It's my fault ... Please... don't die..."

One man screamed and everyone came to him. Sasuke stretched his neck in an attempt to see as well.

"Bring a gurney" yelled one man.

The group of villagers moved away to let three men, who carried the immobile body of Uzumaki Naruto, pass and laid him on a gurney. Sasuke let go of the arms of the man who was holding him and ran.

"Papa! Papa!" Sasuke yelled, approaching Naruto.

When they saw him, the men stopped Sasuke and covered Naruto with their bodies.

"Don't look boy" one man yelled.

Sasuke could only see one hand and the abdomen of Naruto. There was blood everywhere.

"Is he dead? Is he dead?" Sasuke asked panic-stricken.

"He's still alive... But you better not look, boy. There's nothing you can do for him."

Even so, Sasuke tried to pass by the men. He had to be with his Dad, which was the only thing that mattered.

Someone came, grabbed Sasuke and took him away from Naruto, despite his cries. Several men grab on a gurney and transported the blond ninja to the hospital. The man holding Sasuke followed them with the little boy always shouting, demanding to let him go to Naruto.

When they reached the hospital, Naruto was immediately taken to an operating room while Sasuke was handed to a nurse to treat his skinned arms and legs.

The boy was already exhausted from shouting and let her disinfect his wounds, crying softly.

"It's my fault... it's my fault... it's all my fault..." the child whimpered.

"Why it is your fault, honey?" the nurse asked. "Why were you in that abandoned mansion at this time of night?"

"I ... I ran away..." Sasuke pleaded, wanting to vent to reduce the overwhelming feeling of despair and guilt he felt. "I ran away from home..."

"Why? Did your father hit you? Did he yell at you? "

"No... I asked if I was adopted and he said yes... I said I hated him..." Sasuke felt overwhelmed by remorse. "I ran away from home... to find my real parents... but I couldn't find them. Then, those bad men came and wanted to kill me... I was stuck in the old house because it started burning and my Tou-chan... he came to save me and now... "

Sasuke could not speak more and began to sob and bawl. After saying what he had done, he felt even worse. The nurse tried to calm him down but to no avail. The boy cried to exhaustion.

"He is he gonna die? My Papa?" Sasuke asked when he managed to stop sobbing.

The nurse smiled at him sadly.

"The doctors are doing everything they can to save him. You have to wait until he leaves the operating room okay?"

Sasuke asked her to take him to the operating room but the nurse said he could not enter. Instead, she led him into the hall and sat on a bench with Sasuke, next to the room where Naruto was being operated.

Sasuke got up from the bench, walked to the door of the operating room and went to sit on the bench again. After a while, he got up, walked a little and went back to sit. He just couldn't stand still, he was too nervous.

The nurse, who was with him, had to leave and was replaced by another one. When she asked him if he wanted a glass of water, Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be right back" the nurse said. "Don't go anywhere!"

When the nurse left the hall, Sasuke rose from the bench and stood in front of the operation room, staring at the red light above the door.

"...I believe. What a horrible thing!" said a woman's voice.

"But it's true. Naruto-san could barely save him in time" another woman said.

Sasuke turned away from the door of the operating room and walked towards the voices. Two nurses were chatting in a lounge and drinking coffee. Sasuke leaned against the door and stood listening to them.

"I understand that the boy ran away from home because he discovered he was adopted. Is it true?"

"Apparently... poor Naruto-san had to look for him and ended up in this state. But it was expected that something like this would happened with  _that_  child."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how anyone can adopt a child. I don't agree! How can anyone trust and love a child who is not from their blood? Who knows who his biological parents were! They may have been murderers, drug addicts or thieves!"

"But the child is not guilty of its parents' crimes..."

"It's in the blood! Soiled blood! Despite all the love that the adoptive parents give them, the adopted children will never love them as much as their biological parents. Even if the biological parents neglected them, these children would leave their adoptive parents without thinking twice to be with their biological parents. They don't give a damn about their adoptive parents feelings."

Sasuke felt his lip trembling.

"It's not always like that..."

"Of course it is! For the adoptees, the adoptive parents are just a temporary "home" where they have to live until they can return to their "real" family. That's exactly what happened tonight! And now Naruto-san is paying the price for having loved a child who, sooner or later, would reject him. "

Sasuke let himself slip through the door to sit on the floor. His heart was torn by grief.

"If Naruto-san survives, the best thing to do would be to return that kid to where he found him!"

The child got up and ran down the hall. When he got to the bench he laid down, hugging himself.

* * *

_"Sasuke" a voice called._

_Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto in front_ _of him. The blond held his hand and helped the boy get up. Then, they started to move through the white corridors of the hospital._

_"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'll take you to your real parents" Naruto replied without staring._

_Before_ _Sasuke noticed, they were moving through a street full of houses. Not a sound was heard beyond their footsteps in the gravel._

_"Here" Naruto said, stopping in front of a big mansion._

_The door of the mansion opened_ _and two people got out, a man and a woman. Sasuke's real parents!_

_With a cry of joy, the child let go of Naruto's hand and ran into his mother's arms, who hugged and kissed him. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him into the house._

_Sasuke's mother took him to his room. It was huge and was filled with toys!_

_"This is all mine?" the boy asked._

_"It's all yours, dear_ _" his mother said with a smile._

_Sasuke grabbed a toy and immediately began playing. He enjoyed himself so much that he didn't even realize when it became nighttime._

_"Sasuke!" his mother called. "Come to dinner!"_

_Sasuke ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. His mother stood by the stove while his father read the newspaper._

_When his mother put the dishes on the table and they all exclaimed "itadakimasu" at the same time, Sasuke remembered that Naruto had stayed outside. The child got up from the table in order to fetch him._

_"Where are you going, Sasuke?" his mother asked._

_"I'm going to get Tou-chan. He's outside" the boy said._

_"Why?" his mother replied. "You've got us."_

_"I know. But_ _..."_

_"He is no longer needed" his father interrupted. "I'm your real father. Forget him!"_

_Sasuke looked at his real parents and the entrance door. He felt as if they were pulling him in opposite directions. He wanted to know his real father, but he didn't want to forget about Naruto._

_"I'll just ask him if he wants to eat dinner with us" Sasuke said, running toward_ _s the front door._

_"Sasuke!" his parents cried at the same time._

_Sasuke opened the front door and ran outside._

_"Tou-chan!" the child cried._

_However, the street was deserted. Sasuke tried to find Naruto, but he wasn't anywhere._

_"Tou-chan?"_

_Before_ _the empty street, Sasuke realized the truth. Naruto was gone._

_"Papa?"_

_Naruto had left because he had been replaced. Sasuke didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He just ran to his real parents and had forgotten about him all afternoon._

_And now Naruto was gone._

_"Papa... come back..."_

_Sasuke_ _'s real father grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the house._

_"I told you to forget him" his father said._

_The front door was shut in front of Sasuke's face._

_"You don'_ _t need him anymore."_

 

* * *

 

Sasuke woke startled and with his heart pounding. It took several seconds to realize that he had been dreaming while he was asleep on the bench. Someone (most likely the nurse who had been watching over him) had covered him with a blanket.

Sasuke looked back at the door of the operating room, noticing that the red light was off. The operation had ended.

"Oh! You're already up?" the nurse asked, appearing behind him. "You were sleeping so soundly that I thought I better let you rest."

"The operation...?" Sasuke asked.

The nurse knelt down next to Sasuke.

"Everything went well," she said with a smile. "Naruto-san is a very strong and courageous man. He's in his room now... do you want to go to him? "

Sasuke nodded slowly and held the nurse's hand who took him to another area of the hospital. Finally, they stopped near a door and she opened it quietly, pointing Sasuke to go in.

"Try not to make too much noise, okay? He needs rest" the nurse asked, closing the door and leaving.

Sasuke looked at the room and moved forward. Naruto was lying in bed next to a window. As Sasuke walked in his direction, he realized that Naruto was covered in bandages in his hands and neck. He also had a bandage on his right cheek.

Remembering what the nurses had said, Sasuke stopped. He felt confused, sad, angry and terrified all at the same time. He didn't know what to think and was afraid of what would happen to him now.

_"If Naruto-san survives, the best thing to do would be to return that kid to where he found him!"_

Sasuke didn't know what to do...

"Sasuke..."

The black-haired boy stared at the bed with wide eyes. Naruto had awoken and was watching him with his gentle blue eyes.

Sasuke felt an enormous desire to jump into the bed and hug him, but he kept quiet. Things had changed and he didn't feel he had the right to run into Naruto's arms and call him Tou-chan as he always had done. He was afraid of rejection. If his real parents didn't want him, why would Naruto be with him? Obviously he would get rid of him after he nearly died.

Seeing that Sasuke would not come and didn't face him, Naruto decided to call him.

"Sasuke... come here" said Naruto, with a caring smile. "Please..."

A little nervous, Sasuke moved towards Naruto.

"Your wounds... do they hurt?" Naruto asked, noticing the bandages around the boy's arms and legs.

Sasuke shook his head but did not speak. Sighing deeply, Naruto leaned against the cushions. He didn't know what to do, or how to mend the gap that had created between them.

"When...?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked surprised.

"When what?"

Sasuke looked away and grabbed his pants with his hands.

"When are you going to… send me away?"

"Send you away? You want to leave?"

Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto with an intense gaze.

"No! But... you... I'm not..." the child stammered, his heart beating furiously against his ribs. "I'm not your real son... you can send me back."

Naruto took a deep breath and pointed to the chair that was beside his bed.

"Sasuke, come here" the blond said.

A little nervous, Sasuke complied and sat in the chair. Naruto sat on the bed, stretched his arms and took Sasuke in his arms, sitting him in his bed in front of him.

"Gomen'nasai, Sasuke" Naruto apologized, astonishing the child. "Sorry I made you suffer. Sorry didn't tell you the truth earlier; you have every reason to be angry with me."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto in confusion. Naruto was the one who should be angry, not him.

"I know you feel sad, hurt and confused" continued Naruto. "You must have many questions. I promise that I will tell you the truth; you deserve to know what happened to you. You can ask me anything."

Sasuke remained silent, staring at Naruto. He had many questions in his head, some about his past and some about his present. However, there was a question that stubbornly came up in his mind.

"Are you going to send me away?" the child asked again, trying to anticipate the answer by looking at Naruto's facial expression. "Do I have to leave?"

Naruto was surprised by the question. Before answering, Naruto landed a hand on the little boy's head and stroked his raven hair, smiling at him reassuringly. Sasuke looked at him stunned, not expecting that demonstration of affection.

"I'm not gonna send you away" Naruto replied tenderly. "I want you with me, Sasuke."

The child felt overwhelmed by a huge feeling of relief. He didn't had to go! He could stay! He didn't lose his home!

Feeling happier, Sasuke tried to get closer to Naruto, but he was still afraid to be pushed away. However, when Naruto opened his arms, Sasuke sat on his lap and hugged back of the only father he ever knew.

Without his main concern, Sasuke put another major issue.

"What about my real parents? Why did they leave me? Why didn't they like me?" Sasuke asked. The boy felt rejected by those anonymous people and it hurt him deeply. "Was it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

Naruto made Sasuke look him in the eye.

"No, Sasuke. I'm sure your parents loved you very much" Naruto replied.

_"_ _Since you dedicated your whole life trying to avenge their deaths, I am sure they loved you as much as you loved them."_

Sasuke remained quiet on Naruto's lap, pressing his small child hands in the blonds' chest.

"So why didn't they stay with me?" the confused child asked.

Naruto tried to think of the best words to tell him, but there was no way to improve that revelation.

"They died when you were very young" Naruto said softly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down, trying to assimilate the information that Naruto told him. His real parents were dead. On the one hand, he was happy because it meant that he could not be returned to them and this also meant that they had not abandoned him. However, he also felt sad about their deaths. He would never get to know them...

When Naruto noticed that Sasuke had his lip trembling, he held the child against his chest and cradled him as he cried. All he could do was try to protect Sasuke from his pain and try to soothe his grief, while he mourned his parents' death for the second time.

"Shhh… There… There… It's alright. You can cry, Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he hugged the small child. "I'm here with you, son."

When he heard Naruto call him  _"son"_ , Sasuke embraced him fiercely. He felt sorry for the loss of a part of his identity, but he also felt comforted by knowing that he still had Naruto, his Tou-chan, with him.

When Sasuke stopped crying, Naruto wiped his tears as he had done thousands of times before. Sasuke could not imagine having any other parents or another family. All he wanted was that Naruto was his real father, so he would not have to go through that situation. He wanted to be attached to Naruto! He wanted to have been born from him!

As Sasuke was already soother, Naruto thought it was time to continue with his story. It was better if he told Sasuke the truth instead of find out through someone else. He had the right to know his origins.

"Sasuke... there is one more thing I need to tell you" Naruto said, solemnly. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. "It's... hard to explain. You may get confused, but I want you to know that you can trust me. If you want to ask questions, you can always do it. I'm here to help you."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. What else could he reveal?

Naruto rested his hands on the child's back and looked into his familiar onyx eyes.

"You were born twice, Sasuke."

 


	23. Family

家族 _(Kazoku)_

Sasuke opened his mouth in disbelief at what Naruto had said.

"I was born... twice?" the child asked, very confused.

Naruto tried to find the right words. He had no idea how he could prove such a thing to a four year old child.

"Yes" Naruto nodded.

"How? I don't get it."

"You were born for the first time a long time ago," Naruto continued, hoping not to confuse the child. "You were born to your real parents. They loved you very much but they died when you were a little boy. After that, you grew up and became an adult. "

Sasuke opened his black eyes with astonishment and disbelief. How could that be?

"I... I was a grown-up?"

"Yes"

"But… I'm just four! I'm not a grown-up!"

"That's true" Naruto said. "You're just four years old now, but you were an adult once."

The young boy stared at Naruto at a loss.

"What do you mean, Tou-chan?"

"You grew up and became an adult. But unfortunately, many bad things happened and your heart and your head got sick."

Sasuke continued to listen to the story. His immature mind was not able to understand the whole thing, but he believed in Naruto. The boy placed a hand on his chest, but he could only fell his heart beating, he didn't feel sick. His head felt alright too.

"My heart and my head were sick?" Sasuke asked. "Why?"

"You were very sad, angry and lonely, and that made you sick."

Sasuke had heard the word "heartbroken" before and he knew it was something very awful. Was that it? Did his heart break and made him sick?

"Was my heart… broken?" he asked.

Naruto was slightly surprised by the child's choice of words. It was absolutely correct.

"Yes" Naruto whispered softly. "Your heart was broken with sadness."

"Why? Was I sad because no one would help me get better?" the boy asked, feeling dejected again.

Naruto lowered his blue eyes, downhearted.

"No… Many people tried to help you, but couldn't no matter how much they tried. Time went by and you got even worse. No one was able to save you."

Sasuke tried to imagine how sick he must have been, but it was hard to. When he felt sad, it hurt… both his chest and his head because he's always upset. He must have been sad for a long time to get sick from it… Maybe he was so sick that no doctor could heal him.

"What happened to me then?"

"You had a big brother" Naruto revealed, surprising the boy. "He loved you very much and wanted you to be happy. So, before he died, he decided to save you no matter what. He was a ninja. "

The boy's eyes widened. It was amazing that he had a big brother, but he was a ninja? That was so cool!

"A ninja? My Nii-san was a ninja?" Sasuke asked, with a mixture of disbelief and excitement. "A real ninja? With powers and everything?"

"Your brother was a true shinobi" Naruto explained, not shocked with the boy's enthusiasm. "He was very strong and cool but also very kind. He loved you with all his heart and wished you had a happy life."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"He died too? My Nii-san?" the child asked.

"Yes... he died like a ninja, protecting his little brother and his village. He was a great man! But you were so unhappy and suffering so much that he would not die without saving you. So he used a forbidden jutsu on you, a kinjutsu."

Sasuke knew a jutsu was ninja magic and he heard about kinjutsu from the stories too. They were very dangerous jutsus that ninjas couldn't use. And his big brother had used one on him?

"And what did he do?"

"He turned you back into a baby and made you be born a second time" Naruto confessed, before the astonished gaze of the child in his arms.

"He… turned me into a baby?"

Naruto nodded slowly, while the little boy tried to understand what he had just said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why did he do that?"

"Because you were in pain and your brother wanted you to grow up happy and loved. That's why he decided to make you be born a second time. Like the phoenix, he made you turn back into a baby instead of letting you die."

"I'm... like a phoenix?" Sasuke asked.

"Kinda" Naruto answered.

Sasuke tried to assimilate all these new information. He had been an adult who was turned into a baby by his brother's ninja magic to save him. The boy tried to remember anything about his past, but failed.

"Why can't I remember my Nii-san?"

"When your brother turned you into a baby, he wanted you to be a normal baby. That's why you can't remember. "

"Oh..." Sasuke whispered. "I'm not a grown-up now?"

The blond noticed some fear in the kid's eyes.

"No… you are just like any other little boy."

"I… I don't wanna…"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke was terrified. He didn't feel like a grown-up, it was weird! Sasuke was a kid! He liked how he was; he didn't want to become a grown-up now! But what if the ninja magic spell his brother casted broke?

"I no wanna be a grown-up" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto as if he was pleading. "I wanna be little… I don't wanna be a grown-up now. Please… don't change me back!"

As the boy clung to Naruto so desperately, the young ninja quickly reassured him "I can't change you back into a grown-up. No one can! You're going to grow up like the other children, Sasuke."

The raven stared at Naruto.

"I can stay a little boy?"

"Sure you can. Actually, you can only be called an adult when you're 20. Until then, you're a kid."

Sasuke nodded and understood. He was a little boy and not a grown-up! But… what about his birth? Did this mean that his second birth was magical? Was he born from inside the belly of a new mommy?

"How I was born… the second time? I had another Kaa-chan?" the child asked.

"Aaah..." Naruto scratched his neck. "Well... not exactly."

"So how was I born? I didn't have a Mama and a Papa?"

"Ah... you had, sort of. Your brother wanted you to have a family to take care of you... so..."

"And who are they?" Sasuke interrupted eagerly. "Who are my new parents?"

Naruto smiled a little self-conscious.

"Just me."

Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement.

"Just… you?"

"I think... I think your brother liked me... I mean, he trusted me" Naruto hastened to add. "The last thing he said before dying was to take care of you."

"So... he made you stay with me?" Sasuke asked feeling unwanted.

"No, he didn't make me. He asked me to take care of you, but he didn't asked me be your father" Naruto said softly. "Your brother didn't choose me, nor did I choose you. You're the one who chose me, Sasuke."

"I chose you?" Sasuke asked in astonishment."How?"

Naruto smiled at him before answering.

"You called me  _Papa_."

"I… I called you that?" Sasuke asked.

"That was your first word!" Naruto said, remembering the scene. "I was very surprised. Since you were born, you only cooed and babbled and then, all of a sudden, you called me  _Papa_!"

"Since I was born?" the child asked, a little confused.

"Well… when your brother made you be born the second time, I was the only one there" Naruto explained with an amused smile. "You were an earsplitting little thing. The first time I saw you, I thought you looked like a bald puppy!"

"Hey!" Sasuke squealed affronted. "I don't look like a puppy!"

"Ah! Ah! Sorry" Naruto laughed. "But you were really tiny! I was scared to pick you up because I thought I could hurt or drop you. Still… you were crying a lot! And you were freezing too since you were naked."

Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I was naked? Why?"

"All babies are born naked, silly" Naruto replied. "I had to take of my jacket and cover you with it like a blanket."

"I was really that tiny?"

"You were this big" Naruto showed with his hands.

The boy was amazed on how small he had been.

"So… you were there the day I was born?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I held you in my arms and cuddled you so you could get warm. When you stopped crying I took you to Jii-chan and Baa-chan sennin and we lived there for awhile. When you started to grow, you became cuter! Every toad in Mount Myōboku wanted to play with you because you were so cute and fun. We all loved you!"

Sasuke remembered playing with the big frogs and smiled. He also realized that he had been born in front of Naruto and he had taken care of him since that. But he couldn't understand how he chose him and what that meant.

"But… your brother's jutsu was not finished" Naruto continued, making Sasuke face him once again with wide eyes. "He turned you into a newborn baby but you needed parents. You had to choose them… and you chose me."

"What happened? What did the ninja magic do?"

"The ninja magic made me your new Papa."

Sasuke was stunned.

"My… my… you are…" the child stammered. He couldn't believe it…

"The ninja magic was used to adopt you" Naruto carried on. "But it was a… special adoption. It linked us like a father and son."

"Linked?"

"It means we're united, you and me. It's true that you don't look like me, but I also gave you something of mine. "

"What?"

Naruto put his thumb in his mouth and bitted it until it started bleeding. Sasuke stared at the red blood that ran down his finger.

"My blood" Naruto said.

"Blood?"

"The blood inside you is the same as mine" Naruto explained. "Your brother's jutsu was completed because I gave you my blood. Your first father gave you your body, I gave you my blood. I guess you can say I'm your second father."

Sasuke was astonished. His adoption was special; he had Naruto's blood inside him. They were united.

"Do you understand now, Sasuke? I didn't choose my son; my son was the one who chose me. I'm so lucky to have you as my child! I'm so happy to be your second Tou-chan!" Naruto exclaimed while smiling caringly.

The raven haired boy was speechless. Naruto wanted him! He was happy to have Sasuke as his son. His son…

"You may not have been born like the other kids" Naruto continued. "Your birth was different, it's true. But… you  **were born**. You were born to me 4 years and 8 months ago, at sunrise on July 23rd. That's when I became your father! I don't care you and I don't look alike. I don't care if you behave badly or hurt me… I'll always be your father!"

A ray of sun illuminated the bed where Sasuke and Naruto were lying. With the sun's rays, Naruto seemed even more dazzling.

The blond grabbed Sasuke by his arms and pushed him closer.

"That's why I won't leave you and I'll never let you push me away. We're a family! A  _ **real**_  family!"

The child felt his eyes burning as he got closer to tears.

"Real…? It's… real?" the little boy asked.

"It is real" Naruto answered with a reassuring voice. "I don't love you as if you were my son, Sasuke" he placed a warm hand on Sasuke's head. "I love you because you  **are**  my son!"

Overcome with emotion, Sasuke jumped into Naruto's arms… his father's arms and started to cry. He was so happy, so comforted. The little boy felt wanted and loved. He felt he had a family.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" the child exclaimed over and over.

Sasuke didn't care whether he was an adult or not, or if he was born like the other children. All he knew, all that mattered was that Uzumaki Naruto was his father. His real Dad! He could be his second father, but was his real Tou-chan.

The boy was relieved behind words. His family was real, it wasn't fake. His Daddy cherished him and wasn't going to leave him. Sasuke could have been born by ninja magic, but he was born to his Tou-chan!

Naruto hugged the child while the latter cried with his face leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke hasn't called him  _Papa_  since he was three years old.

The blond knew that he had opened a  _window_. Sasuke would eventually want to know details about his parents, on Itachi and on his first life. The answers would not be easy to provide, but Naruto knew he had to reveal the truth even if it was gradually. If Sasuke wanted to know the truth, he would be honest with him.

But at that moment, Sasuke just wanted to know that he had a real family. The boy needed that comfort to be able to carry on with his life. When the time came, they'll face Uchiha Sasuke's darkness and crimes... together.

* * *

Naruto could go home the next day, to the doctors' astonishment. Most of his injuries had been healed and disappeared, courtesy of Kyuubi.

The young ninja moved through the streets of the village, with Sasuke piggybacking. The child had been a little nervous about the possibility of the "bad guys" re-appearing to kill him.

"Don't worry" Naruto assured him. "They were all arrested. The orphan boy told everything to the police and the damiyo sent guards to get them. They'll be in jail for a long time."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "The orphan boy did it?"

"Yes. He is now a great hero of the village. A couple is taking care of him now, they will adopt him. "

"They'll be his new parents?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I think so."

While father and son approached the house, Naruto thought about the letter he had written a few hours to Tsunade, explaining everything that had happened and his conversation with Sasuke. When the Hokage had answered him to send a toad to get her, Naruto was surprised and somewhat confused.

The blond climbed the stairs to their apartment and opened the door slowly.

"NARUTO!"

The blond trembled with fear and jumped back. Inside the house, with an angry face and a menacing look, Tsunade was waiting for him impatiently.

"Ba… Baa-chan!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke looked at the doctor without understanding what was going on.

"What are you doing here, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly! Both of you give me more headaches than all the villagers combined!" Tsunade muttered. "What part of  _"beware"_ you do not get it, gaki?"

"It was an accident" Naruto apologized. "It's the first time I've been in the hospital for years!"

"You think that matters?" Tsunade snorted.

"Tsunade Baa-chan... it was my fault" Sasuke muttered. "Tou-chan was hurt to save me. Don't yell at him..."

Tsunade's eyes calmed when she looked at the visibly repentant child.

"I know that, Sasuke" the Hokage said, sighing. "I hope that have served you as a lesson. You could have died! Don't you dare repeat that blunder, understood?"

"Hai Baa-chan..." the boy whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Baa-chan, don't tell me you came all the way here just to scold me and Sasuke" Naruto said.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her large breasts.

"Your right" she admitted. "As much as I like to stay here and scold you all afternoon, I came here for something else."

Naruto landed Sasuke on the lobby's floor. The child looked at the doctor in search of her purse, where she used to always bring syringes.

"Baa-chan… do I have to take a shot?" Sasuke asked, fearful.

Tsunade laughed.

"Not today. After having been in that hospital, I think the two of you have seen enough doctors and needles" Tsunade pulled out a bundle from her bag. "Actually, I brought you a present, Sasuke."

The boy ran to the doctor and grabbed the present, opening it up full of joy.

"Wow! Kunai and shurikens!" Sasuke exclaimed, opening the box full of ninja toy weapons. "Tou-chan! Look what Baa-chan gave me!"

Sasuke ran to his father, showing him the box full of wooden toys. Naruto knelt down and grabbed the box.

"It's pretty cool" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Now I can be a real ninja like my... " Sasuke suddenly fell silent. His father had told him that its magic adoption was a secret, so he could not talk about it to anyone, not even about his ninja Nii-san.

"It's okay" Naruto assured, turning to Tsunade. "Baa-chan also knows how you were born. She knows about the secret."

"Really, Baa-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I know everything, Sasuke. Your father can't hide anything from me" Tsunade said, looking slyly towards Naruto.

"However," Naruto said in a suddenly harsh voice. "You'll not be able to play with your new toy!"

"Oh! Tou-chan, no! I wanna play!" the child pleaded, stretching out his little hands in a vain attempt to grab the toys. "Give me my toys! Come on!"

"No" Naruto said, flatly. "You're grounded, remember?"

Tsunade stared at the two with a confused look; she had never seen Naruto so strict before. He really looked like a parent.

"Grounded?" the blonde Hokage asked.

Sasuke pouted.

"Tell Baa-chan why you are grounded, Sasuke" Naruto commanded.

Sasuke stared at the floor and started to give small kicks on the carpet.

"Because I ran away from home and almost died" the child answered, embarrassed.

"And?"

"And because I scared my Tou-chan."

"That's right. Because of that, this young man is grounded for a month" Naruto said. "Until then, you cannot play with your new toy."

"Eh? But that's too long! C'mon, Tou-chan!"

"I said no."

"Baa-chan..." Sasuke whispered, looking for sympathy in the doctor.

"You heard your father, Sasuke. If he says you're grounded, you have to obey him."

Pouting, Sasuke went to his room, while Tsunade and Naruto headed for the living room and sat at the table, but only after Naruto had locked the front door with his key.

"I'm impressed, Naruto" the Hokage said. "I never imagined you'd be able to be strict."

"I have to be. Sasuke needs some discipline from time to time. I'm a parent; I have to act like one!"

"Hmpf... Maybe you'll end up being a good Hokage after all. You know when to be tough, and that's important. If that kid gets used to doing everything he wants, you'll never be able to put up with him when he reaches puberty."

"I know! I remember Sasuke when he was 12 years old" said Naruto. "Now that I think about it... he never showed any respect for his teachers. Not even to Kakashi-sensei!"

"He will be a difficult teenager" Tsunade said with an amused smile. "You better be prepared! There will be screaming, slamming doors and many angry discussions! Ah... adolescence…"

Naruto grimaced.

"Baa-chan... I don't want to think about it... It makes me feel old! When Sasuke is ten, I'll be 27! When he's 13, I'll be 30! Yikes! Now that I think about it... when Sasuke is 17 again, I'll be 34! "

"And you think that 34 years is being old?" Tsunade muttered, feeling an elderly woman. When Sasuke is 17 years old again, she would be 72!

"Well... it's hard to imagine me at thirty" Naruto admitted. "I mean... I'm still 21..."

"Naruto... I thought you had grown. But you are still a kid!"

Naruto laughed and scratched his neck.

"How is everyone in Konoha?" the blond asked.

"They're fine. The village is now completely rebuilt" Tsunade explained. "Now we can focus on missions. They all miss you, Naruto."

"I know... I miss them too, and Konoha."

Naruto never told Tsunade that his friends had almost found him and were still looking for him. He didn't want to put them in trouble by exposing them to the Hokage.

"Well... back to business" Tsunade said, taking several papers from her bag. "I did what you asked me and I must warn you that I had too much work not to raise suspicions" the Hokage handed an envelope to Naruto. "How is Sasuke reacting to what you told him?"

"Okay, for now... He was ecstatic when he discovered that Itachi was a ninja. He loves ninjas!" Naruto exclaimed, putting the envelope in a drawer.

"I've noticed," said Tsunade with a smile.

"I think he was also impressed that his second birth was with  _ninja magic_."

"I see... I also want to talk to you about this…  _magic,_  Naruto" Tsunade said showing him two medical reports.

"What is this, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at the reports.

"I decided to do a genetic examination on Sasuke" the Hokage explained.

"A genetic examination?"

"Yes" Tsunade showed him one of the reports where, under a very confusing technical text, was the picture of Sasuke with 12 years of age. "Last time I was with you, I took a blood sample and cut some of Sasuke's hair. This exam was done with the kid's hair; his genetic code corresponds to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ok ... that was kind of expected, Baa-chan. He  _is_  Uchiha Sasuke. "

"Not exactly" Tsunade showed another document. "This exam was done to his blood."

Naruto looked at the exam's conclusion.

_**"The analyzed blood sample corresponds to a male individual. The absence of anomalies in the blood sample indicates that the subject is healthy. Identity unknown. "** _

_"Identity unknown?"_  Naruto asked. "What are you talking about? He's Sasuke!

"Genetically, he isn't." Tsunade explained. "What the Shiraha clan's leader said is the purest of truths. Sasuke's body has not changed a thing with the jutsu, but his blood did. Sasuke is a chimera; he has two different sets of DNA. "

"And what does that mean, Baa-chan?"

"Well... I was curious when I saw that Sasuke's blood did not match its previous genetic code, so I decided to do some more tests" Tsunade pulled two documents and put one in front of Naruto. "This test was done with a blood sample from the  _original_  Sasuke, when he was admitted in Konoha's hospital."

Naruto looked at the document, open-mouthed. In the middle of the exam was a table with lots of letters and numbers, comparing Uchiha Sasuke with Uchiha Fugaku. It was a paternity test.

"This test is positive," Tsunade said. "No surprises there. But when tested with a sample of  _present_  Sasuke, the test was negative."

"Negative?"

"Precisely... The DNA does not match, so I decided to do a third test" Tsunade gave Naruto another paternity test.

The test compared a child X with Uzumaki Naruto. The ninja's blue eyes widened as he read the conclusion:

_**"The** _ _**probability of Uzumaki Naruto being the biological father of the child X is 99.9999%. Therefore it is practically proven that Uzumaki Naruto is the child's biological father."** _

"Baa-chan... this is ... what does this mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"The blood of the child X, in other words, Sasuke, has your DNA" the doctor explained. "The adoption really was  _magic_  Naruto. Your blood was not only mixed with Sasuke's, but he assimilated your genetic code into his" Tsunade smiled at him. "He is your biological child."

 


	24. Fever

発熱 ( _Hatsunetsu_ )

Sasuke asked every day when was his punishment over. Naruto was forced to pick up a calendar and mark the day with a red circle.

"This is the day that your punishment ends" the blond said to the impatient child. "Every day we delete a calendar day. Your punishment is over when I scratch the red circle. "

The boy nodded and spent the whole month staring at the calendar, getting more excited as the "scratches" approached the red circle. When the "big day" arrived, the child cried of joy when he saw the box with the ninja toy weapons over the kitchen table. Grabbing the box, Sasuke ran to his room and spent all day playing ninja.

Naruto was in the living room. Upon hearing the child's shouts and laughter, the blond ninja smiled. Sasuke was living the happiest days of his life. There was no anger, fear or hatred. There was no need to fight enemies who wanted to manipulate him. He was just a child, a child free to be whatever he wanted and not a weapon forced to fight for revenge and hatred.

Sasuke no longer lived in a world of darkness.

Naruto walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book she had recently bought  _"The Basics of Ninjutsu."_  Soon, Sasuke would be old enough to learn to be a ninja. If they were in Konoha, Naruto would take him to the Academy and his senseis would take charge of his education. As they could not return to Konoha, Naruto was responsible.

Teaching had never been the Naruto's specialty (well ... anything that involved a lot of brain activity was not his specialty) and teaching was harder than he imagined. He had to know how to explain how chakra worked, how to summon it, explain the difference between the various types of jutsus, the name and use of ninja weapons...

Naruto sighed... he would have to study harder than when he was in the Academy.

* * *

Sasuke completely messed up the room during his day of fun. During the month in which he couldn't play with the toys that Baa-chan had given him, he imagined what he would do with them and what games would he play.

Now that he could play with his ninja weapons, he had built a fort with the cubes, had fought against the monsters who wanted to invade his hard (in fact were his stuffed animals), hidden from enemies under his bed and thrown his shurikens against targets.

During his games, Sasuke pretended he had two teammates with him and they all fought together. One was a very goofy boy who was always getting into trouble; the other was a loud and bossy girl.

Sometimes they were very annoying, but Sasuke liked them. The girl was very smart and boy was fun to be with. Together they were the best team ever!

 _"Friends"_  Sasuke thought with a smile.  _"They're my friends."_

Together with his imaginary friends, Sasuke threw himself onto the bed and wrestled with the pillow that he pretended to be a very strong enemy with a giant sword. The boy grabbed the enemy / cushion and threw it against the door... at the precise moment his father entered the room.

"Tou-chan!"

The pillow slid through Naruto's face, who stared at his son while scratching his nose.

"Wow... you got a really strong arm," the blond said, massaging the sore nose. "It hurts..."

"Sorry, Tou-chan. It was an accident... I was fighting against an enemy ninja" the child explained, getting down the bed. His Daddy had told him he could not jump on the bed.

Naruto looked at the room. It was total chaos! The bed sheets were on the floor and the toys were scattered all over the place.

"Sasuke... you are a real hurricane" Naruto said, scratching his neck. "It seems there was a war in this room."

Sasuke looked at the messy room. He had been so excited that that he had littered it!

"Gomen... Tou-chan" the child apologized.

Naruto sighed and grabbed a wooden kunai that was on the floor. It had been painted gray like a real kunai. A perfect toy for those who wanted to pretend they were ninjas.

"So there was a spectacular battle here and you didn't call me?" Naruto asked, surprising his son. "Bah! I also wanted to fight! "

"You want... you want to play with me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled at him and put himself in position to attack with the wooden kunai in his right hand.

"Of course I do! Come on! Show me what you are made of... ninja. "

Laughing with joy, Sasuke grabbed another kunai and threw himself against Naruto. Shortly thereafter, the two were wrestling on the floor and tickling each other.

After supper, Naruto helped Sasuke clear up all the toys in their rightful place and get ready to go to sleep. When Sasuke was in his pajamas, with his teeth and face washed, the boy jumped into bed and put himself under the sheets and blanket. He had to go to bed early because he had to go to kindergarten in the morning and his Daddy had to work.

Remembering the kindergarten, Sasuke felt suddenly sad. The day before they had been talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up during class. Kenji wanted to be a guard, Akito wanted to be an artist, Junpei wanted to be an actor and Ryo wanted to be a doctor. When Sasuke said he wanted to be a ninja, the other children had laughed at him. They said it was impossible and that he was stupid. Some boys had said that the ninjas were all fake and they were just lying and deceiving people. One girl had even said that the ninjas of the stories no longer existed.

Sasuke had felt like an idiot and almost cried. They had mocked his dream.

"Tou-chan?" the boy whispered.

"Hm?"

"You think... You think ninjas are fake?"

Naruto blinked and sat on his son's bed.

"Why do you say that, Sasuke?"

"It's just... I said I wanted to be a ninja when I grew up and the other kids made fun of me... They said that there are no real ninjas and that it is all make-believe..."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke moved closer to his father and leaned his head against his belly.

"They also said I'm stupid... and that my dream is stupid too..."

Naruto remembered very well when he stated his dream to become Hokage at the Academy. He remembered the sadness and humiliation he felt when his classmates laughed at him and how no one supported him in that dream.

He had felt like such a loser.

The blond ninja smiled and patted his son's black hair.

"I don't think it's a stupid dream. Actually, I believe that ninjas really exist. And the real ones are even better than in the stories!"

Sasuke lifted his head and stared at his father's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course! I saw them. "

"You saw them? Real ninjas? "

"Real ninjas."

"And my Nii-san? He was a real ninja too? "

"Oh yes! Your Nii-san was one of the best ninja I've ever seen. "

Sasuke went to Naruto's lap; pulled the sheets up and hugged his Daddy's belly.

"What about me? Can I be a ninja?" he asked.

"I'm sure you'll be a great ninja."

"You think so, Daddy?"

"I believe in you" Naruto said, patting the child's back.

Sasuke smiled and curled up against his Daddy's warm body, grabbing his shirt with his little hands. A few minutes later, he fell asleep and dreamed he was a very strong and cool ninja, starting a new mission with his two teammates.

* * *

When Sasuke became a dead weight in his arms, Naruto stood up and tucked the sheets and blanket over his sleeping son.

While preparing to go to bed Naruto felt a little feeble. His legs and arms hurt... he felt cold despite having a coat on.

 _"_ _I must be tired"_  the young ninja thought, getting into bed.  _"A good night's sleep and I'll be as good as new."_

Still shaking with cold, Naruto lay in bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

* * *

Unlike what was usual, Sasuke woke up by himself. Normally, his father would open the curtains to wake him up with the morning light and shake him until Sasuke was up. But this time, Sasuke woke up alone in his dark room.

The child sat on the bed, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had a funny dream! He dreamed that he and his team had to chase a cat that escaped from its owner. They followed him everywhere, but the cat was too fast. When his goofy friend got him, the cat scratched his face.

"Baka" Sasuke said, thinking of his teammate with an amused smile.

The boy jumped up, opened the bedroom door and ran to the kitchen.

"Tou-chan?" Sasuke called but Naruto was not in the kitchen preparing breakfast as usual.

Puzzled, the child looked in the living room, but the latter was also empty.

"Tou-chan?" Sasuke continued to call. "Where are you?"

Sasuke was confused. His father never left him alone at home. When the little boy returned to the corridor, he realized that Naruto's bedroom door was still closed. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it.

Naruto's room was still dark and the light from the hall lit dimly Naruto's figure still lying in bed sleeping.

"Tou-chan… are you sleeping?" Sasuke asked approaching the bed and putting a hand on his father's shoulder. "Tou-chan, wake up. We're gonna be late..."

Naruto growled in his sleep but refused to awaken. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and continued to shake him. For a moment, Sasuke remembered the foolish expression of his imaginary friend. His father was a bit like him actually.

"C'mon! Wake up, Tou-chan!" the boy insisted. "Time to wake up, usuratonkachi."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke with his eyes still hazy due to drowsiness. His head was spinning and his body hurt all over as if he had been given a beating.

"Mmmm... I'm awake, teme" Naruto muttered, sitting in bed. He felt so tired... it should still be early.

"Tou-chan, you forgot to wake up" Sasuke said, watching his father rubbing his face. "We'll be late."

Naruto looked at his watch. It was after eleven o'clock in the morning!

"Damn!" Naruto mumbled, getting up with a start. However, a strong dizziness almost made him fall to the ground and Naruto was forced to sit on the bed once more, panting.

Sasuke realized that something was wrong. His father was very pale and his forehead was full of sweat. He was also breathing oddly.

"Tou-chan? What is it?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but wave nausea made him bend over his stomach.

"Urrrg ..." Naruto moaned and ran out the bedroom to the bathroom, where he vomited in the toilet. Sasuke followed Naruto to the bathroom and was paralyzed by the jamb, watching his Daddy on his knees, leaning next to the toilet vomiting and coughing.

"Tou-chan... what's wrong?" the child asked, feeling overcome by fear.

Naruto did not respond and continued to vomit. Sasuke started to shake and felt his eyes filling with tears. Daddy had never been so sick before, he looked so awful...

"Tou-chan... Papa... are you sick?"

Naruto finished throwing up, but remained, panting, beside the toilet. Grabbing a piece of toilet paper he wiped his mouth and chin, sitting on the tiled floor in the bathroom.

"Ah ... that was really bad," Naruto muttered, feeling very weak but a little more relieved from his stomach. "I think I'm dying..."

Naruto lifted his head as he heard a wail, finally focusing on Sasuke. The boy was clinging to the door of the bathroom, shaking like green grass, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Papa... you're dying?" the child sobbed, with his lip trembling.

Naruto realized what he had just said and cursed himself mentally.

"No. No. No. It's okay, Sasuke" Naruto rushed to say. "I was just joking... I was not speaking seriously. Papa's sorry. "

Sasuke turned away from the door and moved towards Naruto.

"But you're very sick..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto stretched his arms and Sasuke didn't even hesitate to run to his father's lap, hugging him.

"Shh... There... There... Papa's okay, Sasuke. I'm just a little sick" Naruto reassured him, rubbing his son's small back. "It's just a little fever. I'll be fine in no time."

Naruto prepared breakfast and took a pill. He was not going to work in that condition, so he asked Sasuke to play quietly in his room and went to lie down in bed. As he withdrew the thermometer under his armpit, Naruto muttered quietly.

"38.5 º C? No wonder I feel a wreck... "

Naruto covered himself with his sheets and tried to sleep.

In the next room, Sasuke was trying to play with his toys but he could not forget that his Daddy was ill. Once in a while, he got up and went to Naruto's room only to make sure that he was breathing.

The boy wanted to help his father get better but he didn't know what to do. If he knew how to write, he would send a letter to Baa-chan for her to come to their house, but didn't know...

"Tou-chan... I wanna help..." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered that when people were sick they usually drank tea. Excited, the child ran to the kitchen.

"Tea... Tea... how do you make tea?" Sasuke looked at kitchen trying to figure out how to make tea. "Water! I need water! "

Opening the fridge, the boy grabbed a water bottle. Then he dragged a chair and leaned it to the counter, rising up the chair with the water bottle in his hand and placed it on top of the kitchen sink.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, looking at the cabinets above him. "Maybe there's some tea in there!"

Climbing up the kitchen sink, Sasuke opened the cabinets and tried to search the tea bags. However, by clinging to a shelf it broke up and all the contents of the cabinet fell to the ground. One of the rice and flour packages opened when they fell to the ground, scattering the contents all across the floor.

"No!" Sasuke groaned.

Not noticing where he was going, Sasuke kicked the dishes on top of sink and they fell to the floor with a huge bang. To make matters worse, the dishes hit the water bottle that also swung by the sink and fell to the ground, causing the lid to jump and soaked ground with water, rice and flour.

"No! No! "Sasuke cried, appalled at the mess he made.

Naruto awoke distressed and was immediately in a defensive position. Thinking of thieves, the ninja ran to the source of the noise and came thundering in the kitchen.

"What's that... OH!" Naruto yelled, slipping in the jumble that was on the ground and falling on the flour and rice porridge.

"Tou-chan!" Sasuke groaned, still on top of the kitchen sink.

Naruto raised his face slowly, which was completely filthy with white goo dripping down his face.

"Why is this always happening to me, dattebayo?"

At that moment, the only sack of sugar that remained on the shelf fell right in the blond's head.

Outside, a crow flew through the sky, cawing.

"Aho! Aho! Aho! "

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto had just finished showering and was wrapped in a towel and drying his hair. He still felt very ill and the fever did not seem to have lowered. All that action had not done any good either.

"Tou-chan?" asked a little voice at the bathroom's door.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke half hidden behind the door with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tou-chan..." Sasuke muttered with flushed cheeks.

Naruto turned off the hairdryer and approached the little raven.

"Sasuke, why did you mess up the kitchen? This isn't like you. "

"I just wanted... I just wanted to help you get better..." the boy stammered.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to make you a cup of tea... but I broke the shelf without meaning to. It was an accident... sorry, Papa."

Naruto smiled at him. It was hard to believe that this kind and innocent child had been a criminal, which made Naruto regret again not having been able to save Sasuke from all that hatred that corrupted him in his first life.

"I'm not angry with you" Naruto said. "You were just trying to help me, right? Thank you."

Sasuke stared at his father's blue eyes.

"Really? You're not angry? "

"No! We'll clean the kitchen when I'm better, okay? "

"Ok..." Sasuke muttered, still feeling guilty for having caused so much trouble. He just wanted to help Tou-chan getting better but only managed to make things worse. "Is there anything I can do? How can I help, Tou-chan? "

Naruto chuckled and placed a hand on Sasuke's head.

"Stay with me" the blond ninja said.

"Stay ... with you?" Sasuke repeated without understanding what his Daddy meant.

"Stay close to me and I'll be a lot better."

"That's it?" the child asked.

"That's all I need."

* * *

That night, they both went to bed after eating instant ramen for dinner. Naruto took another pill; he couldn't lower the fever and was feeling increasingly worse. If he continued like this, he would write to Tsunade. He had already changed his pajamas twice because of the sweat and felt his head throbbing painfully in his skull.

While trying to fall asleep, Naruto found himself thinking how he had never seen Sasuke being so nice during the Academy or in the missions. In fact, he had never really known him before discovering that his clan had been massacred. Would Sasuke have been like that his first four years of his first life? If so, the loss of his family should have destroyed him from within, erasing all traces of the person who he could have been.

The hatred twisted his heart and soul, until Sasuke became a shadow of his former himself.

As he fell asleep, Naruto recalled how he was unable to reach his best friend. How he saw Sasuke sinking into a world of hatred and contempt for everything and everyone, especially Naruto. Their friendship had been destroyed.

 _"Perhaps ... perhaps_ _it had never been real"_  Naruto thought, his mind affected by sleep and fever.  _"Maybe Sasuke... Maybe I was the only one who thought... we were friends."_

When unconscious, Naruto saw the vision of an old and painful memory.

* * *

_Sasuke was dreaming that_ _he was traveling with his teammates. There was an older man with them... he was responsible for teaching them. He was their sensei._

_Strangely, Sasuke could only think of scarecrows as he looked at the sensei._

_They were all in a small boat and were moving through the water and the morning fog. His teammate had begun to speak out loud like an idiot and everyone told him to shut up. They were on a secret mission and could not be discovered._

_Suddenly the dream changed completely. He didn't feel happy anymore; it was as if the world had become a dark and gloomy place. There was no light, no happiness there._

_Sasuke was lying on a bed in a dark room. There was a presence in the room. He knew._

_When multiple presences approached him, Sasuke decided to speak._

_"Who's there?"_

_The bedroom door opened slowly._

_"You found me, huh?" the intruder said. "But I took precautions."_

_"What is your objective?" Sasuke asked, but without turning to the stranger, staying in bed._

" _Danzo-sama's objective is to bury you. I'm going to take you back to Konoha" the intruder said peacefully. "Although at the beginning, I came here with the intention of killing you. I want to protect his bond with you, the one who's desperately trying to draw closer to."_

" _Bond..." Sasuke repeated. "You interrupted my sleep for something like that?"_

_Several black snakes grabbed_ _Sasuke and the room exploded._

 

* * *

 

Naruto squirmed on the bed. The fever went up again and his pajamas were soaked with sweat once more. The blond shifted position several times but could not calm down. His eyelids were constantly contracting and his breathing became irregular and wheezing.

* * *

_Naruto heard the sound of the explosion._

_"What?"_ _the blond asked._

_"It's Sai's chakra" Captain Yamato said._

_"It's that way, right?" Sakura asked._

_The three ninjas ran through the hallways of Orochimaru_ _'s hideout. Soon after, they saw a light, the corridor ended in an exit to the outside._

_And there was Sai._

_Sakura burst into a run toward the exit. When she reached Sai, she grabbed him by the collar._

" _You! What're you really after? How many times do you have to betray us until you're satisfied?" the kunoichi screamed._

_"Sakura, huh?"_

_Sakura_ _let go Sai and looked up._

_"Sasuke_ _... kun ..."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in amazement and also ran for the exit. He stumbled and fell to the ground but got up and continued running. After almost 3 years ... finally..._

_The sun blinded him Naruto momentarily, but when his eyes became accustomed to the light he saw him..._

_"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered._

_Sasuke was right in front of them, watching on top of the crater with a deadpan and disinterested gaze that contrasted completely with theirs._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke said, staring at his old teammates with a lack of interest. "So you're here, too?"_

_Yamato arrived at the crater and also looked at Sasuke._

_"So I assume Kakashi's with you, as well" the raven asked._

_"Sorry, I'm not Kakashi-san, but..." Yamato said. "I'm here in his place. Team Kakashi will take you back to Konoha now."_

_"Team Kakashi_ _...?" Sasuke muttered staring Sai._

_Sai withdrew his sword from his back and positioned himself to strike._

_"Sai_ _!" Sakura shouted. "I knew it, you're...!"_

_Everyone turned and stared at Sai._

 

* * *

 

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his bed and grabbed the pillow with both hands. His eyes were tightly closed and his lower lip trembling. Shortly after, his whole body was shaking.

"No..." the child moaned.

* * *

" _So, he's my replacement, huh? Another loser joins the ranks" Sasuke said with his unemotional tone. "He said he wanted to protect the bond between Naruto and me, but..."_

_Sakura stared at Sai very surprised._

" _Sai, I thought your mission was to kill Sasuke-kun."_

" _My classified mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke-kun, but I've had enough of orders. I now want to act on my own beliefs. I think Naruto-kun will get me to remember my past emotions. I kind of get the feeling it's something very important to me" Sai turned once more to Sasuke. "I don't know you very well. But there must be some kind of reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you. They're giving it their all to secure those bonds. I still don't understand it all that clearly, but Sasuke-kun you should understand."_

_For a few seconds, only the wind could be heard. Finally, Sasuke answered._

" _Yeah, I did understand. That's why I severed the bonds. I have different bonds... bonds of hatred with my older brother."_

_Everyone stared at Sasuke in shock. Naruto and Sakura trembled with horror and grief._

" _Other bonds merely confuse you… and distract you from your greatest desires and the emotions that matter" the raven continued without being concerned that he had hurt his former teammate's feelings._

_Naruto closed his eyes._

_"Then why…_ _" Naruto asked. "That day...why didn't you kill me? Is this your idea of cutting off bonds, Sasuke?"_

_"Naruto_ _..." Sakura whispered, staring at his teammate._

_"The reason is simple_ _..." said Sasuke."It's not that I couldn't break the bond with you. It was just irritating to me. Obtaining power based on the method he told me. "_

_Naruto blinked._

_"What do you mean?" the blond shinobi asked._

_"It's not necessary to explain that to you. What I can say to you is back then...back then... You're only alive because of my passing whim. "_

_Naruto glared at him. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was leaning his head against Naruto, with his left hand resting on the blonds' shoulder._

" _Come to think of it, wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage?" Sasuke asked. "If you had the time to be chasing after me, you should've spent that time training or something. Right, Naruto?"_

" _S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura muttered._

" _And so this time around, you'll lose your life because of my passing whim" Sasuke said, taking his sword from his back._

_"_ _Someone who can't even save a friend isn't fit to become Hokage... Isn't that right... Sasuke?_ _"_

_Sasuke drew his sword and_ _tried to stab in Naruto's back._

 

* * *

 

The young raven haired boy shrank back against the bed's mattress, moaning. Sasuke grabbed the pillow and hugged it, bending his legs to his belly and curling into a fetal position.

"Papa... Papa, no... "

* * *

_Sasuke broke the wooden dome and jumped out of the crater. Naruto tried to stand but was too exhausted, so he merely stared at Sasuke on his knees with his hands resting on the floor._

" _Why...? Why don't you get it? Soon, Orochimaru's going to take your body!" Naruto screamed._

" _If it happens, it happens. You're still a kid, Naruto. Revenge is everything to me. If I can carry out my revenge, it's no concern of mine what happens to me, or to this world" Sasuke replied. "Put simply, neither I nor Orochimaru can defeat Itachi right now. But if I can obtain the power to accomplish that by giving my body to Orochimaru, then I'll give him as much of this life of mine as he wants."_

_Naruto and Sakura widened their eyes with shock._

_"_ _The talking's over" Yamato said suddenly. "Naruto and Sakura, I didn't want to do anything rough in front of you guys, but I'm going to get serious now."_

_"Yamato-Taichou_ _..." Sakura said._

_"Get serious?" Naruto asked._

_"He's the same as Orochimaru, a rogue ninja who deserted the village and can't be allowed to roam free. We are taking him back to Konoha, no matter what."_

_"Konoha, huh?" Sasuke said blankly. "I've had it with all of you."_

_Sasuke slid his sword on the floor and started doing the hand seals with impressive speed._

_"It's over!" Sasuke exclaimed and prepared to attack._

 

* * *

 

"NO!"

Sasuke woke up and sat up in bed with a start. The boy was shaking, his heart jumping and panting.

Still clinging to the cushion, the child looked from side to side. He was in his room, lying in his bed. None of that had been real.

"A dream..." Sasuke muttered with a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. "It was just a bad dream."

Sasuke continued to shake for some time. He didn't have those kinds of dreams for a long time. He vaguely remembered being stuck in a bad dream like that when the snake had bitten him and he had been ill for many days.

At the time, he remembered having dreamed of a snake man and seeing his father as a much younger boy, although he wasn't able to remember how Daddy looked like.

This time, he saw his Tou-chan again. He had recognized him because of the picture they had taken when Sasuke was a baby; his Daddy was exactly like in the picture. In the dream, when Sasuke jumped into the crater and was leaning against Naruto, he felt everything. The smell, the touch... it was his father, he was sure.

 _"And I tried to hurt him_ _... again..."_ the boy thought, remorseful.  _"Why? I don't wanna have these dreams anymore!"_

The child got out of bed and peered through the curtains, it was still night it was very dark. The full moon lit the empty streets and the wind shook the branches and leaves of the trees.

Sasuke remembered the sad face of his father in his dream.

"Tou-chan!" the boy exclaimed, going out of the room and running towards Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke opened the door and walked slowly across the room towards the bed. What he saw broke his heart. Naruto was writhing in bed with a pained expression on his face. He had his forehead wet with sweat and his blond hair stuck to his face. He was panting and groaning.

"Ah... Ah... Urrg..." Naruto moaned.

"Papa..." Sasuke muttered, not knowing what to do.

Naruto moved once more, always shaking and wheezing. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the same pained expression on his face as he had seen in his dream. A few seconds later, two tears streamed down Naruto's face and he began to sob.

"Papa! Papa don't cry! "Sasuke said, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Please don't cry..."

Naruto continued to cry silently. Sasuke felt his own eyes filling with tears. He didn't know what to do... he didn't know how he could help!

Naruto's hand slipped out of the bed. Sasuke stared at the hand, remembering what his father had told him that morning.

_"Stay close to me and I'll be a lot better."_

Sasuke reached out and held Naruto's hand, squeezing it tightly. Naruto's much longer fingers also squeezed the little hand.

"I'm here" Sasuke said at Naruto's ear. "I'm here with you."

* * *

_Naruto watched Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto disappear, leaving team Kakashi_ _in the crater feeling overwhelmed by feelings of hopelessness and failure._

_Naruto lay on the floor, feeling that all light was absorbed by a cold darkness._

_Full of sorrow and grief, Naruto began to cry and sob. The cold was entrenched in his skin, his blood and his heart. It wasn't worth it... no matter how hard he tried, even training, even if he was stronger, Sasuke would never understand. It was quite obvious that he felt nothing but contempt for the team..._

_The dream of having Sasuke back in the team and that everything could go back to the way they were disintegrated like glass. The bond that Naruto believed existed between them had been only an illusion. Sasuke would never accept Naruto as someone close to him..._

_Naruto felt the cold becoming increasingly unbearable, but the pain in his heart was even worse._

_Everything had been in vain_ _... There was nothing that he could do anymore... Sasuke was gone._

_"Huh?"_

_Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something warm hold onto his hand. Naruto turned and looked at it. A pale hand grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers tightly._

_"I'm here" said a familiar voice._

_Naruto looked away and saw Sasuke at his side, clutching his hand tightly._

_"I'm here with you" Sasuke said much more clearly._

_Naruto looked at the raven and again to hand, also holding tight. Slowly, a bright light blinded him._

 

* * *

 

Naruto opened his eyes with difficulty due to the light, seeing that Sasuke's hand had become much smaller, barely able to grab him three fingers.

Still drowsy, Naruto saw teenager Sasuke become the black-haired child lying on the floor beside Naruto's bed, holding his hand. Losing the numbness of sleep, Naruto smiled although he was confused as how Sasuke had known he needed him.

The boy mumbled something unintelligible, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," Naruto greeted, causing Sasuke to look up.

"Tou-chan..." the child said, still sleepy.

"Morning, Sasuke" Naruto greeted. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes with his left hand because he wasn't going to let go of his Daddy's hand.

"You were sad," the child said. "You were very sad and crying. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't... I was scared. "

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and laid him in bed with him. The boy leaned against Naruto's chest right away while the latter involved him in his arms.

"Are you feeling better now, Tou-chan? Does it still hurt? "

Naruto realized he no longer felt either sick or tired. The fever disappeared completely.

"I think I'm healed. I feel much better now. Thank you, Sasuke! "

"Why? I didn't do anything..."

"You stayed with me when I was feeling bad" Naruto explained. "That was all I needed."

"We're not sad anymore, Tou-chan?"

Naruto pressed Sasuke's small body against him.

"No... I'm very happy now," replied Naruto. "I have my son with me. I could not be happier."

Sasuke blushed slightly and buried his face in his Daddy's chest. The dreams he had were just bad dreams! Sasuke would never hurt his father like in the dream or treat him that badly! Those nightmares were all lies!

More lively, Naruto smiled while watching the blue sky through the window. The past didn't matter; all they had was a future ahead. It was time to let go of their sad memories and move forward.

"Tou-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel good..."

Naruto put his hand on his son's forehead. Sasuke had a fever.

"Oh, no! Not you too!" Naruto mumbled, surprised by his bad luck. "I think now is my turn to take care of you, Sasuke. Want a drink? Are you cold?"

"Papa?"

"Mm?"

"Can you stay here with me?" the child asked.

"Oh! Sure" Naruto said, turning to lie in bed with Sasuke in his arms. "Papa is here with you."

Although he felt cold, his throat hurt and was tired, Sasuke smiled and curled up against Naruto.

"Papa" the child whispered, almost inaudible. "You're so warm..."

The little boy slowly closed his eyes.

" _I won't hurt you, Papa…"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This chapter is a character development one. There will be more action in the following chapters.
> 
> Be prepared for a little folie a deux (and no! It's not anything sexual you perverts XD)
> 
> BTW, Kakashi means "Scarecrow". Aho means "idiot" and is also an onomatopoeia for the crows cawing in Japan.


	25. The Discovery

発見 ( _Hakken_ )

_July 22nd_

_Konohagakure_

Umino Iruka considered himself a good teacher. He had a knack for teaching, loved children and, most importantly, had lots of patience.

Five of his students were drenched by the wall, staring at his feet. The classroom was not in better condition.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Iruka growled, causing the children to shrink against the wall, shaking. "What were you thinking? You were supposed to wash the classroom, not flood it with the garden hose!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei..." the children said in unison.

The classroom was ruined with the water. Iruka had to control his hand to not slap the hollow head of his students. After forcing them to clean up the mess they had made, he watched the children leave with their parents, who grumbled and promised harsh punishment.

Within a few years, those children would be ninjas willing to risk their lives to complete a mission and defend the village. Sighing wistfully, Iruka took leave of his fellow professors, and left the Academy.

It had always been so; the children could not be students forever. Iruka went through several of his former students while walking through the streets of the village, waving to them and stopping occasionally to chat. It was amazing how much they had changed.

" _Have you_ _changed too, Naruto?"_ Iruka thought, remembering his most problematic student.

It was ironic that the child who was most hated in the village had become its most beloved. Many villagers asked about the prankster ninja, remembering him with a smile.

Naruto had left Konoha five years ago and, since then, they only knew about him from what the Hokage told them he had written in his letters. Inside Iruka's head, he continued to see Naruto as a joyful and mischievous child who still had much to learn. How could he be almost 22 years old already?

Iruka had been very worried when he discovered that Naruto was gone. He volunteered to participate in the searches, but his students needed him to stay in the village. So he waited for any news with impatience, nervous that the search team would bring his dead body.

When Tsunade declared that Naruto had killed Sasuke, Iruka couldn't believe it. He could not imagine the suffering that it had caused Naruto.

 _"I wish I had been able to_ _go to you"_  Iruka thought.  _"You must have been so depressed, Naruto."_

The fact that Naruto had decided not to return to Konoha was also worrying. Iruka didn't like the idea of Naruto traveling the world alone without an adult to watch out for him. Naruto was just a kid! He felt like shouting at the Hokage when she forbade him to go to look for Naruto. Who knew what that youngster was doing? It was Naruto they were talking about! He need his friends and teachers more than ever after being forced to kill his best friend, there was no way he would could be left all alone.

Like the rest of Konoha, Iruka did not understand why Naruto didn't return home. He missed him. He missed taking him to lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, to speak to him and, more importantly, Iruka wanted to see with his own eyes if Naruto was safe and happy. In Konoha, there was always someone to keep an eye on him. Iruka didn't want to imagine the trouble Naruto would get in to, without someone to put some sense into his head.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned around and saw Ino waving at him, dressed in her apron and with a watering can in one hand.

"Hello, Ino" Iruka greeted, approaching the former student. "Are you working?"

"I like the extra money," the young kunoichi replied. "I have not seen you for some time. How are things at the Academy? "

"Well. We will receive another generation of students soon. Time sure flies. It seems only yesterday that your generation had come to the Academy and look at you now! All grown up."

"Hehe! Just to think that it been ten years since we graduated" Ino said. "By the way ... Have you seen Sakura walking by?"

"Sakura? No, I haven't seen her. Why?"

Ino looked a little embarrassed and a wiped her wet hands on her apron.

"She looked a little down in the dumps in these last few days... A moment ago, she bought a large bouquet of flowers from our store."

"Flowers?"

"Tomorrow is... was Sasuke-kun's birthday."

Iruka nodded slowly, sympathetic.

"I see..." Iruka said. "It's hard for her, I guess."

"Yes... she bought the bouquet to put on his grave" Ino said. "I tried to cheer her up, but... maybe she would like to talk to you, sensei."

"I'll try. See you later, Ino. "

Iruka changed direction and headed for the old Uchiha compound. Passing through the ruins, Iruka couldn't help to pity Sasuke's cruel fate. That boy had so much talent... he still had so much to give... His life had been miserable. He could still recall with great clarity when he taught Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was always the best in class while Naruto failed miserably the more basic jutsus.

The genius and the dead-last were placed together in the same team. Who knew that decision would change the shinobi world forever?

And, in the end, Sasuke was killed by Naruto.

When approaching the rock that was used as grave, Iruka immediately noticed Sakura's pink hair. The young woman was standing beside the grave, still holding the bouquet in her hands.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned back, her eyes red and teary.

"I-Iruka-sensei..." the young ninja murmured, wiping her eyes.

"Ino told me you would be here and I decided to show up too" the sensei said, with a gentle smile. "I haven't come here for some time."

"I see..."

Iruka approached the grave and stood next to Sakura. Both knew that Sasuke was not buried in that grave. Sasuke's body did never appear after his fight against Naruto. Iruka would rather not imagine what had remained of his body after the battle.

"Tomorrow, he would turn twenty-two" Sakura said.

"I know. Time flies, it seems that only yesterday you were still students at the Academy. "

Sakura smiled sadly.

"We cannot be kids forever," the young ninja said. "Children grow and change..."

Iruka blinked has he saw tears running down her face.

"Sorry... sorry, sensei" Sakura said, wiping her tears. "I'm so stupid."

"Not at all, Sakura. You are anything but stupid. "

"I should have overcome this. Sasuke-kun left Konoha 9 years ago... and has been dead for five years. "

Iruka sighed deeply.

"It's always hard to accept the loss of someone who was precious to us," Iruka said. "My parents died long ago, but I still miss them. I'll always miss them. "

Sakura knelt and laid her bouquet on the floor.

"Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are you putting the flowers today? Would not it be better to place them tomorrow, the day of his birthday? "

Sakura got up slowly and stared at the rusty sword.

"Because Sasuke-kun would never accept a birthday present," the kunoichi explained with a weak smile. "He was not interested in that sort of thing."

"Ah... you're right. Sasuke had no interest in gifts or birthday parties. He was… more serious than most kids."

Since his clan had been massacred, Sasuke stopped being a child. He didn't play with other children, he never went to a party, and he isolated himself from everyone else, refusing to make friends or creating new bonds. The time that he had been with team 7 was the closest to a normal life he had, but the arrival of Orochimaru ended that. Sasuke also hadn't been a teenager and he never became an adult man.

Sasuke lived and died for revenge. He had spent 10 years of his life trying to make others pay for the happiness that had been stolen from him when he was 7. As a result, Sasuke didn't have a life of his own.

Sasuke didn't grow up as a person; he became a weapon of vengeance.

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded. "I can't believe how naïve I was back then. I thought I knew everything there was to know about Sasuke-kun, but the truth is I didn't know him at all. No wonder he despised me, I couldn't understand him."

"He had a very unhappy life..." Iruka murmured softly. "Sasuke had a lot of anger and sadness inside him. Revenge was the way he handled his pain."

" _What about my pain? Naruto's pain? Kakashi-sensei's pain?_ _Didn't they matter too?"_

Sakura looked up. The green leaves of the tree branches came loose and were blown away by the breeze.

"Sasuke-kun... he was willing to do anything to get his revenge" Sakura said. "That was his life purpose and there was nothing we could say that would make him change his mind. I... we wanted him to be a part of our lives. There were so many things we wanted to do together... He was alive but he was not living. "

Iruka looked down while Sakura continued.

"We loved him… me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. But he didn't care about our love, or us. Something broke inside him the day his parents died... something that nobody could fix. The more I think of our past, the more I realize how Naruto and I were blind. Sasuke-kun never saw us as friends. "

"Sakura ... I'm sure that's not true."

"Yes it is, sensei. A true friend doesn't try to kill his other friends, a friend doesn't abandon friends or make them feel like trash" Sakura said, turning to Iruka with a sad smile. "He didn't care for us. Sasuke-kun was not our friend; I think he just wasn't able to be one. His heart was too broken."

Sakura turned and began walking the path, stopping shortly afterwards.

"It is time to move forward" Sakura said, with her back turned to her sensei. "Life goes on..." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot live if I'm always looking to the past. I have to stop thinking about what could have been and accept reality..."

"Sakura ..."

The medical ninja lowered her head.

"This is the last I come to the grave" she said. "I came to say goodbye."

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I understand" the sensei said. "I hope Sasuke has gone to a better place."

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "I hope he found the peace he was looking for..."

Sakura turned to Iruka and smiled at him.

"See you around, Iruka-sensei!"

Sakura looked one last time at Sasuke's grave.

"Bye... Sasuke-kun."

* * *

To his great irritation, Iruka just remembered that he had to ask the Hokage for a new set of kunai for the Academy when he was at home, ready for a nap. With an annoyed grunt, Iruka got up, got dressed, grabbed the forms and walked out the door.

After jumping on several rooftops, the sensei stopped at the Hokage's mansion, noting that Shizune was attached to the jamb with Tonton in her arms, with a worried and afraid look. The usual.

"Good afternoon, Shizune-san," Iruka greeted.

"Oh! Iruka? "Shizune asked, turning.

"Buhi!" Tonton grunted.

"What are you doing out here?" Iruka asked curiously. "Hokage-sama is here?"

"No ... Tsunade-sama left half hour ago and forbade anyone to enter her office."

"Huh? Why?

"Because she just realized she'll turn 60 eleven days from now" Shizune said, looking tired. "So she did what she usually does when she feels old."

"She got drunk" they both said at the same time.

Shizune bowed her head in despair.

"I am very sorry, Shizune-san... The cabinet was in very bad shape?"

"I didn't have the courage to enter. I wanna imagine the mess... you would not believe the noise she made. I think she even threw a chair through the window! "

Iruka laughed and nodded.

"That is bad..." Iruka said. "I really needed to deliver these forms..."

Shizune looked at the sheets of paper.

"Well... you can leave them at the office. I need the courage to go there and peek anyway. "

Slow, and scared, Shizune opened the door and entered the mansion. Arriving at the office, Shizune gasped before having the courage to open the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Shizune screamed.

Tsunade had really thrown a chair through the window. She also had hundreds of documents scattered on the floor, the desk was upside down and paint spread on the walls.

"This is chaotic! A disaster!" Shizune cried, staring at the mess. "These documents are important and everything is scattered across the floor. My God! Some sheets are flying out the window! "

Iruka looked at the Hokage's attendant trying to fix everything at once with an embarrassed smile.

"Calm down, Shizune-san... it's not that bad."

"Bad? This sucks! "

"If you want, I can't help you" Iruka volunteered. "We both can clean this is a jiffy."

Shizune looked at him as if Iruka had metamorphosed into an angel fallen from heaven.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Many, many thanks!" the Hokage's attendant cried, landing Tonton on the ground and starting to pick up the sheets on the floor. "Would you turn the desk up, please?"

"Sure."

While Iruka took care of the desk, Shizune began gathering the papers and separate them by themes: missions, ninjutsu, biographies, information, etc... Later they had to organize everything better.

When Iruka turned the desk up, Shizune noticed a small white envelope had fallen from a drawer. With curiousity, Shizune grabbed it and, noticing that it had nothing written on, opened it to find out where she should put it. It shouldn't be anything too important, or Tsunade would not have kept it on her desktop...

"Oh! A blank envelope... Tsunade-sama should start labeling the documents... or else... wait… this is a…" when she started reading it, Shizune turned pale as a sheet. "Wha… What… What the heck?"

Iruka looked at her, confused and surprised by her shriek.

"Shizune-san? What is it?"

Shizune took her eyes from the document and stared at Iruka wide-eyed.

"Naruto-kun... he ..."

An alarm sounded in Iruka's head, making him jump over the desk to get closer to Shizune.

"Naruto? What's wrong with Naruto? That's about him?" the sensei asked stressed out, pointing to the paper in Shizune's wobbly hands. "What does it say? What's wrong?"

"This is... This is a test..." Shizune stuttered. "A paternity test..."

Iruka opened his eyes impossibly wide.

"A paternity test? About Naruto? " Iruka asked, very nervous.

"It's a paternity test between Naruto-kun and... and a child X."

Iruka felt his heart beating in his mouth.

"What?" Iruka shouted. "This is absurd! Naruto never... he's just a kid... Why would Tsunade-sama...? "

"Iruka!" Shizune interrupted, with a drop of sweat trickling down her forehead. "The paternity test is positive."

Iruka's face was left without a speck of blood.

"Po... Posi..." Iruka stammered.

"Oh my God! Naruto-kun is a father! This is unbelievable! He has a child!"

_A child_ _._

_Naruto conceived a child._

_Naruto's a father._

"What did he do while he was away? I just can't believ... Iruka?"

At that moment, Iruka rolled his eyes and fainted.


End file.
